


Por Trás das Máscaras

by fenixaries



Series: PTD [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Bad Boys, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bullying, Drama, High School, M/M, Religion, Slow Burn, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 105,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenixaries/pseuds/fenixaries
Summary: [CHANKAI] [90's] Ser um adolescente assumidamente gay nos anos 90 não era nada fácil, principalmente quando tinha o sonho de se tornar um bailarino profissional. No seu último ano do colegial, Kim Jongin muda para uma escola nova, desejando passar despercebido e se formar em paz. Porém, percebe que nada em El Dorado é o que parece quando Park Chanyeol, o líder de um grupo de preconceituosos delinquentes passa a implicar consigo... Até que Jongin descobre um segredo seu."Uma rosa que guarda todos os meus segredos, para quem me conhece por trás das máscaras."
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: PTD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714567
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Carne Nova e Segredos

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, nativos de El Dorado.  
> Cá estou eu novamente, trazendo outra fanfic minha que também já está postada no Social Spirit (deixarei o link nas notas finais). Vou tentar postar um capítulo por dia aqui, revisado (por esse motivo, pode ser que encontrem uma coisinha aqui e ali diferente entre os sites, mas de qualquer forma, acabarei por revisar lá também) e com uma formatação bonitinha.  
> Esse é o meu plot xodó e que me dediquei muito em todo o percurso dessa história. Espero que gostem e deixem o seu feedback pra que eu possa melhorar sempre.
> 
> Trouxe também uma playlist, que vai ajudar a ambientar a fanfic. Se possível, sigam a playlist pra me mostrar que gostaram. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1lKzsslk0gSH8Lx6BByVAT?si=hLu2R-vCTzi--YRbjDc1mQ
> 
> Boa leitura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo betado por Luna (@dirtymadfiesta_)

Seul, Coréia do Sul, 1997.

— Já _tô_ indo, vó! — Havia criado o hábito de pedir a benção e beijar a testa da senhora idosa todo santo dia antes de sair de casa, para qualquer canto que fosse. A única mulher restante da pequena família Kim tinha plena noção do quanto a vida escolar do neto era difícil, por isso, tentava ao seu máximo apoiar o garoto que, aos seus dezoito anos, já havia passado por mais coisas do que a maioria dos adolescentes de sua idade, e amadurecido precocemente e duramente.

— Deus te abençoe! — Era uma mulher religiosa, não perdia um culto aos domingos. Quando se mudou com Jongin para Seul após mais um episódio de agressão física por homofobia, a primeira coisa que fizera após matricular o neto em uma boa escola, fora procurar uma nova igreja evangélica a que pudesse congregar.

Acompanhou atenciosamente o adolescente sair pela porta, e enquanto segurava a bíblia com certa pressão sobre o peito, orou para que Jongin tivesse um último ano letivo tranquilo. Acreditava mais que nunca que esse último semestre seria diferente. Já Jongin, apesar de ter sua fé, andava quase completamente cético, embora mesmo assim todas as noites ainda colocasse o joelho no chão para agradecer por seus ossos estarem todos no lugar, ou por ser agraciado por alguma escola ainda o aceitar em seus clubes extracurriculares, praticando sua grande paixão desde que se entendia por gente: O balé clássico, ainda que na maioria das vezes não fosse permitido a se juntar às garotas, dançando por fim sozinho, com uma professora de feição claramente incomodada e penosa sobre ele.

No assento do ônibus, deitou sua cabeça na janela enquanto dava _play_ em _School’s Out_ , de _Alice Cooper_. Desejava mais que nunca que a viagem demorasse uma eternidade, mesmo que a distância entre sua casa e a escola não fosse tão grande assim. Sabia que não tinha como evitar seu cárcere letivo, precisava se formar para ser alguém na vida, era o que todos diziam, no entanto, viver num _looping_ entre o verde das plantas e a paisagem urbana que via do outro lado da janela, tão diferente da cidade do interior de que vinha parecesse muito mais interessante do que encarar sua realidade: mais um ano em que implicariam consigo somente pelo fato de ser ele mesmo.

Como um aluno novato entrando no meio do ano, sabia muito bem que ao pisar no gramado que ficava em frente à escola, os olhares estariam todos sobre si. Carne nova, era o que todos reparavam. E os veteranos queriam saber quem era o moreno alto de lábios cheinhos que andava elegantemente em direção à porta de entrada. Em poucos minutos, ele também reparou que mesmo na capital do país os padrões de adolescentes se repetiam. Haviam os _CDFs_ , os esportistas com suas jaquetas de couro, as líderes de torcida, os artistas, e os invisíveis - que simplesmente não se encaixavam em nenhuma dessas categorias -. Cada qual andava com sua turma, era como uma regra colegial. Talvez a única que era cumprida naquela cidade, pois as alunas não se privavam de usar a quantidade de maquiagem que bem entendessem, bem como tingir os cabelos. Os rapazes imitavam o estilo de integrantes de _boy bands_ , e pôsteres dos _Backstreet Boys_ , em seu auge, enfeitavam os armários.

Pressionou os olhos, irritado, ao perceber que a poucos metros de si, importunando um aluno contra a parede, estava o grupo que ele mais tinha desgosto, mais ainda do que dos esportistas: Os que praticavam bullying, ou como Jongin preferia chamar: _Moleques que tinham problemas em casa que não sabiam lidar, e descontavam suas frustrações nos que estavam em menor número_. Roubavam, vandalizavam, humilhavam e ridicularizavam qualquer um que lhes chamassem a atenção e que andasse sozinho. Garotos _gays_ eram presas fáceis, sabia bem, tinha experiência com esse tipo de gente.

— Ei, seu _nerd_ de merda! — Com uma expressão séria, um dos garotos empurrou o pobre magricelo que se estatelou na parede, quase fazendo com que seus óculos de grau redondos escorregassem de seu rosto. O agressor não parecia intimidador à primeira vista. Era baixinho e até que tinha um rosto delicado, a voz aguda possuía um timbre irritado, mas com outros dois garotos encurralando a vítima enquanto riam de sua cara de medo e puxavam irritantemente alguns fios de seus cabelos, parecia ameaçador para muitos que não sabiam se defender ou não possuíam amigos. — Cadê o meu trabalho de matemática? Você fez ou quer passar algum tempo no banheiro abandonado outra vez?

— Eu não recomendaria, lá não cheira muito bem. — Um outro rapaz falou. Este tinha um sorriso cínico e vez ou outra apontava o pirulito de uva frente aos óculos do _CDF_ , que abaixava a cabeça toda vez que o outro ameaçava acertar seu rosto com o doce. — Ou foi porque você sujou as calças?

Eles riam enquanto o pobre garoto abria sua mochila apressadamente, tirando de lá folhas e mais folhas de papel ofício com fórmulas e gráficos matemáticos desenhados à mão. Jongin já conheceu muitos casos idênticos àquele por todos os colégios que frequentou. Sempre escolhiam um gênio de autoestima baixa o suficiente para se permitir ser chantageado, concluindo quantas tarefas de casa fossem necessárias para não acabar preso em um armário - ou um banheiro fedido -, era revoltante. Jongin odiava todos eles. Até faria alguma coisa para ajudar se já não tivesse problemas o suficiente para lidar. Gostaria de aproveitar suas horas de paz antes que aquele tipo de gente percebesse sua existência. Não era problema seu. Viu que um quarto integrante do grupo de acéfalos se encontrava um pouco mais afastado, mexendo em um pequeno aparelhinho e parecendo indiferente à situação. Este era bem mais alto, usava um boné ridículo virado para trás, e seu uniforme tinha uns corações riscados à caneta. Completamente brega. Mas pela forma como os outros três o olhavam antes de cada ação, ele parecia ser o líder.

— Minseok, por que você continua atazanando esse pobre coitado mesmo sendo quase um gênio? — O que possuía cabelos longos quase na altura dos ombros se pronunciou. Usou um tom quase penoso, mas era nítido que não se importava.

— Por que perderia meu tempo quando tenho quem faça por mim? — respondeu, analisando as páginas enquanto os outros pareciam ocupados mexendo na bolsa do aluno encurralado na parede. — Se tiver respondido algo errado de propósito eu te mato, tá me ouvindo?

O garoto não conseguia falar uma frase completa sem gaguejar, mas balbuciava quase implorando para que o deixassem ir embora, afinal, já tinham conseguido quase tudo o que queriam.

— E vou levar esses óculos, gostei deles! — O de cabelos longos disse. — Se eu trocar essas lentes por umas escuras, vou ficar parecendo o _Ozzy_.

O garoto que ainda saboreava o seu pirulito de uva deu uma risada escandalosa ao ver o resultado de seu amigo experimentando os óculos, que até então tinham lentes de grau fortíssimos que o faziam piscar de uma maneira engraçada. O cara alto que estava um pouco mais atrás entretido com alguma coisa eletrônica, agora se aproximava dos outros, chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive a de Jongin, que não tinha percebido que estava até então parado no meio do corredor com os punhos cerrados assistindo a cena.

— Ei, _nerd_! Acho que matei teu _Tamagotchi_. — O cara tinha o tamanho de um jogador de basquete e uma voz grave que fez o coitado se encolher ainda mais. — Vamos embora, pessoal, a gente ainda tem que libertar o Kyungsoo. — Jogou o brinquedo para o _CDF_ , que o pegou atrapalhadamente antes que caísse no chão, e saiu com os outros três delinquentes.

Ao que parecia, ainda havia mais um integrante que não estava presente e Jongin só esperava que não fosse tão irritante quanto os outros. Dependendo dele, jamais cruzaria seu caminho para conferir. Se soubesse que o encontraria em poucos minutos, teria matado um tempo em qualquer lugar da escola antes de rumar à diretoria.

Jongin ousou olhar para o _nerd_ que ainda tremia de medo no canto da parede, enquanto juntava suas coisas. Havia aprendido a lidar com os episódios de _bullying_ , criado uma casca grossa demais para se aproximar de alguém; era a sua forma de autopreservação. Mas não era assim com todos. A grande maioria ainda abaixava a cabeça e deixava-se ser usado, pois sentiam-se inferiorizados. Teve seu olhar retribuído em um tom de pura indignação. Jongin até pensou em pedir uma direção para o desconhecido, mas quem daria ao menos uma informação a alguém que o viu ser chacoteado por metidos a valentões e nada fez? De qualquer forma, não queria chamar atenção para si ao se meter nos problemas alheios, correndo o risco de ser marcado. Decidiu, por fim, deixar o outro seguir seu rumo. Ele seguiria o seu.

Andando pelo corredor, analisava possíveis pessoas a quem poderia perguntar onde ficava a maldita sala do diretor daquela escola, mas todos pareciam fechados demais em suas próprias panelinhas para responder à um novato confuso. Foi quando avistou um gótico alto e de cara fechada; os ombros largos marcando a jaqueta de couro preta por cima do uniforme e cabelos tingidos de laranja. Percebeu que os alunos procuravam manter uma distância segura daquela figura, o que o fez deduzir que ele andava sempre sozinho, mas que muito dificilmente era alvo de _bullying_ justamente por meter medo nas pessoas. Nos anos noventa, góticos ainda estavam muito ligados à imagem estereotipada de satanistas - e talvez aquele cara tirasse vantagem disso -, mas Jongin bem sabia que por trás das máscaras, havia uma pessoa que muitas vezes era incompreendida.

— Olá, pode me ajudar? — Jongin perguntou, ainda receoso se levaria um olhar feio do outro, que incrivelmente, apenas o encarou com uma expressão séria, aguardando a continuação. — Onde fica a sala da direção? Sou novato e...

— Final do corredor à direita. Terceira porta. — Fora interrompido. Aquilo foi tudo o que o outro disse antes de se despir da jaqueta pesada, socando-a dentro do armário e o fechando com brusquidão. Antes que desse as costas para si e rumasse para algum lugar do colégio com suas pernas longas, Jongin conseguiu ler seu nome no uniforme: Oh Sehun.

(...)

Kim Jongin ainda não sabia, mas seu inferno pessoal estava do outro lado daquela porta de madeira perfeitamente envernizada da diretoria. E tinha nome e sobrenome. Deu duas batidinhas por educação, mas como ninguém veio atender, se sentiu na liberdade de entrar. Havia uma professora com aquelas roupas sociais certinhas por detrás da mesa, apontando o dedo para um aluno de modos quase anarquistas. Kim Jongin já tinha visto muitas coisas em seus dezoito anos, mas com certeza nada como aquele cara.

— Jovem Doh, pensei que tinha lhe dito na sua última vez que é completamente proibido cigarros nessa escola.

Se Jongin uma vez achou que aqueles quatro delinquentes que vira no corredor eram desprezíveis, certamente não conhecia Doh Kyungsoo. Era o quinto integrante do grupo, e conhecido como quem estava sempre tentando provar ser mais durão que o líder, e, apesar de sua baixa estatura, provavelmente era. Era de conhecimento de toda escola que se topasse com o Doh pelos corredores, melhor que não o encarasse.

Enquanto todos os alunos tinham seus interesses com estética, mesmo que da forma mais estranha possível, Doh já havia abandonado o interesse pelo que via no espelho alguns anos antes, e considerava esse amor pela imagem uma grande perda de tempo.

— Preciso lhe lembrar o que pode acontecer caso o diretor fique sabendo sobre isso?

Enquanto a professora lhe passava alguns sermões, o garoto de cabelo quase raspado sorria como quem já tinha ganho o jogo.

— Se o problema são os meus cigarros, então talvez queira me arranjar um pouco da _verdinha_ que você guarda na gaveta. — O jovem sabia que agora havia uma terceira pessoa na sala ouvindo sobre a maconha que a professora de álgebra curtia, mas não dava a mínima. Na verdade, não se importava se o circo pegasse fogo.

Doh Kyungsoo era o aluno que possuía o incrível recorde de regras quebradas naquela escola, mas nada acontecia consigo, já que ele era conhecedor dos maiores podres não só dos alunos, mas também dos funcionários. Não havia punição que aquele cara não fosse capaz de se livrar, nem informação que ele não fosse capaz de persuadir para conseguir. Era os ouvidos e - punhos - daquele lugar.

A professora que antes agia como dominadora da situação, passou a assumir uma postura defensiva. Era compreensível que como educadora, lidar com adolescentes como aquele, que não ligam para coisas essenciais como hierarquia e respeito, demandasse alternativas para que se distraísse e pudesse relaxar após um dia estressante de trabalho. No entanto, o método escolhido pela professora de exatas minava qualquer moral para repreender um aluno, perdia sua imagem como responsável, e o pior, lhe colocava na palma da mão de quem sabia usar essas informações ao seu favor. Doh conseguia tudo o que queria com uma bela chantagem.

Uma tosse falsa de Jongin trouxe a mulher de volta à realidade, que logo se adiantou em vestir seu melhor sorriso falso, e cumprimentá-lo.

— E você deve ser o novato que veio do interior.

— Sou Kim Jongin.

Mesmo sem olhar diretamente para a figura do aluno sentado na poltrona, pôde sentir seu olhar pesado sobre si, como se o analisasse. Não tinha nem completado uma hora desde que havia pisado naquela escola pela primeira vez, mas sensações estranhas continuavam a subir pela sua espinha.

— Jovem Doh, acho melhor continuarmos nossa conversa na sala ao lado.

O rapaz se levantou, junto com o som metálico das correntes penduradas em seu cinto. Se tamanho não era documento, certamente não era requisito para quão intimidador alguém poderia ser.

Enquanto aguardava o diretor do colégio, ousou sentar na poltrona em frente à mesa. Ela ainda carregava o cheiro dos cigarros baratos de Doh, e se perguntou o que mais havia impregnado na vida do baixinho além do cheiro forte que lhe deixava enjoado. Jamais havia consumido qualquer droga ou álcool, tinha noção do quanto aquilo fazia mal ao corpo, ainda mais ao de alguém como um bailarino.

Jongin acreditava que delinquentes possuíam uma grande dose de insegurança, portanto acabavam vestindo máscaras sociais. Se aquilo era para parecer um _bad boy_ ou não, imaginava que um cara como Doh Kyungsoo tinha grandes problemas em seu _lar, doce lar_.

(...)

— Posso dizer que fiquei intrigado pelos seus interesses artísticos, jovem Kim. — Jongin sempre ouvia a mesma coisa. Após todo o _bullying_ , passou a ver a escola mais como uma obrigação tortuosa do que um lugar para estudar e fazer amigos, portanto, perdeu o interesse em escolher a escola que iria frequentar, deixando a papelada da matrícula nas mãos da avó. Tinha sorte de ter a doce senhora Kim como sua guardiã, que sempre escolhia cuidadosamente uma instituição que oferecesse aulas de dança para agradar o neto, e praticamente travava uma batalha com o corpo docente para que abrissem uma vaga para um adolescente cheio de sonhos. — Tem certeza que não gostaria de se juntar com os rapazes do _hip hop_? É um estilo bem adequado, e acho que combinaria com você.

Apesar dos esforços, era sempre a mesmice. Tentariam a todo custo inseri-lo em um padrão, mesmo que a maioria se desviasse da suposta perfeição às escondidas. Jongin não estava muito afim de fingir ser outra pessoa, e precisaria de muita paciência para passar aqueles cinco meses restantes para formatura sem ter cedido à loucura.

— Eu sei o que combina melhor comigo, diretor, obrigado.

— É que as coisas podem não ser tão fáceis no meio escolar, rapaz, às vezes se enturmar é a melhor alternativa. — Não que o diretor estivesse errado, sabia que estava no centro do labirinto de _Pac-Man_ , completamente exposto e sozinho, mas não se deixaria ser devorado. Vinha sobrevivendo durante anos, aguentaria mais uns meses.

Mesmo com seus conselhos, o homem de maior posto na instituição parecia incapaz de colocar qualquer ordem no lugar. Talvez também tivesse alguns podres para varrer para debaixo do tapete.

— É, eu sei bem, senhor diretor. Acredite!

Assinou mais alguns papéis e ouviu falatórios sobre as inúteis regras da escola antes que a porta pesada da diretoria fosse aberta em um supetão, e por ela passassem quatro fedelhos que, para a infelicidade de Jongin, já tinha conhecido.

— Diretor. — O mais alto entre eles cumprimentou, curvando-se exageradamente em claro sinal de deboche, um desrespeito que o mais velho respondeu com uma expressão nada amigável. — Vim pedir à vossa majestade que liberte Doh Kyungsoo.

Os demais ficaram atrás do líder, aguardando a ação do homem de meia idade.

— Enquanto continuarem a quebrar as regras da escola, continuarão a vir aqui. — O diretor tentou inutilmente colocar um pouco de ordem.

— Sempre a mesma ladainha. — O rapaz de cabelos longos se atreveu, enrolando uma mecha de seus fios lisos pelo indicador.

— Suponho que queira se juntar a ele, Kim Junmyeon. — O adolescente se limitou a rolar os olhos.

— Qual é, diretor. — O líder voltou a falar. — Não precisa se mostrar dessa forma na frente do novato, quanto mais rápido liberar Kyungsoo, mais rápido vamos embora.

Dizem que a nossa autoestima é proporcional à altura que o nariz aponta. E o nariz daquele delinquente apontava para o teto. Era fácil se sentir um _pode-tudo_ quando se tem quatro moleques para fazer o trabalho sujo por você, ainda mais quando um deles era provido de informações que pessoas pagariam para que continuasse no fundo do baú. Jongin se perguntava como aquele orelhudo havia conseguido o seu posto e o nítido respeito entre seus aliados.

— Pois bem! — O diretor pareceu ceder, dando duas batidinhas na porta ao lado, e pedindo para que a professora deixasse o adolescente sair. — Espero que eu não os encontre aqui tão cedo novamente, embora eu mesmo não acredite nisso.

Bastou que Doh se aproximasse dos demais, para que os amigos comemorassem com soquinhos e empurrões. Jongin não conseguiu conter o amargo na língua quando o baixinho o encarou como se agora também soubesse um segredo seu.

— Vamos vazar daqui! — Chanyeol disse, comemorando a vitória.

— Esperem um pouco! — Quando os cinco estavam prestes a passar pela porta, o diretor chamou novamente a atenção, e Jongin já estava ficando perturbado com a presença alheia. — Vou precisar que alguém apresente a escola para o jovem Kim. Park Chanyeol, ajude nosso calouro. Os outros podem ir.

O dia mal havia começado, mas Jongin já estava arrependido de ter saído de casa.

— Não preciso de um guia, senhor diretor, eu posso encontrar o caminho das salas de aula por mim mesmo. — Jongin interveio, seriamente desconfortável somente com a possibilidade de passar mais algum tempo na mira do líder do grupo, ainda mais estando somente os dois. A situação seria agravada quando o próprio o acompanhasse até o salão onde teria suas aulas de balé. Já estava vivendo todas as cenas de preconceito possíveis em sua mente antes mesmo de acontecer.

— Eu mesmo o acompanharia, rapaz, mas tenho muitas papeladas para resolver. — O diretor voltou a falar. — Agora vão logo, as aulas começam em poucos minutos e não quero ninguém atrasado.

Os dois se olharam, e sabendo que não existia uma saída para aquela situação a não ser fazê-la, concordaram.

(...)

Havia algo naquele novato que deixava Chanyeol desconfortável. Provavelmente, porque ele não havia demonstrado medo de si como a maioria, mas sentia que Jongin não queria estar ali junto tanto quanto ele. Desde a primeira vez que se encontrou com o moreno no corredor, não gostou da forma que fora olhado por ele. Como se o desafiasse, e bem, Park conseguia ser um pé no saco quando resolviam o desafiar. Sozinho ou em grupo.

— Anda mais rápido que eu quero terminar isso logo. — disse, recebendo passos largos em uma resposta debochada.

Caminhavam pelo corredor cheio de alunos, que preferiam arrastar seus ombros contra os armários ao esbarrar em Park.

— Quanto mais rápido, melhor.

Chanyeol não estava acostumado a ser rebatido daquela forma em seu ambiente escolar. Sua palavra era sempre a última, logo não aceitaria que um _zé ninguém_ falasse consigo como se fosse qualquer um.

— Deveria deixar a língua dentro dessa boca, antes que eu arranque ela fora.

— Você é muito _esquentadinho_ , não acha não? — Jongin continuou a andar, fazendo com que Chanyeol tivesse que apressar o passo para alcançá-lo, o que o deixou mais irritado ainda. Era Chanyeol quem estava encarregado de apresentar a escola para o novato, então era suposto que ele ficasse na frente. Odiava ser passado para trás. E lembraria de anotar o nome Kim Jongin em sua lista negra só por brincar consigo daquela forma.

— Você não faz ideia! — Esbarrou de maneira bruta no ombro de Jongin, que pendeu alguns passos para o lado, chegando a pedir desculpas para um outro aluno por terem se chocado.

— Só uma dica, Park! Se quer ser um líder de gangue escolar de respeito, não use um uniforme com corações desenhados de caneta rosa.

Em outra ocasião, Jongin teria ficado calado, não por medo, mas por saber que se intrometer na vida alheia não levaria a nada de bom, mas não conseguiu conter o ímpeto de provocar Chanyeol. E estava se perguntando porquê. Chanyeol sentiu o sangue ferver, e quando deu por si, já tinha as mãos no colarinho de Jongin. Se antes já não simpatizava muito com o novato, agora faria da missão de sua vida tornar o resto do ano do Kim um verdadeiro inferno. Jongin e sua língua grande haviam acabado de marcar um alvo bem em sua testa, e se não fosse Chanyeol a atingi-lo, um de seus quatro amigos o faria.

— Tá querendo morrer, seu merda? — Aumentou mais a pressão nos punhos e o empurrou contra um dos armários metálicos, que não tardou a ecoar com o som do impacto, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos que antes conversavam entre si. Claro que os alunos ao redor não fariam nada além de formar uma rodinha de curiosos e cochichar, mas havia uma grande possibilidade de o fotógrafo da escola estar por perto e eles irem parar na primeira página do jornal da escola. — Para sua informação, foi a minha garota que desenhou. Não tenho culpa se você não tem ninguém.

Jongin controlou a vontade de rir. Não queria uma garota, e se o último homem da Terra fosse Park Chanyeol, ele realmente preferiria morrer sozinho.

— Escuta. Por que você simplesmente não me diz o caminho dos salões de dança e vai atrás da tua turma, hein? Eu digo pro diretor que você fez o que ele mandou.

— Vai sonhando que vai ser fácil assim se livrar de mim. — Chanyeol soltou Jongin, olhando o burburinho que já se formava em volta dos dois. — E vocês aí não têm o que fazer não? Circulando! — E como se possuísse mais poder que o próprio diretor da escola, os alunos aos poucos foram tomando seu rumo.

Quando Jongin disse à sua vó que só queria se formar em paz, ele não quis dizer para ela matricula-lo na maior escola de Seul. Era praticamente uma instituição completa; com incentivos tanto esportivos, como artísticos, mas não importava quantos metros quadrados a escola tinha de terreno, ou se tivesse mais clubes extras disponíveis para inscrição que você pudesse contar. Sempre teriam o mesmo problema da maldita separação de gênero. Nisso, o colégio El Dorado era idêntico aos demais. Não se viam garotas no time de basquete, vôlei ou futsal, mas, pasmem! Haviam dezenas de pervertidos babando nas saias curtas das líderes de torcida.

Observou o total desdém do Park em relação à essa parte da escola, e pensou que nisso - talvez somente nisso - eles fossem semelhantes.

Um pouco mais à frente, ficavam os clubes artísticos; teatro, música e dança. Jongin suspirou como se estivesse em seu _habitat_ natural. Como era de se esperar, o clube de teatro não possuía muitos participantes, mas sentiu-se arrepiar pela forma apaixonada com que os atores representavam seus personagens. Ouviu Chanyeol reclamar diversas vezes para que fossem logo. Um pouco mais à frente, o cara gótico de mais cedo, Oh Sehun, entrava na sala de música. Imaginou que ele preferisse instrumentos como guitarra ou bateria, para um som mais pesado; mas pensando bem, ao espiar um pouco pela janela de vidro, o piano que Sehun abria delicadamente a tampa combinava bem mais com sua aura melancólica.

— E ali em frente ficam as danças masculinas e as danças femininas. — Chanyeol disse, chamando sua atenção, e apontando para as salas que começavam a atrair seus dançarinos.

— E o que seria dança de menino e dança de menina, Park Chanyeol?

— Que pergunta mais boba! _Hip hop_ são para caras descolados, já balé é coisa de menina... ou _bichas_! — Não que esperasse uma resposta diferente de um cara como Park, era o pensamento da maioria esmagadora da sociedade. — Para onde você está indo? — Chanyeol perguntou, com nítida estranheza no olhar ao ver Jongin caminhando em direção à porta onde as adolescentes vestidas em _collant_ rosa entravam. — Mas a sala de hip hop é pra lá. — Apontou.

— Eu sei! — respondeu, lendo o letreiro grande escrito _clube de balé_ , e sorriu por saber que aquele era o seu caminho certo. — Acho que vou ficar com as meninas e as _bichas_ mesmo. Agora me dá licença!


	2. Bailarinos e Segredos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei com capítulo fresquinho aqui no AO3 pra vocês.  
> Coloquem a playlist pra tocar e boa leitura!  
> Betagem incrível por Luna (@dirtymadfiesta)

Estranho.

Era a palavra que Kim Jongin achava mais apropriada para descrever seu primeiro dia naquela escola de alunos muito, muito esquisitos. Durante o seu primeiro dia, topou diversas vezes com aqueles cinco garotos, que mesmo sendo de turmas diferentes, também estavam no último ano e, por isso, acabavam por dividir algumas aulas de matérias em comum durante a semana.

Kim Junmyeon; o cara que passava a maior parte da aula lendo revistas sobre bandas de _rock_ e ameaçando cada aluno que ousasse mencionar o fatídico acontecimento de _Ozzy Osbourne_ com o morcego. Quando não estava enrolando mechas do seu cabelo comprido, estava detrás das quadras esportivas, ocupado demais beijando umas líderes de torcida que preferiam um cara exótico à um esportista estereotipado.

Kim Jongdae; seu maior interesse naquela escola era roubar o dinheiro do lanche dos alunos. Ao que parecia, queria juntar a grana para comprar alguma coisa que sempre comentava estar perto de conseguir, mas nunca revelava o que era. Talvez fosse mais fácil se ele não gastasse grande parte do dinheiro comprando doces na cantina do colégio.

Kim Minseok; dormia em todas as aulas, mas sempre tirava nota máxima. Os professores desenvolveram diversos métodos para descobrir se Kim colava nas provas, mas nunca nada foi comprovado. Seu problema era ser preguiçoso demais, portanto, sempre aterrorizava algum _CDF_ para fazer seus trabalhos de casa.

Doh Kyungsoo; o próprio Diabo na Terra. Quando marcava alguém, não soltava o osso. Mesmo que não adiantasse de nada, toda semana estava na diretoria após agredir, roubar ou ameaçar alguém. Estava sempre com o cabelo recém cortado na máquina, e o odor do cigarro já parecia encarnado em si.

Park Chanyeol; era o líder deles, mas além disso, sua vida fora da escola era um completo mistério.

Ainda que Jongin sentisse seu almoço vir na garganta toda vez que esbarrava com um dos cinco pelos corredores ou na sala de aula, não tivera muitas chateações em seu primeiro dia, exceto, claro, quando precisou andar lado a lado com Park Chanyeol a mando do diretor. Era fato que Park tinha o visto entrar na sala de balé, provavelmente até o espiado, mas nem ele ou o restante dos delinquentes havia lhe direcionado uma palavra sequer. A princípio, chegou a pensar que estava estranhamente tudo muito quieto, mas após um dia inteiro sem interrupções, convenceu-se em acreditar que seria apenas ignorado. Dessa forma, saiu de casa para seu segundo dia de escola, achando que até que o último semestre não seria tão ruim. Mas claro que Jongin não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar assim tão otimista.

— Olha só quem tá aqui, pessoal: A princesa bailarina! — Jongin ouviu a voz de Chanyeol pelas suas costas, enquanto abria seu armário no meio do corredor.

— Chanyeol contou que te viu ontem todo apertadinho naquelas roupas de balé. — Kyungsoo disse. Até que tinham demorado para usar isso contra ele.

— Dançando feito um cisne. — Chanyeol completou e os Kim, logo atrás, imitavam alguns passos de dança, rodopiando e emitindo sons estranhos enquanto tentavam segurar o riso.

Sentiu a mão pesada de Doh em seu ombro, e a voz grave bem próxima ao seu pescoço.

— Não percebe o quão ridículo é isso? Querendo ser uma menina, manchando a imagem da nossa escola.

Jongin teve vontade de rir. Como se ser conhecida como a escola mais vandalizada de Seul não fosse uma imagem ruim por si só. Além do mais, gostar de balé e outras coisas caracterizadas como femininas não lhe faziam querer _ser_ uma menina. Gostava de seu corpo masculino e identificava-se com ele, se atrair por outros caras nada tinha relação com seu gosto pela arte.

— Não sou eu quem está sendo ridículo aqui. — Jongin revidou, se virando na direção de Kyungsoo, que ouvia sons surpresos por conta dos outros. Já Park, permanecia com sua mesma expressão séria. — E se eu for _gay_ , é da conta de vocês? Alguém por acaso está interessado?

— Inspecionem o armário dele! — O líder mandou, com uma expressão irritada. Chanyeol não conseguia descrever a raiva que borbulhava por dentro toda vez que colocava seus olhos em Jongin, e o tom atrevido do novato só o deixava com mais vontade de alimentar aquela competição pela dominância.

Cada armário era único, e expressava toda a personalidade do aluno. Chanyeol gostava de explorar os armários alheios porque, segundo ele, devia-se conhecer o inimigo. Não que havia considerado Jongin um inimigo a princípio, mas o novato tinha, definitivamente, o tirado de sua compostura de durão.

— Olha! Um terço. Parece que temos alguém religioso aqui. — Minseok observou, enquanto balançava a cruz na extremidade do colar.

— Põe essa coisa de volta. — Chanyeol tossiu, antes de engolir em seco. — Um cara como ele não pode ser religioso. _Bichas_ não vão pro céu!

— E nem a gente. — Junmyeon riu.

— O que mais tem aí, Minseok? — Jongdae quis olhar. — Ele é algum _mauricinho_?

— Não tem nada além de livros e um armário muito sem graça. — O garoto de cabelos longos concluiu. — Sem gorjeta pra você, _Dae_.

— Que tal se a gente fizesse uma decoração bem legal, então? — Kyungsoo voltou a falar, recebendo de Chanyeol uma latinha de tinta grafite. — Vou desenhar algo que você gosta.

Jongin tentou manter a calma enquanto Doh chacoalhava a lata e o encarava com o mais malicioso olhar, mas todo resquício de plenitude foi embora quando o mais baixo passou a grafitar um pênis em sua porta, e precisou ser segurado por Minseok e Junmyeon para não avançar no delinquente.

— Você é um _merda_ infantil mesmo, Doh Kyungsoo! — Jongin praticamente rosnou, mas não pôde fazer muito com seus braços imobilizados. — Por que fazer isso?

Não tinha motivo, ele apenas se divertia com a situação.

— Só não vai lamber, _hein_? — Kyungsoo e os outros riram.

— Pessoal, olha quem _tá_ vindo ali, _vamo_ meter o pé. — Jongdae alertou, quase deixando seu pirulito de melancia escorregar.

— Senti até um arrepio na espinha. Credo! — Minseok completou ao dar passos medrosos para trás.

Oh Sehun estava vindo. Corriam vários boatos sobre Sehun participar de um culto obscuro desde que uma caixa de suco de groselha estourou dentro de seu armário e muitos alunos, assustados, acharam que era sangue. 

— Que azar _hein_ , bailarina. — Junmyeon comentou, se desprendendo do braço do mais alto logo após Minseok fazer o mesmo. — Parece que você é vizinho de armário do _Edward mãos de tesoura._

— Boa sorte, princesa. — Chanyeol despediu-se, arrancando um bufar de Jongin. Como odiava aquele cara e toda a sua turma.

Um a um foi se retirando à medida que Oh se aproximava de seu próprio armário, restando apenas Kyungsoo ainda encarando um Jongin enraivecido, em plena consciência de que nenhuma punição aguardava aqueles cinco adolescentes problemáticos no fim do dia.

— Bem-vindo à Escola El Dorado. — Foi o que Do Kyungsoo disse antes de retirar-se também.

Observou o desenho pornográfico pintado em tinta vermelha na porta de metal e sentiu os olhos queimarem, mas engoliu quaisquer sinais de choro que pudesse dar a entender que tinha se abalado. Só mais cinco meses, era o que vinha dizendo pra si nessas manhãs em frente ao espelho. Ao menos tentava acreditar que passaria logo.

Um rapaz magricela que passava por ali retirou uma máquina fotográfica instantânea da bolsa, e, com a lente apontada para o armário de Jongin, capturou a imagem. Era o fotógrafo oficial da escola e já podia até imaginar o que ele faria com a foto.

— Que ótimo... — Jongin pensou alto. Não importava quantas vezes já havia passado por situações humilhantes, o gosto amargo sempre lhe subia ao paladar. A verdade era que, mesmo com toda a blindagem que acreditava ter adquirido, nunca estava realmente preparado para receber aquela carga.

Sehun estava logo ao lado, concentrado em seu próprio mundo. Parecia irritado com algo, pois enfiava os livros com demasiada força dentro da mochila. Jongin quis falar com ele, mas não sabia se era uma boa hora, não tinha interesse em o irritar, ainda mais alguém com tal fama, e acabar entrando para a lista negra de mais um veterano. Nem ao menos se lembrava de como fazer amigos, faziam anos desde que sentira confortável para puxar assunto com alguém e iniciar uma amizade. Deixaria para depois. Mas foi quando percebeu o pôster de uma de suas bandas favoritas, que a vontade de se aproximar cresceu e pensou que talvez trazer algumas de suas _mixtapes_ poderia ser um assunto em comum para se falar com o gótico. Não importava de qual ângulo olhasse, mesmo com todo aquele lápis de olho preto e cara de poucos amigos, Oh não parecia ser uma má pessoa. Conseguia sentir a energia ruim que rondava os delinquentes há quilômetros de distância, mas seu vizinho de armário parecia apenas um adolescente tão na defensiva quanto o próprio Jongin.

Se martirizou mentalmente por não ter a confiança necessária para, ao menos, uma apresentação. Resolveu então pegar seus próprios livros. Teria aula de língua coreana logo em seguida, mas em seu atual estado psicológico, duvidava que conseguisse ao menos formar uma frase coerente.

Quando virou em direção ao corredor, Oh Sehun o encarava sério como uma rocha.

— Melhor você pintar logo isso ou a decoração do seu armário vai estar na primeira página do jornal da escola. — Foi tudo o que Oh disse antes que a sirene indicasse o início de uma nova aula.

(...)

— Dessa vez vamos todos pra o fliperama depois da aula, né? — Minseok fez o convite. — Chanyeol?

— Na próxima. — O líder respondeu.

— Não sei porque você insiste em chamar ele, o Chanyeol nunca vai. — Junmyeon relembrou, sentando-se de qualquer jeito na carteira.

Finalmente a última troca de professores estava acontecendo, e Chanyeol só queria voltar logo pra casa. Sempre sentava no fundão com os amigos; gostava de procrastinar e folhear revistas adultas sem ser pego. Além do mais, quando se sentava nas últimas carteiras, dava pra ter uma visualização melhor de toda a sala. E foi assim que acompanhou o exato momento em que Jongin passou pela porta, sozinho, e sentou-se algumas cadeiras à frente. Ouviu cada comentário sujo que os amigos soltaram sobre Kim, seguido de risadinhas. Era engraçado, claro, escutar os amigos insinuando o que o novato faria aos professores para passar de ano; mas de alguma forma estranha não conseguiu rir, talvez estivesse em um mal humor maior que o normal. Era só isso.

Quis jogar uma bolinha de papel nele, tossir com alguma ofensa escondida entre o ato, qualquer coisa que chamasse a atenção do novato, só para que recebesse alguma provocação de volta. Folheava uma revista da _Playboy_ com as mais belas mulheres nuas escondida entre as folhas do caderno, mas, repetidamente, tornava o olhar para frente.

Foi só o professor anunciar o término da aula, que o novato correu como se pudesse fugir do mundo. Park sabia para onde ele estava indo.

(...)

Jongin calçava as sapatilhas com certa dificuldade para fazer o laço na fita de cetim, por conta do nervosismo. No dia anterior tinha sido apresentado à turma, experimentado o _collant_ e feito um pequeno teste de nível para provar suas habilidades e não atrasar o desenvolvimento das bailarinas, mas agora sua primeira aula oficial de balé na escola El Dorado começaria em poucos minutos. Estava apavorado! Aparentemente, a professora nunca havia ensinado meninos antes — e não gostava —, não fizera o mínimo esforço para esconder sua feição de desagrado, além de deixar bem claro que só o tinha aceitado na turma porque o diretor insistira. Sua vó conseguia ser muito persuasiva quando queria, e não seria diferente quanto às exigências para que fechasse o contrato da matrícula. Agora era sua chance de mostrar que se encaixava onde bem entendesse, não só numa categoria dominada pelo feminino. Mas era sempre um desafio, por isso suas mãos tremiam, enquanto todas as outras bailarinas já estavam devidamente prontas para o aquecimento.

— Quer ajuda? — A veterana considerada como a guia da turma lhe direcionou a palavra, agachando até que alcançasse as fitas da sapatilha de Jongin.

— Você não precisa...

— Me permita. — Seulgi sorriu. Era uma garota extremamente doce, o perfeito padrão que se esperavam de meninas da sua idade nos anos noventa. Boas notas, boa aparência, educada; além de a única pessoa a lhe direcionar sorrisos desde que havia ingressado na escola. — Sabe, eu gostaria que meu namorado fosse assim como você; delicado e elegante. Ele é meio bruto.

— Sério? Pois eu acho que ele é um cara de sorte. — Tentou um sorriso, sem saber se tinha aparentado muito forçado. Era a primeira aproximação amigável que tentava em anos. Tinha certeza que havia perdido a prática.

— Na verdade, ele não é exatamente meu namorado. Ele nunca fez o pedido, embora a gente tenha essa relação estranha há quase um ano. — Seulgi terminou de arrumar o laço da sapatilha de Jongin e lhe direcionou um sorriso um tanto melancólico.

— Por que não pede a ele então?

— Oi?! — A garota gargalhou, achando aquela possibilidade um absurdo. — Quem tem que fazer o pedido é o homem, _bobinho_. Cabe a nós, meninas, esperar pacientemente.

Ah, os costumes enraizados na sociedade...

— É mesmo? — Pensou em questionar então quem deveria tomar a iniciativa quando se tratava de um casal _gay_ ou lésbico, mas tinha certeza que a garota era completamente alheia às questões que fugissem do planeta perfeccionista em que vivia. Decidiu mudar de assunto.

Conversaram coisas triviais, como qual a melhor marca de _collants_ ou qual a rotina de alongamentos que adotavam em casa para que os músculos do corpo não enrijecessem. Encerraram o assunto quando a professora mandou que iniciassem o aquecimento. Jongin era incrivelmente flexível, e acompanhou o ritmo da turma sem quaisquer dificuldades. Por algumas vezes, foi deixado de lado pela professora quando o número de alunos era ímpar, e precisavam formar pares; pediu por um revezamento que foi prontamente negado pela tutora. E como em todas as vezes que precisava se desligar do mundo, pegou seu _walkman_ e uma _mixtape_ de música clássica, deitando-se no banco; sabia que tardaria até ser convocado novamente.

Foi quando percebeu que não estava sozinho. Se perguntava como não havia notado antes aquela figura de quase dois metros de altura, com notórias e singulares orelhas. Jongin teve seu olhar de desagrado retribuído, e durante os longos segundos em que o mais alto manteve o olhar, o deixou desconfortável. O primeiro pensamento que teve após perceber que o líder da _gangue_ estava não muitos metros longe de si, era que não havia mais lugar seguro para ele naquela escola, e que possivelmente Chanyeol estava apenas esperando os outros de sua turma para finalizar a tarde com Jongin apanhando ali mesmo. Afinal, o que mais estaria fazendo Park Chanyeol no salão de balé clássico?

— Yeol! — Kang Seulgi gritou, correndo para os braços de Park. A garota parecia feliz.

Não imaginaria que de todos os caras daquela escola, a única pessoa legal com a qual havia mantido alguns minutos de conversa estava apaixonada por Park Chanyeol, um mau caráter de carteirinha. Se nada era perfeito, havia encontrado um grande defeito na perfeccionista bailarina; ela tinha um tremendo mau gosto para homens. E se ela estava ciente de tudo que o delinquente fazia e ainda conseguia manter um relacionamento com ele, era tão culpada quanto. E Jongin ponderava se deveria aprofundar aquela (im)provável amizade.

— Você estava aqui esse tempo todo, Yeol?

Ainda faltava em torno de meia hora para o fim das atividades, que foram completamente interrompidas pelo alvoroço que Seulgi fazia ao despejar toda a sua animação no _bad boy_. Achava um absurdo ser mandado para o banco por nada, enquanto quem realmente estava comprometendo o desempenho da turma estava logo ali. Seulgi foi chamada de volta para praticar e seguiu mandando diversos beijinhos açucarados à distância para o pior pesadelo de Jongin, que havia voltado a dividir o banco consigo. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar com o excesso de doçura. Se certificaria de refazer seus exames de diabetes.

— Se te interessa, foi daqui que vieram esses corações no meu uniforme. — Park quebrou o silêncio, acompanhando com os olhos a bailarina voltar para seu treino.

— Não me interessa. — Jongin pôs os fones de ouvido, voltando a ouvir sua tão amada sinfonia de _Beethoven_ , deitando-se no banco de madeira e fechando os olhos.

Chanyeol já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes aquele garoto atrevido o irritou no mesmo dia; que de acordo com suas lembranças, eram todas as vezes em que o Kim cruzava o seu campo de visão. Mas ser ignorado era o que provavelmente o deixava mais enfurecido. Park gostava dos holofotes, então quando ele falava, alguém tinha que escutar. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse o novato; garoto que mal conhecia, mas já detestava em diversos níveis.

Puxou os fones de ouvido de Jongin, que o encarou com fogo nos olhos.

— Não pensou que eu tinha vindo aqui pra ver você, né, Kim? Tenho coisas melhores para fazer, não seja convencido.

— Não seja convencido você! Eu nem tinha percebido sua presença inútil até você resolver atrapalhar a aula.

— Aula essa que você nem estava participando. Te colocaram pra ficar _sentadinho_ no banco.

E como uma tempestade repentina, com direito a ofensas e gritarias, uma discussão calorosa entre os dois se deu início.

— Como ousa falar comigo desse jeito? Não sabe quem eu sou?

— Sei que você tem essa pose de durão, mas sem seus amigos por perto, não é lá muito valente, não é, Park?

Não era do feitio dos dois que protagonizassem uma cena tão tumultuosa. Jongin preferia a reclusão; perambular sem ser notado e se manter o mais distante possível de conflitos. Já Chanyeol nunca sujava suas mãos porque seus amigos sempre faziam tudo, preferia dar as ordens; era um líder, afinal. Mas lá estavam os dois berrando numa sala com um eco estonteante, em provocações que não levariam a nada. E sabiam disso. Mas a raiva crescente por cada palavra do outro, não os deixava parar.

— Chega! Não dá para continuar em um ambiente assim! — A professora se pronunciou, irritadiça. — Todos arrumem suas coisas para ir para casa imediatamente. E jovem Kim, na minha sala agora!

Jongin nunca tivera um arrependimento tão grande na vida. Tinha se deixado levar logo no primeiro dia. Podia ter jogado fora sua vaga na turma e tudo por causa de alguém insignificante como Park Chanyeol.

— Desculpe, professora Lee, mas ele não deveria estar aqui, sequer é bailarino, porque eu estou levando a culpa?

O mundo era um lugar injusto. Jongin estava levando um esporro por discutir com um aluno de má fama por todo o colégio, e a tutora deixou bem claro que não aceitaria que a paz em seu clube fosse perturbada.

— O jovem Park não costuma assistir às aulas. Geralmente ele vem apenas encontrar a senhorita Kang após o treino, mas não fica muito tempo. — Revelou. Por vezes, Chanyeol aguardava a _ficante_ do lado de fora do salão.

Se Chanyeol fosse ser sincero consigo mesmo, diria que apenas seguira o seu instinto. Não tinha pretensão de ver Seulgi naquela tarde, havia passado toda a manhã com a paciência torrada e contando os minutos para que as aulas encerrassem logo para ir para casa, sabia que fora da escola suas ocupações o aguardavam, assim como um pai furioso por ter atrasado umas boas horas. Não diria que estava com a consciência pesada por ter passado a tinta grafite diretamente para Kyungsoo, já havia feito isso antes; atazanar pobres novatos até que fizessem favores a eles. Mas aquele garoto até que estava resistindo bem, e estava muito interessado em testar seus limites.

Seguira pelo corredor até o salão de balé, se certificando de andar bem devagar e vários metros de distância de Jongin. Não conteve o ímpeto de espiar pela brecha da porta. Não havia tal necessidade, já que a garota com a qual ele costumava sair era uma bailarina veterana e era costumeiro ver Park perambulando pela ala dos clubes de artes. Quando se deu conta de que não precisava esconder-se, resolveu entrar, mas viu Seulgi ajudando Jongin com o laço da sapatilha e sentiu um borbulhar no estômago. Tinha certeza que era porque o novato estava sorridente para sua garota, por que mais seria? Era a segunda vez que via o bailarino usando aquelas roupas apertadas e elásticas, mas estranhamente, dessa vez havia reparado, assim como reparava em todas as mulheres da sala, nada demais. Tentou forçar sua mente para o quanto aquilo era inadequado para um homem vestir, mas até que Jongin era... _em forma._

No momento em que ele e Jongin iniciaram uma discussão barulhenta, além do enfurecimento, Chanyeol se divertiu pela primeira vez no dia. E ali descobriu que se tirar o Kim do sério era o que o fazia se sentir desafiado, então encontraria mais formas de fazê-lo.

— Cadê a minha sapatilha, Park? — Questionou Jongin, com as duas mãos espalmadas na carteira de Chanyeol.

Após sua conversa com a professora, na tarde anterior, Jongin apanhou sua bolsa no banco de madeira do salão e seguiu para o vestiário, mas quando retirou sua toalha para tomar um banho quentinho após o treino, percebeu que algo faltava. Nenhuma das bailarinas teria interesse em uma sapatilha antiga preta de número trinta e oito, todas as moças calçavam entre trinta e três e trinta e cinco, além de preferirem a clássica cor-de-rosa para enfeitar seus pés. Mas sabia de alguém que visitara o salão, e que possuía um caráter demasiadamente duvidoso.

— Não sei do que você está falando. — Chanyeol respondeu do modo mais cínico possível.

— Desembucha, Park Chanyeol! Eu sei que foi você, você estava na minha classe ontem.

— Não faço a mínima ideia de onde esteja, Kim. — Seus amigos estavam lá, entretidos com a situação enquanto apostavam qual seria a decisão de Jongin para recuperar o que lhe foi roubado.

Jongin atingiu um soco pesado na carteira do Park, o pegando de surpresa. Chanyeol estava tão chocado que as gracinhas fugiram de sua boca. Toda a turma pareceu perceber o que se passava no fundão da sala, e começaram a cochichar.

— Você até que é muito corajoso para um _viadinho_ , Kim Jongin. — A voz rouca de Kyungsoo, debochada, provocou ainda mais sua raiva.

— Acredite, Doh. O _viado_ aqui sabe se virar muito bem. — Retrucou, virando em direção ao mais baixo.

— Eu aposto que sim... — respondeu com um duplo sentido aparente. Todos ao redor podiam sentir a quentura da panela de pressão que estava prestes a explodir.

Com os Kim rindo, incentivando que uma briga começasse, Chanyeol percebeu que Kyungsoo fechou o pulso. Por ser seu amigo, sabia exatamente o efeito colateral causado por um soco do membro mais agressivo do grupo.

— Ei, Kim! Eu peguei a sua sapatilha. — Chanyeol chamou a atenção para si, contrariando o tratado que fizera com os amigos anteriormente, que seria de torturar Jongin com a dúvida durante horas, ou até mesmo dias. — Mas eu não menti quando disse que não sei onde está.

— Chanyeol? — Kyungsoo olhou para o Park como quem estava falando mais do que deveria.

— Estávamos pensando em vender para comprar cigarros e bebidas, se quer saber. Mas Kyungsoo decidiu algo bem mais divertido. Então ele escondeu em um lugar e não disse para nenhum de nós.

Doh suspirou, decepcionado. Não gostava quando algo fugia dos planos.

— Já que o idiota aqui decidiu abrir a boca antes do tempo, vou te dar uma dica, Kim Jongin.

— Para de enrolar, Doh!

Kyungsoo levantou suas mãos em um falso medo, rindo, pois estava curioso para saber como Jongin se sairia ao procurar seus pertences que estavam muito bem escondidos no movimentado vestiário do clube de _hip hop_ , um lugar caótico onde haviam caras tão homofóbicos quanto eles próprios.

— Vou te dar uma dica: Você vai encontrar seu sapatinho da Cinderela num território cheio de garotos sem camisa e suados após um treino intenso. Creio ser uma visão que você admire com fervor, Kim.

Era mais fácil comprar um par de sapatilhas novas a partir numa caçada entre os clubes de esportes e dança, sem saber ao menos se o Doh estava falando sério. Provavelmente já tinham vendido seus sapatos e comprado coisas fúteis. Mas para isso, Jongin teria que inventar uma criativa história para convencer sua avó a lhe dar dinheiro. O problema era que ele era um péssimo mentiroso, ao mesmo tempo que não queria preocupar a guardiã com seus próprios problemas.

— Eu odeio todos vocês! — Foi o que Jongin disse antes de sair em disparada da classe, mesmo com a aula de matemática próxima de começar. Seria menos embaraçoso se invadisse os vestiários quando maioria dos clubes estavam em suas aulas regulares. — Odeio _cada um_ de vocês.

— Que _merda_ foi essa, Chanyeol? — Kyungsoo virou-se para o líder. — O combinado era _cozinharmos_ ele até que implorasse pela informação.

— Deixa ele ir. — Todos o olharam surpresos, até parecia que Chanyeol estava facilitando para o novato. — Quer dizer, tem dezenas de clubes por essa escola, Kyungsoo, vai demorar muito tempo até que ele encontre.

— Só espero que não esteja amolecendo, Park. — Sentiu um tom de ameaça vindo de Kyungsoo que, por fim, sentou-se em sua carteira.

(...)

Era quase certo que Jongin pararia na diretoria após matar aula, mas tinha treino do clube à tarde e não poderia dançar sem seus calçados apropriados. Jamais havia invadido lugares antes, e a sensação de se esquivar para não ser mandado de volta para a classe, fazia seu corpo tremer de uma forma inexplicável. Era um aluno exemplar, afinal. Depois de vasculhar rapidamente o vestiário de basquete, vôlei e futsal, além de cansado, já estava desistindo, pensando em formas de contar para a avó como perdera o par das caras sapatilhas de ponta fabricadas na Itália.

Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, sentiu que deveria procurar sua professora de balé e informar que não seria possível comparecer à aula naquele dia. A mais velha não reagiu nada bem, lhe dando uma bronca daquelas. Nunca se arrependera tanto por ter se afastado de sua fé, com Deus ao seu lado, provavelmente seria mais fácil que a experiente bailarina deixasse sua falta passar em branco. Mal havia ingressado nas aulas e já começara a faltar. Foi caminhando pelos corredores da arena de artes, que avistou uma movimentação incomum vinda do clube de _hip hop_.

— Aquele desgraçado só pode estar brincando... — Amaldiçoou.

Sabia que confrontar os esportistas poderia ser o inferno, mas confrontar os dançarinos de _hip hop_ era inúmeras vezes pior. Os caras simplesmente odiavam homens que praticassem qualquer dança que não fosse dita como masculina, Jongin recebera olhares de julgamentos vindo deles desde sua entrada na escola. Sua sapatilha estar dentro daquele vestiário seria sua morte.

— Ei, bailarino! — Um dos dançarinos que avistaram Jongin gritou. — Acho que temos algo que te pertence aqui.

— É, vem pegar! — Outro falou.

Jongin engoliu em seco, e, passo a passo, atravessou a porta, entrando em um território hostil o bastante para pensar que Park Chanyeol era _fichinha_. Recebeu assobios, mãos bobas, xingamentos, e quando Jongin decidiu que já não se importava mais tanto com suas sapatilhas importadas e quis deixar o lugar, foi impedido.

— Aonde você pensa que está indo?

— É, hoje a gente vai te ensinar a dançar feito homem!

Estava encurralado na parede por mais adolescentes musculosos do que conseguia contar.

— Deixem-no em paz, seus idiotas! — Uma voz doce falou, com um sotaque que entregava que o rapaz não era coreano. Parecia ser respeitado entre os outros dançarinos, pois logo recuaram, e Jongin pôde olhar para a pessoa que havia o salvado de levar uma boa surra. — Desculpe-me pela péssima hospitalidade. Não posso me retirar um minuto que esse clube vira uma bagunça.

Aparentemente, o rapaz tinha acabado de sair do banho, pois a toalha molhada pendia na cintura fina, e gotículas de água deslizavam pelo torso desnudo.

— Meu Deus! — Jongin exclamou envergonhado, evitando olhar para a semi nudez que não parecia incomodar o outro.

— Você é o novato do clube de balé, não é? — O rapaz se aproximava, parecendo curioso com o rosto novo, enquanto o resto dos dançarinos se dispersava. — Ouvi falar de você. Qual seu nome?

— Kim Jongin. — Curvou-se, mas o chinês agarrou suas mãos e as sacudiu.

— Zhang Yixing, é um prazer.

Yixing parou em frente de seu próprio armário e despiu-se sem vergonha alguma. Jongin engoliu em seco, não via um cara pelado há muito tempo e o chinês até que era muito, muito bonito. Zhang riu ao perceber que Jongin ostentava bochechas avermelhadas por conta de sua exposição, e tratou de vestir-se o mais rápido possível.

— Desculpe novamente pela péssima hospitalidade, estamos todos acostumados a nos trocar na presença uns dos outros. — Disse. — O que eu não reclamo, pra falar a verdade.

— Fique à vontade. — Respondeu um tanto desconfiado sobre a última frase do Zhang. — É o seu clube, afinal.

— Então, Jongin. Acho que tenho algo que lhe pertence, certo? — Revelou, o relembrando do verdadeiro motivo de estar lá. Yixing contou que Doh Kyungsoo em pessoa aparecera no clube de _hip hop_ para pedir que escondessem as sapatilhas e, de quebra, também pregassem uma peça no novato digna de borrar as calças, mas Yixing não concordava com nenhum tipo de violência; física ou psicológica. Fingiu concordar com os planos de Doh, mas, no fundo, desejava conhecer o novato que já chegara quebrando tabus e, bem, se irritava Doh Kyungsoo, Yixing ficaria feliz em se posicionar ao lado do bailarino. — Eu devia ter entrado para o clube de teatro, não acha? — O chinês sorriu, mostrando uma covinha em sua bochecha direita.

— Certamente. Você tem talento pra coisa. — Jongin respirou aliviado. Zhang nem ao menos o conhecia, mas resolveu agir diferente de todos os outros alunos. Ele resolveu ajudar. — Acho que um obrigado seria muito pouco pelo que fez por mim.

— Não precisa me agradecer, sempre soube que mais cedo ou mais tarde chegaria o meu momento de dar o troco naquele idiota. — Zhang analisou os sapatos um tanto confuso. — Mas tenho certeza que faltam fitas aqui, ou as sapatilhas cairiam dos seus pés enquanto dança.

— Aquele desgraçado do Doh deve ter planejado que caso eu conseguisse recuperá-las, ainda assim não iria poder praticar. — Suspirou, sentando-se no banco.

Yixing deu batidinhas em seu ombro, como um sinal de apoio.

— Esses caras, Jongin... Eles sempre têm um plano B.

(...)

— Eu posso te emprestar as minhas, mas são cor-de-rosa, tem algum problema? — Seulgi, como a guia da turma de balé, assim como Yixing era da turma de h _ip hop_ , o emprestou as fitas para sapatilhas que mantinha de reserva em seu armário.

— Não há problema algum, afinal, é só uma cor como todas as outras, certo? — respondeu, novamente com certa tremedeira nos dedos ao tentar transpassar as fitas pelas casas da sapatilha.

— Vamos, deixe-me ajudar você novamente. Só não acostume, _ok?_

Dessa vez, não era nervosismo que assolava a mente de Jongin, mas sim um lindo sonho onde ele enforcava Doh Kyungsoo e Park Chanyeol com as peças de cetim cor-de-rosa.

(...)

O resto da semana seguiu-se sem muitas novidades, dentro do que Jongin já estava acostumado. Empurrões no corredor, xingamentos na sala de aula, bolinhas de papel molhadas, e uma tremenda matéria no jornal da escola sobre seu armário com um grande desenho de um pinto em tinta vermelha. O assunto do novato _gay_ que havia sido marcado por Park Chanyeol corria por toda escola, independente da série. No final de semana, Jongin decidiu que acompanhar a avó no culto evangélico seria uma boa ideia. Precisava, acima de tudo, pedir proteção.

— Já está pronta, vó? Vou procurar um táxi!

Não via a hora do serviço de táxi evoluir ao ponto de buscar os clientes em domicílio. Era cansativo ter que deslocar-se ao ponto toda vez que precisasse de um motorista, ou aguardar que passasse um em sua rua que estivesse disponível. Eram raros os taxistas que possuíam telefones celulares para se comunicar com os clientes à longa distância. Deu sorte de encontrar um taxista que confiasse em um adolescente o suficiente para que voltasse até sua casa afim de buscar a idosa.

Chegando na igreja, umas de suas músicas favoritas estava tocando, “ _Bridge Over Trouble Water”_ ; e a aura característica do lugar o fez se perguntar o porquê de ter passado tanto tempo sendo cético. Sua vida não era fácil, certamente, mas estava sem nenhum arranhão e longe de qualquer um daqueles delinquentes de seu colégio. Deveria ser grato, certo? Um fim de semana inteirinho de paz, apenas curtindo a voz angelical da vocalista da banda. Gostava de como a igreja era pequena e todos pareciam amigos próximos, sempre passando pela cadeira onde estavam, perguntando se estavam confortáveis.

Sem dúvidas, a banda era muito boa. Arranjos divinos e perfeita harmonização entre voz e violão. Mas então, notou uma coisa estranha vinda do jovem músico responsável pelo instrumento. De alguma forma, lhe parecia conhecido de uma maneira que causava calafrios em Jongin, mas não se recordava de nenhum adolescente evangélico que andasse _empacotadinho_ daquela forma, com os cabelos melados em gel e uma postura acuada, como de quem não gostava dos holofotes do palco. Jongin o encarou melhor e quase caiu da cadeira...

_Like a bridge over troubled water_

_...I will lay me down_

Era Park Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos encontramos no próximo capítulo, nos comentários e no twitter @imfromeldorado  
> Também estou no Social Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/fantasystories


	3. Bad Boys e Segredos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi, pessoal. Como vão aí em El Dorado? Aqui na escola mais caótica de Seul está uma completa bagunça, mas creio que tudo vai se acertar com o tempo. Será?
> 
> Vou deixar novamente o link da playlist da fanfic aqui, apenas pra refrescar haha Uma boa leitura!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1lKzsslk0gSH8Lx6BByVAT?si=7xsMQlQuSxqoqPxCSVH9lg

Park Chanyeol só podia ter um irmão gêmeo, Jongin pensou, era a única explicação plausível. Não era possível que aquele mesmo jovem, que evitava olhar para a plateia como o Diabo tinha medo da cruz, com os cabelos embebidos em um gel extra forte e um terno perfeitamente alinhado fosse o mesmo que usava um boné para trás em dias de aula, roupas com corações desenhados à caneta por uma garota que nem ao menos tinha um compromisso e que praticava _bullying_ contra _nerds_ e _gays_ com outros quatro alunos tão desprovidos de empatia quanto ele. Casos de gêmeos não eram algo tão raro assim, mas Jongin teria mesmo que se encontrar com um rosto idêntico ao desgraçado do Chanyeol aos finais de semana também? Qual a chance de tanta maré de azar assim acontecer com uma só pessoa? Só podia ser um teste de resistência vindo do Todo-Poderoso. Se não era aquilo, Jongin tinha certeza que somente uma semana no colégio El Dorado já tinha comprometido o funcionamento normal de seus neurônios. Deveria estar vendo coisas. Odiava aquele garoto mais que tudo, e já estava ficando nervoso porque tinha criado expectativas para que ao menos um dia na semana fosse bom, e não podia simplesmente deixar sua avó ir desacompanhada.

Ao final da celebração, o pastor em pessoa se dirigiu até a família Kim, sempre recebia os novos membros pessoalmente, e como a igreja era relativamente pequena, o pastor Park fazia questão de realizar um singelo comes e bebes de boas-vindas.

— Sou Park KangSoo, líder dessa igreja. — O homem saudou. — O que acharam do culto?

A senhora Kim, muito animada, desatou a falar sobre como havia adorado a hospitalidade, as pregações… e os louvores! Jongin estava tão petrificado por não estar entendendo nada da situação, que se limitou a ficar atrás da idosa e concordar com a cabeça para tudo. No entanto, como se todos os fios de energia da cidade tivessem descarregado sobre ele, voltou para a realidade num supetão após ouvir aquele maldito nome, e percebeu que era exatamente como um daqueles pesadelos em que se dá tudo de si para correr e fugir, mas não se consegue sair do lugar.

Deus! Era mesmo um teste!

— Seu neto deve ter aproximadamente a idade do meu filho, então o que acha de os apresentarmos? — O pastor disse com um sorriso para a senhora Kim. — Park Chanyeol, venha cá.

Chanyeol seguiu a voz do pai, de cabeça baixa e se curvando em cumprimento a todas as pessoas que falavam consigo em seu trajeto, mas quando levantou a cabeça e viu Jongin, seus olhos arregalaram-se de tal maneira que não duvidaria que eles saltassem do rosto. Ambos viam as bocas se mexendo, mas não ouviam as vozes de ninguém, era como se o mundo tivesse se tornado mudo e tudo o que eles podiam ouvir era o barulho ensurdecedor da batalha que travavam em suas mentes através dos olhares cheios de ódio. Não podiam trocar farpas naquele ambiente, teriam que fingir, sorrir e acenar, e nada poderia deixar Jongin mais desconfortável do que _fingir_. Não estaria mentindo se dissesse que ainda tinha esperança de alguém sair detrás de uma árvore com uma câmera dizendo que era uma pegadinha. E contrariando tudo o que estava sentindo, Jongin riu. Gargalhou tão alto que lhe faltou o ar, que seus pulmões doíam. Apenas não conseguiu se controlar, era o que sempre acontecia quando ultrapassava seu limite de nervosismo e estresse. Por outro lado, Chanyeol continuava estático, como se um mísero movimento seu fosse lhe puxar de volta para a realidade. De todas as igrejas disponíveis em Seul, tivera o azar de Jongin visitar justamente a do seu pai? Homossexuais podiam ir à igreja? Aquilo não era pecado? Chanyeol possuía muitos pensamentos conservadores implantados em sua cabeça por sua família religiosa, não é como se alguma vez já tivesse parado para questionar. De qualquer forma, haviam pecados muito piores do que ser você mesmo; mentir, roubar e fazer mal aos outros eram alguns deles, e Chanyeol estaria descendo na escadinha de enxofre se chegasse a falecer naquele momento.

— Seja educado, Chanyeol. — O pastor Park repreendeu o filho.

— Sou Park Chanyeol — disse a contragosto. — Sejam bem-vindos.

Kim ignorou os olhares de estranheza perante a risada escandalosa que ia cessando aos poucos.

— Kim Jongin. — As mãos se apertaram de uma maneira áspera, se separando assim que se tocaram. — Você não me é estranho, Chanyeol.

— Não me lembro de já ter visto você. — Foi contrariado.

_"Pois eu me lembro! Você ajudou a desenhar um pau enorme na porta do meu armário, roubou meus sapatos e vem infernizando minha vida desde que entrei na escola onde você é conhecido como o maior mau caráter._ " Quis muito gritar o pensamento que havia acabado de ter, mas ao invés disso, apenas sorriu amarelo em resposta. Havia sim cogitado a possibilidade de revelar ao pastor Park como o filho realmente era fora de seu alcance, mas então teve a genial ideia de destruir a vida de Chanyeol por aquilo que ele mais presava, e faria aquilo da melhor forma, jogando o feitiço contra o feiticeiro. Contar para o seu pai poderia acarretar em umas surras bem dadas e castigos, porém contar seu pequeno segredinho para todos no colégio resultaria em meses de _bullying_. E Chanyeol, mais do que ninguém, merecia.

Após as apresentações dos novos membros, para a tristeza de Jongin, novamente Chanyeol fora encarregado de apresentar o local para ele. E estava começando a desconfiar quando Park o guiou para um canto mais afastado. Não era suposto que o grupo de jovens ficasse no estacionamento, certo?

— Escuta aqui. — Chanyeol começou a sussurrar perto de si, só depois percebendo a péssima escolha do local para uma conversa reservada como aquela, devido ao eco do local. — Foi mal pelo que eu fiz com você lá na escola, beleza? — Disse, no entanto, não precisava ser um gênio para saber que Chanyeol não se sentia mal por nada do que havia feito.

Se sua intenção era fazer com que Jongin se irritasse mais ainda, então tinha conseguido. Lidar com pessoas não era algo tão fácil e Chanyeol tinha uma visão muito deturpada a respeito disso. Sempre fora muito fácil para ele mandar que os mais fracos fizessem tudo que ele bem entendesse, e grande parte disso vinha pelo exemplo de seu pai. Como chefe da casa e de uma congregação, todos o respeitavam e agiam em prol da sua vontade, mas não era tão simpático com o próprio filho como era com as pessoas de fora. Pelo contrário, tudo tinha suas regras e se Chanyeol ousasse contestar, a temida palmatória de madeira estaria lá pra mostrar quem mandava. Foi quando o adolescente decidiu que também seria chefe de algo.

— Você acha que é assim que as coisas funcionam? — Falou. — Você não pode simplesmente vir com suas falsas desculpas achando que vai apagar tudo o que fez. — Jongin estava estupefato, desacreditado com a cara-de-pau do outro e fazia questão em reproduzir suas palavras em alto e bom som para que envergonhasse ainda mais o _bad boy_.

— _Shh_ , fala baixo. — A mão grande de Chanyeol foi de encontro com a boca de Jongin, tapando-a, mas não por muito tempo, pois o bailarino logo o afastou com um empurrão de uma força que Chanyeol não imaginava que ele possuísse.

— Por quê? Não quer que as pessoas descubram o seu segredinho? — O enfrentou. — Você é um hipócrita, Park Chanyeol!

— _Ninguém_ pode saber que você me viu aqui, entendeu? — Só a possibilidade deixava Chanyeol com calafrios. Estragaria a reputação que havia demorado meses para construir. — Não me force a fazer algo que não quero.

Jongin deu alguns passos em direção à porta que dava de volta para o prédio; queria apenas esquecer que um dia já havia conhecido aquele maldito metido a marginal e ir pra casa, colocar um som no volume máximo de seu _walkman_ e deitar na sua cama macia após um bom banho relaxante. Mas não sem antes dizer palavras que deixariam Park Chanyeol em completo pavor durante o resto do dia.

— Pois esteja preparado para chegar amanhã no colégio e perceber que nada mais será como antes.

(...)

Chanyeol estava completamente perdido. Sabia que tinha feito coisas _não tão legais_ com Jongin, e era óbvio que o bailarino não perderia a chance de dar o troco. A cena de toda a escola visitando a igreja no domingo seguinte para zoar com sua cara já perturbava sua mente. E nem queria imaginar o que Kyungsoo faria. _Preferia_ não imaginar. Mesmo assim, se encontrava mais chateado com o fato de Jongin tê-lo chamado de hipócrita com aquela cara de esnobe do que qualquer outra coisa. Pegou o dicionário dentro de sua mochila e releu o significado no mínimo mil vezes. Falso, fingido, dissimulado. Chanyeol havia criado mais que uma máscara, havia criado uma segunda personalidade e nem ao menos tinha se dado conta disso até as palavras ásperas de Kim o atingirem feito flecha. Ainda não compreendia como o novato o afetava de tal maneira, levando em conta que já havia sido xingado de coisas muito piores e nunca dado a mínima.

Faltou a escola por dois dias.

Foi preciso reunir toda a sua habilidade em atuação para que sua mãe acreditasse na sua falta de disposição. Não que estivesse exatamente mentindo, não estava disposto a ter as pessoas lhe tratando diferente, como um aluno comum – ou como ele mesmo costumava tratar os outros –, e ter suas regalias tiradas de si à força. Chanyeol não fazia a mínima ideia de quanto uma pessoa precisava ser forte para suportar tudo sem definhar, porém, quando atravessou os portões da escola El Dorado naquela quarta-feira de manhã, tudo estava tão normal quanto antes. Os esportistas continuavam a ser aclamados e disputados pelas meninas, as líderes de torcida continuavam a mostrar demais naquelas micro saias, e cada clube se limitava a interagir com seus iguais. Pelo menos assim deveria ser. Nenhuma risada, nenhuma piadinha sobre crentes, seu armário se encontrava limpo, e nenhuma bomba de tinta explodiu na sua cara quando abriu a porta do mesmo para pegar os livros das matérias daquele dia.

— Ei, Chanyeol! — Ouviu a voz de Junmyeon, que vinha sozinho pelo corredor ao seu encontro. — Por onde andou, cara?

— Não estava me sentindo muito bem, acho que fiquei doente. — Mentiu, como sempre. 

Era difícil esconder toda uma vida de seus amigos. Jamais havia visitado a casa de algum deles, ou vice versa. Após anos de recusa, os amigos apenas pararam de insistir, porém Minseok ainda o chamava para as sagradas saídas ao fliperama e à sorveteria próxima à escola. A esperança era a última a morrer, afinal. 

— Por acaso falaram alguma coisa de mim nesses dias? — Perguntou em um fio de voz, temendo a resposta.

— Claro que sim, eu e os _caras_ — respondeu. — Estávamos todos curiosos pra saber quem você estava atazanando dessa vez.

O peso dos ombros de Chanyeol parecia ter diminuído uma tonelada, mesmo que sua mochila estivesse entupida de livros que ele nunca lia nas aulas. Sempre acumulava matéria para estudar em casa até de madrugada; porém se gabava de um grande _QI_ que não possuía para justificar suas ótimas notas. A verdade é que caras descolados dormiam na classe ao invés de estudar, e Chanyeol seguia a tendência, ainda que dormisse poucas horas por noite tentando compensar a procrastinação nas classes.

— Mas o novato, sabe? O bailarino. — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos de uma maneira tão exagerada que teve que disfarçar com uma coceira no corpo logo em seguida para que Junmyeon não desconfiasse que estava preocupado.

— O que tem ele? — Questionou com nítida raiva.

Se perguntava o que Jongin estava planejando, já que pelo visto tinha mantido sua boca fechada, fosse pelo medo de apanhar ou porque tinha decidido chantagear Chanyeol. De um jeito ou de outro, descobriria em breve.

— O Minseok viu o _boiola_ junto de um cara do clube de _hip hop._

— _Hm_ , então ele já arranjou amigos?

— É o que parece — afirmou. — Eles estavam saindo do vestiário todo cheios de sorrisos. Não é absurdo que um cara maneiro queira ser visto com alguém como Kim Jongin? — Junmyeon parecia mesmo indignado, era de conhecimento geral que o mais baixo era o mais homofóbico do grupo, sempre se referindo à _LGBTs_ com aquela cara de insatisfação e repulsa.

Ao invés de alívio por seu segredo ainda estar guardado, sentiu uma queimação na boca do estômago, mas tinha certeza de não ter ingerido nada de diferente nas últimas horas. Tinha certeza de ostentar uma expressão quase _viking_ naquele momento. Jongin tinha arranjado amigos ou havia a possibilidade daquele dançarino também ser outro pecador? De qualquer forma, não poderia deixar que alguém que cometesse tais atos libidinosos na escola pisasse na igreja de seu pai com a maior cara de santo.

— Pelo que Jongdae conseguiu descobrir por alguns contatos, o nome do cara é Zhang Yixing e parece ter ajudado Kim a encontrar as sapatilhas que Kyungsoo escondeu lá.

Chanyeol bateu a porta do armário com força, surpreendendo até o mais baixo.

— Por acaso ele é estúpido a esse ponto?

Não parecia possível para Park que em tão pouco tempo Jongin pudesse arranjar amigos ou algo do tipo, ainda mais sendo uma pessoa fechada e desconfiada como ele era. O próprio Chanyeol demorou algumas semanas para conseguir se aproximar do seu grupo e demandava muita lealdade enganar Kyungsoo para proteger outra pessoa.

— Não se preocupe, Chanyeol. — Junmyeon o assegurou. — A gente vai dar um jeito neles.

Afinal, ninguém minimamente esperto se meteria nos assuntos da _gangue_ mais temida da escola.

(...)

Era nos nove passos fundamentais do balé clássico que Kim Jongin focaria sua mente e corpo naquela tarde. Ou pelo menos, era o que pretendia.

_Plié._

Jongin apoiou sua mão direita na barra de ferro gelada, e flexionou os joelhos, rígidos. De alguma forma, se sentia tenso, impedindo que executasse um _grand plié_ , sendo advertido pela professora.

_Tendu._

Com a mão ainda apoiada, esticou sua perna esquerda para o lado. Porém, se distraiu e trouxe a perna para frente, enquanto todas as outras bailarinas repetiam o exercício para o lado oposto, ocasionando em um choque com a aluna à sua dianteira, e recebendo mais um puxão de orelha de sua superior.

_Fondu._

O movimento de flexão foi executado, porém de nível mediano, o que feriu mais ainda o perfeccionismo de Jongin. Após um _Rond de jambe_ bem executado, ao menos, Jongin caminhou daquele seu jeito elegante até as barras acopladas no grande espelho. Queria observar bem seu próximo movimento. Se apoiou firmemente com a canhota na barra e ergueu sua perna direita o mais alto possível, até que um perfeito _Grand battement_ finalmente trouxesse uma atenção positiva de sua tutora. Sorriu, sem perceber que estava sendo observado por mais _alguém_. Quase se desequilibrou ao olhar pelo espelho meio embaçado pelo calor da sala e ver Park Chanyeol sentado em um dos bancos de madeira. A princípio, pensou em ignorar aquela presença incômoda, era claro que tinha vindo atrás de Seulgi, mas então se recordou das palavras da sua professora: Park geralmente não assistia às aulas. Mesmo que Jongin não fosse vidente, conseguia ler o que estava por trás daqueles olhões enormes que praticamente gritavam que precisava ter uma conversa com o bailarino, e talvez o moreno estivesse um tiquinho curioso pra saber, embora desconfiasse que Park estava apenas confirmando se ainda era o dono da área.

Aproveitando que o restante da turma havia cansado de esperar que Jongin as acompanhasse – estava longe de ser um bailarino amador, mas em sua cabeça ainda martelava um assunto em específico, que andava roubando a concentração que deveria direcionar aos seus movimentos –, caminhou a passos lentos e furtivos, como um gato, esperando que não fossem notá-lo se esgueirando até o banco de madeira, onde estava sua bolsa. Chanyeol estava sentado naquela sua pose de dono do mundo na outra ponta do assento, e Jongin, mesmo que movido por um impulso e sem realmente precisar de algo em sua bolsa, passou a remexê-la como se procurasse ali algo que necessitasse desesperadamente. Era orgulhoso, apesar de curioso, deveria admitir, mas se Park tivera a audácia de entrar em seu território, que tivesse também a coragem para dar a primeira palavra. Acontece que o veterano rebelde também não era muito bom para admitir algo, como por exemplo, as vezes que engoliu em seco por acompanhar atentamente o bailarino em seus movimentos de pernas esticadas e piruetas, ainda estranhando as roupas demasiadamente coladas no corpo esbelto.

— É... _hm_! — Chanyeol limpou a garganta, queria chamar a atenção do bailarino, que ainda mexia sem um objetivo muito claro em sua bolsa. — Preciso falar com você.

A boca de Jongin pareceu ter ficado seca subitamente, e logo que sentiu a textura de sua garrafa de água no fundo de sua bolsa, tratou de beber goles tão longos, que a garrafa logo fora esvaziada. Sentou-se no banco, ainda mantendo uns bons palmos seguros de distância de Chanyeol.

— Então fala logo. Já volto para o treino. Vim só me hidratar... — Tinha acabado de mentir na cara dura, mas Park não precisava saber disso.

— Percebi que ninguém da escola ficou sabendo que... bem, você sabe. Por que você não contou pra ninguém? — Não que estivesse dando ideias para Jongin, mas precisava saber o que o bailarino estava tramando. 

Não era suposto que ele tivesse uma arma para acabar com Park em mãos, mas fosse burro o suficiente para não usar, não depois de quase ter comido o pão que o Diabo amassou nas mãos do veterano e seus amigos.

— Você quis dizer por que eu não contei _ainda_? — Deu ênfase na última palavra, e poderia jurar que tinha uma gota de suor escorrendo da testa de Park. 

Ele estava travado como uma estátua, e nem ao menos tinha olhado para Jongin enquanto falava com ele, como se a boca mexendo entredentes e o olhar fixo em algum ponto da cerâmica no chão excluísse o fato de que estava, sim, prestes a pedir uma trégua para Kim Jongin.

— Como assim... _ainda_?

— Digamos que estou pensando com bastante cuidado no que pedir em troca da informação valiosa que eu possuo. — Podia pedir para que Chanyeol fosse seu escravo por uma semana, ou que desfilasse de saia e salto alto pelos corredores da escola – o que daria uma matéria espetacular na primeira página do jornal do colégio –, dentre outras coisas que pudessem dar a um metido a valentão apenas um gostinho do que era ser chacoteado como Jongin vinha sendo há anos, mas apesar do tamanho ameaçador e da voz de timbre grave, não achava que o líder suportaria metade do que ele mesmo já havia suportado, o que era mais divertido ainda de imaginar. Só não tão divertida quanto a cara de pavor que Chanyeol ostentava. Não se surpreenderia se o mais alto se ajoelhasse e implorasse por misericórdia ali mesmo.

— Você não está planejando me chantagear, está? — Virou em direção a Jongin, que sorria maliciosamente, quase podia ver uma nuvem de pensamentos em cima da cabeça do bailarino, com todas as formas possíveis de torturar o veterano. — Não me diga que... Por favor, não me peça para fazer coisas... indecentes com você.

Por aquela insinuação Jongin não esperava. Jamais, _nunca mesmo_ , pensaria naquilo com aquele idiota. Nem mesmo se Park Chanyeol fosse o último homem na face da Terra. Nunca. Nunquinha.

— O quê?! — Praticamente saltou do banco, indignado. 

E talvez tenha aumentado o tom da voz um pouquinho acima do tolerável para uma sala fechada. Quem Park achava que ele era? Tudo bem que já fazia algum tempo desde que se envolvera sexualmente com alguém, mas não estava na seca. Além do mais, era um defensor implacável de que essas coisas vinham com sentimentos e intimidade. Nem em mil eras que chantagearia alguém por sexo, e Park só podia ser muito cheio de si para sequer cogitar a possibilidade de Jongin ver ele dessa forma. Ainda mais que o bailarino já havia deixado bem claro não ser muito seu fã. 

— Você é um pervertido ou o quê? Pra sua informação, eu não teria tal mau gosto para fazer essas... coisas... com você. Que nojo!

Chanyeol, desesperado e corado de pura vergonha, não sabia o que fazer com as mãos a não ser balançá-las em frente ao rosto e implorar para que Jongin se acalmasse e calasse a maldita boca. Daquela forma, um mal entendido iria acabar correndo por toda a escola, pois era de conhecimento geral que as bailarinas eram umas tremendas fofoqueiras de plantão. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como explicaria aquela cena embaraçosa para Seulgi, e muito menos para a professora, que já os olhava com fogo nos olhos. Após a segunda confusão consecutiva com Jongin no clube de balé, temia receber ordem de restrição daquelas portas. E, bem, nunca havia parecido se importar com isso antes.

— Cala a boca, seu maluco! Só me diz o que você quer, pelo amor de Deus. — Chegou ao fundo do poço no momento em que juntou as mãos em um pedido. 

Inesperadamente e repentinamente, Jongin fechou a boca, cessando toda aquela gritaria antes que fosse expulso pela tutora, fato que foi prontamente comemorado pela turma de bailarinas. Não que elas realmente ligassem para o que acontecia ao novato, mas uma apresentação importantíssima se aproximava, e não tinham tempo para ter o treino interrompido toda vez que uma discussão se iniciasse entre aqueles dois. Jongin ponderou uma resposta durante longos segundos, adoraria ver Chanyeol pagar um grande mico na frente de toda escola e ser zoado pelo resto do ano. Tinha várias ideias em mente. Mas era um cara inteligente. Sabia que apenas atiçaria a ira de Park, e nunca mais teria paz. Além do mais, se igualaria a ele. Portanto, Jongin teve uma ideia muito melhor. E esperava que Chanyeol cumprisse.

— Apenas me deixe em paz. — Disse decidido, após tanto pensar e resolver que era a melhor escolha.

Chanyeol já tinha chegado a pensar que Jongin pediria mais um tempo pra pensar, mas a resposta, apesar de demorada, veio curta e seca, e o veterano não pôde deixar de se sentir levemente decepcionado. Esperava mais, se fosse ser sincero, esperava que o bailarino retrucasse e iniciasse novas guerrinhas sem fundamentos porque, se fosse admitir, era divertido quando Jongin saía do sério e mostrava o seu lado mais birrento. 

— Quando me ver pelos corredores, na classe ou em qualquer lugar, apenas finja que não existo e continue andando.

— É... só isso?

— Sim. Parece fácil, não é? Mas devo te lembrar que se você ou o seu grupinho do mal chegarem perto de mim de novo... — Jongin sussurrou, tão próximo à orelha de Chanyeol que quem visse de fora acharia no mínimo estranho, ainda mais por estarem quase se matando há apenas alguns segundos atrás. — ... essa sua máscara de _bad boy_ vai cair e todos vão saber onde encontrar você nos domingos de manhã.

Chanyeol não teria o que temer, certo? Afinal, seria fácil manter distância de Jongin, não é?

(...)

Maldita fosse a insegurança de Kim Jongin para fazer amigos. A primeira parte do plano para que voltasse à socialização estava concluída, mas havia sido moleza apenas pegar suas _mixtapes_ favoritas e colocar dentro da mochila. A segunda parte, criar coragem para falar com Oh Sehun, que era extremamente difícil. O cara não era alguém fácil de se aproximar e tudo piorava quando Jongin, após tantos anos de más experiências, tinha se tornado aquela pessoa sempre na defensiva. Além disso, deveria manter um assunto interessante para que Sehun não fugisse na primeira gaguejada do bailarino. Não sabia por onde o gótico andava e nem a quais aulas assistia, até mesmo se assemelhava com o _Gênio da lâmpada_ , simplesmente aparecia do nada e num piscar de olhos já não estava mais lá. Por esse motivo e também por não querer parecer um _stalker_ , que Jongin decidiu se aproveitar do fato de ser vizinho de armário de Oh, e esperá-lo ali mesmo. Afinal, as aulas já tinham encerrado, era apenas questão de tempo para que o gótico desse as caras.

Pensando nisso, Jongin pegou seu _walkman_ e pressionou o botão de _play_. Céus! Abençoado fosse _Jon Bon Jovi_ , seu eterno _crush_. Enquanto pensava no que falar com Oh além do pôster de _Alice Coope_ r que Jongin havia visto grudado dentro do seu armário, pôs sua atenção para o corredor, não queria mais encarar o grafite obsceno que ainda estava pintado em sua porta. Mas nem a voz rouquinha de _Bon Jovi_ cantando a frase _“I’m a cowboy”_ no seu ouvido foi capaz de evitar o enjoo que Jongin sentiu ao notar vindo em sua direção os _caras_ que ele mais odiava naquela escola, e Park estava com eles, claro. Só esperava que o maldito tivesse entendido o recado. Chanyeol logo se arrependeu de estar no mundo da lua distraído com seu _gameboy_ , pois percebeu a presença de Jongin alguns metros de distância tarde demais, e sabia que Kyungsoo, que reclamava estar entediado desde cedo, não perderia a oportunidade de implicar com o novato, até mesmo porque era daquela forma que Doh se divertia.

— Por que a gente não vai até a cantina? — Disse, numa tentativa de que os outros se interessassem o bastante por comida para que esquecessem a presença de Jongin. — Hoje é dia de pudim de chocolate.

— Eu topo! — Jongdae, o esfomeado, como sempre seguia para onde o seu estômago fosse beneficiado.

— Pra que a pressa, Chanyeol? Não é como se os pudins fossem acabar de uma hora para outra. — Kyungsoo disse e Chanyeol amaldiçoou mentalmente.

— Olha lá! — Junmyeon apontou para Jongin.

O líder sabia que apesar da voz serena, o baixinho de cabelos compridos adorava assistir uma confusão. Foi naquele momento que temeu quebrar seu acordo que mal havia selado com Jongin. Não havia como parar os demais, mas pensou que se ele não participasse das ações de Kyungsoo, então não seria culpado, certo? 

— O _viadinho_ tá ouvindo música. A gente tem que dar um jeito nisso, Kyungsoo, ou daqui um tempo essas _bichas_ vão querer nos obrigar a ouvir suas divas _pop_ na rádio da escola.

E mais rápido do que qualquer um pudesse acompanhar, Doh foi até Jongin. Quando viu aquele baixinho de cabelos quase raspados em sua frente, nem fez questão de disfarçar quando seus olhos rolaram, quase que em um giro perfeito. Olhou para Chanyeol, que parecia perdido com seu olhar alternando entre ele, Kyungsoo e os outros e o chão, mas era dever de Park protegê-lo agora, ele que desse seus pulos para arrastar aquele _tampinha_ de sua frente ou gritaria no microfone para todo o colégio quem era Park Chanyeol de verdade. Mas nem Chanyeol preveria que Doh fosse mais agressivo do que de costume, arrancando com força os fones de ouvido de Jongin, junto com seu _walkman_ , agora na posse do baixinho.

— Olha só o que temos aqui, seu armário parece um pouco menos sem graça comparado à última vez em que nos encontramos, Kim. — Kyungsoo disse em meio à um sorriso lateral.

Era sempre aquele sorriso convencido que fazia Jongin, mesmo que por um minuto, querer abaixar o nível e socar a cara daquele desgraçado. Kyungsoo aproveitou para colocar um dos fones no ouvido. Se surpreendeu, pois jurava que estaria tocando _Cher_ ou algo do tipo.

— Se liga, Jun. Não tá tocando diva _pop_. Até que o _boiola_ tem um bom gosto pra música.

— Me devolve, Doh!

Jongin encarou Chanyeol. Eles tinham um maldito acordo! Mas o que esperar de alguém como ele? Era óbvio que não cumpriria com sua palavra. Sempre se esconderia atrás dos amiguinhos e talvez até estivesse tramando outra forma de calar a sua boca à suas costas.

— Me devolve. Agora!

Mas não era tão fácil assim. Chanyeol havia passado anos fazendo daquilo para pior, e fora o responsável para que Jongin tivesse sido marcado pelo grupo. Ele, em pessoa, havia dado cartão verde anteriormente para que seus amigos transformassem a vida do novato num inferno. O problema é que se ele não fizesse algo naquele momento, ele iria pra o inferno junto.

— Deixa pra lá, galera. Vocês vão fazer o _cara_ chorar. Vamos embora, sim? — Tinha a mão no ombro de Doh, tentando fazê-lo se acalmar, ao mesmo tempo que tentava passar uma espécie de segurança para Jongin. Precisava que o bailarino notasse que ele estava tentando impedir que o pior acontecesse.

Acontece que o pior que podia acontecer, se chamava Doh Kyungsoo.

— Tudo bem. — O delinquente disse.

E Chanyeol até pôde sentir-se um líder novamente após ter sua ordem acatada. Liberou o ar que nem se lembrava há quanto tempo havia mantido preso em seus pulmões.

— Já que o _chefinho_ aqui tá apressado pra comer o pudim, vou terminar logo com isso.

E então, reuniu toda a força que tinha em seu lado destro em um movimento certeiro. O som do _walkman_ de Jongin se chocando contra a cerâmica lustrada do piso do colégio assustou até mesmo alguns alunos que passavam pelo corredor. Não havia ninguém para ajudar Jongin, nem mesmo seu falecido pai, que havia lhe presenteado com o toca fitas semanas antes de ir para debaixo da terra. Era um presente especial, que Jongin carregava com muito apreço; mas que agora suas peças coloridas em azul anil enfeitavam o chão. Sentiu como se pedaços do seu coração também estivessem espalhados pelo piso brilhoso. Chanyeol, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se mal. Quando havia deixado de ser uma criança alegre para se tornar líder de um grupo que trazia danos físicos, morais e psicológicos às pessoas? Talvez tivesse sido no início da puberdade, quando se sente as mudanças no corpo e na mente, quando Park desejava mais que tudo possuir controle de algo. Não era justificativa para tais atos, pois ver Kim ajoelhado juntando pecinha por pecinha quebrada de seu antigo _walkman_ , com os olhos marejados, enquanto gritava que Kyungsoo fosse à merda, fez seu coração, que um dia havia esquecido que tinha, apertar dolorosamente. Chanyeol não fizera tudo o que pôde, sabia disso. Escolheu não ajudar Kyungsoo achando que isso o tornaria um pouco mais inocente, mas quando não se faz nada, se é tão culpado quanto. Assistiu seus amigos debandarem às risadas, enquanto sentia suas pernas tão moles que se desse um passo em falso, se juntaria à Jongin no chão gelado. Mas nada no mundo poderia ser tão frio quanto o olhar decepcionado de Kim Jongin para Park Chanyeol naquele início de tarde.

— Jongin... Me desculpe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos encontramos nos próximos capítulos, nos comentários e no twitter @imfromeldorado  
> Você também me encontra no Social Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/fantasystories


	4. Testes e Segredos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que vocês estejam curtindo a história. Boa leitura <3

Chanyeol atravessou os portões, deixando a escola em direção à sua casa de uma maneira completamente diferente da confiante e egocêntrica que chegava e saía todos os dias. Pela primeira vez, sentia aquele amargor no paladar, indicando que algo estava errado com ele, sabia que depois de não ter usado de sua autoridade para impedir que Kyungsoo fizesse o que quisesse com Jongin, o bailarino nunca o perdoaria por não ter sido capaz de manter a sua parte do trato. Seria, definitivamente, exposto no dia seguinte, da forma mais humilhante possível. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, aquilo assustava Chanyeol, pois de certo modo havia trabalhado muito para chegar no topo da hierarquia escolar, e perder seu posto por causa de um novato insignificante não estava em seus planos. De qualquer forma, por que estava se sentindo mal por ele, quando era comum que Chanyeol e seus amigos fizessem esse tipo de coisa? Na verdade, chegaram a fazer coisas piores. Era interessante irritar o bailarino só para vê-lo se esforçar em rebater suas provocações, mas então por que sentira o peito pesar ao ver Jongin com os olhos quase transbordando de raiva? Por que ele o atingia tanto? Possuía muitas perguntas das quais não tinha respostas, mas desconfiava que tudo fosse culpa do espírito pacífico da formatura que se aproximava em breve. Chanyeol só não sabia que até o final do ano letivo ele mudaria _tanto._

Chegando em casa, retirou os sapatos e os alinhou perfeitamente junto aos outros. A casa era metodicamente limpa e arrumada, e somente um tapete posicionado torto no chão já era motivo de gritarias pela residência dos Park. Chamou por seus pais, mas ao perceber que estava sozinho, soltou o ar sufocante preso nos pulmões e relaxou a postura. Era difícil ser ele mesmo quando os parentes estavam presentes, e, recentemente, Chanyeol vinha se perguntando quem ele realmente era. Era o rapaz engomadinho que sorria amarelo nas fotos dos porta-retratos? O filho obediente que ajudava desgostosamente a família no negócio da floricultura? Ou era o jovem caótico e rebelde, líder de um grupo de delinquentes colegiais? Trancou a porta de seu quarto, como sempre fazia. Nunca se sabe quando seu pai pode chegar frustrado com suas falhas negociações empresariais e descontar suas reclamações em seus ouvidos. Tomou um banho e se encarou no espelho, a cicatriz em seu ombro sempre lhe lembrando dolorosamente o dia em que seu pai – em meio a discussões e logo após o adolescente desafiá-lo – quebrou um jarro na parede próxima a Chanyeol, atingindo um pedaço de vidro em sua pele. Por sorte, o objeto afiado não cortou o rosto do garoto, mas havia ferido a alma de Chanyeol bem mais do que sua carne.

No pote debaixo de sua cama, juntava algum dinheiro para assim que completasse a maioridade, pudesse fugir para o lugar mais longe possível da farsa que chamava de família, sempre obcecada em mostrar uma falsa perfeição aos outros, uma imagem facilmente comprada quando não se tomava café da manhã junto ao pastor perfeccionista e pavio curto. No pote, um papel escrito _liberdade_ em letras de forma gritava para que não retirasse um centavo sequer de suas economias, entretanto, sentiu que no momento aquele dinheiro teria um destino diferente do propósito que fez Chanyeol começar a guardar.

(...)

Jongin estava atrasado para a escola, tinha tomado uma dose extra do seu remédio para dormir na noite anterior. Ainda que estivesse confortavelmente deitado em sua cama, com a temperatura perfeita aquecendo seu quarto, o som agudo de seu _walkman_ quebrando em pequenos pedacinhos no chão não lhe saía da cabeça. Se lembrava nitidamente o dia em que seu pai lhe presenteara com o toca fitas portátil. Era um modelo recém lançado, foi com um sorriso no rosto e uma embalagem com estampas de bolinhas que recebeu o presente e Jongin ouviu sua primeira fita, da banda de _hard rock_ cristã _Angelica_. Colocou o objeto quebrado no caixote que costumava guardar as lembranças de seus pais, junto com a fita rebobinada da banda também favorita do pai.

Era tudo culpa de Doh Kyungsoo. O baixinho havia grudado em si feito chiclete, e nunca perdia a oportunidade de humilhar Jongin por sua orientação sexual no meio da sala, esbarrar de propósito no corredor, até mesmo fazer insinuações sujas no mictório. Vinha engolindo os desaforos do maldito há um pouco mais de uma semana, estava tentando ser civilizado, provar para si mesmo que não precisava se igualar ao baixo nível de algum desgraçado igual a Doh, mas sentia que apenas mais uma pequena provocação o faria externar o seu instinto mais primitivo de sobrevivência.

E então existia Park Chanyeol. Queria bater a própria cabeça na parede repetidas vezes por sequer considerar que Chanyeol trairia seus amigos de longa data por causa dele. Não por causa dele, claro. Por causa do acordo. Não havia engolido as desculpas baratas que Chanyeol o lançara antes de sair com a cara penosa mais falsa que já vira em toda sua vida, podia apostar que era um jogo psicológico pra Jongin sentir dó de si e não contar o seu segredo para ninguém do colégio. Era nítido que Park não dava a mínima para ele, mas não ter impedido Kyungsoo provava que também não levava as ameaças de Jongin a sério. Entretanto, já tinha tomado sua decisão; destruiria Park Chanyeol começando pelo seu estimado grupo de delinquentes. Deixaria um lindo convite personalizado dentro do armário de cada um dos quatro restantes, convocando-os para a igreja que o pastor Park liderava aos domingos. Tinha certeza que no site da igreja deveria ter alguma foto de Chanyeol engomadinho naqueles ternos bem passados e gel nos cabelos. Esperava que ao menos a internet discada da biblioteca não fosse uma total porcaria e pudesse fazer um simples _download_ que convencesse os adolescentes a rumarem até o outro lado da cidade para matarem sua curiosidade. Quase podia sentir a discórdia, a confusão que agitaria o local sagrado assim que Kyungsoo reconhecesse o seu líder em cima do palco.

Vestiu o uniforme às pressas, sem ter certeza ao menos se havia colocado os botões da camisa direito, tropeçando em seus próprios pés em direção à porta. Faltava menos de meia hora para o início da primeira aula e Jongin ainda teria que esperar sua condução no ponto de ônibus e andar alguns quarteirões para chegar até a escola. Estava ajeitando a mochila nas costas quando ouviu o som da campainha soando estridente demais para o cérebro ainda sonolento de Jongin. Primeiro, pensou que fosse sua avó chegando mais cedo da feira – o que era improvável, já que a idosa era de uma extrema facilidade para novas amizades, e sempre acabava esticando mais um pouquinho quando engatava em um assunto –. Segundo que, se fosse raciocinar, a senhora Kim, por possuir as chaves, não tinha necessidade de utilizar a campainha.

— Bom dia! Aqui é a residência de Kim BoRam? — Conhecia aquele homem e só se perguntou por que diabos Park KangSoo, o pai de Chanyeol, estava na porta de sua casa, beirando às sete da manhã e procurando por sua avó.

— Sim. — Jongin engoliu em seco, subitamente nervoso com a figura imponente à sua frente, mesmo que não tivesse feito nada de errado. — Mas minha avó não está em casa no momento. O que deseja?

— Confirmar com ela se Chanyeol esteve mesmo aqui ontem à noite.

Havia mesmo ouvido certo? Por que Chanyeol estaria na sua casa quando eles não suportavam nem cinco minutos na presença um do outro sem que discutissem ao ponto de quase se matarem? Ou melhor, por que Chanyeol tinha dito ao seu pai que estavam juntos?

— Não, por que ele estaria aqui? — Respondeu de imediato, queria dizer que jamais o filho do pastor colocaria um pé em sua residência, nem mesmo se fosse para fugir de um apocalipse zumbi.

Olhou para o _Santana_ estacionado em frente à sua calçada. Pela janela do carro, com as mãos grandes apoiadas no vidro e os olhos enormes mais arregalados que o normal, em uma situação quase desesperadora, estava Chanyeol. Ao que parecia, o pai havia travado as portas, e agora o adolescente se remexia no banco traseiro como um peixe fora d’água. Jongin sentiu seu cérebro trair a si mesmo quando se viu curioso.

— Obrigado, rapaz. Eu já esperava que esse moleque estivesse mentindo. — O pastor endureceu sua expressão, dando as costas como se desse o assunto por encerrado.

— Quer dizer... — Jongin nem havia começado a falar, mas já se arrependia do que estava prestes a fazer. Todavia, se o próprio pastor havia dado o ar da graça em sua casa, tinha o direito de ao menos saber o porquê. Sem contar que... bem, poderia ser mais uma arma para usar contra Chanyeol num futuro próximo. — Ah! Oh, claro! O senhor é o pai do Chanyeol, certo? Não tinha te reconhecido, senhor Park. — Pela confusão no olhar do mais velho, aparentemente nunca havia ouvido algo do tipo, aquelas orelhas enormes não eram um detalhe facilmente esquecível; e como podia ver bem, os genes do pastor eram bem dominantes. — Desculpe, ainda estou sonolento. O que aconteceu?

Chanyeol estava completamente impaciente dentro do _Santana_ que pegava fogo por conta do ar-condicionado – que já não era lá dos melhores – estar desligado. Não adivinharia que seu pai pudesse chegar mais cedo em casa, e quando pego de surpresa por ter saído sem permissão, pareceu ser a desculpa perfeita dizer que estava com Kim Jongin, o adolescente que passou a ser membro de sua igreja, e que coincidentemente também frequentava a mesma escola que a sua. Apenas não tinha previsto que seu pai, controlador como era, iria querer confirmar seu álibi. Agora estava ali se martirizando, quase quebrando o vidro para sair pela janela mesmo e descobrir o que seu pai e Jongin estavam conversando.

— Chanyeol chegou tarde em casa ontem e disse estar aqui. — KangSoo voltou a falar. — Mas pensei você ter dito que ele não estava.

Ponderou. Realmente ajudaria Park Chanyeol após tudo que ele fizera para si? Os insultos, as piadinhas, os olhares debochados e a quebra de palavras. Jongin não precisava ter tal empatia, era melhor que deixasse pai e filho se resolverem. Talvez Chanyeol tivesse o que merecia vindo justamente de seu próprio pai. Mas então Jongin pensou na sua avó. Mudavam de cidade constantemente. Era cansativo, tinha noção disso, e Jongin sabia muito bem como era ruim se apegar e depois precisar ir embora. Pelo menos uma vez, seguraria as rédeas da situação e daria a ela a estabilidade que precisava. Resolveria seus próprios problemas, sem que o relacionamento entre sua família e a família Park fosse quebrado. _Tudo por sua avó_ , claro.

— É, bom... Pode ser que ele tenha vindo aqui — disse entredentes, mas sabia que para convencer alguém como um pastor e chefe de família, deveria se esforçar um pouquinho mais.

— Não estou aqui para perder meu tempo, garoto — falou impaciente. — Ele veio ou não veio?

Só daquela vez, Jongin guardaria mais um segredo seu.

— Sim. Ele estava aqui ontem à noite. Tínhamos trabalho de matemática pra fazer e acabamos esticando mais um pouquinho porque minha vó fez um bolo de cenoura delicioso e ela se sente ofendida se a visita não prova suas receitas. — Jongin desatou a falar.

Havia inventado uma história tão rica em detalhes que até mesmo ele podia imaginar a cena em sua cabeça. KangSoo apenas ouvia, e percebeu que estava fazendo um bom trabalho quando, aos poucos, o vinco entre as sobrancelhas do mais velho foi se suavizando.

— Bom, então se realmente foi isso que aconteceu, me desculpe se fui um pouco grosseiro. — O pastor sorriu com aqueles olhos enormes que deixava tão nítida a semelhança com Chanyeol. — Qual seu transporte para a escola? — Perguntou.

— Ônibus, senhor — respondeu, já com as chaves em mãos pronto para fechar a porta atrás de si e correr em direção ao ponto como se não houvesse amanhã.

— Já que estuda na mesma escola que Chanyeol, eu lhe dou uma carona. Vamos! — O mais velho lhe deu as costas, sem que tivesse a chance de questionar.

De qualquer forma, o que diria? _“Melhor não, senhor Park. Eu não vou muito com a cara do seu filho e dividir o banco traseiro de seu carro com ele está fora de cogitação.”_ Não podia, ia completamente contra a dissertação que tinha acabado de discursar para KangSoo, e havia feito com tanta maestria, que era capaz do mais velho agora pensar que Jongin e Chanyeol sentavam juntos na hora do almoço. Quando seu pai voltou para o carro, trazendo consigo Kim Jongin, Chanyeol considerava as piores hipóteses sobre o que aconteceria consigo, mas a feição de seu pai refletido no retrovisor frontal não parecia nada com chateação, para sua sorte. Estava apenas sério, como na maioria das vezes. Jongin sentou no banco de trás, desconfiado, como se estivesse adentrando em um território arriscado e caótico demais para o seu gosto. Acomodou-se o mais colado na porta possível, ao que quanto mais longe de Chanyeol, melhor, e evitou olhar para o seu lado direito, no entanto, aquele espaço livre entre eles parecia possuir um tipo de magnetismo, tentando-os para que dessem só uma espiadinha na direção um do outro. Estavam tensos, curiosos demais para virar o rosto nem que fosse um pouco, mas orgulhosos demais para darem o braço a torcer. O carro parecia ainda mais quente, mesmo que agora o ar-condicionado estivesse ligado. Em um momento de fraqueza de ambos, os olhares se encontraram por um longo segundo, num contato que se quebrou com a voz grave que vinha do banco do motorista.

— Chanyeol.

— Sim, pai? — Piscou, esfregando as mãos suadas no tecido da calça.

— Você embalou todas as flores que chegaram ontem, como eu mandei?

— Sim, pai.

— Espero que não tenha desperdiçado embalagens de novo, ou descontarei da sua mesada.

Sentiu-se profundamente envergonhado por Jongin estar presente enquanto seu pai lhe enchia de cobranças sobre o negócio da família.

— Não se preocupe — disse um tanto cabisbaixo, esfregando umas nas outras as mãos que suavam.

E Jongin só conseguiu pensar em como cada um tem o seu calcanhar de Aquiles.

A três quadras da escola, Park KangSoo estacionou o carro e os dois adolescentes desceram. Era mais cômodo que os deixassem ali, já que seguiria reto na avenida, em direção ao ponto empresarial que estava fechando contrato para a inauguração de sua floricultura. Uma vez que estavam andando lado a lado e sozinhos, sem que precisassem fingir educação, o silêncio os incomodando, Jongin resolveu que era uma boa hora pra soltar o que estava preso em sua garganta.

— Pode me explicar que _merda_ foi aquela? Desde quando frequenta a minha casa, Park Chanyeol?

— Se eu soubesse que ele iria até lá para confirmar, não teria dito nada. — Era absurda a forma como Jongin sempre acabava descobrindo sobre os detalhes mais reservados e vergonhosos da vida de Chanyeol, ao mesmo tempo em que Park vinha fazendo um ótimo trabalho em esconder seus assuntos extraescolares até de seu grupo de amigos próximos. — Eu só fui até o shopping sem avisar, não é como se fosse um crime. — _“Provavelmente se divertindo com Seulgi”_ , Jongin pensou, mas não era da sua conta com quem Park saía, nem se importava, na verdade. — De qualquer forma... valeu por não ter me dedurado. — Falou tão rápido a última frase que a voz saiu com um tom mais agudo.

Jongin o olhou abismado. Tinha ouvido certo ou Park Chanyeol o havia agradecido?

— Não acredito no que ouvi. Poderia repetir? — Jongin provocou, sabendo que aquilo feriria o ego do rebelde veterano.

— Nunca — negou, virando a cabeça para o lado.

Seguiram por mais um quarteirão inteiro em silêncio, sem que trocassem insultos ou quase avançassem em cima do outro. Parecia um sonho para Jongin, mas Chanyeol se sentia estranhamente incomodado com o fato de simplesmente não saber o que falar para o bailarino quando não estavam se bicando.

— Você abotoou sua camisa toda errada, parece um idiota. — Observou, achando engraçado o cuidado de Jongin ao tentar colocar os botões nas casas certas sem que nenhum pedaço de pele fosse mostrado.

— E você, pela primeira vez, está usando um uniforme comum — Jongin devolveu. — Até que não se parece tanto com um delinquente agora.

A camisa social decorada e com as mangas cortadas eram a marca de Chanyeol. Chegar na escola com o uniforme oficial causaria, no mínimo, estranheza por parte dos outros alunos.

— Eu não seria assim tão sem graça.

Chanyeol parou subitamente no meio da calçada, apoiando a mochila no chão, os dedos longos afrouxando a gravata, em seguida desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa. Jongin virou de costas, não estava preparado para encarar um segundo aluno pelado na mesma semana.

— Você é louco? Estamos no meio da rua! — Reclamou, não que estivesse interessado em uma cena do tipo se estivessem em um local privado.

— Por que está virando o rosto? — Chanyeol segurou uma risadinha na garganta, jogando a gravata na direção de Jongin em provocação, que ainda recusava a encará-lo.

Retirou a camisa social, e o uniforme característico de Chanyeol estava por baixo dos panos. Bagunçou os cabelos e sentiu o pescoço livre sem o aperto da gravata o incomodando.

— Não seja ridículo, pode olhar.

— Você é um idiota. — Girou os olhos, sentindo-se piegas ao perceber que Chanyeol não havia mostrado um centímetro de pele também.

Apressou o passo, deixando Park para trás, que logo o acompanhou com aquelas pernas enormes.

— Qual é, eu não sou sempre esse vilão que você pensa que eu sou. Na real, também sei ser gente boa.

Dessa vez foi Jongin quem parou repentinamente no meio da calçada, quase fazendo com que um encontrão entre os dois acontecesse.

— Gente boa? — Disse, rindo de um jeito forçado. — É mesmo? Você me envolveu em um problema pessoal seu que fez seu pai ir até a minha casa e me fez mentir pra ele. Você não cumpre com sua palavra, e além disso, rouba e magoa pessoas. Como você, Park Chanyeol, seria algo ao menos próximo de ser uma pessoa boa?

Chanyeol sabia que o outro não estava completamente errado, então talvez, só para tentar retribuir Jongin, ele pudesse ser um pouquinho legal com o outro. Abriu sua mochila novamente, retirando um amontoado de embalagens plásticas presas com uma fita. Estendeu a Jongin, que estranhou. Por acaso estava recebendo um presente de Park?

— Eu também fui responsável pelo que aconteceu ontem, então nada mais justo que eu te comprasse um novo. — Olhava para todos os lados, até mesmo encarava o chão, mas olhar nos olhos curiosos do bailarino parecia muito vergonhoso.

Jongin abriu a embalagem mal feita, se dando conta de que era um toca fitas portátil de um modelo bem mais moderno que o seu anterior. Sabia que era inútil tentar explicar para Chanyeol que não se tratava apenas do objeto em si, que não importava qual modelo fosse, até mesmo o mais caro do mercado, não substituiria o valor sentimental do que havia sido destruído, porém, era um _walkman_ da mesma marca e lindo demais para que mantivesse seu orgulho.

— Se quer saber, foi por isso que fui ao shopping ontem. Tentei achar o mais parecido possível com o seu anterior.

— Não está me dando isso só pra que eu desista de contar a todos o seu segredinho não é, Park? Porque ainda não me convenceu — disse em um tom sério, mas seus olhos entregavam outra coisa.

No fundo, mesmo que Chanyeol possuísse uma porcentagem de culpa, seu coração era muito mole e apenas o gesto em consertar seu erro, fizera Jongin o odiar um pouquinho menos.

— Na verdade, queria saber se nosso acordo ainda está de pé. — Tentou barganhar. — Talvez poder ouvir suas _mixtapes_ de novo te convença a me dar outra chance.

Jongin não podia estar mais satisfeito, afinal, tudo o que ele queria era estar livre de Chanyeol.

— Tudo bem — concordou. — Mas é sua última chance. — Jongin começou a andar, mas logo retornou o olhar para Park, que o seguia. — Vou ficar com isso, por ser o mínimo que você podia fazer após ser um pé no saco. E lembre-se das condições do acordo.

(...)

— Acho que isso pertence a você. — Sehun disse, com pedaços de cetim preto entre os dedos.

Apesar de sua aparência endurecida, o gótico era bastante tímido. Tinha visto Jongin algumas vezes desde que encontrara o acessório junto aos seus pertences, mas somente se sentiu à vontade para falar com o bailarino quando o viu distraído com seu próprio armário.

— Minhas fitas! — Jongin respondeu, surpreso. — Obrigado! Mas por que está com elas?

— Algum engraçadinho colocou dentro do meu armário. — Jongin até desconfiava quem tivesse sido, ninguém ousava cruzar o caminho de Oh Sehun porque todos tinham medo, talvez Kyungsoo tenha pensado que seria um desafio trocar algumas palavras com o gótico. — Ainda não pintou isso?

Entretanto, Jongin mais do que ninguém, conseguia enxergar por trás das máscaras, e Sehun não parecia mau.

— De que adianta? Eles provavelmente grafitariam de novo.

Sehun confirmou com a cabeça e virou para o lado, retirando seus livros para as aulas que estavam prestes a começar. Não sabia o que conversar com o novato, nem mesmo sabia se deveria. Sua imagem sombria se tornava ainda mais pesada ao lado de alguém elegante como o bailarino. Mas para sua surpresa, foi Jongin quem teve a iniciativa.

— Você gosta de _Alice Cooper_ , certo? — Apontou para o pôster grudado na porta de seu armário. — Eu tenho todas as _mixtapes_ , e de outras bandas também. A gente podia ouvir juntos qualquer dia.

— Não imaginava que gostasse — respondeu, vendo-se interessado no assunto.

— Eu cresci ouvindo várias bandas do gênero, apesar de também curtir música clássica.

Trocaram algumas indicações e descobriu que Sehun ouvia uns melódicos que não eram a praia de Jongin, mas de certa forma, estava se divertindo com aquela provável amizade, mesmo que esquisita. Enquanto ouvia, reparou que o som do _walkman_ que tinha ganho de Chanyeol era de uma qualidade altamente superior ao de seu antigo.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Estava se corroendo de curiosidade há dias, já que ouvira diversas vezes Junmyeon, Jongdae e Minseok se referirem a Oh daquela forma. — Por que te chamam de _Edward mãos de tesoura_?

— Algo envolvendo o _Dia da Vestimenta Livre_ e uma fantasia. Você não iria querer saber. — Sehun deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para a _mixtape_ sendo rebobinada, e Jongin decidiu não se aprofundar, ainda não possuía tal intimidade.

Ao conversarem sobre seus sons favoritos, perceberam que o único gosto em comum era a banda do pôster. Sehun tinha odiado a maioria das músicas que Jongin tinha o mostrado, e vice versa. Mas não é como se isso fosse o grande determinante para que nunca mais se falassem. Havia aquela aura melancólica ao redor de Sehun que Jongin se identificava e, de alguma forma, a experiência em conhecer alguém novo não havia sido tão assustadora quanto ambos achavam que seria.

— A propósito, não nos apresentamos formalmente: Sou Kim Jongin — disse estendendo sua destra, tendo o contato retribuído pelo gótico de uma maneira desajeitada, como se o outro não possuísse muita prática em apertos de mão.

— Oh Sehun.

A sirene irritante soou pelos corredores, anunciando o início das aulas. Poderiam caminhar próximos até a classe, no entanto, naquele período, ambos não teriam aulas juntos.

— Então, nos vemos depois? — Jongin perguntou com certo receio na voz após o gótico o encarar com estranheza.

— Você tem um gosto estranho para amigos, Kim Jongin.

Todavia, o gótico não o negou. Então, cada um tomou o rumo para sua própria sala de aula. Alguns metros à frente, avistou Chanyeol e seus amigos, acompanhados de Zhang Yixing. Algo parecia estranho. O bad boy não era de amizade com o chinês, tampouco simpatizavam, e enquanto todos os alunos se dirigiam às suas salas, os seis pareciam ter outro lugar como destino.

(...)

Os amigos de Chanyeol estavam chocados. O líder tinha chegado em cima da hora, como de costume, sentado nas últimas cadeiras da sala, e cumprimentado os amigos. O dia parecia normal, se não contasse o fato de que a sempre pontual professora de química estava atrasada e isso já era um motivo para que Jongdae, supersticioso como era, estivesse tagarelando sobre teorias de que agora o mundo não tinha mais equilíbrio, e só piorou quando Chanyeol abriu a boca para mandar que não marcassem mais Kim Jongin.

— O que deu nele? — Minseok perguntou, olhando na direção de Kyungsoo.

— Eu disse! Eu falei que o mundo estava estranho no momento que Na Yeonmi se atrasou para a própria aula! — Jongdae falava embolado, mas ainda era notório seu tom de indignação.

Abriu mais uma embalagem de chiclete, tinha o costume de mascar vários ao mesmo tempo quando estava ansioso. Os outros membros do grupo sempre lhe diziam que um dia seus dentes cairiam, mas o viciado em doces dava de ombros.

— A diversão acabou de começar e você quer cortar nosso barato? — Junmyeon deixou claro seu descontentamento, cruzando as pernas e oscilando seu olhar entre Park e Doh.

— Nós passamos dos limites. Só isso. — Chanyeol olhava para o próprio caderno, sem saber realmente o que procurar nas folhas rabiscadas.

Queria evitar os olhares desconfiados dos Kim, mas acima de tudo, não queria olhar para Kyungsoo. Sabia que o baixinho o estava encarando como se pudesse ler através da falsa feição de naturalidade que Park ostentava.

— Por quê? — Foi o que Kyungsoo disse, com aquela voz profunda que fazia os pelos do corpo de qualquer pessoa dançarem numa sensação não muito agradável.

— O quê?

— Você me ouviu. Por que quer facilitar pro novato? Você nunca ligou pra _porra_ de limites antes.

Kyungsoo falava a verdade, Chanyeol não ligava quando Minseok prendia alguns _nerds_ no banheiro abandonado, quando Jongdae roubava o dinheiro do lanche dos calouros ou quando Junmyeon fazia da vida de outros _gays_ da escola um inferno. Acima de tudo, nunca negou as ideias em grupo vindas de Kyungsoo. O baixinho era intenso, porém, nunca marcava um mesmo aluno por muito tempo, mas gostava como Jongin resistia e respondia às suas provocações. Isso instigava Doh a encontrar novas formas de irritá-lo, prolongando aquela diversão por quanto tempo o novato pudesse suportar. E ali estava Chanyeol, ordenando que ele apenas deixasse para lá o seu brinquedo mais divertido.

— Não preciso dar satisfações, apenas deixe o Kim em paz. Arranje outro aluno para irritar. — O líder deu sua ordem.

Os outros suspiraram em desagrado, mas logo focaram em outra coisa. No fim das contas, El Dorado era uma das mais frequentadas escolas de Seul, nunca lhes faltariam opções. Então, pensou que o assunto daria como encerrado.

— Não quero.

Não era novidade para Chanyeol que Kyungsoo vinha há algum tempo almejando seu posto como líder. E mesmo que os Kim respeitassem Park, era a agressividade de Doh que admiravam. O baixinho era quem trazia os lucros para o grupo. E pela primeira vez, Chanyeol se sentiu ameaçado.

— O que disse?

— Vamos fazer um acordo, Chanyeol. — Park tremeu em nervosismo, pois ultimamente andava péssimo em cumprir seus acordos. — Eu deixo o bailarino em paz... se você der uma lição no chinês pra mim. — Falou bem próximo ao ouvido de Chanyeol, a voz pesada carregava uma raiva que sabia que Kyungsoo externaria em alguém, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Sabia bem sobre o que Doh estava falando, quando algum membro era traído ou ameaçado, levavam o culpado para o terraço, onde não saía de lá em boas condições. Geralmente era Kyungsoo quem fazia as honras, mas Chanyeol sabia que aquilo se tratava de um teste para si mesmo.

— Ele me traiu para ajudar o _viadinho_ que você tá tentando acobertar. Eu, um membro de uma irmandade que _você_ deveria ajudar a proteger, é o que prometeu quando assumiu o papel de liderança. A não ser que você não seja mais apto para o cargo.

O baixinho sabia que não era à toa que o líder estivesse dando algum privilégio para um novato e queria descobrir o porquê. Além disso, o desafio proposto era totalmente pessoal, lhe dando a grande vantagem de matar três coelhos com uma cajadada só, e ele nem ao menos moveria um dedo. A partir dali, só pretendia dar as ordens. Naquele momento, Chanyeol viu tudo o que pensava ter e ser, escorrer por entre seus dedos. E nem mesmo tinha sido através do garoto castanho que ameaçava contar seu segredo para todos.

— E então, Chanyeol, qual vai ser? — Diante o silêncio de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo lhe deu duas opções. — O bailarino ou o _X9_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos encontramos no próximo capítulo, nos comentários e no twitter @imfromeldorado
> 
> Estou também no Social Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/fantasystories


	5. Coragem, tolice e segredos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me perdoem pela demora em att aqui, eu realmente esqueci :((

Chanyeol estava indo em direção ao terraço com seus amigos, e Zhang Yixing. E isso significava que tinha feito sua escolha. Não queria dar pra trás com sua promessa com Jongin – de novo –, e era estranho o fato de sentir seu estômago embrulhando por estar chegando naquele lugar tão rotineiro, conhecido entre seu grupo como _point_. Era ali que resolviam os conflitos olho por olho, porque ninguém os incomodava quando manchavam o chão com o sangue de algum pobre coitado. Não queria fazer nenhum mal a Yixing, nem ao menos conhecia o garoto e arrastá-lo pelas escadas até que chegasse ao último andar não parecia uma apresentação muito bacana. Se fosse parar para pensar, não andava querendo fazer mal a ninguém ultimamente, o que fugia do normal para o líder de um grupo de agressores e ladrões. O que mais intrigava Park, na verdade, era que entre o bailarino e o traidor, a resposta veio quase imediatamente à sua cabeça, mesmo que não estivesse minimamente animado com o que faria em poucos minutos, entretanto, sabia que eram as regras do grupo, porque afinal, ele mesmo havia as criado.

Chegando ao terraço, os Kim se colocaram atrás de Yixing, impedindo que ele tentasse alcançar a saída. O chinês estava inquieto, e o caminho todo viera se empenhando nos corrimões das escadas, na tentativa falha de conseguir se soltar dos demais. Sabia que o que tinha feito era um risco e que receber o troco de um Kyungsoo enfurecido era uma consequência.

— Vou ver se tem algo de interessante na bolsa dele. — Jongdae abriu o zíper da mochila e vasculhou lá dentro como se pudesse encontrar ouro, entretanto, só concluiu que o chinês era um rapaz de hábitos muito estranhos. — Por que diabos você tem uma pelúcia de ovelha dentro da mochila?

— É um carneiro. — Yixing corrigiu. — Me dá sorte!

Não encontrou nada além dos livros, a pelúcia e uma coleção com vários _Tazos_ repetidos.

— Esse cara é muito estranho! — Jongdae largou a mochila, um pouco frustrado por não ter faturado nada.

— Sei não, _hein_ , você não me parece muito sortudo no momento. — Minseok soltava risadinhas em seu ouvido, logo atrás dele, e apontava para Kyungsoo e Chanyeol que estavam à sua frente, tentando mostrar o quanto ele estava ferrado.

Doh mantinha aquela expressão séria enquanto acendia um cigarro. Comprava sempre os mais vagabundos, assim conseguia fumar mais. A mão coçava para que desse o primeiro soco, porém, passaria a responsabilidade para Park. Estava o achando quieto demais naqueles últimos dias. Deu uma tragada profunda e depois soprou, daquele jeito tradicional, sem as frescuras de anéis de fumaça que os iniciantes achavam ser descolado.

— Vamos fingir que você não sabe porque está aqui, estrangeiro. — Kyungsoo disse, com a voz rasgada por conta do tabaco. — Devia ter ficado no seu país.

— Eu sei porque estou aqui e fiz o que achei ser o certo — defendeu-se.

Há muito tempo o chinês vinha acompanhando o terror que o grupo tocava naquele colégio, muitas vezes já tinham até mesmo levado seu dinheiro do almoço ou o empurrado pelos corredores. Sempre quisera fazer algo a respeito, mas sentia-se impotente, isso até Kim Jongin chegar e Zhang encontrar uma maneira de poder ser útil.

— Se bater em mim, na verdade estará fazendo mal a si mesmo.

Yixing era um tremendo de um pacifista, todos sabiam. Era completamente contra qualquer tipo de violência e estava sempre com um sábio provérbio chinês na ponta da língua. Além disso, Chanyeol começou a desconfiar que o rapaz investia pesado na meditação, porque só tendo muito autocontrole para não entrar em desespero implorando por sua vida, como todos fizeram antes dele.

Kyungsoo riu, dando mais uma tragada em seguida. Muitos eram criativos em seus discursos para evitar levar uma surra, mas nada comparado às falas sem sentido de Zhang. Os delinquentes também começaram a gargalhar, alguns colocando a mão sobre a barriga que doía. O chinês era engraçado, não podiam negar, seria uma pena ter de dar uma surra nele. Já Park, forçava um sorriso para se enturmar, mas por dentro, não possuía o mínimo humor.

— Tá certo ô, Buda! — Junmyeon debochou, enxugando do canto dos olhos as lágrimas que caíram após rir tanto.

— Não, não. Eu não vou bater em você, _chinesinho._

Doh Kyungsoo pisou na bituca do cigarro e agachou-se logo à sua frente. O delinquente já possuía a borda interna de seus lábios escurecidas por conta da nicotina, Yixing notou quando ele sorriu e assoprou a fumaça quente em seu rosto. Momentaneamente, se sentiu menos azarado; ouvira que o garoto tinha o soco mais potente da escola, ainda bem que havia trazido sua pelúcia da sorte. Porém, sua sorte não durou muito e sabia bem que não haviam lhe trazido ali a troco de nada. Kyungsoo apanhou sua mochila que estava no chão, retirando de lá um objeto metálico, pesado e com quatro anéis para os dedos. Aproximou-se de Chanyeol, o entregando e voltando sua atenção para Zhang. O sorriso lateral maligno ainda dançava nos lábios carnudos.

— Mas ele vai — anunciou.

Todos olhavam arregalado para o líder na expectativa de qual seria sua reação. Chanyeol segurou o soco inglês com certo receio, aquilo simplesmente destroçaria o rosto de Yixing. Se deu conta de que nem ao menos sabia segurar o objeto direito. Desde quando haviam passado de meros delinquentes colegiais para aquele nível? Chanyeol não queria cruzar a linha.

— Isso é mesmo necessário? — Questionou, não queria ceder ao teste de Kyungsoo, pois, se o fizesse, poderia dizer adeus a sua reputação de _bad boy._

— Por quê? Vai amarelar logo agora?

Sabia, entretanto, que se não vingasse a honra do grupo, também perderia a confiança dos membros. De certa forma, Kyungsoo estava se divertindo por estar acima de Park pela primeira vez. Era nítido que algo no líder estava diferente, os outros também tinham percebido. Precisavam de alguém no controle que lhes trouxessem lucros e adrenalina, algo em que Chanyeol estava se mostrando insuficiente. Portanto, aos poucos, a lealdade dos Kim foi passando para Doh sem que ao menos se desse conta. Chanyeol se posicionou na frente de Yixing, que estava de joelhos e sendo imobilizado pelos braços. Pressionou o soco inglês pesado contra a palma e percebeu o exato momento em que o chinês apertou os olhos fechados com força, já a espera do primeiro soco.

— Acaba com ele, Chanyeol! — Recebia gritos de incentivos por parte dos Kim.

Kyungsoo já contava com a vitória de braços cruzados apenas no aguardo do caos, bem do jeito que havia aprendido a gostar das coisas. No entanto, nenhum golpe veio, apenas uma voz que Chanyeol passara a conhecer bem. Era aveludada, como se lembrava, mas de um tom enraivecido que o assustou, reagindo com alguns passos para trás.

— Eu não acredito que caí naquele teu papinho de _"bom moço arrependido"_ , Park Chanyeol!

Observou o outro se aproximar a passos lentos. Kim parecia ofegante, provavelmente por causa do extenso lance de escadas, todavia os olhos amendoados carregavam decepção.

— Jongin? — Pego de surpresa, o _bad boy_ travou ali mesmo.

— Que _merda_ tá acontecendo aqui? — Era mais que óbvio, na verdade, levando em conta a forma como Park franzia o cenho e segurava com força o soco inglês, como se apenas precisasse de um impulso, mas de alguma forma, queria ouvir da boca de Chanyeol, queria que ele o explicasse com suas próprias palavras. — Me diz que não vai machucar ele! Por favor, me diz.

— É melhor você sair daqui. Pelo bem do nosso _acor_ -

— Então é só nisso que você está pensando? — Interrompeu. — Vai mesmo machucar um inocente pra salvar a sua pele? — Sem uma resposta imediata de Park, se convenceu de que era melhor nunca mais colocar suas expectativas em alguém ou ter sua guarda baixa por um presente qualquer. — Você é um merda de um egoísta, isso sim.

Sabia que nada de bom estava prestes a acontecer assim que vira Yixing, sem nenhuma delicadeza, ser guiado para as escadas que davam para o terraço. Mesmo sem o conhecer, o chinês o ofereceu ajuda sem cobrar nada em troca, e colocou o próprio pescoço a leilão quando mentiu para Doh Kyungsoo. Se sentia em dívida com o outro, e mesmo tendo ciência do quão perigoso era o que tinha em mente e que não seria capaz de sair de lá sem uma boa luta, decidiu segui-los.

— Você não entende. _Merda!_ — Largou o soco inglês no chão e foi até o bailarino, sussurrando para que o assunto secreto de ambos não fosse ouvido pelos delinquentes. — Era você ou ele ali, eu tive que escolher.

— Você não fez isso por mim, fez por você mesmo. — Jongin lhe disse amargo, desvencilhando-se do aperto em seu braço. — E não fale como se estivesse me fazendo um favor, eu não preciso de você para me defender.

Park abriu a boca diversas vezes, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Jongin, possesso de raiva, preferiu não olhar mais para Chanyeol. Tinha sentido pena quando presenciara seu pai lhe tratando de forma grosseira e pensou que talvez o adolescente possuísse muitos traumas. No entanto, preferiu acreditar de que Park realmente não possuía nenhum traço de empatia.

— Você não me queria? — Jongin olhou na direção de Kyungsoo. — Estou aqui, Doh!

— Parece que temos um voluntário aqui. — Kyungsoo sorriu de ponta a ponta, parecendo de alguma forma satisfeito.

Caminhou até onde Park havia largado o soco inglês e o encaixou em seus próprios dedos. Se fosse contra o bailarino, teria de roubar as honras de Chanyeol e deixar o teste para uma outra hora. Park tentou impedir que Jongin desafiasse Kyungsoo, sabia que aquilo não acabaria bem.

— Jongin, me escuta. — O agarrou pelo cotovelo, na expectativa de alertá-lo. — Vaza daqui ou eu não vou poder fazer nada pra parar ele.

O bailarino evitava o olhar, preferindo encarar o chão enquanto afastava Park sem delicadeza alguma.

— E quando foi que você fez alguma coisa? — As palavras chegaram árduas até o _bad boy_ , que fora dominado pela desistência.

Jongin caminhou até o amigo, catando sua mochila do chão e entregando para o chinês.

— Yixing, você pode ir.

Zhang tentou protestar, dizer que não o deixaria sozinho, mas Jongin parecia estranhamente intimidador, com uma aura _sayajin_ ao seu redor quase visível ou como a última fase de um chefão. Com o sinal positivo de Kyungsoo, os Kim o soltaram e o garoto não perdeu tempo em correr com tudo para a saída.

— Sabe, Kim, eu até prefiro dessa forma. Assim posso acabar com você com minhas próprias mãos. — Kyungsoo estalava o pescoço, já se preparando.

Jongin só então percebeu o brilho metálico na destra do delinquente. Ali, temeu um pouco. Já fora socado com um soco inglês uma vez em sua antiga escola e, se o valentão não tivesse a coordenação motora tão ruim, teria levado vários pontos.

— Então vai ser desse jeito? — Apontou. — Contra um _cara_ desarmado?

— Você não é um _“cara”._ — Kyungsoo ofendeu, cuspindo no chão. — Mas dane-se, eu não preciso disso pra matar você.

Kyungsoo largou o objeto no chão, que fez um som irritante. Há quanto tempo vinha se segurando para ensinar Jongin que ninguém o desafiava? Suas mãos formigavam há semanas e aparentemente só pararia quando matasse a vontade de chocar seu punho contra o rosto do bailarino. Jongin ficou na defensiva. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Por muito tempo apanhou e fugiu, achando que era o certo a se fazer. Mas não mais. Ele iria encarar e, mesmo que apanhasse, também desferiria alguns golpes.

Foi com toda a força que conseguiu reunir que Doh partiu para cima de Jongin, seu gancho de direita, potente o suficiente para nocautear qualquer pessoa, raspou no ar. Kim era ágil e possuía um bom condicionamento físico por conta do balé, diferente de si, que devorava carteiras de cigarro por dia. Chanyeol e o restante do grupo estavam estáticos, observando chocados como, a cada golpe que Jongin desviava, Doh ficava com mais raiva.

Mudando de tática, Kyungsoo pegou Jongin desprevenido quando avançou contra seu abdômen e o desequilibrou. As costas se chocaram com violência no chão e, sem um pingo de dó sobre o garoto estirado no concreto, Kyungsoo o socou diversas vezes na face. A pele morena, tão bonita e macia, adquiriu um tom rubro. O sangue logo passou a escorrer por entre seus machucados.

— Gosta de ficar por baixo, _princesa_? — Kyungsoo se divertia com a humilhação alheia, todavia, o ego era seu maior inimigo naquele momento.

Na tentativa de se exibir para o grupo, que gritava para que continuasse com a pancadaria, descuidou-se e Jongin inverteu as posições.

— Não quando estou dando uma lição em um homofóbico.

Ninguém naquele terraço poderia imaginar que um bailarino socasse tão bem. Ele retribuiu alguns golpes recebidos, também machucando Doh, que tentava defender-se fechando os braços em volta do pescoço. O fato estranho era que Chanyeol parecia estar sobrando ali. Enquanto os dois adolescentes brigavam e os Kim colocavam mais lenha na fogueira, o líder apenas assistia e em nenhum momento conseguia tirar da cabeça que deveria estar fazendo algo para parar aquilo, ainda mais quando viu Doh estender o braço para alcançar o soco inglês, que estava não muito longe. Jongin não parava de bater, em pura adrenalina, mesmo que os punhos já estivessem quase em carne viva pelos socos e os braços cansados pela força que dedicava. Quando Kyungsoo finalmente agarrou a arma branca, Chanyeol correu e retirou Jongin de cima do delinquente.

O bailarino caiu por cima de seu corpo, meio molenga, quase sem energias.

— Me larga, Park! — Reclamou com a fala um pouco embolada, a boca machucada, tentando se levantar.

Kyungsoo ainda permanecia no chão, o nariz pingava sangue e, se reparasse bem, estava um pouco torto. Estava quebrado.

— Já deu, Jongin. — Chanyeol tentava convencê-lo. — Desiste disso.

— Me solta, você quer é me segurar para o Doh me bater mais, não é?

Percebeu que ainda estava com as mãos em cima de Jongin e o retirou de cima de si com um cuidado que não sabia que possuía. Estava um pouco ofendido, apenas teve a intenção de impedir mais sangue. Era isso que Kim Jongin pensava de si? Não podia culpá-lo, afinal, ele era a pior dos espécimes. Os outros membros do grupo ajudaram Kyungsoo a se levantar e ele estava irado. Não estava nos seus planos deixar que uma _bicha_ o atingisse e, se antes Doh já desejava surrar Jongin, agora possuía sangue nos olhos para executar algo muito pior.

E somente Chanyeol estava entre os dois.

— Parem com isso agora mesmo, seus moleques!

Uma voz grave junto de um som de apito invadiu o terraço e chamou a atenção dos adolescentes. Yixing havia retornado e, com ele, trouxera um homem enorme. Em seu uniforme, o nome “monitor” encontrava-se bem visível, o que era incomum, já que uma escola sem regras como El Dorado nunca tivera monitores antes.

— Oh, meu Deus! O que aconteceu por aqui? — Yixing correu até Jongin, que estava sentado no concreto, apoiado no corpo de Park Chanyeol. — Jongin, você consegue me ouvir?

Acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Estava consciente, apenas exausto.

— Eu não pude fazer nada. — Chanyeol tentou defender-se, mas ambos sabiam que aquilo era uma mentira.

— Vocês conversam sobre isso depois. — Zhang o encarou com raiva, sabendo que Park apenas optou por não agir. — Vamos levar ele para a enfermaria.

(...)

— Como você está se sentindo?

Após o confronto com Kyungsoo, minutos antes, Jongin foi encaminhado para a enfermaria, enquanto o delinquente havia recusado qualquer cuidado médico, alegando que ele não precisava dessas _merdas_. Seu amigo, Yixing, o ajudou a sentar em uma das macas; o funcionário que havia separado a confusão, fora encarregado de acompanhar o resto dos envolvidos até a diretoria, com exceção de Park. Ele havia desaparecido como poeira.

— Dói. — Apontou para o próprio rosto inchado e ambos riram de quão maluca fora a atitude de Jongin. — _Puta que pariu_ , a minha vó vai me matar. — Caiu na real quando percebeu o uniforme manchado de sangue.

— O que tinha na cabeça? Enfrentar Doh Kyungsoo? — Yixing sentou-se logo ao seu lado na maca.

De certa forma, mesmo que tivesse tentado ajudar Jongin a princípio, sentia que acabou prejudicando-o mais, afinal, o bailarino não estaria naquela situação se não fosse para retribuir o favor.

— Você não pode se achar responsável por tudo que acontece nessa escola.

— Você não entende. — Tentou espreguiçar-se, mas as costas doíam demais. — Eu não podia deixar o maldito do Park te bater, isso seria minha culpa.

Yixing sorriu. Era boa a sensação de alguém se importando consigo. Desde que se mudou pra Coréia, nunca tivera amigos e os caras do clube de _hip_ _hop_ não eram minimamente confiáveis. Mas ali, com Jongin, sentia o peito aquecer.

— Sabe, Jongin, eu não acredito que ele iria me bater. — Yixing possuía uma expressão pensativa.

Ninguém que estivesse disposto a surrar alguém, tremeria como o Park tremeu. Na sua perspectiva, o líder estava sendo pressionado contra a parede.

— Ou ao menos, não acho que ele _queria._

— Pois pra mim, eles são todos iguais. — Jongin deu de ombros.

— Há um provérbio que minha vó sempre me contava.

Levantou-se da maca, cedendo o espaço ao perceber o cansaço do amigo. E então, passou a imitar a senhorinha, com direito a coluna corcunda e tudo:

— _“Yixing, cuidado com as más companhias. Elas são como o mercado de peixe; acabamos por nos acostumar com o mau cheiro.”_ — Após o ditado, voltou a ser o adolescente de dezoito anos. — Não estou dizendo para confiar nele. Eu não confio nele. Só estou dizendo o que me pareceu.

Jongin deitou-se, tentando decifrar o que Zhang quis dizer com aquilo.

— E como ele está? — Perguntou. — O Doh.

Estava se corroendo de curiosidade e não se segurou em perguntar. A luta, pelos ferimentos proporcionais em ambos e a ausência de um nocaute, não havia tido um vencedor, mas Jongin sabia que também machucara Kyungsoo e que naquele momento o delinquente devia estar sentindo o gostinho da humilhação. Tinha apanhado pra um bailarino.

— Ele tá muito puto. — Yixing cobriu a boca com a mão, afim de abafar a risada.

— Eu deveria ter batido mais, mas o idiota do Park me tirou de cima dele.

— Na verdade, ele tá puro ódio porque foi parar na diretoria e eu acho que não vai se safar dessa vez.

Jongin o olhou, ainda não convencido. Naquele momento, Park Chanyeol já devia estar lhe resgatando, assim como presenciou em seu primeiro dia de aula.

— Nessa escola o mal sempre vence, Yixing, aposto como eles vão ser liberados em breve.

— Quando eu saí correndo do terraço atrás de ajuda, descobri uma coisa. — Passou a sussurrar, ainda era um assunto delicado e não podia arriscar alguém ouvi-lo dizendo aquilo. — Aparentemente, foi denunciado ao Sindicado de que aqui estavam rolando coisas... _ilegais._

— Ilegais? — Jongin inclinou-se um pouco, demostrando interesse.

— É, tipo drogas e adulteração de boletins. — Yixing respondeu. — E pelo visto, quase todo o corpo docente, inclusive o diretor, foram substituídos. Até o velho da limpeza vazou.

— Se isso for verdade, Doh Kyungsoo tem motivos pra estar com raiva, ele tinha o antigo núcleo nas mãos.

— E sabe o que eu acho? — Não possuía certeza ainda, mas era um palpite. — Colocaram alguém bem carrasco no comando. Esses monitores... são muito comuns nas escolas chinesas.

— Chinês ou não, eu _tô_ ferrado do mesmo jeito.

Independentemente do idioma, Zhang teria de concordar. Até pensou em suplicar em mandarim para o novo chefão, mas de nada adiantaria.

Uma senhora emburrada invadiu o leito com uma bandeja na mão e um _chapeuzinho_ engraçado de enfermeira pedindo, sem muita paciência, para que quem não fosse o próprio paciente, se retirasse.

— De qualquer forma, obrigado por ter se sacrificado por mim, terá um amigo para a vida toda, Kim Jongin. — Yixing sorriu, daquele jeito que mostrava suas covinhas. — Acho que o Lay me deu mesmo sorte hoje.

— Quem é Lay?

— Meu carneiro de pelúcia!

Jongin sorriu verdadeiramente pela primeira vez naquele dia, sendo forçado a segurar o riso quando a dor aguda lhe atingiu a bochecha.

— Que estranho, o Chanyeol ainda não veio tirar a gente dessa. — Minseok observou, sentado em uma das poltronas da diretoria, aguardando que fossem atendidos.

Kyungsoo descontava sua raiva no estofado, raspando as unhas curtas ali como se fosse adiantar de algo.

— Eu não contaria mais com ele se fosse vocês. — O delinquente jogou verde, aproveitando o momento que era propício para oficializar sua posição dentro do grupo. — Ele não está mais comprometido com a gente, como puderam ver hoje.

— Ele não parecia estar defendendo aquele novato? — Jongdae se pronunciou. — Cheio de conversinhas secretas. E por um momento, achei que ele ia ajudar a segurar o garoto pra você finalizar o trabalho, mas pensando bem, parecia estar o protegendo.

— Depois do que presenciei hoje, nada mais justo que o Kyungsoo nos lidere agora. — Minseok, entre os outros membros do grupo, era o mais próximo de Park, sempre o chamando para as _rolês_ mesmo que o líder nunca aparecesse, e por esse motivo, era quem havia sentido a decepção em sua forma mais pesada. — Chanyeol deu as costas pra gente.

Os membros se encararam e parecia haver uma concordância mútua ali a respeito de quem assumiria seu lugar.

— E o que a gente vai fazer sobre o _viadinho_ , Kyungsoo? — Disse Junmyeon. — A gente não pode _deixar ele_ andar pelos corredores da escola de boa, como se nada tivesse acontecido, depois de ter encostado as mãos sujas em você.

— A gente vai dar o troco. Nos dois. — Kyungsoo sorriu de uma forma assustadora. Possuía um plano. — Vocês têm a minha palavra.

(...)

Jongin havia adormecido na enfermaria, a maca sendo até que confortável para seus padrões. Quando abriu os olhos devagar, viu a última pessoa que pensaria lhe visitar no leito.

— Por que está aqui? — Questionou. — Não deveria estar com seus amigos?

— Por que fez aquilo? Por acaso não tem noção das coisas?

Chanyeol ignorou as perguntas anteriores, não conseguindo responder nem para si mesmo. Sabia que deveria estar com seus amigos na sala da diretoria, mas mesmo assim, suas pernas pareceram ter vida própria ao levá-lo até Jongin.

— Eu estou ótimo, só foram alguns arranhões. — Ao sentar-se na maca, sentiu o frescor das ataduras em suas costas, que cumpriram bem o trabalho de fazer quase toda a dor sumir. — Os curativos deram conta.

— Deixa de se fazer de sonso. — Park disse, ríspido. — Agora Kyungsoo vai ficar com mais raiva e não vai sossegar até se vingar de você.

— Deixa ele vir. — Jongin deu de ombros, já estava acostumado a lidar com esse tipo de delinquente, assim pensava. — Eu sei me cuidar, você viu. Mas devia se preocupar com você, não acho que o verão como aliado depois de hoje. Você devia ter ido embora.

Há apenas algumas semanas atrás, Chanyeol não se importaria de ver alguém levando socos bem na sua frente, mas o novato havia descoberto o seu segredo e agora tinha um acordo com ele, não podia arriscar. Seu segredo era mais importante do que qualquer coisa ou qualquer hierarquia escolar.

— Não que eu me importe com você além do nosso combinado. — Chanyeol pigarreou. — Só ainda não descobri se você é corajoso ou tolo.

— Talvez os dois. — Jongin disse, se levantando da maca. — Além do mais, não gosto dessa ideia de ter que me esconder para ser aceito pelas pessoas. Precisam me aceitar por quem eu sou. — Olhou fixamente para Chanyeol, que via muito mais de coragem do que tolice nas írises amendoadas. — E muito menos gosto que machuquem meus amigos.

Afastou a cortina para sair do leito. De alguma forma, Chanyeol o fazia sentir desconfortável, como se aquele espaço que dividiam fosse muito pequeno para os dois. No entanto, Chanyeol o segurou pelo braço, mesmo sem saber se tinha permissão para tocá-lo.

— Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas eu não ia bater nele. Eu não queria aquilo — defendeu-se, ainda que não tivesse necessidade para tal.

O que Jongin pensava ou deixava de pensar sobre si não deveria ser relevante, mas vinha provando que cada vez mais, Chanyeol conhecia menos de si mesmo. Estranhamente, acreditava em sua palavra. Não somente por Yixing ter dito que Chanyeol havia hesitado, mas pelo olhar sincero de Park.

— Tudo bem. — Jongin disse. — Eu acredito. Mas ainda não confio em você.

Ouviram uma tosse falsa em algum lugar do cômodo e trataram de se afastarem para bem longe um do outro. Zhang Yixing estava escorado ao lado da porta, de braços cruzados e o olhar do dançarino de _hip hop_ deixou ambos envergonhados, ainda que não estivessem fazendo nada criminoso.

— Jongin, está se sentindo melhor?

— Completamente — respondeu um pouco embaralhado, chegava a ser estúpido como não se sentia ele mesmo quando estava na presença de Park.

— O diretor pediu que te chamasse — comunicou e Jongin confirmou com a cabeça.

Aparentemente, sua hora havia chegado. Chanyeol se despediu com um aceno, o que fez o chinês rir alto. O _bad boy_ , por muito tempo, desfrutou de privilégios que incluíam nunca ser punido pela direção. Mas, bem, aquilo também havia mudado.

— Você também, Park.

Chanyeol rolou os olhos e os acompanhou, só implorando para todos os deuses existentes que alguém não fizesse uma ligação para seus pais.

Quando chegaram até a porta da direção, Yixing suspirou. Havia tentado de todas as formas que aliviassem a punição do amigo, mas só recebeu dois monitores – tão altos quanto jogadores de basquete – o arrastando para fora.

— Eu também fui interrogado, mas parece que o Doh e os outros estavam tão focados em vocês que esqueceram de falar sobre mim, então eu me livrei.

— Relaxa, não vou falar nada sobre você também, essa briga não é sua. Você sabe que vai muito além de você ter me ajudado. — Jongin o tranquilizou. — O Park também não vai, é uma forma de ele se redimir com você.

— Quando eu concordei com isso? — Chanyeol contestou, mas foi ignorado.

— Boa sorte, Jongin. — Yixing desejou antes de se retirar, fazendo questão de enfatizar apenas o nome do amigo.

Assim que adentraram pela porta, notaram o cheiro forte de tinta, as paredes agora tingidas em um tom de branco perfeito, sem nenhuma manchinha sequer. Pessoas que Chanyeol – mesmo sendo um veterano – nunca vira antes, perambulavam de um lado para o outro, trocando plaquinhas e acessórios de decoração. Um homem de meia idade, com uma postura quase militar se aproximou, possuía os olhinhos pequenininhos e um sotaque chinês carregado.

— Park Chanyeol e Kim Jongin, certo? — O homem dividiu o olhar entre os adolescentes e uma pasta, onde continha todo o histórico escolar dos alunos convocados. — O jovem Park tem uma ficha enorme aqui, mas eu não esperava que um aluno com uma média excelente como a sua viesse parar na sala da diretoria, jovem Kim.

— Não posso dizer que estou orgulhoso, senhor — se defendeu.

— Que bagunça, não é mesmo? Sentem-se. — Sua poltrona era enorme e, assim como quase tudo naquela sala, também era na cor branca. — Sou Jun Lan, seu novo diretor. Geralmente me chamam quando acham que uma instituição é incorrigível. Mas eu lhes digo: Nada é incorrigível para mim.

O homem falava de maneira pesada, rouca e assustadora. Jongin tremia as pernas por debaixo da mesa, nunca havia se imaginado em uma situação como aquela, sendo interrogado pelo diretor após meter-se em confusão.

— Agora, caros alunos. O que fez vocês se meterem em brigas enquanto era suposto que estivessem em suas respectivas aulas?

Jongin e Chanyeol não haviam combinado nada anteriormente – o que era um erro – e, sem saberem exatamente o que dizer para se livrarem do castigo, embaralharam-se, cada um contando uma versão diferente, o que enfureceu o novo diretor, que presava, acima de tudo, pela ordem.

— Silêncio! — A voz grave assustou os garotos, que se calaram imediatamente. — Um de cada vez. — Abaixando o tom de voz, tornou o olhar para Jongin. — O que aconteceu para que chegasse naquele terraço, jovem Kim?

Como havia prometido a Yixing que não diria nada sobre ele, decidiu contar sua versão, que nada mais era do que o verdadeiro motivo para que Doh Kyungsoo e seu grupo o odiassem à primeira vista.

— Eu... eu sou homossexual, senhor — revelou. — Algumas pessoas, aparentemente, não conseguem respeitar isso. Eu apenas agi em legítima defesa.

Park o olhava surpreso pela revelação tão direta. Mesmo que, por ser bailarino, já levantasse suspeitas por si só, ouvir as devidas palavras saírem da boca de Jongin era algo que chocava alguém como o _bad boy_ , que considerava a sexualidade alheia algo digno de ser escondido. Como se, por ser _gay_ , o que Jongin gostava ou deixava de gostar, não devesse passar apenas de especulação. Todavia, o garoto possuía muito orgulho do que era.

— Mesmo que tenha agido em legítima defesa, jovem Kim, ainda assim foi errado. — O diretor disse, enquanto anotava algo em seu bloquinho de notas. — Além disso, não posso conceder ao senhor nenhum tipo de privilégio por conta de sua vida pessoal. Serão todos punidos igualmente.

Jongin irritou-se. Essa jamais fora sua intenção e odiava ser visto como alguém penoso.

— Mas eu não quero privilégios, senhor Jun — contestou. — Eu só quero ser respeitado.

— Como eu disse, jovem Kim; ainda assim sua atitude de partir para a violência foi errada.

Sabendo que o mais velho estava correto neste quesito, Jongin suspirou, conformado. O diretor já escrevia suas punições e carimbava os papéis que deveriam ser assinados pelos responsáveis e entregues no dia seguinte. Chanyeol agradeceu aos céus por receber apenas uma advertência escrita, já que era acostumado a falsificar a assinatura de seus pais o tempo todo. Parecia estar tudo sob controle, até que o diretor fez questão de explicar suas devidas punições.

— Jovem Park, vai prestar cinco dias de serviço comunitário junto de seus colegas Doh Kyungsoo, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Minseok e Kim Jongdae, já começando amanhã após as aulas. E jovem Kim, também serão cinco dias de serviço comunitário, porém designei ao senhor a ala dos clubes artísticos.

Pior do que Jongin limpar e organizar o salão de balé sem poder participar dos treinos, com medo de ser expulso pela professora que já não ia com a sua cara, era Chanyeol ser escalado para ficar sozinho com seu antigo grupo, em um horários menos habitado da escola, enquanto estavam somente esperando uma oportunidade para acertarem as contas consigo. E o _bad boy_ sabia bem como Kyungsoo acertava as suas.

— Diretor. — Park disse, um tanto preocupado. — Me coloque em outra tarefa, eu não quero limpar banheiros.

O tom informal que Park usara, deixou Jun Lan enraivecido, negando prontamente o seu pedido.

— Você não tem escolha aqui, garoto. Agora saiam, já receberam suas detenções.

Um dos inimigos de Park Chanyeol era seu orgulho. Jamais, ainda mais na frente de Kim Jongin, o _bad boy_ assumiria que estava preocupado com a possibilidade de levar uma surra também. Afinal, seriam quatro contra um.

Jongin percebeu que Chanyeol suava frio e sabia que iria arrepender-se por sua atitude impulsiva.

— Senhor Jun... — Já estavam prestes a sair pela porta, quando o bailarino deu meia volta e parou novamente em frente à mesa do diretor. — Park foi quem me defendeu de Doh Kyungsoo e os outros mais cedo, e eles estão com raiva. Se juntar eles, estou quase certo de que uma confusão ainda maior irá acontecer.

Jun Lan massageou suas têmporas, mal havia chegado em El Dorado e já tinha de lidar com adolescentes brigões.

— Então paguem a detenção juntos, vocês dois, já que querem tanto proteger um ao outro. — O diretor decidiu. — Estão dispensados.

Jongin não queria proteger Chanyeol. Não mesmo. Era apenas um jovem empático. Assim como Park não queria protegê-lo no terraço. Não, não. Havia tentado evitar a briga para que seu segredo continuasse nas sombras. Andaram lado a lado pelos corredores, com um desânimo digno de quem passaria horas trabalhando juntos, durante toda a semana.

— Valeu por… Você sabe. Me livrar dessa. — Chanyeol disse baixinho, quase para dentro, mas, bem, baixar a guarda uma só vez para agradecer, era o mínimo que podia fazer.

— Park Chanyeol me agradecendo pela segunda vez. Poderia repetir? — Jongin debochou, mas sem poder sorrir muito pelos curativos que lhe puxavam a pele.

— Nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos encontramos no próximo capítulo, nos comentários e no twitter @imfromeldorado


	6. Detenção e Segredos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E eu sempre esqueço de att a fic aqui, né? Volte três casas. Não me julguem, não costumo receber muitos kudos, comentários ou interações aqui (compreensível, até), então meio que fico desanimada e esqueço mesmo k

Chanyeol se encontrava na sala da diretoria com o cronograma em mãos dos serviços comunitários que deveriam cumprir, e suava frio com o olhar nada feliz do novo diretor sobre o atraso de Kim. De um jeito ou de outro, o castigo tinha que ser cumprido e, não querendo ficar até tarde da noite na escola por fazer não apenas a sua parte, mas também a de Jongin, que não havia aparecido para cumprir a detenção, decidiu procurá-lo.

Não foi surpresa alguma tê-lo encontrado encolhidinho do lado de fora do clube de balé, espiando pela brecha da porta o ensaio que havia sido proibido de participar. Jongin queria tanto estar treinando, Chanyeol quase conseguia ver seus olhos brilhando. Sutilmente, o peso era colocado na ponta dos pés, como se movimentar-se ao som da música clássica que tocava do lado de dentro fosse algo instintivo. Não deveria estar se culpando por isso, mas talvez se tivesse se esforçado mais um pouquinho e agido como o líder que costumava ser, fazendo o uso de sua autoridade para dissipar os outros membros, Jongin não estivesse prestes a perder sua vaga no clube.

— Aí está você. — Propositalmente, sussurrou em seu ouvido. O bailarino, branco como um papel por conta do susto, quase deu um salto para trás.

— Ah, Park... — Não pareceu muito feliz em vê-lo. Não que sua vida fosse um mar de rosas antes de o conhecer, na verdade, costumava lutar pela própria sobrevivência, mas após ser transferido para El Dorado, tudo pareceu virar de ponta cabeça.

— O que está bisbilhotando aí? — Chanyeol parecia ter a intenção de irritá-lo, cutucando seu braço com o boné que retirara para arrumar os cabelos negros. — A gente tem muito trabalho pra fazer, esqueceu?

— Como eu poderia? — Reclamou em um rolar de olhos. — Eu já estava indo, não precisava vir atrás de mim.

Do bolso do uniforme riscado, Park retirou o papel amassado e limpou a garganta antes de ler da maneira mais desinteressada possível.

— _"Os alunos devem passar na sala da zeladoria para pegar os produtos e se dirigir até o prédio do ensino fundamental, onde deverão executar a limpeza das salas."_ — Park amassou o papel com uma mão só, arremessando a bolinha em uma das lixeiras próximas e ostentando uma expressão satisfeita por ter acertado o cesto. — Mas que _merda_ , eles já não têm funcionários pra fazer isso? Ou isso é tudo coisa desse diretor maluco?

— Pode ir passar um tempo com seus amigos, se está tão insatisfeito.

Pelo menos não haviam ficado com os banheiros fedidos, Doh Kyungsoo e os Kim provavelmente se encontravam irados naquele momento.

— Pra começo de conversa, isso nunca teria acontecido se você não tivesse aparecido no lugar errado, na hora errada. — Chanyeol possuía um orgulho quase tão sólido como uma rocha. Uma das coisas mais difíceis para o mesmo admitir, era quando estava equivocado.

— Não me faça esfregar na sua cara de quem é a culpa, Park Chanyeol. — Jongin irritou-se, batendo o dedo no peitoral esguio do _bad boy._

Os dois eram como gato e rato, se alguém quisesse que uma discussão trivial se prolongasse por todo o dia, então bastava que os deixassem lado a lado. O fato provavelmente ocorreria ali também, caso não tivesse desligado seu cérebro da discussão para reparar nos curativos do rosto do bailarino. Sua boca estava inchada, um _band-aid_ colorido no nariz, que Chanyeol percebeu ser levemente achatado, e alguns arranhões pela maçã do rosto. Segurou a mão do bailarino sobre seu peito e, ironicamente, o dedo indicador tão acusatório de outrora, pousava no centro de um dos corações tortos desenhados no uniforme.

— Você tá com fome? — Perguntou ao ouvir o roncar vindo do estômago alheio. — A gente poderia ir almoçar antes, se você estiver afim.

Jongin puxou sua mão de volta, um tanto envergonhado.

— Pode ser. — Aceitou o convite. Estava morrendo de fome e dividir uma mesa com Park no refeitório que já frequentava diariamente, não lhe parecia ser grande coisa. Com o fim das aulas regulares e com os alunos dos clubes em suas respectivas atividades, provavelmente nem seriam vistos por ninguém. — Já que estamos aqui, não vai falar com sua namorada?

Chanyeol deu um risinho irritante antes de lhe provocar.

— Por acaso está interessado na minha vida amorosa, é?

— De maneira alguma — negou veemente. Estava apenas... _curioso_ , já que Kang Seulgi fazia sempre questão de marcar seu território. Todavia, estava longe de ter algum interesse em saber com quem o Park trocava ou não saliva. — Apenas perguntei porque a conheci.

— Bom, se te conforta, eu falei com Seulgi mais cedo. — Chanyeol cruzou os braços e, mesmo que não existisse tal necessidade, quis esclarecer sobre o relacionamento com a bailarina. — Mas só temos um rolo, sabe? Uma boca pra beijar de vez em quando, uma companhia na hora da seca...

Jongin estalou a língua, incrédulo. Pela forma que já ouvira Kang se referir a Chanyeol, a garota certamente se magoaria caso descobrisse como ele realmente a via.

— Você é um completo idiota. — Park apenas deu de ombros com a ofensa.

Saiu bufando em direção à cantina, onde se certificaria de sentar-se o mais distante possível do seu companheiro de detenção.

(...)

Iriam passar muito tempo juntos naquela semana e estavam desconfortáveis com o fato, parecia que mesmo quando os dois se esforçavam para ficarem distantes um do outro, acontecia algo que os colocava novamente numa situação constrangedora como aquela. Chanyeol estava nervoso, tinha o pressentimento de que nada de bom poderia sair dali, afinal, sua vida tinha se transformado em uma loucura imprevisível a partir do momento em que o bailarino se matriculara naquela escola. Agora, secava o suor que insistia em escorrer de sua testa, sua mente trabalhava pra inventar a desculpa perfeita que convencesse seu pai de que estava tudo bem chegar em casa todo dia muito mais tarde do que o permitido. Com baldes lotados de produtos de limpeza em mãos, ambos se dirigiram para o prédio ao lado e, para a infelicidade dos dois, os pestinhas do ensino fundamental eram muito mais desorganizados do que eles se lembravam de terem sido naquela idade. A sala estava uma completa bagunça, as carteiras riscadas, lixo no chão e bolinhas de papel com água espalhadas pelo teto. Contudo, o que estava escrito em giz no quadro, Chanyeol tinha certeza de que não era obra das crianças.

Assim que entrou na sala, Jongin não quis reparar muito na sujeira ao seu redor, achava que assim focaria em apenas uma tarefa e terminaria mais rápido. Tratou de pegar o que precisava para limpar as janelas, com manchas de dedinhos por todo lado e então virou-se, porém, Chanyeol logo se pôs à sua frente.

— O que foi? — Questionou, confuso. Já não bastasse o clima naturalmente pesado por estarem sozinhos em um prédio quase deserto, ainda tinha o outro próximo _demais_ de si. — Dá pra sair da minha frente, por favor? Quero terminar logo isso.

— Por que você não vai limpar a sala ao lado? — Chanyeol sugeriu. O bailarino tentava passagem, que era bloqueada pelo mais alto. — Eu me viro nessa aqui.

— Isso não faz sentido algum, vamos terminar mais rápido se fizermos isso juntos. — Jongin contestou. — Além do mais, eu já estou aqui e é aqui que eu vou ficar.

Park não queria que Jongin lesse o que tinham escrito sobre ele no quadro negro. Eram palavras sujas, ofensivas e até mesmo ameaças de que, uma hora ou outra, se encontrariam na saída. De alguma forma, Kyungsoo e os Kim deveriam ter descoberto que os dois estariam ali para o serviço comunitário e, como era de sua natureza, não perderiam a oportunidade de destilar o veneno. Chanyeol pousou as mãos em seus ombros e girou seu corpo, até que o bailarino estivesse olhando para a parede não tão branca.

— Fica assim, tá? — Pediu. — Não olha pra trás.

Quem sabe, o tempo que vinha compartilhando com Jongin ultimamente, estava o deixando frouxo. Ou talvez, só estava começando a se arrepender pelo que tinha causado a outras pessoas. Deu alguns passos para trás antes de virar-se em direção aos insultos, só pra ter certeza de que Jongin não iria espiar. Mas ele permaneceu ali, quietinho, encarando os rabiscos de lápis de cor da parede. Enquanto Park tratava de deixar o quadro negro limpo, Jongin abria um sorriso involuntário. Tinha seus palpites sobre o que estava acontecendo ali, mas a atitude um tanto empática de Chanyeol o surpreendera.

— Posso olhar? — Jongin perguntou quando tudo ficou silencioso.

— Agora pode. — Chanyeol tentava sua melhor pose de indiferença, pegando a esponja e a garrafinha de detergente. No entanto, Jongin percebia suas espiadas de rabo de olho. — Eu vou limpar as carteiras.

Jongin aproximou-se devagar e sentou-se exatamente na mesinha riscada em que Park tanto se esforçava para esfregar.

— Então... — Chamou sua atenção. — O que tinha escrito no quadro? — Com os olhos arregalados de Chanyeol em sua direção, Jongin riu. — Qual é, não é como se fosse a primeira vez que isso acontece comigo.

— Bem, não eram palavras que você iria querer ler de novo.

— Não me afeta mais tanto assim agora, mas obrigado. — Jongin sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e uma sensação esquisita na boca do estômago, preferindo levantar-se e arranjar o que fazer, assim se distrairia dos pensamentos traiçoeiros sobre Park. Apesar de agradecido, precisava se lembrar de quem ele era e o que costumava fazer. — Tem coisas que me deixam mais tristes do que insultos. Afinal, são só palavras.

— Como estar aqui comigo agora ao invés de estar dançando?

Não era totalmente culpa de Chanyeol, se fosse parar pra pensar. Se estava de detenção, era porque ele mesmo havia aceitado o desafio de Doh Kyungsoo, independente das reações do líder. Deveria parar de responsabilizar outra pessoa e encarar seus próprios erros.

— Sim, eu acho... — respondeu. — Mas até que não está sendo tão ruim como eu imaginava.

— É mesmo? — Chanyeol arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Espera até ver as salas restantes.

Ambos riram, em meio a cheiros de desinfetantes e esponjas.

— E você, Chanyeol? — Virou o rosto na direção do outro, confiante o suficiente para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. — O que você gosta de fazer?

O interesse repentino de Kim sobre si o pegou de surpresa, mas não mais do que... não saber o que responder. Afinal, o que realmente gostava de fazer? Era acostumado a vestir tantas máscaras, que não sabia qual de suas faces era a verdadeira.

— Eu não sei — respondeu após longos segundos de ponderação. — A única coisa que eu tinha, se resumia a essa escola.

— É o último ano do colegial. É bom descobrir o que quer fazer quando se formar. Ou pretende levar essa vida de _bad boy_ para a faculdade?

Chanyeol fingiu uma risadinha com a piada, jogando nele uma flanela que achou por perto.

— Meu pai provavelmente vai querer que eu assuma a floricultura, mas eu tenho outros planos pra mim. — Jongin assentiu, Chanyeol não se parecia nenhum pouco com alguém que gostasse de flores. — Logo depois da formatura, eu vou sair da cidade. Arranjar um _trampo_ , qualquer coisa, contanto que eu vá pra bem longe daqui.

Park passou a esfregar a carteira com uma força quase desnecessária. Não sabia ao certo porque tinha acabado de contar sobre seu plano de fuga para Kim Jongin, parecia que mesmo que se esforçasse ao máximo, o bailarino sempre acabava descobrindo o que mais ninguém sabia sobre ele. E se sentia vulnerável com isso. Já Jongin engoliu em seco, voltando sua atenção para a janela que limpava à sua frente e tentando esquecer o efeito que aquela informação causara em si.

(...)

Desde que a nova direção se instalara, um dos monitores sempre ficava dentro de classe para evitar qualquer desordem. Por causa disso, mesmo que a _gangue_ ainda o olhasse de maneira ameaçadora, eles nada faziam, apenas passavam reto, às vezes batendo em si propositalmente com o ombro.

Jongin dividia a aula de trigonometria com Chanyeol, mas evitavam se falar à vista dos outros alunos. O ex-líder ainda se sentava na mesma carteira, no fundão e ao lado de Kyungsoo. Por ter espiado na direção dos delinquentes, captou o exato momento em que Doh enviou um recadinho de papel para Park, com aquele sorrisinho maléfico no canto da boca. Em seguida, Chanyeol amassou o recado com uma expressão enfurecida.

As dinâmicas em sala de aula e tarefas de casa tinham aumentado consideravelmente, fazendo com que Jongin andasse com certa dificuldade pelos corredores, com os livros pesados que tentava levar até o seu armário. E por pouco não passou direto, salvo pela porta com uma decoração nada discreta de seu vizinho, Oh Sehun, e um chinês muito feliz, quase saltitante, abraçado com algumas latinhas de grafite, de diversas cores.

— _Tcharam!_ — Yixing tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. — E aí, o que achou?

Zhang moveu-se para que Jongin pudesse olhar seu próprio armário melhor. Não imaginava que o amigo também era possuidor de habilidades de pintura, diferente de si, que apenas desenhava ursinhos gorduchos no caderno de vez em quando. Quando viu a decoração colorida em sua porta, quase largou os livros de qualquer jeito no chão.

— Você pintou o meu armário? — Queria tocar, mas a tinta ainda estava fresca. — Muito obrigado, Xing, de verdade.

— Não aguentava mais aquele pau horroroso me encarando, cara. — Jongin riu com a careta engraçada de Yixing. — Muito torto pra esquerda e tal.

— Mas me preocupa que vandalizem de novo. — Jongin não gostaria que o trabalho de Zhang tivesse sido feito em vão.

— Se isso acontecer, pode deixar que eu grafito um _pirocão_ enorme no armário de cada um daqueles delinquentes.

Era bom olhar para seu próprio armário e não ver mais aquele desenho pornográfico, que lhe trazia péssimas recordações. Subitamente, o chinês calou-se e a coloração de seu rosto foi substituída por um vermelho tomate. Logo em seguida, ouviu uma movimentação no armário ao lado, se dando conta de que mais alguém ouvia seu papo a respeito de pintos e afins. Oh guardava seu material, fechando a porta daquela maneira nada delicada.

— Tá aqui o _Super Mario_ que me pediu. Me devolve na segunda. — O gótico estendeu a fita, que Jongin recebeu com os olhos brilhando.

— Oh Sehun, você é o cara!

Já nem se lembrava da última vez que tinha ligado seu _Super Nintendo_ , mas dado tudo o que vinha passando na escola El Dorado, teria que assoprar muitas fitas e matar todos os chefões para esquecer que ainda tinha mais quatro dias de serviço escolar. Com Park Chanyeol.

— Vou indo nessa. — Antes de plugar os fones de ouvido num volume que deixaria qualquer um surdo, dividiu o olhar carregado de lápis de olho entre o armário vizinho e o garoto agarrado nas latinhas _spray._ — Decoração legal.

Yixing pareceu encolher-se ainda mais depois de ouvir a voz grave do gótico e só voltou a respirar normalmente depois de Oh dar as costas em direção ao corredor, balançando as correntes de metal ao caminhar com aquela sua calça justa de couro.

— Você... Você é amigo de Oh Sehun? — Yixing perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

— Bem, acabou acontecendo — Jongin respondeu, tentando abrir seu cadeado de uma maneira desajeitada dado a quantidade de livros que carregava. — Por quê? Também tem medo dele?

Todos naquela escola, com exceção do próprio Kim Jongin, pareciam ter medo de Sehun. E podia entender, o gótico possuía uma aura intimidadora e não havia um ser vivo que ousasse se aproximar de seu armário com decoração de _spikes_. Mas, bem, talvez devesse relembrar que Zhang Yixing era diferente dos alunos convencionais dali.

— Na verdade, eu ia perguntar se você não podia me apresentar pra ele. Me dar uma forcinha, talvez? — Jongin quase desenvolveu um torcicolo pela violência que moveu o pescoço. — Eu tenho uma _puta_ queda por ele há anos, Jongin, mas nunca tive coragem.

Estava chocado! Yixing suspirava enquanto assistia Sehun sumir de vista e se o amigo não fosse tão bom com ele, teria vomitado o café da manhã ali mesmo ao ouvir Zhang discursar a respeito de como achava o gótico fofo.

— Eu posso até encher sua bola, mas uma hora ou outra vai ter que criar coragem e falar com ele, não acha?

Ah, mas se existia alguém astuto, esse alguém era o Diabo. Park Chanyeol passava por aquele mesmo corredor, com um balde e uma cara de poucos amigos. Jongin sabia que nada de bom viria quando Zhang mudou sua expressão angelical para uma diabolicamente arteira.

— Que tal um acordo, Nini? — Quando Yixing começou a falar, Jongin quis chorar. — No dia em que você e o Park pararem de se alfinetar, eu chamo Oh Sehun pra sair.

(...)

Park Chanyeol estava recebendo _bullying_.

Apagava novamente, aos xingos, insultos escritos no quadro negro. Entretanto, diferente do dia anterior, em que as palavras eram direcionadas para Jongin, Chanyeol apagava palavras como “traidor” e ameaças de que fariam com ele a mesma coisa que ele costumava fazer aos outros. Só então, Kim entendeu o que poderia estar escrito no bilhete de mais cedo que Kyungsoo o escreveu, o que explicava também seu temperamento mais irritado que o normal. Antes da mudança na direção da escola, Chanyeol e seu grupo faziam as próprias regras e sentavam no fundão ou onde bem entendessem. Com o novo diretor, as atuais cadeiras haviam se tornado cativas, Park era obrigado a encarar o seus ex-seguidores diariamente, assim como os monitores com suas caras fechadas, que o impediam de fazer mais do que prestar atenção na aula.

— Está tudo bem aí? — Questionou ao perceber que Park olhava para o nada com uma flanela na mão.

Maldita fosse a empatia que sua vó o havia ensinado a ter. Talvez o _bad boy_ só precisasse provar do próprio veneno para mudar.

— _Tá_ , _tá_ tudo bem. — Chanyeol respondeu e a conversa morreu ali, só trocando palavras novamente quando ambos terminaram de limpar as salas e precisaram consultar o cronograma para descobrir onde ir em seguida. — _Porra_ , a gente tá muito _fodido_.

O problema é que, se não estivessem ambos completamente sem foco para fazer a tarefa da detenção, não teriam demorado tanto para terminar. Agora, possuíam muito trabalho para pouco tempo. E era provável que saíssem da escola apenas ao anoitecer.

— O quê? — Jongin questionou, tentando espiar o papel que estava nas mãos de Chanyeol. — Pra onde temos que ir agora?

— A quadra de basquete — respondeu aos murmúrios. — Hoje foi dia de Amistoso. Você, por acaso, já viu a zona que fica a quadra depois de um jogo?

Jongin negou, nunca tinha assistido a um jogo de basquete. Na verdade, não costumava frequentar áreas esportivas justamente por evitar garotos tipicamente héteros e machistas, que existiam aos montes em jogos escolares, eram os tipos de caras com complexo de superioridade e que mexiam com garotos como Jongin. Já recebera diversos comentários homofóbicos dos esportistas enquanto passava pelos corredores. Só podia rezar para que àquela altura, os jogadores já tivessem todos ido para casa. Chanyeol tinha razão, a quadra estava uma bagunça e havia lixo espalhado por toda a arquibancada. Enquanto recolhia a sujeira, Jongin resmungava baixinho, amaldiçoando cada um daqueles alunos ignorantes que não sabiam nem ao menos usar uma lixeira.

Chanyeol estava no lado oposto da quadra, com uma cara de nojo enquanto colocava na sacola embalagens de cachorro-quente melecadas de molho.

Quando finalmente terminaram a limpeza das arquibancadas, Jongin deixou as sacolas que tinha enchido com lixo no canto e partiu para o centro da quadra, onde Chanyeol tentava algumas cestas.

— O que está fazendo? Não deveria estar recolhendo a bola ao invés de jogá-la? — Jongin reclamou, afinal aquela não era hora para diversão.

Chanyeol xingou quando a bola bateu na pontinha da cesta e caiu para fora.

— Você me fez errar.

— Ah, me desculpe se eu só quero ir pra casa depois de passar horas limpando a sujeira dos outros. — Jongin continuava a chamar sua atenção, mas Chanyeol parecia mais interessado em seus arremessos.

— Por que não tenta? — Chanyeol buscou a bola, a oferecendo para Jongin.

— Eu não quero. — Prontamente negou, forçando-se a olhar para o outro lado na esperança que Park desistisse.

— Por quê? É muito pesada pra você? — Ao invés disso, o _bad boy_ soltou uma provocação, arremessando a bola em uma cesta perfeita, encarando Jongin com aquele ar egocêntrico que o outro tanto odiava.

— Você não muda mesmo, não é? — Logo quando achava que talvez pudesse passar um mísero dia sem achar Park Chanyeol um idiota infantil, ele provava que expectativas eram um presente caro demais para o oferecer.

— Você parece um velhote, não sabe se divertir. — Não que o bailarino não soubesse se divertir, ele apenas não tinha intenção de fazer isso _com_ Chanyeol. Havia escrito em seu caderninho mental que só dividiria o mesmo espaço com Park se fosse estritamente obrigatório, sob pena de tortura. — Uma cestinha só e eu paro.

Além do mais, existia um problema maior: Jongin não sabia arremessar, nunca nem havia segurado uma bola de basquete na vida.

— Tá bom, mas só uma. — Resolveu aceitar, conformando-se que Chanyeol nunca pararia de encher o saco até que ele cedesse.

Flexionou seu braço e colocou toda a sua força no arremesso, mas a bola passou longe da cesta. Com seu fracasso, Chanyeol inflou as bochechas e jogou-se no chão de tanto rir. Gargalhava tanto que Jongin se perguntava como podiam caber tantos dentes dentro da boca de um ser humano.

— Você só queria uma oportunidade, não é? — Se sentia envergonhado por ter sido tão ingênuo, afinal, era mais que o esperado que Park Chanyeol só quisesse uma chance para caçoar de sua cara.

— Não foi minha intenção, eu juro! — Chanyeol buscou a bola longe onde estava. Kim tinha bastante força nos braços, mas nenhum senso de direção. Em seguida, caminhou até Jongin enquanto se exibia com alguns dribles por entre as pernas. — Mas foi muito engraçado. Você parecia tão concentrado. Até errar!

— Eu vou tentar de novo. — Praticamente bufou.

As risadas e a necessidade de se provar, bastaram para que a chama da competitividade acendesse em Jongin, que puxou a bola das mãos do outro, entrando completamente no jogo que Park queria, já que também era extremamente competitivo. Jongin tentou mais vezes do que poderia contar, perdendo um tempo considerável enquanto deveria já estar finalizando o serviço escolar e errando em todos os arremessos. Foi então que Chanyeol se sentiu um tanto quanto frustrado, como poderia considerar um desafio quando Jongin era pior no basquete do que qualquer iniciante? Só lhe restava uma opção.

— Você é muito ruim, eu vou ter que te ajudar — reclamou, buscando a bola e se colocando ao lado de Jongin, que já estava ofegante e chateado por não ter conseguido ao menos uma cesta.

— Não precisa, eu consigo — recusou. Receber a ajuda de Chanyeol naquele momento era o mesmo que humilhar-se. — Acho que essa coisa tá com calo.

Nem sabia exatamente como era uma bola de basquete com calo, mas era como se a maldita debochasse de sua cara, como quem sussurrava que aceitar as dicas de Chanyeol seria menos vergonhoso que não acertar cesta nenhuma.

— Não _tá_ com calo. — Chanyeol verificou, não conseguindo conter a risada soprada ao ver Jongin inventar desculpas.

Sem opções, acabou aceitando.

— Você é destro. Deixa seu pé direito na frente e o esquerdo atrás. A canhota fica um pouco mais acima, mas a destra que controla a direção.

— Assim? — Tossiu um pouco ao sentir uma coceira estranha na garganta, percebendo o _bad boy_ perto demais de si.

— Não. — Suspirou, desconfiado de que nunca funcionaria se ele não demonstrasse. — Assim.

Chanyeol tocou as mãos de Jongin por cima da bola, as posicionando da maneira correta. O toque invasivo e sem permissão o fazendo olhar nos olhos do bailarino, como quem quisesse confirmar se estava tudo bem que os dois compartilhassem daquele momento. Afinal, eles estavam sempre trocando farpas e não perdiam a oportunidade para dizer o quanto desaprovavam um ao outro. Ao contrário do que Jongin desejava, ele não estava incomodado com o toque, talvez até tenha se sentido estranho quando Chanyeol se afastou.

— Tenta de novo. — Limpou a garganta ao perceber que Kim ainda o encarava, como se esperasse algo mais. — Mira no quadrado.

Jongin tentou, exatamente do jeito que Chanyeol o instruiu, e nem pôde acreditar quando a bola pesada bateu na tabela e acertou a cesta. Comemorou aos pulos, e Chanyeol fez um sinal positivo com a mão.

— Eu consegui!

— Não precisa me agradecer. Eu sei que sou um ótimo professor. — Chanyeol sorriu, daquele seu jeito egocêntrico.

Jongin se limitou a girar os olhos e guardar a bola em seu devido lugar antes que Park a pegasse de novo. Caçou seu _Motorola StarTAC_ dentro da mochila, e quando viu a hora na pequena tela, descobriu que a noite já tinha caído do lado de fora.

(...)

No dia seguinte, os dois não dividiram nenhuma aula, portanto Jongin esperava encontrar Chanyeol na sala da diretoria. E mesmo que não quisessem admitir, a detenção não estava sendo tão chata quanto pensavam que seria, e quando acabasse, não teriam mais motivos para se verem ou se falarem, certo? O diretor Jun Lan estava insatisfeito e, quando informou que ambos cumpririam o período restante da detenção separados, alegou que estavam tomando mais tempo que o determinado, não sendo permitido que alunos zanzassem pelo colégio à noite. No último dia, Chanyeol e Jongin tentavam não pensar em como a detenção se tornara tão entediante, e em como o tempo passava tão lentamente quando estavam por sua própria conta. Mesmo que Chanyeol não quisesse admitir, Jongin tinha visto um lado seu que ninguém havia visto antes. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se como se não precisasse fingir ou provar algo para alguém. Era uma sensação nova. Já Jongin, tinha Yixing no seu pé todo santo dia, o lembrando de mais um acordo que havia entrado pra sua coleção.

Quando estava passando pano em uma das salas, quase finalizando para ir para casa, Chanyeol apareceu de surpresa, deixando uma pegada de sujeira no piso que tinha acabado de limpar.

— O que você quer? — Perguntou, chateado. Se fosse _Scott Summers_ , o lançaria um laser ali mesmo, tamanha era a raiva com que o encarava.

— Que você venha comigo. — Chanyeol possuía os olhos brilhantes, como de quem tramava algo.

— Para onde? — Questionou. Suas experiências de vida o fizeram desconfiar de tudo e todos.

— Você vai ver. — Chanyeol saiu da sala, deixando-o com uma curiosidade que não foi capaz de conter.

Acabou por segui-lo pelas escadas, que os levaram até o terraço. Era final de tarde e o pôr-do-sol laranja brilhava no céu. Haviam almofadas no chão, junto com a mais variedade de guloseimas e salgadinhos no meio delas.

— Por acaso roubou tudo isso da cantina? — Jongin perguntou, enquanto se aproximava.

Chanyeol já se acomodava, abrindo uma latinha de refrigerante. Pela cor branca das almofadas, possuía um palpite a respeito de sua origem.

— Se eu dissesse que sim, ainda assim você comeria?

Cada um escolheu um salgadinho, e por algum tempo, o som crocante foi o único a ser ouvido entre os dois, assim Jongin percebeu que Yixing poderia estar certo, Park Chanyeol não parecia assim tão mau, apenas um adolescente que se acostumou com más companhias. Parecia até mesmo uma pessoa comum com o vento do terraço bagunçando seus cabelos ondulados enquanto detonava um pacote de batatinhas.

Quando o sol os iluminou com seu último raio, antes de se pôr completamente, Jongin quebrou o silêncio.

— Por que me chamou até aqui?

Chanyeol ofereceu a sacolinha com algumas latinhas de refrigerante para Jongin, que escolheu sabor uva.

— Acho que estamos no mesmo barco agora.

Na visão privilegiada do Park, terem inimigos em comum caracterizava isso. Porém, não compartilhavam do mesmo barco. Chanyeol não tinha como entender toda as dificuldades que Jongin passava. Afinal, se continuasse a agir como antes de sua transferência, sendo o líder que seu antigo grupo precisava, nada teria mudado em sua vida, diferente de Jongin, que corria riscos diariamente pelo simples fato de ser ele mesmo.

— O que quer dizer? — O bailarino perguntou, após o primeiro gole em sua bebida.

— Que talvez a gente possa dar uma trégua em todo esse mal-entendido. — Chanyeol propôs. — O que acha?

Não sabia o que aquilo significava. Apenas seguiriam seus caminhos? Se tornariam amigos? A segunda opção parecia contrariar tudo o que um dia pensaram. Ambos estavam confusos, sobre muitas coisas, aliás. Entretanto, estavam cansados de brigar e, mesmo que o dia de amanhã fosse incerto, ainda assim parecia o certo a se fazer.

— Eu topo. — Jongin aceitou ao consumarem a decisão com um brinde de refrigerante. Após Park ter preparado tudo aquilo para levantar bandeira branca, o mínimo que poderia fazer, era tentar. — Uma trégua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, nos comentários e no twitter @imfromeldorado


	7. Cães de caça e Segredos

— Obrigado por ter cedido sua casa, senhora Kim. — O pastor agradeceu, curvando-se para a idosa. — Espero que o Chanyeol não a tenha dado muito trabalho.

— Não deu trabalho algum, Pastor Park. — Senhora Kim retribuiu o cumprimento. — Chanyeol pode ir estudar com Jongin sempre que quiser.

Jongin estava ao lado de sua avó, enquanto Chanyeol permanecia ao lado de seu pai. Os dois se olharam, cúmplices. Não havia sido fácil para Jongin convencer sua avó a mentir para Park KangSoo. A senhora Kim não gostava de mentiras. No entanto, ao explicar sobre a detenção – que já lhe rendera horas de sermões – e em como, talvez, começou a se dar bem com o filho do pastor, sua avó cedeu, mesmo que na verdade odiasse receber visitas em casa. Muito menos de adolescentes. Por outro lado, Jongin teve de ouvir o quanto a mais velha estava decepcionada consigo e que não aceitaria menos do que as notas mais altas nas provas que estavam por vir.

— Aproveitem o culto. — O pastor disse ao se retirar. Antes de o seguir, Chanyeol lançou um olhar agradecido para Jongin, que o livrou de uma bela surra por chegar tarde em casa durante cinco dias seguidos.

Sua lista de débito para com Jongin apenas crescia, e ele ao menos sabia como retribuir. Nunca havia pensado em retribuir nada antes. Kim não estava muito diferente. Tinha gasto horas pensando em como agir com o outro garoto após a trégua, ou se ao menos seria necessário que alguma palavra fosse dita, e quando encontrou Chanyeol pela primeira vez após o pôr-do-sol no terraço, viu-se corado de vergonha. Por isso, apenas se limitou a prestar atenção enquanto Park dedilhava as cordas do violão em cima daquele palco. Tão tímido, tão quieto, que intrigava e instigava Kim Jongin a descobrir qual era a verdadeira faceta de Park Chanyeol.

(...)

— Só dezessete mil wones? — Minseok estava irritado, encarando em sua mão, insatisfeito, o número de notas menor que o requerido. — Eu deixei bem claro que queria no mínimo trinta, _porra._

— Desculpe, veterano Kim. — O garoto se desculpava repetidas vezes. — Eu pedi, eu juro. Mas eles não me dão dinheiro além do necessário.

A voz baixinha e amedrontada veio de um calouro do primeiro ano. Na semana anterior, Minseok assistira aos pais do mais novo lhe buscando na escola com um cobiçado _Toyota Corolla 97_ , o lançamento do ano. Com um carro de rico daqueles, Kim não deixaria passar a oportunidade de lucrar um bom dinheiro em cima do primeiro anista indefeso.

— Malditos economistas — reclamou agarrando o mais novo, que tremia, pela gola do uniforme. — Vou te levar pra um lugar onde você vai poder refletir bem sobre: se eu mando uma coisa, você faz.

Se antes, com Park Chanyeol no comando, era de conhecimento geral que se você visse um dos Kim, era melhor que corresse, agora, com Doh Kyungsoo, todos se borravam de medo. O garoto desesperou-se, gritando por socorro quando Kim Minseok passou a arrastá-lo pelos corredores, atitude que chamou a atenção de monitores que estavam de guarda pelo local e que o livrou de ser trancado em um dos banheiros nojentos.

— Você. Pare o que está fazendo agora. — A mão pesada lhe segurou pelo ombro e, quando Minseok virou na direção do funcionário, viu que era tão alto quanto um poste. — E venha conosco.

— Não vou a lugar nenhum com você. — O delinquente contestou, mas não possuía o direito de escolha.

O primeiro anista saiu correndo na primeira oportunidade que teve, já os monitores, que são mandados pelo diretor a não ceder aos caprichos dos alunos, eram permitidos a usarem da força – sem excesso – quando necessário, portanto, Minseok teve dois deles segurando em seus braços, em direção à diretoria. Aquilo não era bom para sua imagem de _bad boy_ diante de todos os alunos da escola, ainda que xingasse e tentasse se soltar – sem sucesso – durante todo o percurso.

— Justo quem eu estava querendo encontrar: Jovem Kim. — O homem de meia idade, já conhecido pelo adolescente, parecia estar confortável em sua poltrona. — É realmente muito difícil para vocês que fiquem longe de confusões, não é? Acabou de voltar de uma detenção e já é pego pelos meus monitores enquanto oprime um aluno.

— É por isso que estou aqui? — Questionou enquanto sentava-se largado em uma das cadeiras à disposição. — Vai me dar uma advertência, diretor?

Jun Lan levantou-se, indo em direção ao armário de provas e retirando de lá o histórico de Minseok.

— Sabe o que é isso, jovem Kim?

O diretor despôs os documentos em sua mesa, virados para a direção do adolescente, na intenção de que o mesmo as lesse bem.

— Sei — respondeu, confuso. — São minhas provas.

— Têm seu nome, mas não são exatamente suas. — Minseok começou a se preocupar com o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. — Parece que a antiga direção dessa escola não era capacitada pra lidar com delinquentes feito você, mas depois que eu assumi, vários alunos criaram confiança pra denunciar seus amigos; e você, que os coagia para que fizessem seus trabalhos de classe.

— E daí?

O diretor olhou bem para a expressão amargurada do garoto. Também possuía filhos e, ainda que fosse conhecido como um homem rigoroso, quase militar, seu trabalho era tentar em seu máximo direcionar aqueles jovens para um caminho correto.

— Eu vi o seu teste de QI, Kim. E é, inegavelmente, acima da média. Sei que não precisa continuar a fazer essas coisas.

Minseok apenas ouvia, enquanto secava o suor de suas mãos na calça jeans. Houve um tempo em que gostava de estudar, em que sentiria vergonha por ser chamado na diretoria, ou que até mesmo sentiria medo de pessoas como quem ele havia se tornado. Mas eram lembranças distantes, antes de se tornar um adolescente solitário no mundo.

— Vai me dar uma suspensão? — Olhava para baixo, sendo essa opção melhor do que encarar o olhar penoso do mais velho.

— Apesar do meu senso de diretor me mandar preparar o cancelamento da sua matrícula agora mesmo, meu senso como educador diz que é inteligente demais para simplesmente jogar suas habilidades fora. — Senhor Jun pôs uma folha sobre a mesa e logo em seguida uma caneta bonita e dourada. Kim Minseok era emancipado, não sendo necessário que um responsável respondesse por si. — Então, sim, vou lhe dar apenas uma suspensão dessa vez. Mas, se você apenas pensar em fazer besteira de novo, jovem Kim, nunca mais pisará nessa instituição. Estamos entendidos?

(...)

_“A paixão aumenta em função dos obstáculos que lhe opõem.”_

Na aula de literatura, os alunos foram apresentados a _William Shakespeare_ , conhecido como um grande poeta, com alta influência até mesmo nos tempos atuais. Na dinâmica de classe, cada estudante escolheu um pedaço de papel, que continha uma frase famosa de alguma obra do escritor. No caso de Chanyeol, ele teria de estudar a peça _“Tudo Está Bem Quando Termina Bem”_ e escrever uma análise sobre. Mas, o problema maior do que o trabalho valer um terço da nota, era que Chanyeol nunca havia parado para pensar sobre paixão antes, e por isso, foi até a biblioteca afim de alugar um manuscrito da peça. Caminhando entre as seções, encontrou Jongin, de pé e levemente escorado em uma das estantes. Ele estava com o cenho franzido, concentrado em sua leitura, os óculos de grau redondinhos pendendo sobre o nariz, que nada o assimilava à imagem de um dos _CDFs_ com quem Chanyeol costumava praticar _bullying._ E reparando um pouco, talvez fosse o primeiro cara que Chanyeol achava bonito. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando mandar para longe aquele pensamento.

As obras de _Shakespeare_ se encontravam na mesma seção onde Jongin estava, mas Chanyeol hesitou em dar o primeiro passo. Não queria chamar a atenção de Kim para si e sua nítida expressão de quem não tinha a mínima ideia do que falar.

— Você veio para a biblioteca estudar ou ficar parado aí, Park? — No entanto, foi Jongin quem falou primeiro, sem ao menos desviar os olhos de sua leitura.

— Tenho que fazer uma análise de uma peça — reclamou enquanto se aproximava, percebendo que Jongin agora fechava seu livro e arrumava os óculos. — O que está lendo?

— Um mito grego — respondeu.

— Lê pra mim. — Chanyeol pediu, sentindo-se um pouco menos hesitante em falar com o outro.

Jongin, de alguma forma, possuía aquela aura magnética que tornava simples a aproximação entre os dois. Mesmo quando tudo o que faziam era trocar farpas.

— Bom... Ártemis, a deusa da caça, estava se banhando no lago acompanhada de ninfas, quando percebeu que um homem, Acteão, um exímio caçador, assistia a ela.

— O que aconteceu depois? — Perguntou, mais interessado do que deveria.

— Digamos que ela não ficou muito feliz. O transformou em um cervo... E então, ele acabou sendo devorado por seus próprios cães de caça. — Chanyeol engoliu em seco.

— Irônico, não é mesmo? — Jongin guardava o livro na prateleira à sua frente.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Chanyeol rolou os olhos. Odiava quando Jongin usava aquele tom de provocação consigo. — São apenas contos para assustar crianças.

— E tem algo que assuste você?

— Nada me assusta — respondeu imediatamente. — Mas talvez esse cara aí seja um tolo. Seu final trágico não teria acontecido se ele tivesse sido mais cuidadoso. Admirado Ártemis à distância ou apenas a ignorado, sem se deixar levar pela incontrolável vontade de se aproximar dela. Ele ainda seria o famoso caçador.

Pela forma intensa que o _bad boy_ narrou, era fácil confundir as coisas, como se estivesse falando de si próprio. E como se fosse um instinto de ambos, acabaram por iniciar uma nova discussão – mas dessa vez um pouco mais pacífica – sobre como até mesmo deuses, heróis e líderes podiam ser estúpidos, até finalmente chegarem na situação atual em que Chanyeol se encontrava. E não lhe era uma opção, faltando poucos meses para se formar, ser devorado por seus antigos cães de caça.

— Então não seja como Acteão. Seja Park Chanyeol. O verdadeiro. — Jongin o aconselhou. Talvez existisse algo que pudesse aprender com o bailarino. — Apenas você mesmo pode decidir o tipo de pessoa que vai ser.

— Acho que devemos escrever nosso próprio conto, afinal.

O silêncio que se seguiu tornou-se angustiante. Olhavam para os livros nas prateleiras afim de evitar a imagem do outro. A mente de Chanyeol ainda estava presa no que tinha acabado de falar, já Jongin, preferia não pensar demais, ou poderia acabar entendendo tudo errado.

— Então, sobre o que vai ser a sua análise? — Kim quebrou o silêncio, na esperança de que aquela névoa densa ao redor dos dois se dissipasse.

— Sobre esse cara aqui. — Chanyeol respondeu, mostrando as folhas das atividades que tinham sido distribuídas pela professora.

— _“Esse cara aqui”_ é considerado um dos maiores dramaturgos da história, Park Chanyeol! Mais respeito com _Shakespeare._

— Eu respeitaria se ele não valesse um terço da minha nota de literatura. — Chanyeol bufou, retirando o boné para passar as mãos em seus cabelos. Não tinha ideia por onde começar. — E o pior é que eu não tenho a mínima experiência com esse assunto.

— Qual é o assunto? Talvez eu possa ajudar. — A fala saiu como um impulso, esperando que não se arrependesse por se oferecer.

— Paixão, amor. Essas coisas melosas que inventam pra ganhar dinheiro nos feriados.

— Como não tem experiência sobre isso, Park? — Jongin questionou, incomodado o bastante para tocar no assunto. — Você não tem alguém?

— Eu já não disse pra você que eu e Seulgi não somos exatamente namorados? — Respondeu, tentando se lembrar de quando começaram com aquela relação meio torta que eles tinham.

Havia sido no início do ano, quando os antigos amigos de Park apostaram que ele, com a fama que tinha, não conseguiria descolar uma patricinha como _peguete_. Competitivo como era, escolheu a mais bonita do clube de balé. Só não contavam que a senhorita Kang se apaixonaria de verdade pelo _bad boy_. Chanyeol gostava de ter alguém que o ouvisse de vez em quando, assim como alguém atraente para trocar uns beijos pelos corredores do colégio.

— E se ela quisesse isso? — Jongin perguntou com o coração aos pulos. — Você gosta dela?

O bailarino tentava sua expressão mais desinteressada, mas não conseguia controlar os dedos que batucavam na coxa, um claro sinal de ansiedade.

— Claro que gosto. Ela é gata pra caralho e beija bem também.

— Só o beijo? — Jongin o olhou com estranheza. — Não está esquecendo de mais nada?

Chanyeol parecia não entender para onde aquela conversa estava o levando e mais parecia um papagaio a repetir sobre os contatos físicos superficiais que já tivera com a bailarina.

— Bem, ainda não tivemos oportunidades para passar pro próximo nível. Você sabe... transar. — Chanyeol sussurrou tão baixinho, com as bochechas tão coradas, como se aquilo fosse um pecado muito grande para ser proferido em voz alta.

— Não, não. — Jongin balançou as mãos em frente ao rosto. — Eu não estava falando sobre sexo e sim sobre o que você gosta nela como pessoa, sobre a personalidade dela, sobre o que conversam.

O _bad boy_ desejou que o chão se abrisse ali mesmo para que pudesse se esconder até a próxima década, quando provavelmente a vergonha por ainda não ter fodido com Kang tivesse passado.

— É, bem, eu não faço ideia. Nós não conversamos muito — confessou.

Se deu conta de que sua relação com a bailarina não passava de algo puramente carnal e que estava acomodado, sem saber exatamente como e quando encerrar aquilo. Por outro lado, andava se aproximando do garoto a sua frente muito mais do que já se aproximara de alguém antes.

Jongin limpou a garganta, extremamente nervoso. Aquele sentimento de alívio em seu peito não podendo significar boa coisa para si mesmo. Não devia perguntar o que tinha em mente, mas a curiosidade foi maior.

— E o que você diria sobre mim? — Falou logo de uma vez, os olhos vidrados enquanto esperava uma resposta.

Chanyeol retornou para suas lembranças, o primeiro dia em que vira Jongin. O novato, que não se importava com o que os outros falavam de si, passava por cima do preconceito que diariamente recebia e possuía um coração enorme por trás daquela casca rígida e carinha emburrada.

— Eu diria que você é o cara mais atrevido que eu já vi. — Os dois riram, o bailarino satisfeito com o que ouviu e Chanyeol reparando em como seu sorriso era bonito também, mas guardaria esse detalhe apenas para si. — E corajoso também.

Finalmente descobrira que Kim Jongin não era nenhum pouco tolo, mas muito astuto até, quando o bailarino arrumou os óculos de leitura e os olhos amendoados arregalaram-se violentamente por debaixo das lentes.

— Mas espera. O jeito que você falou que não transou com Kang Seulgi... — Jongin disse assustado, como se agora que seu cérebro tivesse processado a informação sobre a vida sexual do Park. — Você não é virgem, é?

Nos anos noventa, aos dezoito anos de idade, a maioria dos adolescentes queria experimentar o tal do sexo, drogas e _rock’n roll_. Jongin tinha certeza que Chanyeol era um desses adolescentes... Até o presente momento, em que sua reação fora a mais desesperada possível, confirmando o que até então era apenas um palpite.

— Fala baixo, _porra!_ — Chanyeol praticamente jogou-se em cima do outro, tentando, a todo custo, tapar a boca do bailarino com a mão. — Qual o problema com isso?

— Você é uma farsa, Park Chanyeol. — O _bad boy_ o olhava com fúria. Maldita a hora que decidira trocar uma ideia com Jongin. — Se ficam sabendo, você vai ser zoado até a formatura.

— Cala a boca, você vai me ajudar a encontrar a droga desse manuscrito ou não? — Chanyeol, que não aguentava mais a vergonha de olhar para Jongin, saiu andando. No entanto, Jongin puxou a manga de seu uniforme, impedindo que ele sumisse de sua vista. — O que foi agora?

— _Shakespeare_ fica pra o outro lado, seu idiota! — Jongin respondeu, conduzindo o caminho. — Vem!

E então, passaram o resto do intervalo das aulas ali, entre o cheirinho dos livros, contos sobre heróis e histórias que falavam de paixão.

(...)

— Kyungsoo! Junmyeon! — Jongdae invadiu o terraço, desesperado e ofegante. — Deu _merda_ pro Minseok.

— _Porra!_ — Junmyeon, que antes estava concentrado em seu _gameboy_ , xingou quando seu carrinho colidiu contra a parede virtual, fazendo-o perder o jogo. — Desembucha. O que aconteceu?

— O diretor... Suspendeu ele! — Respondeu. — Por duas semanas!

— Como assim suspendeu ele? Essa nova direção não sabe com quem está se metendo? — Junmyeon indignou-se. — O que vamos fazer sem o Minseok?

— Vocês sabem que se ele for expulso, não vai conseguir se formar nunca! Nenhuma escola de Seul o aceitaria sem uma carta de recomendação. — Jongdae sentou-se junto aos outros, tentando pensar em uma solução para seu amigo, mas sabia que após o ocorrido, Minseok não se arriscaria a uma expulsão.

O famoso grupo de _bad boys_ de El Dorado estava enfraquecendo.

Kyungsoo estava pensativo. Ainda havia muita raiva dentro de si e não havia a menor possibilidade de desistir de uma vingança contra Jongin e Chanyeol. Planejava encurralar os dois, e usar de seu maior número ao seu favor. Mas agora, sem Minseok como um par de punhos a mais, e com a ciência de que Jongin e Chanyeol também sabiam se defender, seria estupidez partir para a violência, ainda mais com as regras do colégio sendo seguidas tão à risca. Doh já não tinha mais controle sobre os funcionários como antes. Precisava pensar em uma nova forma de atingir seus inimigos.

— A gente não vai deixar isso pra lá, não é? — Junmyeon questionou, esperando que o líder os desse uma direção. — Quero dizer, há apenas algumas semanas atrás, nós mandávamos nesse lugar. Agora estão aplicando advertências e suspensões... em nós?

— Nós ainda somos os donos desse lugar. — Kyungsoo deu sua palavra, que teve o efeito de tranquilizar os demais. — Nenhum sistema é incorruptível, como esse estrangeiro que se senta no posto de diretor e acha que pode mandar em nós, pensa. Só ainda não tivemos tempo para descobrir a quem subornar.

— E quando encontrarmos, o que vamos fazer?

— Já que o meu plano inicial de quebrar todos os ossos daqueles dois sofreu um contratempo, precisamos bolar um plano B. — Kyungsoo sorriu malicioso, era óbvio que possuía algo em mente. — E eu tenho uma ideia.

Jongdae estava nervoso, por isso não tardou a abrir sua mochila a procura de alguns chicletes, precisava de açúcar para acalmar os nervos. Era melhor amigo de Minseok desde antes do ensino médio, onde já estudavam juntos. Faria qualquer coisa para ajudar nos planos do novo líder.

— E como vamos fazer algo sem acabarmos suspensos igual ao Minseok? — Junmyeon também estava dentro, porém, não queria colocar seu pescoço a preço.

— Deixem os funcionários comigo. — Kyungsoo respondeu, já arquitetando seu próximo passo. — Basta fazerem o que eu mandar.

Com Chanyeol e Jongin se aproximando um do outro, só ficaria mais fácil para Doh conseguir sucesso no que planejava.

(...)

— Então vocês entraram em trégua, certo? — Perguntou Yixing, enquanto deixavam a aula que tinham juntos.

— Sim, tipo isso. — Jongin respondeu. — Mas na real, eu sei que ele só me deixou em paz porque não quer que eu abra a boca.

— Então vocês só estão fingindo que o outro não existe?

Jongin suspirou, massageando sua têmpora com certa força. Sabia que a partir do momento em que contasse algo para Yixing, teria de contar a história toda, porque o chinês era insistente e iria extrair o máximo de informações que conseguisse dele. Foi assim que, mais cedo, ao tentar pedir um conselho sobre Park, Zhang o pressionou de tal forma sobre o que de tão importante Jongin sabia que, já nervoso, contou que o grande segredo era, na verdade, o fato de Chanyeol ser virgem.

— Não exatamente... — Jongin tentou o enrolar, na esperança que Yixing apenas desse de ombros e não se aprofundasse no assunto. Porém, seria muita ingenuidade acreditar que teria essa sorte.

— "Não exatamente" não é a mesma coisa que um “não”. Nem vem achando que vai me enganar.

— Bom, eu meio que ajudei ele com o trabalho de literatura hoje no intervalo, não foi nada demais.

— Ajudou ele, mas não quis me deixar copiar sua lição de casa? — Com a mão no peito, fingiu estar magoado. — Mas se me lembro bem, não foi você que me disse que nunca, jamais, deixaria de odiar o desgraçado do Park Chanyeol? E que ele era um filho da _puta_ egocêntrico e metido a valentão? — Yixing fez questão de refrescar sua memória, forçando uma expressão pensativa que fez Jongin rolar os olhos. Já não bastava ter que pagar pela língua, ainda teria de aguentar Zhang passando os fatos na sua cara. — Quem te viu, quem te vê, Kim Jongin.

— Quem tem você como amigo não precisa de inimigo, Yixing.

— _Nah_ , você sabe que pode contar comigo pra tudo, meu _brother_.

— Então por tudo que é mais sagrado, não conta isso pra ninguém.

— Pode me chamar de _Charlie Chaplin_ porque minha boca é um túmulo!

Os dois caminharam para o corredor em direção ao armário de Yixing, que ficava um pouco distante do armário de Jongin. Um pouco mais à frente, guardando seus próprios pertences, estava Chanyeol, que não percebeu a presença dos dois.

— _Porra_ , Jongin! Ainda não acredito que ele é cabaço. — Yixing disse, sendo repreendido à leves tapas pelo Kim, que agradeceu aos céus quando Park pareceu não ter ouvido nada. — Olha só, ele é um pedaço de mau caminho. Você não acha?

— Bonitinho, talvez — mentiu. Apesar de todo o histórico caótico entre ele e Park, não podia negar para si mesmo que o desgraçado era gostoso pra caramba. Mas pelo menos na frente do amigo, precisava manter o fiasco de dignidade que ainda lhe restava.

— Você tá secando muito ele pra quem acha que é só “bonitinho”. — Yixing provocava. — Não precisa ter vergonha, Jongin.

— Você está de que lado, afinal? — Jongin acabou se exaltando um pouco, aproveitando a porta do armário do amigo para evitar ser visto por Chanyeol, tamanha era a sua vergonha. — Será que dá pra parar de falar besteira?

Yixing caiu na gargalhada. Já havia reparado que nada abalava Kim Jongin, nem mesmo o _bullying_ que costumava receber. Mas era só falar do _bad boy_ que as bochechas do amigo ficavam rubras.

— Ele já foi, pode voltar a agir naturalmente.

Jongin encarou a expressão angelical de Yixing, mas ele sabia bem o diabinho que morava embaixo daquela máscara. Como tudo que vai, também volta, Sehun, o abismo de Yixing, andava pelo corredor em direção ao seu armário que, coincidentemente, era bem ao lado de onde os dois estavam indo.

— Olha só o que temos por aqui. — Jongin o cutucou quando percebeu os olhos de Yixing se arregalando, como se fossem pular da caixa.

— Acabei de lembrar que esqueci minha agenda na sala de aula. Que coisa, né? Parece que vou ter que ir lá buscar.

— Nada disso. — Jongin segurou sua blusa, impedindo que Zhang fugisse para o lado contrário. — Você mesmo disse que se eu entrasse em uma trégua com Park, você chamaria Oh Sehun pra sair. Não pense nem por um minuto que eu esqueci.

— Em minha defesa, eu nunca realmente achei que você fosse falar com o Park.

— Pare de enrolar, Zhang Yixing. Você quer ir lá falar com ele ou quer que eu o chame aqui? — Jongin encheu os pulmões, fechando as mãos ao redor da boca como quem iria gritar pelo Oh.

— Eu vou! — Yixing o interrompeu. Era melhor que fizesse logo de uma vez ou Jongin o faria passar vergonha como um primeiro anista. — Eu vou, mas me lembre de nunca mais fazer trato com o diabo.

Jongin achou engraçado por ver aquele cara que não tinha vergonha nem de sua nudez, ficar nervoso na frente do gótico da escola, e dessa vez não era por medo. Yixing deixou Jongin, enquanto xingava todos os deuses porque não tinha a mínima ideia do que falaria para Sehun.

— Oi — disse tímido, recebendo como resposta apenas um olhar pesado vindo de Oh. Os olhos estavam pintados com lápis de olho, e vendo-o assim tão perto, Yixing achou bonitinho o fato dos lados da face de Sehun serem tão assimétricos. — Sou Zhang Yixing, amigo do Jongin.

— O que você quer? — A pergunta veio ríspida.

Yixing poderia escrever um alcorão com todas as coisas que gostaria de fazer com Sehun, e na verdade, escrevia tudo o que pensava sobre ele em seu diário. Mas como não podia lhe responder algo como _“quero beijar sua boca até ficar dormente”_ ou _“comemorar nosso décimo aniversário de casamento”_ sem que Oh Sehun corresse para o mais longe possível de sua pessoa, respirou fundo e decidiu começar um diálogo como uma pessoa normal faria.

— Eu queria saber se... tá afim de dar um _rolê_ essa semana.

A forma como Yixing o encarava, como se o enxergasse além de toda aquela aparência bizarra de couro e maquiagem, foi o que fez Sehun lhe dar um momento de atenção e, bem, até que o chinês não era de se jogar fora. Jongin se surpreendeu por já terem se passado quase um minuto inteiro sem que Oh Sehun colocasse mais um aluno pra correr, mas ele estava falando de Zhang Yixing e o dançarino, certamente, não era uma pessoa comum. De alguma maneira, se sentia feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia. Tinha um bom amigo ao seu lado com quem podia compartilhar – quase – tudo, boas notas, e haviam se passado alguns dias sem que alguém lhe xingasse ou tentasse lhe bater. Parecia estar ocorrendo tudo bem e não haveria nada que tirasse Jongin de seu estado pleno naquele dia.

Foi com esse pensamento que decidiu deixar Yixing tentar a sorte e caminhou até o clube de balé. Era seu primeiro dia de volta depois da detenção, estava animado e até mesmo com saudades do ambiente. Seus músculos estavam um pouco rígidos pela falta de exercícios, então pensou que seria uma boa ideia chegar alguns minutos mais cedo para se alongar mais tranquilamente, assim conseguiria acompanhar o resto da turma. Porém, quando adentrou o salão, a professora, que estava organizando o ambiente para o início da aula, o olhou com aquela expressão que ele conhecia bem: a do preconceito. Jongin tentou ignorar, desejando uma boa tarde após se curvar diante da mais velha em cumprimento.

— Pensei que não fosse mais voltar. — A professora disse sem ao menos responder ao seu cumprimento, e Jongin sabia que ela preferiria que ele não tivesse voltado mesmo.

— Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelas faltas e dizer que vou me esforçar para acompanhar o nível da turma. — Sentiu-se na obrigação de se explicar.

— Você não faltou, jovem Kim. Foi suspenso! Porque estava em detenção. Devo dizer o quão ruim isso é para a imagem do nosso clube?

A mulher usava um tom rude.

— Eu estou envergonhado por isso.

— Agradeça à essa maldita política de inclusão da nossa escola por ainda estar aqui, mas sinceramente, garoto, não acho que você esteja no mesmo nível que as minhas meninas. — Não havia nada no mundo que deixasse Jongin mais machucado do que não se sentir capaz de fazer aquilo que mais amava: Dançar. — O baile de artes está próximo e pra isso levarei as alunas para o concerto de música clássica que estreará semana que vem no teatro da cidade.

Seus olhos brilharam, sempre quis ir a um concerto.

— Estou tão animado.

— Infelizmente, isso não inclui você, jovem Kim. Para ser sincera, esperava que encontrasse sua vocação após limpar alguns banheiros — disse. Cada palavra era recebida como uma bala no peito de Jongin, que começou a sentir algumas lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. — Não sobraram ingressos. Sinto muito.

Sua vontade era de correr para bem longe, porque doía como o inferno. Mas foi só olhar para as barras de ferro, ouvir a música erudita que tocava baixinho no aparelho de som e sentir o peso das sapatilhas que pendiam pelas fitas suspensas em seu pescoço, que decidiu enxugar as lágrimas e repetir para si mesmo que aguentasse só mais um pouquinho. Naquela tarde e na tarde após aquela, até que o ano letivo acabasse, Kim Jongin dançaria balé naquele salão. — Tudo bem — assentiu, com a cabeça erguida. — Darei um jeito de conseguir meu próprio ingresso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, nos comentários e no twitter @imfromeldorado


	8. Voodoo e Segredos

Durante aquela semana inteira, Jongin tinha se levantado para ir à escola pela força do ódio. Mal tinha conseguido estudar para as provas que já estavam praticamente em cima, porque todos os seus esforços estavam concentrados em melhorar suas habilidades de balé. Faltavam apenas dois meses para o Baile da Feira Artística e era sabido por todos os clubes que olheiros estariam presentes em busca de novos talentos. Se conseguisse chamar a atenção de algum, estaria com a faculdade garantida! O problema é que estava totalmente fora da sintonia da turma, além de estar vários passos atrás por ter sido o único que não iria para o grande concerto de música clássica, de onde, _como dito pela professora que ele mais odiava nessa terra_ , tirariam todo o repertório da apresentação do baile. Para piorar sua situação, levaria uma bronca de sua avó quando a conta chegasse no fim do mês, porque tinha ligado para todos os números da maldita lista telefônica só pra descobrir que os ingressos estavam esgotados. Já as olheiras enormes, eram consequência das noites em claro. Jongin sentia que, pior do que tirar uma sequência de _“uns”_ no RPG, era ter tirada de si a simples oportunidade de jogar os dados. Afinal, um adolescente padrão tinha preocupações comuns como perder a virgindade, que o fliperama não estivesse lotado, não esquecer de alimentar o _Tamagotchi_ ou pelo menos conseguir a média 6,0 pra passar de ano. Mas Jongin sabia bem que não era um jovem padrão, e justamente por não ter vergonha de dizer “sim, eu sou _bicha_ mesmo, e daí?” que ele tinha que ter uma motivação diária para levantar da cama.

Foi andando pelos corredores que avistou aquele orelhudo com uma _puta_ cara fechada escorado na parede, como se esperasse alguém. Rapidamente, esqueceu-se sobre o que reclamava mentalmente, e até pensou em ir falar com ele, mas tinha um certo receio de estar sendo observado, então ao invés disso, ficou o olhando de longe, sem conseguir conter um sorrisinho, pois havia passado tempo suficiente entre as seções da biblioteca com Chanyeol naquela semana pra saber que a pose de durão era só uma casca. Não deveria estar fazendo aquilo, sabia que aquele ritmo acelerado em seu peito não significava coisa boa para si mesmo. O vigiava de rabo de olho, enquanto fingia mexer no próprio armário, e descobriu que, talvez, achasse o Park realmente bonito. Se deu conta de que aquele boné ridículo – vezes virado para trás, vezes para o lado – não o incomodava mais tanto assim, nem aquele franzido que ele fazia na sobrancelha quando queria passar um olhar de _bad boy_. A única coisa que ainda o incomodava, era aquele maldito uniforme com coraçõezinhos desenhados, que acabou ganhando mais um para a coleção pouco tempo depois de Seulgi praticamente voar em seus braços, o cumprimentando com um beijo nada casto em que mesmo de longe era possível ver as línguas se engolindo. Pensou em como a jovem era bonita, rica e talentosa em tudo que inventava de fazer, a perfeita representação de garota que os pais de Chanyeol gostariam como nora. Já ele, sentindo a realidade lhe atingir em cheio, virou o rosto em outra direção, encontrando em sua bagunça pessoal de livros e fones de ouvido, alguma outra justificativa para aquele formigamento irritante no peito.

Jongin nem se deu conta de quando Yixing brotou ao seu lado, dando dois toques em seu ombro. A primeira reação do bailarino foi um susto que quase o desequilibrou, a segunda, foi paralisia completa.

— Quem é você e o que fez com Zhang Yixing? — Perguntou, irônico e com os olhos arregalados, ainda não acreditando no que estava vendo.

O chinês estava com uma maquiagem preta pesada nos olhos, completamente borrada, como um panda. O rosto estava branco demais, contrastando com o tom de pele do pescoço. Usava um tipo de coleira com _spikes_ e um sobretudo preto por cima da blusa do uniforme, totalmente combinando com a calça apertada de couro.

A terceira reação de Jongin, foi uma crise de riso. Uma crise tão _foda_ que até mesmo se esqueceu sobre o que sua cabeça matutava antes de aparição do amigo.

— Engraçadinho. — Yixing reclamou, se escorando nos armários enquanto esperava Jongin recuperar o fôlego. — Será que dá pra parar de rir? É um assunto sério.

— Yixing, seu cabelo tá duro. — O cabelo do chinês, extremamente liso como era, necessitou de quase uma lata de laquê extra forte para fixar a franja lateral, que cobria parcialmente seu olho esquerdo. — Vai me falar que _merda_ é essa?

— Então, lembra quando você me forçou a falar com Oh Sehun? — Yixing começou, parecendo tão animado como quando uma criança ganha um doce, o que era mais engraçado ainda com a sua aparência gótica.

— Eu não forcei — Jongin se defendeu — você foi derrotado pelo seu próprio acordo.

— Você fala como se essa também não fosse a única forma de se entender com o Park.

— Não ouse mudar de assunto. — Engoliu em seco. — Dá pra ir logo ao ponto?

Não queria pensar em Park Chanyeol e sua _quase-namorada perfeita_ no momento, fazendo o amigo gargalhar ao reparar como Kim parecia irritado sempre que pronunciava o nome do _bad boy._

— Enfim. — Retornou ao assunto inicial. — Como nosso acordo, eu chamei ele pra dar um _rolê_ e pra minha surpresa, ele respondeu: “Tá.” — Yixing imitou a voz grave e feição séria do gótico. — Daquele jeito fofo dele, sabe?

— Adorável. — Para o chinês, qualquer resposta monossílaba vinda de Oh Sehun era algo fofo.

— Eu juro que não achei que ele fosse aceitar. — Zhang mostrou uma expressão orgulhosa. — Me senti até um dos _Backstreet Boys_ por ter conseguido esse feito.

— Só um idiota pra não aceitar sair com você. — Jongin disse. — Ainda mais depois de te conhecer melhor e, claro, descobrir o que tem por baixo dessa roupa bizarra. — Debochou, vendo as bochechas de Yixing corarem mesmo sob o pó cor de porcelana. — Oh Sehun que se cuide.

— Não brinque com meus sentimentos desse jeito, Kim Jongin! — Yixing inflou as bochechas em um biquinho que não combinava nada com a vestimenta obscura.

— E qual é a desse visual? — Questionou. — Juro que tenho até medo de saber a resposta.

Yixing catou com certa dificuldade um papel dobrado de dentro do bolso da calça de couro, mostrando para Jongin. Parecia um panfleto de uma casa noturna onde várias bandas estranhas que gente esquisita ouviam iriam se apresentar.

— Noite... do _Sabbath_? — Jongin leu com certa estranheza, reparando como as fontes usadas no panfleto imitavam sangue escorrendo, e que os logos das bandas eram tão sinistros que era impossível um não-fã ser capaz de ler.

— Ele me entregou esse papel e depois simplesmente saiu andando — revelou. — Como tem data e hora aí então eu deduzi que ele queria que eu fosse junto.

— Que romântico. — Ironizou. — E por acaso é alguma festa a fantasia pra você estar vestido assim também?

— Na verdade não. Mas eu queria que fosse um encontro perfeito, então quis entrar no estilo — respondeu, tentando uma pose _sexy_ enquanto buscava a aprovação de Jongin. — E então, o que achou?

O tal estilo assentava muito bem em Oh Sehun e em sua personalidade misteriosa e introspectiva, mas Yixing se parecia mais como um dos garotos fofos que se fantasiavam no _Halloween_ para pedir doces nas casas. O cabelo estava bagunçado, as calças de couro estavam tortas e o rapaz já tinha coçado tanto os olhos que o lápis preto havia impregnado ao redor da pele das pálpebras, chegando às sobrancelhas e até mesmo bochechas. Uma completa bagunça!

— Eu acho que... vocês são um casal que não vai passar despercebido. — Jongin respondeu. Quis dizer a verdade sobre como estava segurando o riso, mas ao mesmo tempo, não quis cortar a felicidade de Yixing. Já o chinês, se desfazendo da pose durona supostamente gótica, parecia estar sentindo algum incômodo.

— Pra falar a verdade, eu estou me sentindo como um daqueles vampiros dos filmes. — Yixing disse, tirando o peso da consciência de Jongin, que pensava a mesma coisa. Talvez, tenha matado a charada do famoso apelido de Sehun. — E essa calça tá apertando minhas bolas. _Porra!_

Não conseguiu mais segurar o riso. Yixing parecia agora desesperado dentro daquelas roupas, se remexendo dentro do sobretudo pesado.

— Vão acabar confundindo vocês com o _Drácula_ e _Edward Mãos de Tesoura._ — Yixing se limitou a rolar os olhos, até mandaria alguma piadinha de volta para Kim se não tivesse sendo violado pela costura da calça apertada enterrada bem no meio da sua bunda. — A propósito, estou surpreso que você tenha conseguido vestir tudo isso sozinho, parece uma segunda pele.

— Cala a boca e me ajuda a tirar isso, Jongin, nunca te pedi nada.

Chanyeol estava se despedindo de Seulgi quando Jongin e um cara muito esquisito passaram bem na sua frente de mãos dadas, correndo para algum lugar como se não houvesse amanhã. Não costumava ser um cara interessado na vida alheia, mas faltava em torno de cinco minutos para o sinal da escola tocar, e coincidentemente, dividiria a próxima aula com Kim. Então, não achou que seria uma má ideia segui-los para avisar que levariam falta caso não respondessem à chamada. No entanto, quando se tem a intenção de avisar alguém, é normal que se alcance a pessoa o mais rápido possível ou que grite “Ei, _fulano_ , o professor já vai chegar na classe!” e não seguir os indivíduos à espreita pelos corredores já vazios, se perguntando se aquele cara era o tipo de garoto que Jongin gostava. A maneira que eles riam enquanto corriam com os dedos entrelaçados, como se sentissem muito confortáveis um com o outro, irritava Chanyeol de alguma forma. Seguiu-os até o vestiário do clube de _hip hop_ , onde se escondeu detrás de um dos armários. Assustou-se ao ouvir sons de roupas caindo no chão, mas não ousou olhar. Se seu palpite estivesse certo, ver um cara nu era a última coisa que queria para aquela manhã.

— Não sei pra que o espanto, não tem nada aqui que você já não tenha visto. — A voz doce, aparentemente do outro rapaz, ecoou pelo vestiário.

— Então vamos fazer isso rapidinho, podem dar a nossa falta!

O café da manhã de Chanyeol veio na garganta, junto com um furor que tornou todo seu corpo quente como o inferno. O que diabos eles teriam de fazer rapidinho e dentro do vestiário... Pelados? Foi quando escutou o som da água do chuveiro batendo contra o azulejo do _box_ que as coisas começaram a piorar para a sanidade de Park.

— Fica quietinho.

— Vai doer, Jongin?

— Se você não relaxar, vai.

Chanyeol não conseguia, podia até mesmo dizer que não queria acreditar que Jongin estava mesmo transando no banheiro com um cara do clube de _hip hop._ Lembrou-se de uma vez que Jongdae o disse ter visto Jongin com Zhang Yixing aos risos. Park possuía um relacionamento sim, mas que desde o início deixara muito claro que podiam se relacionar com outras pessoas caso sentissem vontade. No entanto, em todas as vezes que já imaginara Seulgi com outro cara, nunca se sentiu daquele jeito, com raiva, como se outra pessoa estivesse tocando algo que era seu. Já não estava mais aguentando aquilo, só queria sair dali e deixar que aquela sensação incômoda se dissipasse. Talvez se fingisse que nunca tinha ouvido nada daquilo, ainda poderia trocar alguma palavra com Jongin.

— Ai, Nini. Tá ardendo...

— Já t _ô_ quase lá, aguenta só mais um pouquinho.

Quando os gemidos de dor começaram, Chanyeol se viu sem o controle do próprio corpo, cruzando em passos firmes o vestiário, invadindo o _box_ onde os dois estavam. Deu de cara com um indivíduo só de cueca e parcialmente ensaboado, enquanto Jongin esfregava o seu rosto – que escorria tinta preta – com um pedaço de pano improvisado. Jongin, notando a presença de Park, lhe direcionou seu olhar mais confuso.

— Chanyeol? O que você tá fazendo aqui? — Perguntou, desligando o registro do chuveiro.

O _bad boy_ travou ali mesmo, nervoso e envergonhado. Não culparia o bailarino se deduzisse que ele era um _stalker._

— Eu vim avisar que o professor já chegou na classe — respondeu na tentativa que Jongin não o achasse um completo estranho. — E você sabe como ele é rigoroso. — Tentou reproduzir sua voz mais natural, embora não tivesse certeza se tinha funcionado. No entanto, a feição confusa continuou no rosto de Kim, como se não tivesse convencido ainda da aparição repentina de Park. — E vocês, o que estão fazendo?

— Eu estou tentando tirar a tonelada de maquiagem que esse idiota colocou na cara — esclareceu.

Enquanto os dois amigos saíam de dentro do cubículo úmido, Chanyeol se questionava se estava tudo bem sentir-se aliviado ao ver que não estavam fazendo o que pensou que estavam.

— Desculpe, era à prova d’água! — Yixing, o garoto seminu, estava com o rosto todo vermelho por causa dos esfregões. — Oh, Park! Se veio pegar meu dinheiro do lanche, hoje eu trouxe comida de casa.

— Eu não vou fazer isso — falou. — Eu só vim buscar o Jongin para a aula mesmo.

Zhang soltou um _“hmm”_ que só deixou o clima mais tenso e Park quase blasfemou pelo arrependimento de ter cedido à sua curiosidade.

— Chanyeol, pode me passar aquela toalha? — Jongin pediu, sua camisa do uniforme estava um tanto quanto ensopada, assim como parte do seu cabelo. A roupa colada e levemente transparente denunciava como a musculatura do braço do bailarino era bem definida. — O que tinha pensado?

— O que quer dizer? — Chanyeol ficou nervoso, odiava se sentir sob pressão e os olhares acusatórios do chinês vestindo apenas cueca aumentavam o rubor em suas bochechas.

— Por favor, não comecem a discutir de novo. — Yixing se intrometeu. — A aula realmente está para começar, vocês deveriam ir.

Ah, como seu caro amigo Jongin era tapado para notar as coisas! Mas Zhang não, ele sacava todos os olhares, toda a ansiedade na voz. E pensava que, em mil vidas, nunca viveria para ver Park Chanyeol agir interessado daquela forma.

— Você está certo. — Jongin assentiu. — E do jeito que já estou na mira do novo diretor, não é recomendado que eu perca mais nenhuma classe. — Tentou se secar como pôde, antes de passar a toalha para Yixing. — Ei cara, te encontro depois.

— Beleza, vou me trocar pra ir para a aula também. Obrigado por me ajudar.

O bailarino riu ao lembrar-se do figurino bizarro.

— Não faça nada estúpido novamente.

No caminho para a classe, tiveram de driblar alguns monitores que faziam a ronda pelos corredores. E foi se escondendo debaixo de uma escada, que Jongin contou, aos sussurros, sobre o possível envolvimento entre Yixing e Sehun, a história da maquiagem e até de como o chinês havia o ajudado pela primeira vez. Não era comum para si aquele tipo de sentimento, mas Park sentiu-se um idiota por ter entendido tudo errado, e talvez se sentido mais idiota ainda por ter enlouquecido com a possibilidade de Kim realmente estar envolvido com alguém. Jongin era apenas seu amigo – algo que nunca pensava que um dia seriam –, mas mesmo assim, o próprio Chanyeol não percebeu o leve sorriso que deu, mas Jongin, sim, notou. E talvez ali tivesse percebido finalmente o porquê de odiar tanto aqueles corações rabiscados no uniforme de Park.

— Espera! — Chanyeol franziu as sobrancelhas como se só naquele momento tivesse se recordado de algo. — Você já viu o Zhang pelado?

(...)

Só tinha uma coisa que Jongin odiava mais naquela escola do que Doh Kyungsoo, e se chamava: Física. Tinha dificuldades com a matéria desde que colocou os olhos na primeira fórmula, e com a sua atual situação psicológica – porque bem, muitas coisas estavam passando por sua mente nos últimos dias – e a exaustão devido ao esforço extra que vinha fazendo nas aulas de balé, parecia impossível que seu cérebro cansado decorasse qualquer coisa.

Todos os alunos estavam tensos com o clima das provas. Yixing se isolou, dizendo que tinha uma técnica chinesa de meditação especial, mas que pra isso precisava ficar sozinho sabe-se lá onde; Oh Sehun retocava seu lápis de olho no espelho do banheiro, e passou algumas dicas para Jongin de como fingir uma possessão demoníaca e fugir da prova.

— Já fiz isso umas cinco vezes no psicólogo. — O gótico disse.

— É uma opção!

— Aí, Kim! Seu amigo levou aquela ovelha de pelúcia pra o _show_.

— É um carneiro!

— _Foda-se_! Ele é estranho.

— Então vocês se deram bem?

— É. Ele me comprou um presente, então desisti de empurrar ele na roda punk.

— O que ele te deu?

— Um boneco _voodoo_.

No fim, Zhang Yixing sabia como agradar alguém.

Entrando na sala de aula, seu estômago embrulhou ao ver Doh Kyungsoo no fundão, olhando diretamente para si como se observasse cada mínimo movimento seu. Quando Doh percebeu que Jongin também o encarava, simulou um corte de garganta com os dedos, deixando ainda mais explícito que o delinquente não desistiria da _revanche_. Jongin achou estranho que Kim Jongdae estava sentado na carteira em frente a sua, o que era incomum, já que sempre se sentava nas últimas carteiras com sua turma, e algo lhe dizia que era uma boa hora para repensar sobre a possessão. Chanyeol entrou na classe logo em seguida, rolando os olhos ao perceber seu vizinho de carteira com um sorrisinho lateral. Sabia muito bem que aquela expressão significava os momentos antes da desgraça acontecer. Só então percebeu que Jongdae não estava sentado entre eles, e em seu lugar, estava o presidente da turma, nitidamente desconfortável com a companhia imponente de Doh Kyungsoo e Kim Junmyeon.

— Park! — Junmyeon cumprimentou, com um tom irritantemente irônico. Chanyeol não respondeu, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

— Sabe, Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo sussurrou, logo atrás do ex líder do grupo. — Ainda estou um tanto decepcionado com você. Você amoleceu.

Chanyeol tentou ignorar. Há semanas Doh vinha o provocando com insultos e empurrões pelos corredores, estes que Park teve dificuldades em não revidar no começo, mas que aos poucos só passou a evitar os mesmos lugares que o delinquente estava, pois sabia bem que Doh não era de dar o braço a torcer.

— E tudo isso por causa daquele garoto idiota! — Kyungsoo continuou a provocar, com clara irritação na voz.

A vida era engraçada. Lembrou que há um pouco mais de um mês antes, olhava para aquele garoto novato, vestido com roupas coladas dançando balé e sentia-se com raiva, como se um cara fazendo coisas de menina parecesse muito prepotente para o seu gosto. Mas Jongin não tinha máscaras, fazia o que tinha vontade. Afinal, um homem forte não se determina por atitudes violentas ou consideradas viris, e sim por todos os momentos difíceis que consegue suportar. Chanyeol começava a entender isso, e sem perceber, criou um tipo de admiração pela forma como Jongin se mostrava forte, genuíno. E aquela vontade de desafiá-lo, transformou-se na vontade de protegê-lo. Gostava de pensar que era culpa por todo o mal que o havia causado.

Quando caçou Jongin com os olhos, sentiu todos seus pelos se arrepiarem em estado de alerta. Kim Jongdae estava sentado na carteira em frente a ele, e Chanyeol bem sabia que aquela troca de lugares não era à toa, o que foi confirmado com uma risadinha de Doh Kyungsoo ao pé do seu ouvido.

— E você sabe o que eu faço com quem está no meu caminho, não é, Park? — Kyungsoo disse, e Chanyeol apertou os dedos na carteira. Nunca havia sujado suas mãos em seus tempos de _bad boy_ , seus antigos seguidores faziam isso por si, mas talvez a primeira vez estivesse próxima. — Eu me livro dessa pessoa.

Jin Hong Shin, o novo professor de física, começou a distribuir as provas e, enquanto isso, Kyungsoo continuava a sussurrar insultos e ameaças ao ouvido de Chanyeol, que apenas tentava se controlar. Afinal, um monitor nada agradável estava de olho em todos os alunos e Park não queria ser expulso da sala e zerar a prova.

Antes que Jongin recebesse sua prova, Doh disse algo que ele sabia que desestabilizaria Park, algo que tocaria na ferida de sua própria, incontestável, sexualidade.

— Você tá comendo ele, Park?

Em um impulso tão forte que derrubou a cadeira no chão, Chanyeol levantou-se com os punhos cerrados, pronto para socar Doh Kyungsoo. Toda a sala se assustou, voltando sua atenção para Park.

— Cala a _merda_ da boca, Doh! — Gritou.

— Jovem Park, o que significa isso? — O professor disse. — Sente-se agora ou não será permitido a fazer a prova.

Não era do feitio de Kyungsoo apenas sorrir de lado, calmo, quando alguém ameaçava lhe socar a todo ódio. E isso só irritou mais ainda Chanyeol, que permanecia de pé, quase bufando.

— Jovem Park! — O professor alertou pela segunda vez, dessa vez em um tom mais alto, o que fez Chanyeol voltar a si, recolhendo sua cadeira do chão e sentando-se de volta.

— Professor Jin! O que é isso? — Disse Jongdae, enquanto apontava para algum tipo de papel azul que destoava entre as folhas brancas da prova de Jongin.

— Jovem Kim, as folhas já possuem espaço suficiente para os cálculos, não são permitidas folhas extras.

Jongin, até então sem entender o que estava acontecendo, folheou a prova, e um papel com perguntas e respostas, caiu no chão.

— Professor Jin! Isso não é um gabarito? — Jongdae disse, em alto e bom som para toda a classe ouvir. — Aê Kim, você se acha melhor que os outros só porque consegue fazer umas piruetas com as meninas, mas é assim tão fracassado ao ponto de precisar colar?

— Como você conseguiu isso, jovem Kim?

— O quê? — Jongin disse, levantando de sua cadeira para se defender. Tinha grandes chances de tirar uma nota vermelha em física, mas ainda assim, colar não era algo de seu feitio. — Eu não faço ideia de como esse gabarito veio parar na minha prova!

Os outros alunos começaram a reclamar como aquilo não era justo, e logo a sala se tornou uma bagunça completa, mas Doh Kyungsoo e Kim Junmyeon pareciam satisfeitos.

— Tem dedo seu nisso né, Doh? — Chanyeol perguntou, virando-se para o atual líder.

— Foi tão fácil te irritar, Park. Como sempre, chamou a atenção toda pra você e Jongdae fez o que tinha que fazer.

— Então eu fui uma isca?

— Da próxima vez você vai ser o alvo.

O monitor que estava no fundo da sala, antes sozinho, chamou reforços para conter a baderna. Jongin, que discutia com o professor sobre não ser culpado, foi arrastado para fora de sala por um dos funcionários de segurança, como se tivesse cometido um crime. Após os alunos terem voltado aos seus lugares e todas as provas revisadas para garantir que não tinha mais nenhum gabarito, o professor desejou uma boa sorte a todos. Chanyeol olhou para o cabeçalho com a caneta girando entre os dedos, ele poderia simplesmente escrever seu nome ali e continuar com os cálculos, ele sabia as respostas, tinha virado noites estudando. No entanto, sabia que não podia abandonar Jongin, não quando o bailarino salvara sua pele tantas vezes, não quando ele sabia que Kim era inocente. _“Ele ainda sabe_ _o meu segredo”,_ Chanyeol pensou. Mas quando se levantou de supetão em direção à diretoria, deixando sua prova em branco, foi motivado por muito mais do que retribuição ou medo de ser exposto: foi motivado exclusivamente por um desejo de salvar Kim Jongin.

(...)

— Eu já disse. Eu não sei como aquele gabarito foi parar na minha prova! — Jongin tentou se defender, repetindo a mesma fala pela enésima vez.

— Então como explica o ocorrido? — Perguntou o diretor, mas sem realmente acreditar no bailarino.

— Eu não tenho como explicar e não tenho como provar, mas não fui eu. — Tentou novamente. — Por favor, acredite em mim.

— Jovem Kim, eu andei olhando seu histórico e me parece que está com notas ótimas, exceto em física. — O diretor o encarava seriamente. — E não é como se já não tivesse passado por aqui antes.

— O que o senhor quer dizer? — Jongin falou claramente ofendido.

— Entendo que não queira ficar de recuperação na matéria do Professor Jin, mas existem outras maneiras além de colar na prova.

— Mesmo que se eu quisesse, não saberia onde conseguir um gabarito.

— E quem armaria pra você, meu jovem?

Sabendo que o mais velho não acreditaria – afinal, o experiente diretor já deveria ter passado por muitas situações como aquela –, sentou-se no sofá em desistência, não teria como provar nenhuma de suas teorias, então não lhe restava muitas opções além de esperar por sua punição. Daquela vez, o maldito Doh Kyungsoo tinha ganhado.

No entanto, a porta foi aberta bruscamente, com Chanyeol agarrando-se na porta enquanto um dos monitores o segurava tentando impedir a entrada do adolescente.

— Foi o Doh. — Chanyeol gritou, um pouco ofegante pela resistência em passar. — Doh Kyungsoo.

— Chanyeol?! — Jongin se surpreendeu com a presença do _bad boy_. Esperava enfrentar aquilo sozinho e Park era a última pessoa que pensava que viria pra lhe socorrer.

— Jovem Park, volte para sua sala agora mesmo. — O diretor ordenou, pedido que fora prontamente ignorado.

— Eu vi tudo. — Com um monitor o barrando, apenas a cabeça de Chanyeol podia ser vista de dentro da sala, o jovem não desistia de tentar passar pelo funcionário musculoso mesmo depois de seu adorado boné ir ao chão, o que gerou uma risada de Jongin, que até mesmo esqueceu-se da corda em seu pescoço.

O mundo devia mesmo estar de ponta cabeça porque Park Chanyeol, orgulhoso como era, estava quase implorando para ser ouvido. O diretor fez um sinal para o funcionário, que enfim liberou a entrada do adolescente.

— Espero que não me venha com acusações falsas, Jovem Park. — Falou. — Contem-me exatamente o que aconteceu.

— Pra começar, algo estava estranho no momento em que vi Kim Jongdae sentado logo à frente de Jongin — explicou. — Ele sempre se senta ao fundo da sala.

— Não temos mais carteiras cativas nessa escola, jovem Park. Os alunos são livres para se sentarem onde quiserem.

— Não foi coincidência — argumentou. — Doh Kyungsoo mandou e Jongdae executou, eu conheço bem todos eles.

— Se me lembro bem, eles não eram seus amigos? — O diretor disse e Chanyeol se calou. Era irônico pensar que há um tempo atrás já esteve em uma situação semelhante àquela com Jongin, mas na época, Chanyeol procurava libertar Kyungsoo, não o acusar.

— Sim, e talvez eu tenha alguma culpa nisso — admitiu. No entanto, sabia que autopiedade não seria suficiente para convencer o diretor. — Mas não se lembra também o motivo de termos parado na detenção anteriormente?

Jongin queria gritar com Chanyeol para que ele voltasse para a prova, ou tiraria um zero, queria dizer que Park não precisava se sacrificar por ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo, era boa a sensação de ter aquele cara tentando fazer o diretor acreditar em sua inocência. Talvez fosse egoísmo, mas Jongin estava feliz que Chanyeol estava ali.

— De fato. — Jun Lan recordou-se da motivação dos delinquentes para a agressão. — Mas vou precisar de mais do que acusações vazias para acreditar nos mocinhos.

— E se eu puder provar? — Chanyeol tentou, num impulso.

— Me traga algo palpável, que eu punirei os verdadeiros culpados. — O diretor concordou. O problema é que Chanyeol não tinha a mínima ideia de como provar isso. — Até lá, o jovem Kim segue impedido de realizar a prova. E você também, jovem Park.

— Eu? — Perguntou, só então caindo a ficha do que tinha feito.

— Sim, jovem Park, ou acha que vou deixá-lo entrar em sala agora e atrapalhar a prova dos demais alunos? Você quem escolheu se retirar. — Jun Lan fez um sinal para um dos monitores que, com sua aura intimidadora, se encarregou de retirar os adolescentes da diretoria. — Agora podem ir.

Os dois caminharam até o corredor vazio, os passos ecoando pelas paredes enquanto se lembravam do mal-entendido de mais cedo. Quando chegaram próximos a classe, Jongin deu um passo que colocaria os sentimentos dos dois em dúvida. Lentamente se aproximou de Chanyeol e então tentou ajeitar em sua cabeça seu boné que tinha mais cedo caído ao chão. No entanto, o bailarino não tinha a menor técnica com chapéus, fazendo as orelhas grandes de Park sempre ficarem por baixo do acessório. Chanyeol, na tentativa de ajudá-lo, acabou por tocar nos dedos esguios de Jongin, o que causou um certo choque em ambos, mas nenhum deles ousou mover um músculo.

— Obrigado... Por ter recolhido meu boné e tal.

— Obrigado por não ter me deixado sozinho — agradeceu Jongin, sem desviar do contato visual que fazia com Park. Chanyeol franzia a sobrancelha, mas de uma forma diferente de quando queria ser intimidador. — Já é a segunda vez que você vai me buscar hoje.

O _bad boy_ não entendia porque o seu coração batia tão forte e porque os olhos castanhos de Jongin pareciam tão hipnotizantes. Achou que aquela situação toda estava ficando muito estranha e que a qualquer momento alguém pudesse aparecer e interpretar aquela aproximação de forma errada. Por isso, deu um passo longo para trás, arrumando seu boné por si só.

— Claro, somos amigos, não somos? — Chanyeol disse, e Jongin não gostou da forma que aquilo pareceu alfinetar algum lugar do seu peito, afinal, eles realmente eram _apenas_ aquilo.

— Sim. Somos.

(...)

Chanyeol não fazia ideia de como provar que armaram para Jongin. Trouxe de casa um dos gravadores que tinha e planejava confrontar Kyungsoo em uma conversa, pressionando o atual líder, fazendo-o confessar, era só apertar para gravar e deixar que o universo tomasse conta do resto. Não tinha como dar errado, exceto pelo fato de Doh Kyungsoo não ser tão burro para cair naquele plano. E Park sabia disso.

— Isso não vai dar certo, _merda_... — reclamou, recostando sua testa no metal frio de seu armário.

Ouviu alguns alunos reclamando algo como _“não vou passar por ali agora, aquele cara tá lá”_ e _“ele me dá medo”_. De início, Chanyeol pensou que estivessem se referindo a ele, já que era algo que costumava ouvir em seu auge de popularidade. No entanto, reparou que os estudantes nem ao menos olhavam para ele, o que lá do fundo, feriu um tanto seu ego. Ao procurar o que tanto os assustava, foi que teve a melhor ideia possível, talvez a única com alguma chance de funcionar. O gótico da escola vinha caminhando pelo corredor, com coturnos pesados e correntes penduradas em sua calça rasgada que produzia um tilintar a cada passo seu. Doh Kyungsoo era durão, não cederia ao medo por causa de um roqueiro magricelo, mas Kim Jongdae sim, aquele garoto tremia só de ouvir o nome de Oh Sehun. Talvez se Oh topasse executar o seu plano, pressionando Kim a dedurar Doh, então ele e Jongin teriam a chance de não reprovar em física.

O grande problema seria convencer o cara mais temido da escola.

— Oh! — Chanyeol chamou, mas o outro apenas continuou a andar. — Oh Sehun!

Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, Chanyeol se pôs à frente do gótico, impedindo sua passagem e recebeu um bufar em resposta.

— O que você quer?

— Eu preciso de sua ajuda!

— Enlouqueceu? Por que eu ajudaria você?

— Porque você é o único que pode.

— Eu não gosto de você e nem do seu grupinho de idiotas, então sai da minha frente. — Sehun disse, empurrando Chanyeol pelo ombro. O gótico, apesar de bem magro, era quase tão alto quando Chanyeol, o que fez o _bad boy_ dar alguns passos para trás com o impacto.

— E pelo Jongin, você faria? — Chanyeol tentou. — Vocês são amigos, não são?

Sehun olhou para Park com certa indignação. Gostava muito da amizade de Kim, então vê-lo algumas vezes andando com Chanyeol o irritou, sabia que o ex líder do grupo de delinquentes não era flor que se cheire.

— Está se escorando nele agora, Park?

— Na verdade, estou fazendo isso _por_ ele. Doh Kyungsoo armou para que Jongin fosse expulso da sala. O Kim já me ajudou algumas vezes, então eu quero retribuir dessa vez.

— Uma pessoa não pode mudar assim tão rápido.

— Me escuta. Eu estava no banheiro ontem e ouvi quando você falou algo sobre um boneco _voodoo_. — Chanyeol falava rápido, aproveitando enquanto Oh ainda lhe dava alguma atenção. — Eu só preciso que você finja que sabe fazer magia negra ou algo do tipo, assim eu posso expor o verdadeiro culpado e inocentar o Jongin. — Suspirou, antes de finalizar seu pedido. — Por favor.

Sehun ainda achava aquela história muito estranha, e não estaria mentindo se dissesse que, talvez, soubesse usar um boneco _voodoo_. Pensou um pouco, chegando a uma conclusão: Talvez aquele fosse um bom dia pra punir o responsável por seu famoso apelido.

— Quem eu tenho que assustar? — Perguntou, e Chanyeol respirou aliviado. A parte mais difícil ele tinha conseguido, o resto seria moleza.

— Kim Jongdae.

Mais estranho do que imaginar _Ozzy Osbourne_ de cabeça raspada, era ver Park Chanyeol e Oh Sehun andando juntos pela escola. E o mais esquisito ainda, unidos por um objetivo em comum.

— Cadê esse cara, Park? — Sehun perguntou, irritado. Já estavam procurando Jongdae há um tempo, os minutos de intervalo estavam prestes a acabar e nenhum sinal do delinquente. — Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

— É algo com o Zhang? Eu nunca imaginaria que um cara como você fosse... _gay_.

— O que você quer dizer? _Gay_ , por acaso, tem que andar com uma plaquinha indicativa? Um código de barras?

— Não é isso, é que você não tem, sabe, _jeito_.

— Cada pessoa tem um jeito. E pra sua informação, eu não sou _gay_ , sou bissexual.

— O que seria isso?

Sehun revirou os olhos, não era possível que um cara que costumava marcar pessoas _LGBT_ não soubesse ao menos sobre os diferentes tipos de sexualidade. Bem que diziam que a ignorância significava falta de conhecimento.

— Quer dizer que eu curto caras, mas também curto garotas. — O gótico explicou, já querendo encerrar o assunto quando percebeu que Chanyeol enchia os pulmões para fazer outra pergunta. — E para de falar comigo, eu não gosto de você. Vamos achar logo esse cara e terminar isso.

— Eu acho que sei onde ele está.

Chanyeol lembrou-se que na hora do intervalo, Jongdae curtia roubar uns doces do refeitório e comê-los embaixo da arquibancada da quadra de vôlei, onde sempre se concentrava um grande número de meninas torcendo pelos esportistas e ele podia espiar por debaixo de suas saias.

— Que tarado. — Sehun disse, sentindo-se ainda mais atiçado a dar uma lição no delinquente.

— Kim! — Chanyeol gritou. Jongdae tentou correr, mas algumas de suas guloseimas caíram e ele se atrapalhou para juntá-las, o que deu tempo para que fosse encurralado pelos dois, que eram infinitamente mais altos que ele.

A sirene tocou, e Jongdae xingou baixinho vendo todos os rabos de saia se retirando da quadra.

— Park. — Cumprimentou de volta, desgostoso, arregalando os olhos quando viu Oh Sehun escorado na parede ao lado, o olhando de um jeito nada amigável. — O que esse cara tá fazendo aqui?

— Kim, eu sei que foi você que colocou o gabarito na prova do Kim Jongin, pra que ele fosse expulso.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando — respondeu.

— Eu conheço você, Kim. Não mente na minha cara! — Chanyeol apertou discretamente o botão de gravar no aparelho em seu bolso, tentando usar de sua antiga autoridade para arrancar alguma informação de Jongdae. — Você vai me contar exatamente o que aconteceu.

— Eu não devo mais nada a você, Park. Ou esqueceu que foi você que nos trocou? — Falou, nitidamente magoado. — Já disse, eu não sei de nada.

Jongdae tentou sair dali, mas Chanyeol o segurou pelo braço antes que tivesse a chance de fugir.

— Oh Sehun, ele é todo seu!

O gótico, rapidamente, puxou Jongdae de maneira brusca, o chocando contra a parede. Segurou seu queixo com uma de suas mãos, impedindo que Kim abrisse a boca, e com a outra mão, impedia que o delinquente corresse.

— Se não parar de tentar gritar, vai acabar morrendo engasgado com esses chicletes — disse, amedrontando mais ainda Jongdae, que tremia dos pés à cabeça. — Sabe, moleque, eu ainda tô meio _puto_ porque você me fez ficar conhecido nessa escola como _Edward mãos de tesoura._

— _Es-ul-a_. — Jongdae tentou dizer algo, que saiu abafado pela mão grande de Sehun. O gótico, já irritado com aquela fala embolada, abriu a boca do baixinho, retirando à força o bolo de chiclete mascado e o soltando em seguida. Kim se jogou ao chão, colando as palmas das mãos pedindo piedade. — Desculpa! Eu juro que não foi minha intenção sair gritando para toda escola ouvir. Por favor não me mate!

— Se eu tivesse uma tesoura aqui, eu te mataria. Mas hoje vamos fazer uma coisa diferente. — Sehun retirou do bolso de sua jaqueta um bonequinho de tecido, costurado à mão. — Você sabe o que é isso, Kim Jongdae?

O delinquente balançou a cabeça positivamente e emendou um Pai Nosso junto aos pedidos de clemência.

— Isso é magia negra! Seu demônio!

— É, então você sabe que eu posso facilmente transformar suas mãos em patas de galinha, né? Você não vai conseguir abrir as embalagens de doces sem suas mãos.

— Não! Por favor! Eu não sei viver sem açúcar.

— Então é só contar a verdade sobre o que aconteceu ontem na prova de física. Eu vou embora e você pode continuar trilhando seu caminho para a diabete em paz.

— Eu não sei, o bailarino deve roubado o gabarito. — Insistiu na mentira. — Me deixa ir.

Chanyeol observava tudo. Estava com tanta raiva que teve que se controlar para não avançar em Jongdae naquele momento. De certo modo, ele sabia que o seu ex grupo era leal demais para dedurar um ao outro assim tão facilmente, mas mais do que isso, sabia que Kyungsoo era muito mais temido do que respeitado e não deixaria Jongdae em paz caso ele abrisse a boca.

— Você gosta de cantar, não é? — Sehun ameaçou novamente, sabendo que aquilo o tocaria muito mais. Já ouvira Jongdae cantando pelos cantos da escola e contando as notas do dinheiro do lanche que roubava dos outros alunos. — Acha que vai adiantar comprar um equipamento de som se você não tiver mais voz?

Foi então que Jongdae se desesperou. Logo começou a chorar, pois ninguém além de Minseok sabia do seu sonho de iniciar a carreira de cantor quando se formasse na escola.

— Como você sabe disso? Ninguém sabe disso!

— Os espíritos sussurraram pra mim. — Sehun respondeu, era melhor que o delinquente pensasse que ele era mesmo um bruxo, não tinha necessidade de contar que descobrira por acaso. — Kim Jongdae, eu estou perdendo minha paciência.

— Eu não posso! O Kyungsoo vai me matar! — Implorou.

— Park, segura ele! Vou iniciar o ritual.

Chanyeol segurou facilmente o garoto baixinho com um dos braços, enquanto tapava quase seu rosto inteiro com aquela sua mão grande. Jongdae se remexia e era possível ver lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas. O gótico puxou um fio de cabelo de Kim e o fixou ao boneco, começando a profanar palavras estranhas que o próprio Sehun não sabia o significado, mas sabia que estava dando certo, pois a cada palavra, Jongdae ficava mais desesperado. Para finalizar a encenação do ritual _voodoo_ , Oh puxou de seu bolso um alfinete, apontando para o boneco como se fosse perfurá-lo na garganta. Kim então, passou a gritar abafado contra a mão de Chanyeol.

— Acho que ele quer dizer alguma coisa, Park.

Chanyeol o soltou e Jongdae caiu de joelhos ao chão, quase abrindo o berreiro após a pior experiência de sua vida.

— Foi o Kyungsoo! — O delinquente confessou, com ambas as mãos na garganta, aliviado por não ter ficado mudo. — Ele roubou o gabarito e me mandou colocar entre a prova do Kim Jongin enquanto usava o Park pra distrair a turma e o professor. PRONTO, FALEI! Agora sou um homem morto.

— Satisfeito? — Sehun disse, olhando para Chanyeol.

— Não até ele dizer isso na frente do diretor.

Tiveram que deletar a gravação, pois grande parte dela denunciava Park Chanyeol por abuso psicológico e Oh Sehun por bruxaria. Kim Jongdae se entregou para o diretor Jun Lan e, assim como Kim Minseok antes dele, o garoto foi suspenso, além de ter sua própria prova de física zerada. O _bad boy_ descobriu que Oh Sehun não era tão mau assim, apenas um pouco excêntrico, e não saía de sua cabeça como uma pessoa podia se interessar por garotos e garotas ao mesmo tempo.

Ter tido sucesso em seu plano, fez com que Chanyeol não se sentisse um fardo. Ele era acostumado a fazer mal às pessoas; roubar, ridicularizar, vandalizar, mas fazer o bem a alguém lhe trouxe uma sensação nova, que era se sentir bem consigo mesmo. De alguma forma, Kim Jongin despertava em si a vontade de se tornar uma pessoa melhor, foi por isso que após a aula de literatura, decidiu dar uma passada no clube de balé. Chegando lá, viu Jongin sentado em um dos bancos, sozinho.

— Oi, Jongin! — Chanyeol cumprimentou, recebendo um aceno em resposta. — O que tá fazendo aí sozinho?

— Tô sem par pra me alongar — respondeu, se levantando. — Você me ajuda?

Como o próprio diabo agindo, Chanyeol não conseguiu recusar e teve que orar todas as orações que conhecia, porque ficar tão perto de Jongin – segurando seus braços firmes enquanto ele alongava as costas ou quase abraçando-se em seu troco enquanto Jongin levantava sua perna ao máximo – certamente estava tendo um efeito estranho em si. Era como se estivesse com febre, pois sentia o corpo quente. Trataria de ir ao médico, pois só podia estar doente. Quando terminaram, Chanyeol estava com o rosto tão vermelho que parecia que era ele quem tinha feito o esforço físico. Jongin riu pelo fato de Park estar evitando contato visual com ele.

— O que veio fazer aqui? — Jongin perguntou.

— Você sabe, vim ver a Seulgi — mentiu, nunca tinha ido até o clube exclusivamente para ver Jongin, então sentiu que precisava de uma desculpa ou a situação ficaria estranha.

— Chanyeol, a Kang nem veio para a aula hoje. — Jongin disse e só então o _bad boy_ percebeu que a garota realmente não estava presente. Deveria pelo menos ter checado antes de usá-la como álibi.

— Sim. Então. É... Foi por isso mesmo que vim ver se ela estava aqui.

— Então já está de saída?

— Na verdade, tenho umas coisas pra falar com você também. Kim Jongdae confessou, então vamos ter mais uma chance para fazer nossa prova de física.

— Sério?! — Jongin disse, tão desacreditado e animado que quase pulou sobre Chanyeol em um abraço, mas parou no meio do caminho. — Como isso aconteceu?

— O _Edward mãos de tesoura_ ajudou.

— Oh Sehun ajudou você?

— Não. Ele ajudou _você_ , eu só fui o cara que quase perdeu a vida pedindo isso pra ele. — Chanyeol disse, percebendo como Jongin o olhava nos olhos e sorria. Gostaria de fotografar aquela expressão de Kim.

— Obrigado.

— Kim Jongin, me agradecendo? — Provocou, usando a fala de Jongin contra ele mesmo.

— Idiota.

— Ah! Não é só isso. — Chanyeol abriu sua mochila, retirando de lá sua análise sobre a peça de _Shakespeare_ que Jongin havia o ajudado. — Eu tirei nota A- em literatura graças a você.

— Uau! — Jongin pegou a folha, dando uma lida rápida e concluindo que a letra de Park Chanyeol era horrível mesmo quando se esforçava para escrever uma redação. — Eu devo ser mesmo um ótimo professor.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu sou muito melhor que você em física!

— Porque física é coisa do demônio, não me surpreende que você manje das paradas.

As discussões de Chanyeol e Jongin sempre começavam repentinamente e terminavam com um professor exigindo silêncio, naquele caso, exigindo que Park se retirasse da sala, já que não era aluno daquele clube.

— De qualquer forma, fico te devendo essa. — Chanyeol disse, já arrumando a mochila sobre os ombros para ir embora.

— Dessa vez eu vou cobrar, Park Chanyeol.

— Contanto que não me peça pra te deixar em paz de novo.

Se fosse parar para pensar, desde que conhecera Chanyeol, Jongin não tinha mais paz. Park tinha despertado sua curiosidade desde o primeiro instante, mesmo que mais trocassem farpas e faíscas do que se davam bem. Mas, de algum jeito, acabaram daquela forma, e a faísca se tornara um incêndio, que a cada vez que se viam, queimava mais um pouco daquele sentimento que Jongin não tinha mais forças pra controlar: Estava atraído por Chanyeol, o cara que prometeu para si mesmo que nunca sentiria algo do tipo, e já não conseguia mais ficar longe dele.

— Eu jamais pediria isso novamente — sussurrou, assistindo Park sair pela porta.


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol havia recebido a notícia de que Kyungsoo fora chamado na diretoria, e após tudo que foi obrigado a passar por sua causa, como quase tirar um zero e a humilhação de ter que implorar pela ajuda de Oh Sehun, Chanyeol não perderia a chance de ver de pertinho a cara de mais puro ódio de Doh Kyungsoo. Como mandante pela violação das regras da escola, Doh provavelmente seria suspenso por um bom tempo, além de ter sua prova de física zerada.

Kim Junmyeon não parecia nem ao menos se importar por seu novo líder estar encrencado. Estava tão animado com a vinda de seu irmão mais velho para Seul, que deixou bem claro que não se envolveria.

— Onde estão os outros? — Encontrou Kyungsoo sentado na sala de espera da coordenação, com as pernas bem abertas e braços apoiados no encosto da poltrona, daquele seu jeito autoritário de quem se achava o intocável. — Ninguém veio ajudar você dessa vez?

— Antes você costumava me tirar de uma situação dessas, hoje você vem aqui pra me dedurar, não é mesmo, Park? — Retrucou, com aquela voz rouca pelo uso excessivo de cigarros e com um tom de quem estava sempre tentando domar a ira.

— O que queria que eu fizesse, seu _merda_? Você se virou contra mim e esperava o quê? Que eu ficasse parado? — Chanyeol estava nitidamente bravo, tentando a todo custo se controlar para não apertar o nó mal feito da gravata de Kyungsoo contra o seu pescoço.

— Você se virou contra a gente antes! — Se exaltou, batendo a palma rústica contra o estofado, levantando-se para encarar Park, mesmo que fosse uns bons centímetros mais baixo.

— Se sua raiva é contra mim, então por que não deixa o Kim fora dessa? Que ameaça ele representa pra você?

— Pra mim, nenhuma. Mas por que de alguma forma ele afeta você? O que mudou? — Kyungsoo deu um risinho de lado. Não tinha interesse algum no bailarino, mas Chanyeol parecia ter, já que decidiu o proteger tanto, ao ponto de abrir mão de toda a glória que havia conquistado naquela escola. Doh não era idiota, e sabia bem usar uma isca. No fim, o verdadeiro alvo sempre fora Chanyeol.

— Tudo mudou! Você se tornou mais obsessivo e violento. Desejou tanto o meu posto como líder, mas agora está aqui sozinho, e ninguém vai vir pra ajudar você. — Chanyeol concluiu, aproximando o olhar do rosto contorcido em ódio de Kyungsoo. — Aproveite o castigo!

Doh praticamente rosnou, empurrando Chanyeol com uma força inacreditável para um jovem baixinho como ele, fazendo com que Park desses alguns passos para trás.

— Você acha mesmo que uma suspensão e serviços comunitários vão salvar você de mim, Park? Eu não preciso de ninguém pra acabar com você, nem da _gangue_! — Gritou.

Park Chanyeol, que pareceu reassumir a aura de um líder, apertou bem os punhos e partiu para cima de Kyungsoo, sem ao menos ponderar as consequências de seus atos. Só queria socar o rosto do mais baixo até que ele ficasse irreconhecível. Ambos foram salvos pela porta se abrindo em um estrondo, e passando por ela, o severo diretor chinês Jun Lan acompanhado de dois monitores.

— Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? — Encarou os dois alunos, esperando uma explicação.

Era a primeira vez que Chanyeol agradecia aos céus pela chegada de algum coordenador, pois se havia uma coisa que ele não precisava era se envolver em uma briga escolar e ter seus pais, ocupados como eram, precisando ir pessoalmente até a escola. Abaixou o punho, decidindo que era melhor ir para a aula que estava prestes a começar e deixar que Doh lidasse com seus próprios assuntos dali pra frente.

— Eu tenho deixado você fazer o que queria até agora, Doh. Mas da próxima vez que você aprontar algo assim, eu juro que vou com tudo pra cima de você, anote isso — disse, quase em um sussurro, para que só Kyungsoo ouvisse, e então se retirou.

(...)

— O que está fazendo aí? — Yixing perguntou, enquanto abria o portão de ferro pesado do terraço de uma das sedes. — Eu procurei você em todo lugar.

Após a aproximação dos dois, criaram o costume de passar todos os intervalos juntos, mesmo que fosse só para assistir o outro comer a comida sem gosto da escola. Com os dias se passando, começaram a conversar sobre suas vidas também, e como Yixing era muito bom observador, já podia escrever um estudo sobre a personalidade de Sehun, assim como adivinhar quando o gótico não estava muito legal.

— Nada. — Oh respondeu, escorado na beirada do prédio, observando como todos aqueles adolescentes fúteis pareciam formigas desorientadas dali de cima, andando para lá e pra cá no intervalo, só esperando que a sirene soasse novamente.

— Você recusou meus telefonemas ontem, não respondeu minhas mensagens de texto e me deixou esperando na cantina hoje. — Yixing se aproximava devagar, tentando captar qualquer sinal corporal do gótico que lhe desse alguma dica do que estava passando em sua cabeça. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Por que você gosta de mim, Zhang? — Questionou, objetivo, virando-se e encarando o chinês que parecia ficar ainda mais bonito com o vento forte do ar livre bagunçando seus cabelos. — Eu sou só esse cara esquisito, não tenho nada de bom a oferecer pra você.

— E por que você aceitou sair comigo? — Yixing perguntou, num sorriso doce. Céus! Sentia-se tão sortudo por ter conseguido um encontro com o cara dos seus sonhos, mesmo que não tivesse rolado qualquer tipo de contato físico. — Você colocou na sua cabeça que não é bom para ninguém, mas não sabe o quanto vem me fazendo feliz por todos esses dias.

— Acho que são duas coisas que não têm explicação.

— Eu explico. Somos almas gêmeas!

— Um antissocial e um dançarino de _hip hop_?

— Eu vi você socializando com muita gente na festa que a gente foi, você só não tinha encontrado sua turma aqui ainda. — Yixing andou até a borda do terraço, pondo as mãos ao redor da boca, para que o som fosse em direção ao jardim logo abaixo de si que estava repleto de alunos. Então encheu o pulmão de ar e gritou o mais alto que conseguiu. — E quem liga pra esses babacas de El Dorado mesmo?!?

No susto, Sehun puxou o braço de Yixing e deu alguns passos para trás, o afastando do campo de visão dos estudantes assustados no térreo. Contudo, aquela ação inesperada fez Zhang quase tropeçar nos próprios pés, salvo pelo corpo alto de Sehun que agora estava colado ao seu.

— Você não pode ser real. Ou é um louco... — Sehun olhou Yixing de pertinho, até achando adorável como sua covinha se formava cada vez que o outro mexia as bochechas e boca carnudinha, nervoso.

— Eu sou real — respondeu, baixinho. Estavam tão perto que esperava que Oh não o achasse estúpido por estar tremendo tanto. — E eu posso ser louco também, contanto que seja louco por você.

Yixing não era o único a estar ansioso. Sehun já tinha visto o dançarino algumas vezes pelos corredores da escola, sorrindo enquanto ajudava alguém, mas sempre sozinho quando o próprio, desastrado como era, deixava cair seus pertences ou até mesmo quando levavam seu dinheiro do lanche embora. Por muitas vezes quis se aproximar, o afagar e responder alguma coisa quando o chinês conversava sozinho com seu bichinho de pelúcia, mas Sehun era tímido demais, e poderia até admitir que se sentiu feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo quando o chinês o chamara para sair. Eram duas personalidades tão distintas, que de primeira perguntou-se qual seria a possibilidade daquilo dar certo, mas Zhang lhe mostrou que se o coração mandava, então tinha um motivo para tentar. Talvez, um fosse o que o outro precise, afinal.

— Eu posso te beijar? — Sehun perguntou em um fiozinho de voz, quase sussurrada.

Já havia gastado tanta saliva com desconhecidos nas festas em que frequentava pelas madrugadas, bêbado, nem ao menos se importava se estava fazendo gostoso quando o beijo passava para algo mais quente. Quente no corpo, porque quente no coração o gótico experimentava agora pela primeira vez, com aquele menino gentil à sua frente, o olhando surpreso com os olhos arregalados e brilhantes.

— Oh Sehun, você já não sabe que pode fazer o que quiser comigo?

Sehun largou do pulso de Yixing, resvalando os dedos finos por todo o braço de Zhang, subindo por seus ombros em pequenas pressões que faziam a respiração do chinês descompassar-se e encaixando uma das mãos grandes em sua mandíbula. Com a outra, afastou os cabelos escuros da testa de Yixing. Se aproximou lentamente, deixando ali um selinho demorado, que significava muito mais do que todas as ações que já fizera na vida. Deixava ali o seu coração. Yixing, que já tinha os olhos fechados pela ansiedade em ser beijado nos lábios, amoleceu completamente. Não por decepção de ter ganhado apenas um beijo em sua testa, mas porque aquele selar casto significava tudo, e derreteu-se ao descobrir que era possível se apaixonar mais ainda por Oh.

— Eu decepcionei você? — Sehun perguntou. Sua voz parecia doce, apesar do tom grave, e Yixing até conseguia ter o vislumbre de um quase imperceptível sorriso, porém ainda visível aos olhos do chinês.

— Longe disso! — Balançou negativamente a cabeça. — Mas você acha que depois de tanto tempo esperando por esse momento, eu vou me contentar apenas com um beijo na testa?

Não deixou que Sehun respondesse. Agarrou-se na jaqueta de couro que o gótico sempre vestia por cima do uniforme, e o beijou. Com os corpos tão colados, percebeu que Sehun estava tão nervoso quanto ele, os batimentos cardíacos tão fortes que já não se sabia mais quais eram os seus. Até mesmo o beijo contrastava; Sehun era do tipo intenso e agressivo, que lhe beijava com vontade de levar para a cama e de foder forte até que as forças se esgotassem; já Yixing possuía o beijo lento e profundo, paciente para conhecer a boca alheia e aproveitar do gosto agridoce que se misturava com o seu. No entanto, ambos estavam dispostos o suficiente para encontrar seus meios-termos, dando espaço para que a língua do outro explorasse cada centímetro quente da boca alheia e aprendesse com cada reação corporal. Decidiram separar os lábios, com Sehun mordiscando o inferior farto de Zhang, quando perceberam que aquele beijo estava provocando reações _demais_.

— Vai me contar o que aconteceu? — Yixing perguntou entre suspiros, referindo-se ao motivo da tristeza anterior de Sehun. E depois daquele beijo, não havia mais nenhuma parede do gótico que o chinês não conseguisse derrubar.

— Então isso era tudo parte do seu plano para arrancar informações de mim?

— Bobo! — Zhang riu. E Sehun não perdeu tempo ao enfiar o dedo naquela covinha que surgiu com o sorriso. — É que eu quero saber tudo sobre você.

Oh suspirou. Era um assunto muito difícil para si, e nunca tinha dividido com ninguém, entretanto, Yixing era especial e se o quisesse verdadeiramente em sua vida, era algo que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele iria ficar sabendo.

— Os meus pais estão se divorciando, e tudo o que eles sabem fazer é brigar dia e noite — disse, lembrando-se de como tinha começado a passar mais tempo fora de casa do que dentro dela. — Mas ao invés de pensar em mim, eles estão brigando judicialmente pela fortuna da minha mãe.

— Eu sinto muito. — Yixing entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Sehun, que devolveu o gesto fazendo um carinho com o seu polegar. — Por isso você recusou minhas ligações, acho que eu liguei em uma má hora.

— Desculpe, eu não queria que você ouvisse toda a discussão — respondeu, abaixando a cabeça, envergonhado. Não sabia se Yixing tinha problemas com a família também, porque sempre desconversava quando chegavam no assunto. De qualquer forma, não queria se passar de vítima.

— Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas seus pais são algum tipo de celebridades para brigarem por uma fortuna? — Yixing perguntou, mas sem esperar que a resposta seria realmente positiva.

— Minha mãe, na verdade. Ela é uma cantora. Não sei se você a conhece, Kwon Bo-ah. — Sehun disse. — Já nem a reconheço mais depois da fama.

Yixing nunca tinha feito um esforço tão grande para esconder uma expressão de choque. Não só conhecia a famosa _BoA_ , como tinha todos as suas _mixtapes_ , além de não perder nenhuma das entrevistas que a artista dava para as rádios. Só não esperava que ela fosse mãe do cara em que ele estava apaixonado. Na mídia, Oh Sehun era conhecido como o filho problemático de _BoA_ , que sempre escondia o rosto e fugia quando os _paparazzis_ apareciam.

— Acho que já ouvi falar... — Forçou um tom de indiferença, concluindo que fingir não ser o maior _fanboy_ da mãe do gótico fosse o mais adequado.

— Podem sair más notícias nos jornais agora que tem mais fotógrafos de tocaia ao redor da nossa casa, por causa do processo de divórcio.

— Se o clima na sua casa ficar ruim de novo, você pode ir dormir na minha se quiser.

— Posso mesmo? — Talvez Sehun estivesse um pouco entusiasmado. Nunca dormira na casa de ninguém, e dormir na mesma cama que Yixing parecia uma ideia boa demais.

— É só ligar ou mandar uma mensagem que eu vou te buscar. — Yixing confirmou, dando um selinho rápido em Sehun, o passando segurança. — A partir de hoje eu vou cuidar de você.

Naquela noite, Zhang recebeu uma _SMS_. Se certificou de descolar todos os pôsteres da _BoA_ de sua parede e escondê-los bem, antes de buscar Oh em sua casa, em uma fuga pela janela do quarto, como em uma cena de filme adolescente.

(...)

Chanyeol acordou de bom humor, uma sensação nada costumeira para alguém com os tipos de problemas iguais aos seus. O responsável por seu sorriso matinal talvez fosse um certo moreno de lábios cheinhos e voz doce com quem vinha dividindo bons momentos ultimamente.

— Aqui está o meu número de telefone. — Jongin tinha lhe dito no dia anterior, antes de se despedirem. O toque dos dedos quentes quando Kim lhe entregou a folhinha de papel amassada, fez o coração de ambos bater mais acelerado. Aqueles sentimentos que martelavam cada vez mais fortes no interior de Park, já estavam o deixando cada vez mais confuso. Checou em seus bolsos da calça da farda só para ter certeza de que o número ainda estava ali, e não tardou a salvar o contato de Jongin em seu telefone, pois não queria correr o risco de perder. Decidir um nome para o contato foi a parte mais difícil, deveria salvar apenas como "Kim"? Talvez "Kim Jongin". Mas parando bem para pensar, sempre o chamara apenas de Jongin. Talvez soasse muito íntimo, mas as coisas entre eles tinham acontecido tão naturalmente nos últimos meses, que nem ao menos se lembrava quando tinha agido formalmente com o bailarino. Acabou por escolher a última opção.

Desceu para tomar café-da-manhã e, no auge das seis da manhã, a casa do pastor já parecia um inferno. O assunto daquela manhã fria era o brinde do sorteio de uma das vigílias que o pastor KangSoo tinha organizado, mas que a mãe de Chanyeol não se lembrava onde tinha guardado, o que irritou muito o chefe da casa, que externava aos quatro ventos como a família só o dava dores de cabeça.

— Esses ingressos custaram uma fortuna! — O mais velho reclamou aos gritos, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro e puxava os cabelos. — E eu os prometi para a família Lee.

O "sorteio" nada mais tinha sido que uma forma de arrecadar dinheiro, para que no fim, o prêmio fosse dado para ganhadores já previamente escolhidos. No caso, o casal Lee, empresários interessados em investir no negócio da pequena floricultura dos Park.

— Não podemos comprar novos ingressos? — A senhora Park perguntou no tom baixinho e receoso de sempre.

— Para o maior concerto de música clássica que já veio para a Coréia do Sul? — O pastor respondeu. — Os ingressos esgotaram no primeiro dia!

Não era possível que a apresentação de que estavam falando se tratava _daquela_ apresentação, a qual Jongin tanto sonhava em ir.

— Chanyeol, ajude sua mãe a encontrar os ingressos! — O pai lhe deu a ordem.

— Mas se eu não me arrumar logo, vou chegar atrasado na escola.

— Ninguém sai dessa casa antes de encontrar essa _merda_ , entenderam? Não podemos perder esses investidores. — Quando as palavras chegaram aos ouvidos de Chanyeol, ele sabia que para o pastor manter a aparência para seus seguidores importava mais que sua família. — Um inútil e uma lerda. Vocês só me dão dor de cabeça mesmo!

Juntou todo o seu ódio e tratou de ajudar a mãe a encontrar as entradas para o concerto, tentando entender como pequenos pedaços de papel podiam trazer tanta confusão. Andando pela sala, avistou a ponta de algo holográfico que vinha de baixo do sofá, não muito longe da bolsa de sua mãe sobre a mesinha de centro. Provavelmente caiu de lá sem que a senhora Park tivesse visto e deslizado para debaixo do móvel, já que o material era um tanto plastificado, Chanyeol pôde sentir quando tocou. Pensou que o certo seria avisar que havia encontrado. Ao contrário, sua mãe seria dada como culpada pela perda dos _tickets_ , e seu pai enfrentaria o desapontamento por parte do casal de empresários, podendo até mesmo dificultar uma sociedade ou um investimento que fizesse seu negócio alavancar. Não era uma decisão muito difícil, exceto pelo fato da expressão triste e conformada de Kim Jongin não lhe sair da cabeça.

— Chanyeol, você encontrou algo? — Ouviu a voz rouca e grave vinda de algum lugar da casa.

“Que se _foda_!” Chanyeol pensou, odiava o seu pai mesmo.

— Não! — Respondeu, catando o par de ingressos e os guardando com pressa em seu bolso da calça, mas com devida cautela para não amassar. — Não encontrei nada, pai!

Correu para seu quarto, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés enquanto subia as escadas. Tinha ideias melhores para se fazer com aqueles malditos _tickets_ que o estavam atrasando para a escola. Assim que pegou seu telefone, sentiu os dedos tremerem. Era a primeira vez que escrevia uma mensagem de texto para Jongin, e se perguntava qual a melhor maneira de fazê-lo sem que soasse um total esquisitão. Se bem que, estava se sentindo muito esquisito ultimamente, não era para ele ficar tão nervoso ao mandar uma _SMS_ para outro cara. Deveria mandar um "bom dia"? Talvez algum _emoticon_? Dado muito tempo pensando entre o que seria uma mensagem heterossexualmente aceitável, enviou um previsível "E aí, cara?". Um _bip_ de seu celular veio alguns minutos depois, com uma resposta para seu cumprimento e uma pergunta, se Chanyeol tinha dormido bem. Era a primeira vez que Park recebia uma pergunta do tipo. Sorriu, e por um momento agradeceu por Kim estar do outro lado da tela, assim não veria o quanto suas bochechas estavam coradas. Aquela simples mensagem fizera uma bagunça tão grande em sua cabeça, que até mesmo o fez esquecer momentaneamente o que ia falar com Jongin. Esqueceu dos ingressos em seu bolso e esqueceu dos gritos de seu pai do outro lado da porta. Só quando recebeu uma segunda _SMS_ de Kim, um _emoticon_ engraçadinho, que voltou à sua realidade. Digitou um "Me encontra na biblioteca no final da aula." e pressionou o botãozinho verde de borracha do seu aparelho. No final daquela manhã, Park retribuiria tudo o que Kim fizera por si. E mal podia esperar para ver a expressão de felicidade de Jongin quando descobrisse que, enfim, ele iria ao teatro.

(...)

— Vou indo pra o clube! — Falou, pouco se importando como executaria aqueles passos complexos de _hip hop_ com o cansaço e as dores em seu corpo.

— Eu tenho aula de álgebra.

Sehun se despediu de Yixing no corredor da escola com uma piscadela, apesar da vontade ser abraçar e beijar o namorado como fizera por toda a noite anterior, mas não podia. Tinha medo de que até mesmo fizessem mal a Zhang, caso soubessem de seu relacionamento. E ainda que Yixing parecesse não dar muita bola pra a opinião alheia, Sehun não se daria ao luxo de arriscar. Estava tão feliz, que o fato de sua próxima aula ser a tão odiada matemática, não parecia lhe afetar nem um pouco. Até mesmo um leve sorriso parecia curvar seus lábios enquanto mexia na bagunça louca que parecia o seu armário, em busca de seu material. Antes que pudesse dar meia a volta e fingir que não tinha visto Park Chanyeol vindo em sua direção, o _bad boy_ acenou para si, e em um piscar de olhos, já estava na sua frente. Por que Deus tinha dado pernas longas a pessoas inconvenientes mesmo?

— Oh Sehun! Preciso falar com você. — Chanyeol anunciou. Parecia um tanto ansioso, pois esfregava as mãos com frequência na calça do uniforme.

— Eu não — respondeu, curto e grosso. Tentou seguir seu rumo, mas Park logo se pôs à sua frente. Parecia determinado a ser ouvido, dado ao vinco entre suas sobrancelhas.

— Qual é? É um assunto... sério. E só você pode me ajudar.

— Escuta aqui, Park! Aquela vez eu ajudei o Jongin, e não você. Então não fica achando que só porque a gente trocou algumas palavras, que eu sou obrigado a ficar te aturando.

Sehun não queria que sua felicidade acabasse assim tão rápido naquela manhã, o que não seria tão difícil se Chanyeol continuasse a agir como se tivessem adquirido algum tipo de aproximação após o episódio com Kim Jongdae. Por isso fechou sua mochila, que ainda pendia aberta em seu ombro e decidiu apenas ignorar a existência alheia enquanto caminhava para sua classe. Chanyeol sabia que tinha que pensar rápido ou perderia a oportunidade de tirar suas dúvidas com o gótico. Com todo o seu orgulho jogado no subsolo, agarrou o braço de Oh – que lhe olhou com fúria –, e falou baixinho.

— É sobre aquilo que você falou. Tipo, de curtir tanto garotas como caras.

— Oi? — Perguntou só para ter certeza de que tinha ouvido certo. Talvez, aquela conversa começasse a ficar interessante para Sehun a partir dali. — Por que está me perguntando isso?

— Isso não faz de você _gay_ , não é? Afinal, você pega meninas também.

— Isso faz de você bissexual.

— Não! Não estou falando de mim... É sobre um amigo meu — mentiu. Ainda não estava pronto pra admitir aqueles sentimentos estranhos nem para si mesmo, que dirá para outra pessoa.

Sehun quis dizer que sabia que Chanyeol não tinha mais amigos, mas sua curiosidade de saber até onde aquela conversa ia dar, era maior ainda.

— Ah, claro... Bom, não é como se o fato de você gostar de garotos fosse apagado só porque você gosta de garotas também.

— E se você tá com uma garota, mas começa a sentir coisas estranhas por um amigo, o que isso significa? Hipoteticamente falando. — Chanyeol tossiu, limpando a garganta. Nem mesmo acreditava que estava explanando um assunto pessoal daquele para alguém. No entanto, não tinha mais nenhuma opção para conversar. Dos caras que sabia que beijavam outros caras, havia Zhang, que nitidamente possuía muitos parafusos a menos, mas não era uma opção; e o outro era Jongin, o próprio amigo que vinha bagunçando todos os seus pensamentos e, bem, não poderia conversar com o bailarino sobre ele mesmo.

— Acho que se você se sente diferente em relação a esse amigo, então talvez não goste dele _apenas_ como amigo. Hipoteticamente falando, é claro. — Sehun entrou no jogo, mas até mesmo sentiu vontade de rir da forma como Park era tão transparente. — Talvez apenas esteja descobrindo sobre sua sexualidade.

— Como você se descobriu? — Perguntou. Estava tão clemente por alguma ajuda que nem ao menos se tocou da expressão esquisita que Oh fez pela pergunta invasiva.

— Já faz muito tempo. Sempre tive curiosidade de beijar outro cara, um amigo meu também, quando dei por mim, a gente já _tava_ se pegando. E eu gostei pra _caralho_.

Chanyeol ficou alguns segundos com uma expressão de repulsa, imaginando o quão estranho seria trocar saliva com uma outra pessoa com traços semelhantemente masculinos quanto os seus. Parecia muito diferente de uma menina frágil e delicada.

— Parece meio estranho no começo, mas depois só acontece naturalmente.

— E isso não é errado? Quer dizer, você não tem medo de ir pra o inferno?

Sehun rolou os olhos. Não imaginava que alguém com o histórico de Park se importasse com algo como o inferno. Literalmente salvo pelo gongo, a sirene escolar indicou que já deveriam encerrar aquela conversa, ou Oh começaria a cobrar por uma consulta.

— Que eu saiba, de acordo com a bíblia, só de pensar, você já está pecando, não é mesmo? Então por que não concluir logo o pecado?

(...)

— "Você dormiu bem?" — Suspirou. — Sério, Jongin?

Reclamava para si mesmo enquanto andava, envergonhado, até a biblioteca. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o quão trágica tinha sido sua primeira troca de mensagens com Park, e agora só gostaria de possuir um anel do poder e se esconder de todos; mais especificamente de um certo altão com orelhas de elfo. No entanto, mais estranho do que perguntar para um cara hétero como tinha sido sua noite de sono, era estar realmente interessado nisso. Vinha se perguntando muito recentemente sobre o que Chanyeol fazia quando não estava na escola, ou quando se despediam ao final do culto, todo santo domingo. E se conhecia muito bem, sabia o porquê de ainda continuar tão assíduo, comparecendo à igreja evangélica. Queria saber sobre seus _hobbies_ , o tipo de música que gostava, o filme favorito... E mesmo que soubesse que não deveria avançar mais do que aquele ponto na relação dos dois, era o rosto de Chanyeol que Jongin pensava toda manhã, quando seu despertador tocava e ele vestia o uniforme da escola El Dorado. Estava caindo cada vez mais no abismo que era o _bad boy_ e tinha noção disso, era um erro. Ainda que fosse um erro tão bonito quanto o filho do pastor, nunca teria uma chance com um cara conservador como ele, e com uma família como a dele. Ficou pensando nas mensagens de texto que tinha trocado com Chanyeol naquela manhã, Park ao menos tinha respondido seu vergonhoso "bom dia", em seguida pedindo para o encontrar na biblioteca, em uma _SMS_ objetiva. Tinha certeza que o _bad boy_ agora o achava estúpido, e que, provavelmente, planejava se afastar de si. Se Jongin soubesse o quanto estava errado, talvez tivesse adentrado a seção de mitologia com uma expressão diferente no rosto.

— Você está bem? — Chanyeol perguntou, preocupado ao ver Jongin se aproximando de si de uma forma não usual. O bailarino olhava para baixo, como se evitasse o encarar, e aquilo fugia da personalidade confiante de Kim.

— Por quê? — Perguntou de volta com estranheza, Chanyeol nem ao menos respondera seus _emoticons_ e agora aparentava preocupação com seu estado emocional.

— Bom, porque você está com essa cara aí — disse, apontando diretamente para seu nariz, e só então Jongin percebeu que portava uma careta um tanto melancólica. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Espero que não seja nada comigo.

— Ah! Não, não! — Relaxando o rosto, Jongin optou pela segunda razão a qual não vinha se sentindo tão bem. Afinal, não tinha necessidade do _bad boy_ saber que ele era o principal motivo de Kim se sentir emocionalmente instável. — Talvez porque eu tenha que ir para a aula de balé em poucos minutos, e eu sei que vai estar todo mundo falando sobre o teatro. Que eu não vou.

— Sobre isso... Quando é o concerto? — Chanyeol perguntou, sentindo em seus dedos a textura do papel no bolso da calça. Estava nervoso, não sabia exatamente como o bailarino reagiria, mas já podia prever algum funcionário da biblioteca pedindo para que se retirassem.

— Hoje à noite — respondeu, sem dar muita bola para o sorrisinho arteiro que dançava pelos lábios de Chanyeol.

Jongin parecia conformado enquanto apoiava sua cabeça nos livros gregos da estante atrás de si. Park limpou a garganta, retirando o ingresso do bolso e estendendo a Jongin, com seu sorriso de todos os dentes.

— Então, nesse caso, acho melhor você vestir algo bonito. — Chanyeol disse, esperando uma reação espalhafatosa, com direito a olhos arregalados, pulinhos, gritinhos e toda atitude estereotipada que deduzia que _gays_ tinham quando ficavam felizes.

No entanto, somente recebeu uma expressão confusa vinda de Jongin, e Chanyeol não poderia estar se sentindo mais idiota pela expectativa quebrada.

— O que significa isso?

— Significa que você vai para o Teatro Nacional hoje! Você não está vendo o que é isso? — Balançou os ingressos bem à vista de Jongin, que voltou a apoiar sua cabeça nos livros atrás de si, com a expressão negativamente conformada.

— Eu estou vendo sim. Por acaso esses ingressos são falsos? — Jongin desconfiou. Chanyeol apertou o _ticket_ contra seus dedos, amassando um pouco. Mas a verdade era que havia ficado com tanta raiva pela reação de Kim, que sua vontade era de rasgar o maldito ingresso ali mesmo e esquecer que já tinha feito algo a benefício do bailarino.

— Claro que não! — Respondeu, irritado. — O que pensa que eu sou?

— Você roubou isso, Park Chanyeol?

O _bad boy_ congelou. Conhecia Jongin o suficiente para saber que, se dissesse que realmente havia roubado o ingresso só por sua causa, a honestidade de Kim o faria não aceitar o presente, e Park ainda levaria um belo sermão. E odiava receber lições de moral.

— De maneira alguma! — Mentiu, na cara dura mesmo. — Um amigo do meu pai teve um contratempo e não vai mais poder ir, então eu comprei, foi só isso.

A expressão de Jongin relaxou, aparentando enfim acreditar em si, e Chanyeol parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo após uma mentirinha muito bem executada. O bailarino se desencostou da estante, estendendo sua mão em um pedido para olhar melhor o _ticket._

— Parece que é mesmo original. — Jongin confirmou, após um suspiro longo. — Isso deve ter custado muito, muito caro... Por que está me dando isso? — Perguntou, sereno, enquanto levantava seu olhar para Park. Chanyeol sentiu seu coração dar um salto pela forma que Kim lhe olhava com aqueles olhos expressivos e quase marejados, um salto do tipo que dói na caixa torácica, mexe com a cabeça e arrepia o corpo.

— Porque você queria muito ir — respondeu. — E... eu quero que você vá também! — Sentiu algo quente tocar sua mão e depois envolvendo-a delicadamente. Em resposta, Chanyeol entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Jongin, sentindo uma onda de energia percorrer sua espinha quando o bailarino deu um passo para frente, encurtando o espaço entre eles. O _bad boy_ ficou tão nervoso por aquela aproximação ser muito mais do que jamais imaginou que faria com um cara, que em como reflexo de defesa, soltou de sua mão e tossiu, limpando a garganta, para lembrar a si mesmo de voltar ao seu normal. Era apenas um presente entre amigos, mesmo que um presente roubado, mas ainda não estava disposto a pecar daquela forma. — Só não aguentava mais ver você com essa cara emburrada por aí, é só _is-_

Pronto para dar todas as desculpas possíveis para justificar o toque das mãos e a maneira como se importava com Jongin, foi interrompido pelo corpo esguio que praticamente saltou sobre o seu. Kim tinha acabado de abraçá-lo e Chanyeol não sabia como agir. Deveria apenas ficar parado? Se abraçasse de volta, seria muito _gay_? Ou a questão mais importante: Por que era tão difícil manter suas mãos longe quando Kim Jongin estava daquela forma, tão colado a si, com o aroma de seu perfume adocicado de rosas se desprendendo da pele tão bela e bronzeada? De certo o bailarino havia percebido como seu batimento cardíaco estava acelerado, o dele também estava, somado ao fato de estarem na biblioteca, onde podiam ser descobertos a qualquer momento. Contudo, nenhum dos dois ousou dizer uma palavra, apenas permaneceram abraçados entre as seções, um tanto medrosos que qualquer movimento brusco quebrasse aquele momento. E talvez assim fosse melhor, o que fez com que Park se sentisse um pouco mais confortável para, aos poucos, pousar suas mãos sobre a cintura alheia, ainda um tanto envergonhado com o fato de _querer_ aquilo. Nunca tinha abraçado outro garoto antes, e tinha certeza que não deveria se sentir tentado daquela forma quando o outro tremesse ao ser tocado pelos dedos pesados de Park.

— Obrigado... — Jongin agradeceu, ao pé de seu ouvido.. — Isso... Significa muito pra mim.

Jongin ainda mantinha os braços em volta do pescoço de Chanyeol quando os dois ouviram vozes se aproximando, possivelmente de alunos em busca de materiais de estudo. Foi quando decidiu se afastar do corpo do _bad boy_ , e acabou por descobrir que tinha curtido aquelas mãos grandes em seu corpo muito mais do que deveria. Park, por outro lado, sentiu que agora podia voltar a respirar. No entanto, quando Jongin se desvencilhou do abraço, deixou um enorme vazio, como se algo que nem sabia o que era ou que precisava, lhe faltasse.

— Essa não era bem a reação que eu esperava. — Chanyeol disse, baixinho. Tirava e colocava seu boné de volta, arrumando o cabelo curto já perfeitamente arrumado, afim de se distrair, na tentativa de que aquilo trouxesse seu juízo de volta.

— Eu preciso ir pra o clube agora. A gente se vê depois?

— Claro. A gente se vê depois.

Trocaram uma espécie de sorriso tímido, e Jongin foi embora. Precisava sair urgente de perto do outro ou acabaria por cair duro no chão. Park havia correspondido o seu abraço e não tinha como estar mais eufórico do que aquilo. Havia sido o impulso mais feliz de sua vida e tinha certeza que o sorriso em seu rosto demoraria a sumir. Já Chanyeol, sem Kim por perto para presenciar sua desgraça, cedeu à tremedeira em suas pernas e largou-se sentado no chão frio da biblioteca, perguntando-se, assustado, por que diabos queria tanto abraçar o bailarino novamente. Entretanto, ambos estavam confusos e não tocariam no assunto. Para os dois, aquilo deveria ter sido apenas um ato impulsivo, mas é justamente no calor do momento que muitas coisas aconteciam.


	10. Cisnes e Segredos

— _Plié_! — Lee Soo Yang, a professora, ditou para a turma.

Jongin posicionou os pés para fora e flexionou os joelhos de maneira meio torta, segurando-se porcamente na barra de ferro à sua direita, contrastando de maneira esquisita com as outras bailarinas perfeitamente alinhadas. O _plié_ era um dos movimentos mais importantes do balé, o início e acabamento de cada salto, por esse motivo que, religiosamente toda aula, os alunos praticavam tanto esse passo.

— Quer ter uma lesão no joelho, garoto? — A professora disse, meio irritadiça, enquanto acompanhava o movimento mal executado do único aluno homem da sala. — Mantenha seu _en dehors_!

Jongin suspirou um pouco pesado pelo esforço em corrigir sua postura, não ligando muito para o tom prepotente que a mais velha sempre costumava usar com ele, e _somente_ com ele. Corrigindo a coluna, alinhou os joelhos, mantendo um _plié_ adequado.

— _Gran plié_!

Nesse movimento, as alunas fizeram como no anterior, porém a flexão do joelho deveria ser maior, demandando mais esforço por conta das bailarinas. E novamente, Jongin entregou um passo falho e um tanto torto.

— O que está fazendo? — Seulgi sussurrou, logo atrás de si. — Parece que sua cabeça está em outra dimensão.

Olhando para o grande espelho de parede, Jongin assustou-se com o próprio reflexo. Sempre entregou saltos leves e perfeitamente executados, que despertava a inveja em algumas bailarinas e impedia a professora Lee de expulsá-lo do clube para manter uma turma só de garotas, como a mais velha acreditava que um clube de balé clássico deveria ser. Mas naquela tarde, Jongin estava diferente. Logo nos alongamentos, demonstrava estar distraído. Pedia para a professora repetir os comandos, estava mais lento que as demais bailarinas e, quando se viu no espelho, percebeu que estava sorrindo.

— Jovem Kim? — A voz aguda da professora chamou sua atenção.

— Sim, professora! — Respondeu em um tom animado, ainda que desconfiasse que quando a mais velha chamava seu nome, nada de bom viria com aquilo.

— Talvez dez minutos no banco lhe devolvam o foco. Está atrapalhando as minhas meninas!

Sem perceber seus próprios atos, Kim reclamou com um biquinho, exatamente quando sua avó lhe negava algo. Ninguém fora de sua casa jamais tinha o visto franzir os lábios daquela forma um tanto infantil, e somente acontecia nos momentos raros em que se sentia completamente à vontade, o que era estranho, porque Jongin sempre se sentia pressionado e humilhado naquele ambiente. No entanto, não discutiu com a mais velha, andou até o banco de espera e pegou sua garrafinha de água na bolsa, feliz pela temperatura estar exatamente do jeito que gostava – nem muito gelada, nem natural –. Começou a cantarolar alguma música do _A-ha_ de olhos fechados, nem percebendo quando sua colega de turma se sentou ao seu lado.

— Pelo menos alguém está feliz hoje, não é? — A garota notou. A voz meio xoxa, enquanto massageava a coxa dolorida sob o _collant_ rosa choque.

— Ah! — Jongin sobressaltou-se um pouco do banco, surpreso com a companhia. — Oi, Kang.

— Você é sempre o _reclamão_ que bate boca com a professora Lee, mas hoje está tão sorridente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Nada de diferente vinha acontecendo na vida de Kim. Era sempre a mesma rotina. Acordava, se arrumava para a escola, depois o clube... Exceto que nos dias anteriores, não tinha abraçado Park Chanyeol, e o ocorrido não saía de sua cabeça. Desde que juntara seu corpo com o do mais alto, sentia como se fosse difícil respirar, assim como era impossível não sorrir como um bobo ao lembrar como fora retribuído. Os dedos longos ainda pareciam queimar em sua cintura, e toda vez que inspirava, o cheiro de Park invadia suas narinas, como se o aroma amadeirado e forte de seu perfume fosse seu oxigênio.

— Nada! Não aconteceu nada. — Não tinha como aquele abraço, cheio de tensão por parte de ambos, não ter significado nada. E cada vez mais Kim se pegava imaginando a possibilidade de Chanyeol também sentir algo por ele. No entanto, Jongin mentiu. Não podia contar para Seulgi que vinha pensando demais no cara com quem a garota tinha um rolo. — Mas você parece meio pra baixo hoje, quer falar sobre isso?

— É o Yeollie. Ele tá diferente... — Ela suspirou, e Jongin franziu o cenho, incomodado ao ouvir o apelido um tanto íntimo. — Não atende minhas ligações, não vem mais me ver aqui...

— Vocês brigaram ou algo do tipo?

— Não. Estava tudo perfeito! Quer dizer, nem tão perfeito assim, já que eu ainda não posso me chamar oficialmente de namorada dele... Já faz um ano, mas acredita que ele ainda não me levou para conhecer os pais? — A veterana começou a desabafar, reclamando de que todas as vezes que perguntava sobre a vida pessoal do Park, ele desconversava. — Tenho medo que ele tenha conhecido outra pessoa. Por acaso você o viu de conversinha com outra garota por aí?

— Não, não vi — respondeu, sincero. Nunca havia visto Park com outra garota que não fosse Seulgi, o que riscava "mulherengo" de sua lista mental sobre as características do _bad boy_. E atualmente, após a separação de seu grupo, a única pessoa que sabia que o Park estava, era com o próprio Jongin.

— Então o problema é comigo. — A garota fungou, a pontinha do nariz já vermelha pelo choro que chegaria em breve.

Jongin, empático como era, tentou acalmá-la tocando em seu ombro, e se perguntou se o que estava fazendo com Chanyeol era certo, pois sabia da paixão que Kang sentia por ele.

— Não tem nada de errado com você! Você é linda, talentosa e gentil. — Jongin foi sincero. De fato, a jovem era tudo aquilo, incluindo a família rica e influente que os Park adorariam unir-se em um casamento. — Eu tenho certeza que ele só tá confuso e já volta ao normal.

— Confuso com o quê? Ele vai me largar?! — A garota pareceu ficar ainda mais desesperada. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, que provavelmente borrariam a maquiagem rosada de suas bochechas.

— Não, não! — Jongin desesperou-se junto. Já não bastava a culpa por desejar o mesmo cara que ela, também não queria ser culpado por fazer a garota chorar. — Escuta! Você já tentou falar com ele? Vai ver nem é nada disso que você está pensando.

— Eu tenho vergonha de confrontar ele... E se ele achar que eu estou o pressionando? — Seulgi respondeu, ainda fungando. No entanto, a adolescente pareceu ter uma ideia, já que, subitamente, seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela virou-se diretamente para Jongin. — Espera! Agora estou lembrando que vi vocês dois juntos.

Jongin travou. Nervoso, tentou relembrar de todos os momentos em que esteve com Chanyeol e se havia alguém por perto, torcendo para que Seulgi não tivesse presenciado as cenas um tanto _suspeitas_ que ambos compartilharam na biblioteca.

— Eu e ele? Acho que você viu errado, Kang.

— Ora! Não precisa ter vergonha por terem se tornado amigos depois de brigarem tanto. — A jovem parecia não estar brava consigo, o que fez com que Kim soltasse o ar, aliviado por não ter que pensar em uma explicação. — Já sei! Será que você pode falar com ele por mim?

Seulgi piscou os cílios carregados de rímel e juntou as mãos em um pedido. Jongin sentiu o coração apertar com aquilo. O que exatamente falaria com Chanyeol? Como olharia para ele e o pediria para ficar com outra pessoa?

— Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Por favor, Kim Jongin. Você pode ao menos tentar! Nós somos amigos, certo? — Ela aguardava uma resposta positiva, e levando em consideração a forma carinhosa e prestativa que Kang sempre o tratara, diferente das demais bailarinas, Jongin não conseguiu dizer não.

— Eu... Eu posso tentar então — respondeu, meio sem graça. E era como se toda a sua empolgação de mais cedo tivesse ido embora. Agora, as lembranças de corpos colados e corações acelerados, o traziam um sentimento de receio e culpa.

Já Seulgi, pareceu se encher de esperança com a confirmação de Kim, pois levantou-se do banquinho de madeira num pulo, pronta para voltar a rodopiar e treinar saltos ao som de _Beethoven_ que tocava no salão.

— Obrigada! Você é o melhor amigo do mundo.

(...)

A buzina repentina da caminhonete assustou Junmyeon, que saiu correndo apressado da escola, ansioso demais para rever seu irmão mais velho. Já faziam oito meses desde que vira Baekhyun, que vinha de Nova Iorque para visitar a família sempre que possível, e mensalmente mandava algumas cartas com cartões postais e fotografias para Kim, já que ligações internacionais custavam caro em meados dos anos 90. Doh Kyungsoo não ficara nenhum pouco feliz com o fato do último membro restante de seu grupo o abandonar quando o líder mais precisava, no entanto, Junmyeon tinha outras prioridades naquele dia, atravessando as ruas num corre-corre sem ao menos olhar para as cores dos sinais de trânsito, atraindo xingamentos dos motoristas enfurecidos. Parado em frente à sua casa, grande e em um bairro nobre, hesitou ao girar a maçaneta. Voltar para casa era a pior parte do seu dia. Odiava sua família e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco, por isso, sempre tardava nas praças fumando uns cigarros e virando uns copos com bebidas de origem duvidosas com a tribo dos _headbangers_ , até que estivesse tão sonolento ao ponto de só voltar para a residência e desmaiar na própria cama.

— Olha só quem resolveu dar as caras, gente... — Kris, o segundo irmão mais velho disse, em um tom de deboche. — O cabeludinho...

— E ele ainda se dá ao trabalho de voltar para cá. Estúpido! — Luhan, o irmão do meio, disse enquanto beliscava alguns biscoitos que a mãe fizera.

— Aposto que seus amiguinhos metaleiros adoram puxar esse seu cabelinho lisinho enquanto tão te comendo né, Kim Junmyeon? — Por fim, Tao se pronunciou, apenas um ano mais velho que si.

Os três irmãos passaram a gemer em deboche, simulando uma cena de sexo _gay_ que o fez borbulhar de ódio por dentro. Entretanto, havia aprendido da pior forma que não era lá muito inteligente rebater o trio ou acabaria como da última vez; com um olho roxo, cabelos arrancados no chão e ninguém que o defendesse. Aliás, a única pessoa que o defendia – quando estava presente – era o irmão mais velho: Baekhyun. E era a única pessoa daquela família – se assim pudesse ser chamada – que estava interessado em ter um laço. Antes de decidir mudar de país, três anos antes, Baekhyun dava bronca nos demais irmãos sempre que os via implicando com o mais novo, e Junmyeon tinha o sonho de segui-lo assim que terminasse o colegial.

— Ele já chegou? – Perguntou para sua mãe, que vinha da cozinha com mais uma bandeja de biscoitos recém assados para os mais velhos que aguardavam na mesa de jantar.

— Sim. Está lá em cima, no quarto.

A matriarca da casa, era uma mulher chinesa-coreana, resgatada da vida financeira difícil por um empresário coreano, que a trouxe para Seul, onde se casaram e tiveram quatro filhos. Junmyeon, o quinto, era filho de um outro homem, por quem a mulher se apaixonou e envolveu-se em um caso extraconjugal. Assim que o esposo descobriu a traição, anunciou que não registraria uma criança com um sangue que não era seu, e apesar de perdoar a senhora Kim – que o registrou apenas com o seu sobrenome –, passou a ignorar a existência de Junmyeon.

— Vou cumprimentar ele então.

— E depois vá se arrumar, o Baekhyun quer fazer um jantar em família.

— Então esse bastardo não vai participar, ele não é um Byun igual a nós! — Kris provocou, enquanto os outros irmãos riam e atiravam pedacinhos de biscoito no mais novo.

Não sabia porque ainda esperava que a mãe tomasse alguma atitude contra o abuso dos meios-irmãos, se tornara passiva após se humilhar e implorar pelo perdão do marido, antes mesmo de Junmyeon nascer. Em todo caso, ela apenas fingia que não via ou ouvia nada, andando para lá e para cá com uma vassoura e produtos de limpeza ou alguma comida que acabara de cozinhar.

— Não o perturbe muito, certo? Ele deve estar cansado da viagem.

Junmyeon tornou seu olhar frio para o chão e não respondeu nada. Nem para o insulto de Kris, nem para a preocupação seletiva de sua mãe. Apenas assentiu e subiu pelas escadas em direção ao quarto da única pessoa que podia chamar de família.

— Baek? — Disse Junmyeon, dando duas batidinhas na porta do quarto. — Baekhyun? — Tentou novamente, mas sem resposta e com uma ansiedade enorme em vê-lo, girou a maçaneta. Trancada. Junmyeon estranhou. Baekhyun nunca trancava sua porta, ou quando estava ocupado, berrava um "já vai" de dentro do cômodo. Pensou que o mais velho realmente deveria estar cansado, e quando estava se virando para ir em direção ao seu pequeno quartinho dos fundos, ouviu a chave ser girada do lado de dentro e a porta ranger um pouco.

— Olá! – Ouviu uma voz desconhecida em um sotaque americano carregado pela brecha.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou, em um tom de estranheza. Byun nunca havia trazido alguém para casa antes. O cara, aparentemente da mesma idade do irmão, abriu mais um pouco a porta e estava vestido apenas com calças jeans da cor marrom, o modelo _skinny_ apertadinho que era comumente usado pelo público feminino, e os cabelos longos e loiros caindo sobre o peitoral definido.

— John. — O americano estendeu a mão em cumprimento, que Kim apenas olhou em desgosto e ignorou. O cara se parecia exatamente com os _viadinhos_ com quem costumava praticar _bullying_ na escola.

— Cadê meu irmão? — Se irritou, tentando olhar pela brecha que ainda tampava metade do seu campo de visão.

— Já estou saindo! — Ouviu a voz de Baekhyun de dentro do quarto, que logo deu as caras com um sorriso gigante, apesar do nítido cansaço, e uma camisa vestida ao avesso. — Jun, eu estava com tanta saudade!

O mais velho o abraçou, mas Junmyeon não retribuiu como gostaria devido ao olhar brilhante demais do estrangeiro sobre eles. Não curtia estranhos e um cara seminu dentro do quarto do seu irmão, que claramente se vestira às pressas, estava o deixando confuso.

— Baek, você não disse que traria um amigo.

— Irmãozinho, esse é o John. É meu companheiro de classe e também colega de quarto na faculdade.

— Acho que ele levou muito à sério sobre ser seu companheiro de quarto. Por que ele está aqui mesmo?

Baekhyun sentiu-se desconfortável com o olhar julgativo de Junmyeon sobre seu convidado, e limpou a garganta. O porquê de John estar ali, anunciaria mais tarde.

— Não vamos falar de mim, vamos falar de você, certo? Melhor conversarmos no seu quarto.

Uma vez no quarto de Junmyeon, o mais novo arrumou a cama apressadamente, empurrando o lençol embolado para debaixo do travesseiro e chutando os livros da escola para embaixo da cama.

— Você sabe que não tem nada interessante comigo. Como está na faculdade? — Perguntou, vendo o irmão sentar-se na pontinha da cama.

— Tá legal — respondeu simplório.

Junmyeon notara a estranheza na personalidade de Baekhyun no momento em que o mais velho saíra pela própria porta. Em outros tempos, o universitário estaria discursando animado sobre as matérias da faculdade de medicina e sorrindo ao falar que tinha decidido por se especializar em pediatria. Mas naquele dia estava estranhamente quieto, e Junmyeon percebeu que Byun evitava olhar em sus olhos.

— Tá tudo bem com você?

— Está sim, irmãozinho. Nunca estive melhor! — Forçou um sorriso. — E como vai na escola? Ainda está andando com aquelas más companhias?

— Na verdade, não. As coisas mudaram, e o nosso grupo está se afastando cada vez mais.

— Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Você merece algo que lhe dê um futuro, Jun, alguma coisa boa.

— Mas _tava_ tudo bem. Até que aquele líder frouxo do Park começou a andar com um _viadinho_ que dança balé e abandonou a gente. — A raiva no tom de voz de Kim era nítida. Gostava de como as coisas no grupo eram antigamente, o distraía das merdas que aconteciam em casa e, de alguma forma, sentia que tinha controle de algo. Sentia que tinha controle de alguém, ainda que fossem os _nerds_ da escola. — É tudo culpa dele!

— Mudanças nem sempre são ruins, irmãozinho. Em Nova Iorque, por exemplo, muita coisa aconteceu. Conheci muitas pessoas também. Acho que o tal do Park acabou por entender isso.

— Não consigo entender como se aproximar de um cara que quer ser mulher não possa ser ruim. Na verdade, é nojento!

Baekhyun suspirou, levantando-se da cama. Lidar com Junmyeon e o restante da família seria mais difícil do que pensava, ou talvez, só estava sendo positivo demais quando decidira que seria uma boa ideia comprar uma passagem de avião a mais para visitar os parentes.

— Toma um banho e se arrume, Junmyeon. Temos um jantar em família. — Byun encerrou a conversa, retirando-se do quarto em seguida.

(...)

O Teatro Nacional tinha aberto suas portas para o maior concerto de música clássica que já ocorrera na Coréia. Na frente do local, uma multidão de pessoas da alta classe se organizavam nas filas e manobristas estacionavam carros de luxo no estacionamento do subterrâneo. Jongin estava ansioso, aguardava na fila atrás de uma mulher de meia idade que contava a todos, orgulhosa, que a filha mais velha estava estudando balé em Paris. Jongin analisou a si mesmo. Tinha vestido suas melhores roupas, a clássica calça social e sapatos de couro, com o sobretudo azul marinho de marca que tomara para si depois que o pai se fora, combinando perfeitamente com a camisa anil. Estava bem arrumado, mas ainda assim não se sentia no mesmo nível daquelas pessoas ricas, principalmente porque elas deveriam ter comprado seus próprios ingressos. Engoliu em seco quando a atendente, uma mulher em um vestido brilhante, pediu seu _ticket_. Ao seu lado, um segurança o encarava, e Jongin pensou se tinha sido mesmo uma boa ideia confiar em Park. Para a sua surpresa, a atendente retirou o destaque no ingresso e liberou sua entrada com um grande sorriso e boas vindas, comprovando a veracidade do papelzinho. Pensou em comprar algo antes para comer, mas sentia-se tão animado que no seu estômago só tinha espaço para as borboletas, que dançavam no ritmo da sinfonia que ele mesmo cantarolava, enquanto se dirigia ao assento indicado. Ainda não haviam chegado muitas pessoas, então acomodou-se na poltrona confortável, agarrando-se ao tecido do casaco quando sentiu o frio do ar-condicionado entrar pelas brechas de suas mangas. Pouco a pouco os espectadores preenchiam o teatro, colorindo-o com a diversidade de vestidos, ternos e gravatas estampadas que se juntavam ao vermelho dos assentos acolchoados. Sentiu seu estômago roncar, só então se dando conta de que estava com fome quando o cheiro de pipoca invadiu suas narinas, e amaldiçoou por não ter comprado algo antes da apresentação que já estava para começar. Queria tanto pipoca. Seguiu o aroma de manteiga e arregalou os olhos ao ver que vinha do adolescente alto que se sentava à sua direita, colocando o balde de pipoca no encaixe entre as suas poltronas, lhe dedicando um sorriso com mais dentes do que uma boca parecia caber.

— Oi, Jongin.

— Chanyeol? O que você está fazendo aqui? — Questionou, piscando as pálpebras repetidas vezes, como se não acreditasse que o _bad boy_ estava mesmo ali ao seu lado.

— Vim ouvir a música _aí_ — respondeu, daquele seu jeito meio bronco.

— Por que não me disse que viria também?

— Nem eu sabia que vinha, na verdade. — Park riu em um sopro, abrindo sua mochila e tirando de lá uma jaqueta de couro um tanto gasta. Usava jeans, o amado _All Star_ rabiscado e o costumeiro boné com a aba para trás, mas ele não parecia se importar com o contraste tão grande entre si e a elite que enfeitava o local com lantejoulas e camurça. — Não tinha ideia se a desculpa de estudar na sua casa de novo ia colar, mas parece que deu certo, é, então eu _tô_ aqui!

— Você mentiu pro seu pai de novo, Park Chanyeol? — Fingiu uma expressão de surpresa, mas a verdade é que já se acostumara com o jeito rebelde do outro. Além do mais, estaria mentindo para si mesmo se dissesse que não estava feliz com sua presença.

— _Shh_ , parece que vai começar!

Jongin assistiu as luzes da plateia serem desligadas e a grande cortina rubra ser levantada, a iluminação do palco revelava as dezenas de músicos que se preparavam para iniciar o concerto. Olhou novamente para o garoto ao seu lado, parecia tão lindo daquela forma, a meia luz batendo de frente com seu rosto, marcando a silhueta de seu perfil. Os lábios cheinhos e naturalmente avermelhados se abrindo em admiração ao conhecer algo novo. Jongin sabia que nada daquelas coisas elitizadas combinavam com Chanyeol, Park nunca demonstrara algum gosto por música e provavelmente só conhecia as canções que eram tocadas na igreja de seu pai, mas mesmo assim, estava disposto a encarar aproximadamente duas longas horas naquele lugar, e a razão disso era porque queria estar ao lado de Kim Jongin. Foi pego no flagra por Park, enquanto captava atento os detalhes de seu rosto, pensando quando deixara de ver suas orelhas avantajadas como esquisitas, para classificá-las como adoráveis. Era como se o palco e o maestro, que já se posicionava para conduzir a orquestra, tivessem ficado em segundo plano. No entanto, mesmo com a vergonha de ter sido descoberto, não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. Chanyeol sustentou o olhar, sentindo uma queimação crescente na boca do estômago. Cores quentes iluminavam o lado esquerdo do rosto de Jongin e talvez tivesse sido ali onde Park se perdera, pois era certo que jamais tinha posto seus olhos em algo mais belo que o bailarino.

— Você... Você quer pipoca? — Chanyeol ofereceu, desconfortável demais com a tensão enlouquecedora que já vinha pairando sobre os dois há algumas semanas. — Tem refrigerante também.

— Sim, obrigado. — Jongin aceitou, constrangido por já não conseguir esconder mais sua atração por Park. Sempre imaginou como seria um encontro em um ambiente escuro como aquele e, mesmo que aquilo não fosse oficialmente um encontro, ainda se sentia nervoso demais com a presença alheia, ao ponto de não saber o que fazer com as próprias mãos e qual apoio de braço seria sensato utilizar, então apenas passou a beliscar o balde de pipoca.

Quando a sinfonia número sete de _Beethoven_ começou a ser tocada, Chanyeol pensou que, aquelas músicas de _riquinho_ até que não eram tão ruins assim. A melodia dramática o levou a pensar muito além do teatro grande e chique onde ele estava, como se tivesse sido transportado para outro mundo. Era a primeira vez que se sentia daquela forma, tão... emotivo. Quando os tambores se aceleraram ao ritmo tocante dos violinos, notou algo molhado tentar escorrer pelos seus olhos e foi impossível não fungar ao sentir o nariz coçando e o rosto quente.

— É bonito, não é? — Ouviu a voz doce de Jongin direcionada a si, o observando com a cabeça apoiada no encosto da poltrona.

— Até que não é nada mau. — Tentou olhar para o lado oposto e secar – discretamente – as lágrimas que escorregavam por suas bochechas, porém, sem sucesso. Jongin já tinha o visto chorar.

— Pode falar a verdade, Chanyeol, você gostou. Olha, está até emocionado!

— Eu não estou emocionado, eu... Só entrou um cisco no meu olho, _ok_?

De certa forma, Kim entendia como era passar por um período de mudanças. Lembrava-se perfeitamente que apenas alguns meses antes, Park jamais cogitaria entrar em um ambiente como aquele que não fosse para algo a não ser vandalizar, muito menos estaria ao seu lado. O _bad boy_ já não era a mesma pessoa que liderava um grupo de delinquentes da escola, no entanto, sabia que ainda haviam alguns vícios no pensamento não só de Chanyeol, mas de toda a sociedade coreana dos anos 90, e Jongin havia decidido que estaria lá para ajudá-lo.

— Não há problema algum em chorar às vezes, sabe.

— Homens não choram, Jongin.

— Todo mundo chora, Chanyeol. Admitir isso não vai te fazer menos homem. E olhe ao redor, todos estão igualmente emocionados. — Discretamente apontou para um senhor de meia idade, que portava uma caixinha com lenços de papel descartáveis, e que já havia utilizado a metade.

Chanyeol lembrou-se do cartaz pendurado em frente ao teatro com a frase _"A música clássica desacelera os pensamentos e estabiliza a emoção."_ Mas por que então se sentia tão afoito? Eram tantos pensamentos que rondavam sua mente, pensamentos sobre o garoto ao seu lado, mas principalmente sobre si mesmo, e emoções que já não cabiam mais dentro do peito. Levantou-se repentinamente, despertando algumas reclamações do público atrás de si.

— Aonde você vai? — Perguntou Jongin, preocupado, pronto para levantar-se também.

— Não precisa vir atrás de mim, eu só vou ao banheiro — respondeu, fazendo todo o esforço para não desabar ali mesmo.

— Mas o intervalo é daqui a pouco. _Chan-_ — Tentou convencer Park a permanecer sentado até a pausa do concerto, já que era sabido a proibição de circulação entre as poltronas enquanto a apresentação estivesse acontecendo. Entretanto, não aguardou Kim completar a frase, se retirando dali o mais rápido possível, mesmo que esbarrasse em algumas pessoas pelo caminho. Precisava ficar sozinho por alguns minutos. Precisava trancar-se naquele banheiro enorme e deserto, enquanto colocava todas as suas emoções para fora, chorando todas as lágrimas suprimidas, até que fosse difícil respirar.

— O que tá acontecendo comigo, _porra_?

Lembrou-se das palavras de Oh Sehun. Colocar as emoções para fora, mesmo que olhando para si mesmo no espelho de um banheiro, o fez se sentir melhor. Mas o que faria em relação aos seus sentimentos com Kim Jongin? E se pecasse logo de uma vez?

(...)

Com a família toda em volta da grande mesa retangular, Baekhyun abriu a garrafa de vinho tinto um tanto cara que trouxera de Nova Iorque, fazendo questão dele mesmo servir cada um dos presentes, inclusive Junmyeon, que completara dezoito anos recentemente, podendo oficialmente beber. Voltou para o seu lugar, pegando um talher da mesa para dar algumas batidinhas em sua própria taça, chamando a atenção. Junmyeon sorria para o irmão, em um ato raro. Se sentia tão orgulhoso da pessoa bem sucedida que Byun se tornara. Sempre pensou que, quando crescesse, queria ser igual a ele.

— Boa noite a todos! — Baekhyun saudou, erguendo sua bebida. — Como vocês sabem, eu tomei a decisão de mudar de país para correr atrás do meu sonho: Me tornar um médico pediatra.

— E você está indo muito bem, filho! — A mãe, orgulhosa, interrompeu seu discurso. — Apesar da saudade, sabemos que você está indo bem e estamos muito felizes por você. Olha só, até mesmo fez amigos!

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, olhando meio sem jeito para o americano que também estava na mesa de jantar. Era tratado como um príncipe pelos pais, como se fosse um ser humano sem defeitos, imaculado. No entanto, sabia que quando finalmente contasse o que vinha planejando explanar no último ano, a imagem perfeita de si diante toda família seria desfeita.

— Mas não foi somente por isso que parti. Sempre senti que aqui eu não podia ser eu mesmo — continuou, os pais e irmãos já o olhando com estranheza pelo tom receoso de Baekhyun. — É por isso que eu preciso fazer esse comunicado a vocês, porque quero que descubram isso através de mim. — Suspirou, dando um gole generoso no vinho, pensando que assim criaria coragem. — Família, esse rapaz aqui, o John, ele não é só meu amigo, ele é meu namorado. Eu sou _gay_!

O namorado se levantou, sorrindo para Byun, e cumprimentou toda a família com o tradicional curvar asiático, confirmando que a informação não se tratava de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Subitamente, o clima pesou no ambiente, como se uma bomba tivesse caído sobre a mesa. Kris, Luhan e Tao, incapazes de mastigar a própria comida pela surpresa, engasgaram-se, o jantar entalando na garganta ao tentarem pronunciar qualquer frase desconexa enquanto tossiam feito loucos. Os pais estavam tão chocados, ainda digerindo a informação assim tão repentina, que permaneceram congelados feito estátuas, na esperança que o ocorrido tivesse sido apenas um surto coletivo. Quem sabe assim que voltassem a piscar, teriam de volta o Byun Baekhyun de sempre: hétero, padrão, pronto a terminar a faculdade, se casar e lhes dar vários netos. No entanto, Baekhyun estava mais preocupado com a reação de Junmyeon. Kim o olhou com decepção, mexendo a cabeça em negação, não querendo acreditar. Sempre vira Baekhyun como um exemplo a ser seguido, mas agora só conseguia pensar que não conhecia tão bem o irmão como pensava. Largou os talheres no prato, e correu para as escadas, adentrando na primeira porta que encontrou. Byun o seguiu sem pensar duas vezes. Apesar de saber que não era uma boa ideia deixar seu namorado sozinho no clima caótico do andar de baixo, tinha mais medo que Kim o odiasse.

— Jun, está aí? — Deu batidinhas na porta, vendo as luzes ligadas. — Abre essa porta, vamos conversar.

— Você me enganou esse tempo todo! Você é... é uma... — soluçou, sentindo a palavra _"bicha"_ machucar sua garganta. Não conseguia dizer algo do tipo para Baekhyun.

— Eu tive medo, Junmyeon, que você agisse assim comigo. Você me amou esse tempo todo, por que minha orientação sexual faz alguma diferença agora que você sabe a verdade? — Disse do outro lado, com a cabeça pendendo encostada na madeira envernizada. — Por favor, não me odeie.

Queria poder dizer que odiava Baekhyun, que sentia nojo dele, mas sentia apenas raiva. Não sabia se era raiva por se sentir enganado, ou se por já ter dito tantas coisas maldosas para o irmão antes, o magoando sem saber. Conseguia ouvir Baekhyun fungar baixinho, pedindo entre soluços para que lhe desse uma chance. Junmyeon olhou-se no espelho, percebendo que lágrimas fugiam de seus olhos, correndo em abundância pelas bochechas cheinhas. Abriu o armário, encontrando uma tesoura junto à máquina de cabelo e produtos para barbear. Em um surto de culpa, agarrou os fios longos e finos, cortando fora uma mecha que caiu leve até o chão. Desistiu de segurar o choro quando, novamente, cortou outra mecha, e depois mais uma. Seus cabelos eram uma das coisas que mais prezava, mas já não se sentia mais _aquele_ Junmyeon.

— Eu não vou sair daqui até a gente conversar!

Baekhyun assistiu a porta ser aberta lentamente. Assustou-se ao ver que Kim se encontrava uma bagunça de fios de cabelo mal cortados. Lembrou-se quando costumava cuidar das madeixas do mais novo, antes de Junmyeon adotar um novo estilo e proibir que qualquer ser humano tocasse em seus fios novamente. Aparentemente, teria de consertar aquela _cagada_ sem corte definido que Kim fizera.

— O que você fez, garoto? — Abraçou-o e o outro retribuiu forte. Ali, era como se tivesse o pequeno Jun novamente, sem o ódio que o delinquente havia se acostumado a sentir por tudo e todos. A verdade, é que Junmyeon ouvira tantas más palavras sobre si vindas da própria família, que passou a odiar a si mesmo. — Eu tô aqui, irmãozinho. Eu vou cuidar de você.

Era o tempo de pausa entre as apresentações da orquestra, quando Jongin decidiu procurar por Chanyeol, este que já havia pensado ter ido embora, dado a quantidade de tempo que tinha se passado desde que saíra correndo do auditório. No entanto, como um lembrete de que Park talvez fosse um degrau alto demais para ser alcançado, acabou encontrando outra pessoa enquanto andava pelos corredores do teatro. Kang Seulgi estava a alguns metros, junto de toda a turma de balé, acompanhadas da professora que lhes serviam algumas barrinhas de cereais. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve mais cedo com a bailarina, e em como a adolescente parecia ter nutrido algum tipo de esperança após conversar com Jongin, como se ele fosse, de fato, ajudá-la a ter o _bad boy_ como namorado. Mas a verdade era que, bem, Jongin estava _caidinho_ por Chanyeol e tudo o que ele vinha fazendo era exatamente o contrário. Mal teve tempo para pensar sobre o que era ser um bom amigo ou não, pois sentiu uma mão pesada tocar seu ombro. O clima ficar estranho quando percebeu que Chanyeol também notara a presença de Seulgi. Mas ao contrário do que Jongin pensou que ele faria, apenas permaneceu onde estava, voltando seu olhar para Kim.

— Não vai lá falar com ela?

— Não. De qualquer forma, não vim aqui por causa dela mesmo.

— E qual o motivo de você estar aqui, afinal?

— Isso não é óbvio? — Respondeu com firmeza, olhando diretamente nos olhos amendoados de Jongin, que brilhavam com a perspectiva do que aquilo parecia querer dizer. Queria gritar, dizer que não, nada estava óbvio para ele. Precisava de um sinal que lhe desse passe verde para, finalmente, tentar algo com o cara hétero e filho do pastor.

Já Chanyeol, estava enlouquecendo por aquele bailarino que lhe fazia duvidar de sua própria sexualidade. Algo em Jongin o puxava para perto, tão forte como um buraco negro massivo, e Park estava começando a achar que não seria uma ideia tão ruim assim se deixar levar por aquela gravidade. Nas caixinhas de som das paredes, o locutor anunciava o retorno da apresentação em dez minutos, tempo suficiente para Park comprar outro balde de pipoca e refrigerante.

— Tá com sede? — Chanyeol perguntou, estendendo a Soda para Jongin, que aceitou. Nem gostava de refrigerante de limão, mas havia algo em dividir a mesma garrafinha com ele que o deixava com as pernas bambas, como se daquela forma estivesse beijando-o indiretamente.

Acomodaram-se nas poltronas, o balde de pipoca no apoio entre eles. As luzes do palco ainda não tinham sido acesas, fazendo a plateia aguardar em expectativa pelo levantamento das cortinas, num escuro quase que completo. No entanto, a expectativa entre eles era outra. O burburinho das pessoas ao redor só não era mais alto que o batimento do coração de ambos, que batiam com tanta força no peito, deixando-os nervosos ao ponto de permanecerem estáticos, sem saber se deveriam se mover. Jongin sentiu a boca amarga e resolveu tatear a pipoca, afim de provar de algum sabor. Entretanto, não imaginou que Chanyeol teria a mesma ideia, esbarrando seus dedos finos nos dele, quase derrubando o balde devido ao susto.

— Caramba, suas mãos estão geladas!

— É por causa do ar-condicionado, eu não me dou muito bem com o frio.

Encheu a mão de pipocas e tirou a prova de que a ansiedade é mais fácil de ser controlada quando se está mastigando algo. Quando as luzes do palco se acenderam, o balde já estava vazio. Quase não acreditou quando assistiu, pouco a pouco, a mão grande de Park se aproximar da sua, só concluindo que não estava fantasiando quando sentiu o calor alheio envolver sua palma e entrelaçar seus dedos.

— Tá melhor assim? — A voz sussurrada de Park saíra mais rouca que o normal, quase um ronronado que fez Jongin se arrepiar todo, mas desta vez não por conta do frio.

— Tá... Tá sim.

Passaram algum tempo daquela forma, de mãos dadas, vez ou outra sentindo uma pressão no toque, deixando claro da consciência de ambos sobre o ato, até que em um determinado momento, passaram a esfregar suavemente os polegares na mão alheia, em um carinho aconchegante. Para Chanyeol, já não restava muito de sua sanidade para contar história, o apoio de braço estava começando a incomodá-lo, mas não por alguma dor ou desconforto em seu braço, mas sim porque não se sentia perto o suficiente de Jongin. Olhou para o lado, vendo os olhos brilhando, concentrados na orquestra, e pensou que talvez quisesse encostar seus lábios naquelas bochechas cheinhas destacadas pela meia luz dos holofotes do palco. E assim o fez. Inclinou seu corpo em um ato ligeiro, esperando que Jongin não o achasse um completo esquisito por ultrapassar as barreiras daquela amizade. No entanto, Kim deve ter notado uma movimentação repentina ao seu lado, pois em um ato curioso, virou seu rosto na direção de Chanyeol, recebendo um beijo de Park em seus lábios. O contato durou apenas um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para que as borboletas no estômago de ambos mais parecessem estar se debatendo lá dentro. Chanyeol se desvencilhou do contato de Jongin, levando as duas mãos em direção à própria boca, assustado com o que tinha acabado de fazer.

— Meu Deus! Me desculpa, eu... Era pra ter sido... — gaguejou, tentando se explicar. Tinha acabado de beijar Kim, um garoto, e sentia-se como se tivesse cometido um homicídio. Sem conseguir controlar seus pensamentos, deixou-se levar pelo medo de que algum conhecido da igreja tivesse o flagrado e que seu pai acabaria por descobrir. Estava _fodido_!

— Tudo bem, está tudo bem, sério! — Jongin, vendo o desespero do outro, tentou o acalmar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um Chanyeol se remexendo ainda mais na poltrona toda vez que tentava o tocar, em consolo.

As pessoas atrás de si estavam irritadas com o barulho formado pelos dois, e soltavam chiados para que se aquietassem em seus assentos.

— Escuta... Eu sei que foi sem querer, _tá_? Então relaxa, _tá_ tudo bem. — Jongin disse. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não tinha gostado. Na verdade, tinha descoberto que ansiava por um beijo de Chanyeol mais do que imaginava, e se pegava com a boca formigando por mais.

Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra durante o concerto, que encerrou a noite com o musical de _O Lago dos Cisnes_ , de _Tchaikovski_ , o que por si só já era muito irônico. Odette, uma jovem amaldiçoada por um feiticeiro, condenada a viver como um cisne até que encontrasse o amor verdadeiro e pudesse retornar a sua verdadeira forma. A questão era: Até onde um sentimento verdadeiro, mesmo com todos os seus obstáculos, poderia transformar a vida de dois adolescentes?


	11. Roda gigante e Segredos

Se alguém dissesse para Kim Jongin que aquela escola ainda tinha como ficar mais parecida com um hospício, o garoto não acreditaria e provavelmente ainda riria de sua cara. Entretanto, ao pisar lá naquela manhã, constatou que nunca mais deveria duvidar da capacidade humana em agir de maneira completamente aleatória. Era o tal _Dia da Vestimenta Livre_ e, mesmo que a ideia fosse vestir o que quisesse, a maioria dos estudantes levavam o nome ao pé da letra, aproveitando para usar fantasias de seus personagens favoritos. Como estava próximo ao fim do ano, quase nas vésperas de _Halloween_ , a escola parecia literalmente um show de horrores, e Jongin teve que correr de alguns zumbis pelo campus para não sujar sua roupa de sangue falso.

— Por que está de uniforme no _Dia da Vestimenta Livre_? Achava que ninguém em sã consciência usaria essa _merda_ se não fosse obrigado.

Encontrou Sehun no corredor, e o gótico parecia mais _puto_ que o normal, travando uma batalha com o cadeado como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

— Esqueci completamente. Só me lembrei desse dia épico quando tive que dar meu último chiclete ao vampiro que pedia gostosuras na frente da escola. Mas acho que ele não ficou muito satisfeito e mandou seus amigos zumbis atrás de mim — respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, rindo de como aquilo parecia ainda mais bizarro em voz alta do que em sua própria cabeça.

— Esqueceu, é? — Oh perguntou desconfiado. — Tem algo tirando sua concentração, por acaso?

— Por que a pergunta?

— Porque você tá sorrindo pra o cadeado, enquanto tenta abrir um armário que não é o seu.

Jongin balançou a cabeça confuso, só então se dando conta do que estava fazendo. Cobriu o rosto, envergonhado, enquanto soltava um longo muxoxo, quase como um choro preso na garganta e se movia para o armário certo. Não queria falar daquilo com Oh porque desconfiava do sermão que ia levar. Porém, não precisou revelar o responsável de seus pensamentos estarem distantes e o sorriso de ponta a ponta, pois o gótico, em um rolar de olhos, falou primeiro.

— É por causa do Park, não é? — Jogou verde, e a reação espalhafatosa de Jongin só confirmou o que ele já desconfiava há algum tempo.

— O quê?! — Virou-se com os olhos arregalados na direção do outro, muito parecido como quando descobrem algum podre seu. Já não bastava ter que aturar Yixing praticamente o jogando para cima do cara, agora também tinha Oh lhe fazendo aquele tipo de pergunta. — O que que o Yixing te falou?

— Me fala você.

Suspirou pesado quando viu a expressão séria, como a de quem não é facilmente enganado, aguardando uma resposta.

— O Chanyeol... Ele me beijou. — Revelou baixinho, esperando a bronca. Afinal, Park Chanyeol não era muito bem visto pela escola toda.

— Não imaginava que as coisas já estivessem nesse nível. — Sehun arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas manteve o tom calmo. Sabia que não adiantaria ser contra aquilo, e confiava no bailarino quando conversavam sobre Park estar evoluindo como pessoa. — E aparentemente você gostou, visto que está um tanto feliz hoje.

— Não sei se devo, na verdade — confessou. Os olhos seguiam presos em algum ponto do chão. — Foi sem querer, ele ia beijar minha bochecha, mas eu virei na hora e ele acabou me dando um selinho. — Suspirou, voltando sua atenção para o gótico. — Além do mais, o cara é hétero.

— Nem você acredita nisso, Jongin. — Sehun pontoou. Afinal, não era suposto que um garoto hétero saísse por aí dando beijo na bochecha dos amigos.

Kim abriu o próprio armário, como se de lá além dos seus livros escolares, também estivessem guardadas respostas para suas perguntas. Tinha receio de estar entendendo tudo errado, medo que já o perseguia há algum tempo. No primeiro ano, quando apaixonado, confundira uma amizade e, após confessar seus sentimentos, recebeu em troca uma humilhante rejeição pública no centro da cantina da sua antiga escola. Para o bem de todos, era melhor que ficasse em seu próprio quadrado.

— Preciso te dizer uma coisa. — Sehun tornou a falar. — Park veio me pedir uns conselhos, acredita? Com uma conversa fiada sobre estar sentindo coisas estranhas por um amigo, e curioso demais sobre bissexualidade pro meu gosto.

Jongin riu alto, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a melhor piada. A princípio, achou que aquilo se tratava de um trote, que Sehun estava passando muito tempo com Yixing ultimamente e se tornado brincalhão assim mesmo. No entanto, quando olhou para a face assustadoramente séria do gótico, lembrou-se que o outro não era um cara de joguinhos.

— Ele disse mesmo isso? — Perguntou, receoso da resposta.

— Disse — confirmou. — E eu acho que esse tal amigo é você. Na verdade, é meio óbvio.

Jongin preocupou-se no momento em que um fio de esperança se acendeu, após o que Sehun lhe disse. Como bem sabia que a adolescência era uma fase propícia a descobertas, perguntou-se se talvez, mas só talvez, devesse investir e quem sabe ajudar Park a descobrir do que gostava, ao mesmo tempo que retiraria o peso da dúvida de sua consciência. E se, mesmo que improvavelmente, tivesse uma chance de Chanyeol também o olhar com outros olhos? Não estaria mentindo se dissesse que grande parte desse pensamento se originava de seus próprios desejos.

— Sehun. — Jongin chamou, clamando por um conselho. — Você acha que seria muita audácia de minha parte se eu o chamasse pra sair?

— Se você não chamar, eu conto dessa nossa conversa para o Yixing. Ele resolve na hora. — Sehun ameaçou, ostentando uma expressão de vitória no rosto. Sabia que Jongin talvez preferisse sumir do mapa ao enfrentar o furacão Zhang Yixing, que certamente o faria pagar um mico enorme ao arranjar um encontro dele com Park.

— Isso é golpe baixo, Sehun — reclamou, fazendo um biquinho fofo, quase que implorando por compaixão.

— Você sabe que isso não funciona comigo.

— Que seja! — Praticamente bufou, como se estivesse sendo obrigado a cometer um dos piores crimes, mas no fundo queria sair com Park e desvendar o que havia por trás de todas as trocas de olhares intensas que já tiveram. — Você venceu! Eu vou falar com ele — respondeu. Fechando o acordo de que, enfim, convidaria Chanyeol para um encontro.

Jongin sorriu e Sehun tentou um curvar de lábios que pareceu um tanto bizarro para Kim. Enquanto caminhavam em direção à biblioteca, onde Zhang estava, toparam com vários alunos fantasiados de _Edward mãos de tesoura_ , em homenagem — ou zoação — ao gótico da escola, o que fez Jongin rir tanto ao ponto de sua barriga ficar dolorida. Oh não parecia muito contente com as imitações, e era provável que fosse esse o motivo de sua exagerada irritação matutina.

— Estava pronto para chegar na escola e ver você usando fantasia hoje, trouxe até minha câmera Polaroid pra registrar. — Jongin disse aos risos, mas logo sentiu um arrepio subir à espinha após o olhar de Sehun, que mais parecia emanar faíscas em sua direção.

O gótico soltou um "haha" sem graça antes de apontar para a própria blusa. Era uma camisa preta com o nome de uma banda escrita em um estilo de fonte quase ilegível, daquelas comumente vendidas em galerias de _rock_ , nada parecida com as peças estilosas e de grife que Sehun usava.

— Estou usando o presente que o Xing me deu. Perguntou qual o nome da minha banda favorita, mas disse que como não tinha nenhuma do _Type O Negative_ , acabou comprando essa.

Com muito esforço, Jongin conseguiu entender que " _Blood_ " era o que estava escrito na camisa. Nas costas, os nomes dos integrantes da banda. Completamente brega.

— Ele deve ter achado que era tudo a mesma coisa. Afinal, é tudo sangue mesmo. — Jongin riu com aquilo porque, pensando bem, era muito a cara do chinês. Não podiam culpá-lo, já que Sehun também não entendia nada sobre os _boys groups_ que Zhang curtia.

— Provavelmente algum vendedor esperto passou a perna nele.

— E é boa a banda? — Perguntou, talvez até curioso em ouvir o som dos caras.

— Não faço ideia! — Deu de ombros.

Jongin quase sentiu seu próprio nariz sangrar após perceber que Sehun estava mesmo apaixonado por Yixing. Oh nem ao menos conhecia a tal banda _Blood_ , mas para não magoar o chinês, vestira o tecido barato do mesmo jeito. Afinal, o que valia era a intenção.

— Só pra te alertar, não se assuste quando ver o Yixing.

— Depois das fantasias que eu vi aqui hoje, só uma muito terrível pra conquistar esse feito.

Sehun quis rir, mas deixaria que Kim concluísse por si só a capacidade de Zhang em colocar todos aqueles _cosplays_ caros e muitíssimo bem elaborados no chinelo. Quando Jongin o viu, não conseguiu expressar nada além do choque.

— Por que diabos ele está usando pijamas?

— Ele disse que é mais prático só levantar da cama sem a pressão de se arrumar todo.

E ninguém diria nada. Afinal, era o _Dia da Vestimenta Livre_.

— _BACKSTREET'S BACK, ALRIGHT_! — Yixing, que estava no corredor os esperando, gritou assim que viu os dois caminhando em sua direção, puxando o cós do pijama folgado para cima, quase que tropeçando na barra que arrastava no chão.

— Do que você tá falando, cara? — Jongin perguntou, assistindo o chinês pular enquanto erguia o _walkman_ o mais alto que conseguia, como se fosse um troféu. — Ainda não acredito que você tá vestindo um pijama listrado na escola…

— Os _Backstreet Boys_ acabam de lançar a melhor música do mundo e eu não consigo parar de ouvir! Além do mais, é meu aniversário e nós vamos para a festa temática de _Everybody_ de hoje à noite. Já está decidido! — Desatou a falar, animado demais para ao menos perguntar se Kim tinha interesse em mais uma festa à fantasia, ao qual ele não tinha. — O Sehun comprou os ingressos pra nós três! Eu não tenho o melhor namorado do mundo?

Olhou para Oh, e ele parecia ter aquele sorrisinho discreto no canto dos lábios ao ver o chinês feliz. Acompanharia Yixing em suas festas, assim como o outro o acompanhou nas suas, mais sombrias. Em uma pergunta muda sobre o que diabos estava acontecendo ali, Sehun apenas respondeu Jongin com um elevar de ombros, deixando claro de que quando se tratava de Zhang, nenhum dos dois tinha o mínimo de escolha. Yixing agarrou-se ao braço do gótico, animado enquanto cantarolava algum trecho de _Everybody_ , balançando Oh de um lado para o outro enquanto Sehun apenas permanecia parado. Não era um cara de muitas expressões corporais, afinal.

— Vocês parecem os meus dois estados de espírito. — Jongin disse, antes de entrar pela porta da biblioteca, conformado em ter que enfrentar mais zumbis em uma festa.

Jongin era um adolescente que já tinha passado por muita coisa. Por causa de sua sexualidade, teve de aguentar firme o preconceito, as agressões e a solidão.

Além disso, tinha enfrentado cara a cara Doh Kyungsoo, simplesmente um dos piores valentões com quem já topara. No entanto, quando se tratava de Park Chanyeol, Jongin se sentia vulnerável como um bebê.

Acabou por topar com Park na biblioteca. Ele estava concentrado lendo algo, tão bonitinho com aquelas sobrancelhas franzidas, a boca avermelhada movendo-se de um lado para o outro, vezes mostrando sua covinha. Kim se perguntou se a provável guerra a qual Chanyeol lia naquelas páginas era tão intensa quanto as batidas em seu coração assim que o viu naquela manhã. Seus amigos, após perceberem a mudança em seu comportamento e notarem a presença de Park, saíram de fininho, deixando Jongin livre para se aproximar do outro.

— O que está lendo? — Perguntou, vendo o outro quase saltar no susto.

— Senhor dos Anéis. O último livro.

— Não imaginava que gostasse de histórias medievais. — _“ou de ler qualquer coisa”_ , pensou.

— Gosto tanto que sempre leio um capítulo a cada intervalo. Já que meu pai não me deixa ter livros em casa.

De alguma forma, Chanyeol se sentia à vontade para falar de sua vida particular com Jongin. Afinal, era o único que o conhecia por trás das máscaras, mesmo quando até o próprio não se reconhecia mais.

— E qual o seu personagem favorito?

— _Gollum_. Acho ele incompreendido.

Passaram a conversar qualquer besteira, entre gaguejadas e algumas pausas constrangedoras, quando não sabiam mais o que conversar com o outro. Era a primeira vez que se falavam desde o beijo no teatro, e ambos não conseguiram tirar o ocorrido da cabeça. A boca alheia aparentava ser tão macia, embora o toque tenha sido tão rápido que não pareceu o suficiente para comprovar. Olharam-se por um longo tempo, só então Jongin percebeu que Chanyeol vestia um uniforme convencional, sem as mangas cortadas e corações desenhados a caneta por Kang. Porém, os primeiros botões da camisa abertos e aquela pose largada e rebelde, faziam Kim se perder no quão _sexy_ o _bad boy_ aparentava. E perceber que Chanyeol estava cada vez mais próximo de si, mais do que de qualquer pessoa, lhe dava a coragem necessária para avançar mais um passo naquilo que eles tinham.

— Chanyeol.

— Sim?

Park fechou o livro, o colocando na prateleira para dedicar sua atenção exclusivamente para Jongin. O bailarino esfregava as mãos uma na outra, que já transpiravam em expectativa. O bailarino nunca tivera tamanha dificuldade para dar em cima de alguém antes, geralmente era só desinteressado ou acabara por escolher a própria companhia. Mas com Chanyeol era diferente, mais do que beijar ele, Jongin queria investir nele, e não conseguia mais esperar por uma resposta.

— Você... Você quer sair comigo? Tipo num… encontro e tal — perguntou, enfim. Os olhos já grandes de Chanyeol pareceram ficar ainda maiores, quase saindo da caixa, e ele entreabriu a boca carnudinha, surpreso demais para emitir qualquer som. — Eu sei que talvez eu esteja confundindo as coisas, mas eu sinto que preciso tentar e tudo bem se você não quiser isso, eu só…

— Eu quero! — Chanyeol respondeu, num impulso. Sentia que se não colocasse aquelas palavras para fora naquele momento, não conseguiria nunca mais. Ainda sentia que era algo extremamente proibido, mas talvez aquela queimação dentro de si que fazia seu coração bater tão acelerado lhe mostrasse que, apesar de proibido, não era nenhum pouco _errado_. — Eu quero sair com você.

Jongin, ao ouvir aquilo, teve muito que se segurar para não parecer um bobo ao comemorar a resposta positiva na frente de Park. Queria que alguém o beliscasse porque, na sua mente, só em sonho para existir algo recíproco ali.

— O que você acha do parque de diversões? Tá na cidade e eu queria muito ir.

— Contanto que você não me obrigue a ir na montanha russa. Minhas pernas são muito longas e sempre fico todo torto no brinquedo — respondeu com uma pequena mentirinha. Não precisava contar para Jongin que na verdade tinha medo.

— Parque de diversões sem montanha russa não é parque de diversões.

— Vou pensar no seu caso.

Jongin estava tão ansioso que não conseguia esconder seu sorriso, assim como Park, que tentava disfarçar o curvar de lábios, os pressionando, e aquilo fazia inflar suas bochechas coradas pela vergonha. Quase marcou para aquela noite mesmo, tamanha era sua vontade em um oficial encontro com ele, entretanto, lembrou-se do aniversário de Yixing, e que amigos também eram importantes em sua vida.

— Pode ser amanhã à tarde?

— Amanhã à tarde estou livre.

Chanyeol congelou o corpo quando viu Kim se aproximando, que deixou um selinho rápido em sua bochecha antes de sussurrar um _"te mando uma mensagem depois, então"_ , enchendo seu peito de expectativas. O hálito quente que bateu em sua nuca fez com que Park tivesse que se segurar para não puxar Jongin pela cintura ali mesmo. Quando o bailarino se despediu, o chão foi novamente onde Chanyeol se largou, e mais uma vez pensando sobre Kim Jongin.

(...)

Doh Kyungsoo rosnou um palavrão ao pisar em uma poça, molhando seus sapatos. Era uma noite chuvosa quando o baixinho andava pelas ruelas mal iluminadas e se esgueirava pelos becos da periferia do seu bairro, onde era possível encontrar gente da pior espécie, desde ladrões de esquina à traficantes. Kyungsoo não era tolo, não consumia drogas pesadas a qual pudesse se viciar, contentava-se com seu cigarro tradicional. No entanto, por uma infelicidade, sua mãe entrara para o mundo das drogas e não conseguiu mais sair. Após uma overdose, a dívida que a senhora Doh acumulou tinha que ser paga por alguém, e Kyungsoo fora o azarado para quitar o débito.

Bateu duas vezes na portinha estreita de ferro que levava ao chefe da boca, e ao dizer a senha, teve sua entrada liberada.

— Aqui. — Jogou um bolinho de dinheiro em cima da mesa. — _Tô_ pagando mais uma parcela.

O homem na casa dos quarenta pegou as notas, contando uma por uma, confirmando que era o valor correto.

— Arranjou a grana rápido. Que bom... Tá se empenhando, garoto.

Fora da escola, cometia pequenos assaltos de bolsas, afim de juntar a quantia para pagar a dívida e se livrar dela de uma vez por todas.

— Só me diz quantas tão faltando, _porra_. — Odiava quando era chamado de "garoto" ou diminuído pela baixa estatura. Aguentava muita barra sozinho, então já se considerava um adulto. Entretanto, o chefe daquele lugar o olhou enraivecido, como se sua paciência com o delinquente tivesse finalmente acabado.

— Não _tô_ gostando desse teu jeito de falar há um tempo, moleque.

— Que seja. — Rolou os olhos, dando as costas ao mais velho.

Doh tentou caminhar até a porta, mas foi impedido pelos membros da organização criminosa, que o levaram à força até a mesa do chefe, o obrigando a sentar na única cadeira nada confortável que tinha ali.

— Eu sou caridoso com você, te deixo pagar a dívida da drogada da tua mãe em parcelas generosas e é nesse tom que _tu_ se acha no direito de falar? — Doh se remexia no assento, ainda com os braços sendo segurados pelos capangas do chefe. — Já me irritei contigo, moleque. Por sorte, _tu_ até que tem um talento pra profissão. Então vou te dar mais uma chance.

— Eu prefiro a opção que você manda esses idiotas me largarem antes que eu quebre a cara deles!

As gargalhadas dos criminosos preencheram o cômodo pequeno. Doh era corajoso até demais, quase beirando à estupidez, afinal, um delinquente como ele não teria chances contra dezenas de homens armados. Porém, essa atitude sem freio era exatamente o tipo de peão que o traficante precisava para um trabalho.

— Escuta bem, pivete. Tem um carregamento chegando pra mim daqui um pouco mais de duas semanas, e eu quero que _tu_ faça uma parada. Se _tu_ concluir direitinho, eu considero o débito da tua mãe pago.

— E se eu recusar? — Respondeu, a voz saindo entredentes.

— Se _tu_ se importa com a tua irmã, então eu não recomendaria recusar.

(...)

Chanyeol se olhava no espelho como quem analisava cada detalhe do que via no reflexo. Em cima da cama, um amontoado de roupas se acumulava. Havia experimentado várias, se importando com sua aparência de uma maneira que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Pensou em experimentar alguns de seus bonés, mas aí lembrou que poderia perder enquanto estivesse nas alturas dos brinquedos do parque, então optou em deixar o cabelo solto, que caía suavemente ondulado sobre a testa. Olhou novamente no espelho e suspirou. Será que Jongin o achava bonito? Tinha algumas coisas em sua aparência que o incomodavam, entre elas suas orelhas de abano e as pernas um tanto tortas. Porém, quando olhava para Jongin, apenas enxergava a mais pura perfeição, e lembrar de seus traços fez com que a ansiedade em o encontrar aumentasse de uma maneira quase dolorida. Agradeceu por não ter ninguém em casa a quem dar explicações, e então saiu, com a jaqueta de couro pendurada sobre o ombro. Marcaram de se encontrar na bilheteria e a fila estava enorme, de uma maneira incomum para os últimos dias de atração. Esperou alguns poucos minutos por Jongin, até que avistou a figura esbelta que vinha sorrindo em sua direção. E nossa! Por um momento Chanyeol se esqueceu de como respirar, abrindo a boca em busca de algum oxigênio, acabando por ficar com uma cara de bobo, quase babando enquanto admirava o bailarino se aproximar. Ele estava lindo de um jeito que ofuscava todas as outras pessoas ao redor, com aquela camisa xadrez de mangas compridas e bordado de ursinho, junto com a calça tão colada que Park se amaldiçoou por não conseguir evitar olhar para a sua bunda. Jongin, por sua vez, achou incrível como os cabelos de Chanyeol, livres do costumeiro boné, pareciam dançar na brisa leve, que lhe trouxe o aroma frutal de shampoo junto com o ar jovial que Kim jamais havia imaginado que poderia vir do _bad boy._

— Oi. — Jongin saudou primeiro. — Você _tá_ bonito hoje.

— Você também! — Respondeu com um sorriso. — Mais ainda.

Park tinha aquela pulguinha atrás de sua orelha o lembrando a todo momento que sentir-se atraído por um outro cara era errado pra caramba, mas era como se não possuísse mais o controle total de seu corpo, era como se Kim Jongin ditasse as regras agora. E ele, como um pobre coitado, apenas as seguia. Notaram que a grande maioria dos clientes do parque naquele dia eram casais, mais especificamente, casais héteros. Chegando a vez deles de serem atendidos, Jongin notou uma plaquinha curiosa em cima do balcão, em formato de coração.

— Boa tarde! Por que o parque está tão cheio hoje? — Perguntou ao atendente, que apontou para a plaquinha informativa.

— É o festival do beijo. Casais pagam apenas um ingresso na promoção de hoje.

Chanyeol, que já abria a carteira, arregalou os olhos e travou feito estátua. Será que o balconista estava insinuando que ele e Jongin eram um casal? Se fosse parar para pensar, estavam em um encontro... Oficial. Mas a palavra propriamente dita ainda parecia um tanto assustadora para ele.

— Jongin... — Chanyeol chamou. — O que nós somos?

A maioria das pessoas pensam que a vida é como uma montanha russa, que tem seus momentos efêmeros de altos e baixos. Já Jongin preferia acreditar que tudo era como uma roda gigante, que gira lentamente, e muitas vezes você acaba por não perceber quando algo deixa de ser uma coisa, para tornar-se outra.

Desde quando Kim e Park deixaram de ser rivais na escola, para se tornarem dois jovens indo à encontros juntos?

As pessoas que esperavam na fila começaram a ficar impacientes com a demora dos dois no balcão, assim como o atendente, que pedia para que fizessem logo a compra.

— Ainda não sei, Chanyeol, mas... O que você acha de a gente comprar essa promoção? Sei que é o nosso primeiro encontro e eu não quero forçar nada, só pensei que seria legal economizar. — Achou que Park ficaria com raiva ou negaria prontamente, mas ele apenas guardou sua carteira novamente no bolso.

— Por mim _tá_ beleza! Sobra grana pra gente gastar lá dentro. E você paga, já que foi você que me convidou. — Jongin riu, atraindo mais reclamações impacientes da fila às suas costas. Park era realmente um cavalheiro às avessas. — Mas como vai fazer isso?

— Deixa comigo. — Jongin depositou o dinheiro de um único ingresso em cima da bilheteria e apontou para a plaquinha rosa. — Moço, quero um passe da promoção!

— E cadê sua acompanhante? — O atendente perguntou. Assim como já havia acontecido antes, o funcionário desconfiava que Jongin e Chanyeol fossem amigos se fingindo de namorados para ganhar um desconto, já que na cabeça fechada da administração do parque, apenas o modelo heterossexual de relacionamento era reconhecido como um casal.

— Ele _é_ o meu acompanhante. — Apontou para Park, que tremeu com a insinuação. Mesmo que estivessem apenas fingindo, Chanyeol sentiu toda a desaprovação no olhar no funcionário, que mudou completamente sua postura educada para grosserias e sarcasmos, e não conseguiu deixar de sentir-se mal com aquilo.

— Escutem aqui, se vocês vão ficar brincando com minha cara, peço que se retirem, pois eu tenho uma fila enorme para atender.

— Não acredito que em pleno 1997 eu vou ter que explicar para você que também existem casais homoafetivos!

Jongin começou a discutir com o atendente da bilheteria, que se recusava a vendê-los o combo da promoção. Em um determinado momento, a segurança foi chamada, e começou um burburinho por parte das outras pessoas que ainda aguardavam. Não era daquela maneira caótica que Jongin queria que seu primeiro encontro com Park acontecesse, e já estava prestes a deixar aquilo para lá e pedir desculpas a ele, esperando não ter estragado tudo logo no primeiro tempo. Foi quando Chanyeol tomou a frente, espalmando as mãos em um estalo no balcão de ferro e fazendo com que sua voz grave soasse em alto e bom som para que todos no ambiente ouvissem.

— A gente vai precisar provar que somos mesmo a _porra_ de um casal querendo curtir um encontro em paz?

Chanyeol envolveu a palma grande no antebraço do bailarino e o puxou para mais perto. Com isso, todos ao redor arregalaram os olhos, achando que os dois rapazes se beijariam ali mesmo, o que era um grande absurdo, mesmo que os casais heterossexuais constantemente trocassem saliva enquanto aguardavam na fila. Jongin não movia um músculo por não saber o que Park planejava com aquilo. Chanyeol sabia agir de forma imprevisível, o que muitas vezes era responsável pelas falhas que o coração do bailarino dava. Ele gostava disso, mas então algo passou a lhe incomodar ao pensar que aquele abraço público era apenas pra ganhar o tal do desconto.

— Chanyeol, deixa pra lá. Vamos comprar o individual mesmo. — Jongin falou baixinho, mas com um tom um tanto quanto impaciente, empurrando-o pela cintura, tentando se distanciar.

Pensou que Park fosse ceder, ou talvez até se sentir aliviado por Kim ter desistido de sua própria ideia. Afinal, para um cara que não utilizava nem mesmo o mictório ao lado de outro garoto por achar aquilo uma _viadagem_ , estar com Jongin colado ao seu corpo, quase o cobrindo com a jaqueta de couro, na frente de dezenas de pessoas e ao ar livre, não parecia de seu feitio. Ao contrário do que imaginava, Chanyeol o apertou contra o corpo grande ainda mais, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

— Não, Jongin. Isso agora é pessoal! — Park já estava pouco se _fodendo_ para aqueles ingressos, e a forma que ele não conseguia evitar uma boa confusão entregava que ainda havia muito do _bad boy_ nele. Um dos braços ainda abraçava Jongin, mas a canhota estapeava o balcão, enquanto a voz grossa exigia um tratamento decente ou ele falaria mal do parque nas rádios locais.

Após a reclamação dos outros casais que já estavam impacientes pela demora no atendimento, o gerente financeiro apareceu para resolver toda aquela situação, liberando a compra do ingresso promocional para os dois. Chanyeol recolheu os papéis e não soltou a mão de Jongin nem quando foram receber os carimbos de entrada. Já não havia mais a necessidade de estarem próximos daquele jeito, tinham se afastado da área da bilheteria. O contato, no entanto, já havia se tornado um costume entre eles, e era gostoso sentir a palma quente do outro envolta na sua própria e a forma como os dígitos faziam um carinho tímido.

— Agora eu entendo o porquê de você me odiar tanto quando a gente se conheceu. — Chanyeol resmungou, com a cara ainda um pouco fechada. — Ver você ser tratado daquela forma... Me deixou muito _puto_.

Encarou o chão, um tanto sem jeito. Era engraçado pensar que aquele Chanyeol que praticava _bullying_ na escola parecia estar num passado muito distante.

— _Tá_ tudo bem. Você já não é mais aquela pessoa de quando a gente se conheceu. — Sorriu para Park, observando a expressão de quem precisava dizer algo.

— Não, não sou. Mas mesmo assim, Jongin, acho que te devo desculpas. Por tudo. Eu tenho sido um grande idiota. Sempre descontei as minhas frustrações familiares em outras pessoas, eu tive raiva do meu pai por tanto tempo que nem percebi que estava me tornando igual a ele em tantas formas... Agora vejo que eu estava enganado sobre muitas coisas.

Em outro momento, Jongin brincaria com o fato de Chanyeol estar se desculpando, visto que ele possuía uma personalidade orgulhosa e que muito provavelmente aquilo era o mais perto que Park já havia chegado de abrir seu coração para alguém. Jongin estava achando incrível conhecer todas as faces de Park, especialmente aquela tímida, que evitava o olhar nos olhos enquanto confessava estar verdadeiramente arrependido de seus atos. Quando se tratava do bailarino, Chanyeol se esforçava para ser alguém melhor. Queria ser alguém que merecesse estar ao lado de Jongin.

— Eu aceito suas desculpas. E sinto muito por você precisar passar por tudo isso na sua família.

— Não é nada comparado à forma que as pessoas agiram com você agora há pouco. Eu não consigo tirar isso da cabeça.

— Chanyeol, se você escolher ficar perto de mim, mais cedo ou mais tarde isso é algo que você também vai vivenciar. Muitas vezes.

O tom de Jongin saiu quase em um pesar. Não era como se não ligasse para o que poderia acontecer com Chanyeol, como por exemplo serem descobertos juntos pelo pastor Park, ou pela forma que olhariam para ele na escola se algum conhecido os vissem de mãos dadas por ali. No entanto, Chanyeol tinha feito sua escolha a partir do momento em que dissera "sim" para o convite de Kim.

— Tenho certeza que eu estou exatamente onde eu deveria estar. E estou feliz por estar aqui.

O pôr-do-sol que pintava o céu de laranja, só não era mais bonito que o sorriso de Jongin.

— E onde nós vamos agora? Montanha russa? — Jongin perguntou, animado.

— Eu disse pra você que não iria na montanha russa. Essa era a minha condição.

— E eu disse que parque de diversões sem montanha russa não era parque de diversões.

Chanyeol resmungava enquanto Jongin o puxava até o brinquedo, morria de medo de morrer dentro daquele carrinho apertado, tudo culpa de algum filme que assistiu quando era criança. Quando avistaram os carrinhos em alta velocidade lá no alto, quase balançando naqueles trilhos, Chanyeol se desesperou. Se não fosse o tamanho da fila, tão quilométrica que chegava a fazer voltas, provavelmente seria obrigado a encarar o brinquedo. Aparentemente, Deus ainda possuía um apreço pela sua pessoa.

— É um sinal, Jongin… — Kim suspirou insatisfeito, fazendo um biquinho manhoso. Queria tanto ir à montanha russa, mas também não estava lá muito afim de pegar aquela fila enorme. — Vamos naquele ali.

Apontou para o Trem Fantasma e Jongin girou os olhos. Com exceção dos infantis, trem fantasma era o brinquedo mais sem graça de todo o parque: um carrinho lento, passando por um túnel escuro e bonecos de borracha com lanterninhas que não botavam medo em ninguém. Chanyeol estava convencido que não haveria problema dividir aquela experiência com Jongin… Até que a trava de segurança fosse colocada e ele perceber que não poderia mais voltar atrás. Era torturante a lentidão em que aquele carrinho barulhento adentrava naquele breu. Lembrou-se que da última vez em que estavam num local escuro, onde acabaram por trocar um beijo, mesmo que não intencional. O problema era que ambos queriam repetir, mesmo que estivessem tentando não pensar demais naquilo e mesmo que tudo naquele encontro remetesse a beijos. A tensão se agravou ainda mais quando já haviam se passado alguns segundos e nenhum monstrinho tinha aparecido para tentar assustá-los. Francamente, Chanyeol não sabia mais se aquilo era sorte ou azar. Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e o coração se acelerou de imediato. Será que Jongin planejava o beijar ali? Talvez fosse mais fácil daquela forma, ainda possuía incontáveis inseguranças e no escuro total não precisaria o encarar. Mas novamente, uma mão tocou seu ombro, pesada, sem delicadeza, então percebeu que não era Kim, assim como não haviam bonequinhos de borracha. O susto que Park tomou quando um zumbi apareceu ao seu lado, com uma lanterna vermelha em seu rosto e emitindo aqueles sons sinistros, quase o fez desprender do assento. Aos poucos, dezenas de monstros apareciam por todos os lados. Jongin gritava à sua esquerda, de maneira completamente desesperada, amaldiçoando o momento que aceitou entrar naquele túnel com Chanyeol. Porque, oras, quando se está em um trem fantasma, sem poder se locomover, sem enxergar quase nada e em um carrinho que parece não sair do lugar, não importa se são pessoas usando fantasias e maquiagem, você sempre vai gritar como uma garotinha. Quando o trilho finalmente chegou ao fim, foi impossível não caírem na gargalhada, rindo de si mesmos.

— Me lembre de nunca mais dar ouvidos às suas sugestões... — Jongin pontuou, enquanto tentava recuperar o ar em seus pulmões.

— Até que foi divertido ver o corajoso Kim Jongin se borrando de medo.

— Ah, fui só eu, é?

Chanyeol ofereceu a mão e ajudou Jongin a sair do carrinho. Park parecia genuinamente feliz, com aquele sorriso largo de quinhentos dentes e bagunçando os cabelos soltos e ondulados sobre a testa. Jongin sentiu aquela queimação conhecida no peito... Estava perdidamente apaixonado!

Resolveram então, ir até o festival do beijo, uma área um pouco mais afastada dos brinquedos radicais, onde tinham várias barraquinhas com comida à venda e também um _jukebox_ retrô, onde os casais podiam escolher suas músicas favoritas. Coincidentemente, todas as faixas iniciavam com a palavra "Kiss".

Curiosos pela propaganda alarmante que faziam sobre a tal Maçã do Amor, trataram de experimentar e entraram em um consenso de que o doce era superestimado; não era lá muito romântico tentar morder a fruta – de lados opostos – ao mesmo tempo, e a calda pegajosa grudava nos dentes de uma maneira nojenta.

Jongin, ao ver uma garota passar por eles com um urso de pelúcia enorme, quase encostando no chão, arregalou os olhos, brilhantes, e nem precisava ser vidente para descobrir que Kim queria um daqueles. Chanyeol lembrou-se de ter visto alguns por onde tinham passado, e então teve uma ideia.

— Para onde vamos agora? — Jongin perguntou, após Park segurar sua mão e o guiar por entre a pequena multidão de pessoas.

— Vamos pescar! — Jongin achou esquisito, mas o seguiu.

Na bilheteria, Chanyeol comprou alguns _tickets_ para o tiro ao alvo e a pescaria. Sabia que os ursinhos de brinde eram bem inferiores àquele ao qual Kim tinha se encantado, mas queria presenteá-lo mesmo assim. O primeiro presente. Jongin parecia não se importar com simplicidade, já que assim que colocou seus olhos nas pelúcias coloridas da vitrine, não conseguiu esconder a euforia.

— Eu quero tentar! — Disse, cheio de confiança. — Eu tinha um ursinho quando eu era criança, mas se perdeu na mudança. O nome dele era Peludinho. Minha vó disse que eu só conseguia dormir se fosse com ele.

Escolheu o tiro ao alvo por parecer mais fácil, apenas tinha que acertar as três bolinhas, somar a pontuação e pegar seu prêmio. No entanto, errou todas as três, mas não desistiu. Tentou novamente e errou de novo e de novo, quase gastando todos os _tickets_ que Chanyeol tinha comprado. Por último, tentou a pescaria, mas o anzol parecia simplesmente não fisgar o peixinho. Tinha que admitir: era um fracasso naqueles jogos e, no fim, tinha conseguido apenas umas guloseimas de brinde. Park, vendo o biquinho frustrado que havia se formado nos lábios de Jongin, ficou ainda mais determinado em colocar um sorriso naquele rosto. Usou seu último _ticket_ no tiro ao alvo e, apesar de não ter conseguido as pontuações mais altas, ainda assim foi a suficiente para levar o ursinho como prêmio. Pediu pelo marrom, da cor dos cabelos de Jongin. Kim amoleceu todo com o presente, tentando esconder o rosto corado entre a pelugem escura do bichinho.

— Obrigado... Eu sou muito ruim nesses jogos, então não consegui pegar nada pra você.

— Não se preocupe com isso, eu já consegui o que queria. — Chanyeol estava mesmo perdido, achando adorável a forma que Jongin acariciava as orelhinhas do seu presente, e a expectativa de Kim dormir abraçado com aquele ursinho fez seu coração quase derreter. — Qual nome você vai colocar nele?

— Ainda não decidi, mas talvez…Chanyeollie! O que você acha? Ele tem uma cara de bravo, igual a sua.

— Eu não tenho cara de bravo!

— Você está fazendo cara de bravo enquanto diz isso.

Só perceberam que a noite já tinha caído quando as luzes foram acesas e, junto com elas, as cores chamativas da roda gigante. Jongin quis ir, já desbandando na frente e deixando Park para trás, que o seguia, pensando que estava tudo bem; pelo menos não era um brinquedo tão perigoso quanto a montanha russa. Mal sabia ele que lá em cima é que seria a sua perdição. Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro na cabine apertada, e à medida em que a roda girava lentamente, as pessoas lá embaixo pareciam menores. Eram só eles dois ali em cima, se encarando, enquanto as luzes coloridas pintavam cada detalhezinho de seus rostos.

— Chanyeol, lembra mais cedo quando você perguntou o que nós éramos? — Park assentiu, se ajeitando melhor no banquinho desconfortável. — Eu gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta diferente: O que você, realmente, _sente_ por mim?

Chanyeol tinha ciência que, por estarem em um encontro, era normal que falassem sobre seus sentimentos, mas não sabia que quando chegasse a hora seria assim tão assustador. Pousou ambas as mãos em cima dos joelhos, para tentar controlar a sua terrível mania de balançar as pernas quando estava nervoso. Fechou as pálpebras, pois sabia que não conseguiria falar aquilo olhando nos olhos de Jongin. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia que fosse morrer se não colocasse para fora.

— Eu penso em você desde o minuto que eu acordo até o momento que eu vou dormir, muitas vezes eu demoro a pegar no sono porque fico imaginando coisas que eu quero, mas não tenho coragem de fazer. E eu sei que eu sou um covarde por isso, mas é tudo muito novo pra mim. Eu nunca imaginei que eu pudesse olhar pra outro cara e desejar abraçar, beijar... E é como se o meu coração fosse sair pela boca toda vez que eu ponho meus olhos em você. Mas tudo bem, sabe? Tá tudo bem porque esse cara é você. E eu gosto de você, Kim Jongin!

Chanyeol abriu os olhos e soltou, dolorido, o ar que prendia. Tinha acabado de se confessar pra um garoto, e os olhos amendoados o encaravam com tanto sentimento e brilho, que por um momento pareceu que o brinquedo tinha estacionado ali mesmo, quase em seu topo. Jongin deixou o urso de pelúcia no banquinho onde estava e moveu-se, lentamente, para o colo de Park, como se de alguma forma ainda tentasse se controlar, ainda que sua vontade fosse se jogar em seus braços de uma vez.

— Você sabe o que eu vou fazer, não sabe? — Jongin alertou, encaixando uma de suas mãos no maxilar de Park, que franziu a sobrancelha com o toque doce. Chanyeol assentiu. — Você pode me afastar se não quiser isso.

O _bad boy_ não o afastou. Na verdade, queria tanto aquilo que sentia que iria desfalecer quando finalmente acontecesse. Deixou que a boca carnudinha de Jongin encostasse superficialmente na sua, resvalando entre os lábios como se pedisse permissão. Como se ali fosse o fim de sua sanidade, a resposta de Park fora um movimento abrupto, necessitado, que uniu as bocas de uma vez. Quando as línguas se encontraram, era como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo, como se soubessem exatamente como se mover para que o outro perdesse o controle. As mãos de Chanyeol que antes estavam no banco, subiram direto para a bunda de Jongin, segurando com força a carne apertada no jeans coladinho, realizando um desejo que há muito tempo lhe tirava a concentração nas aulas. Kim soltou um gemido manhoso entre o beijo, que provocou Park ao ponto de castigar mais ainda o rabo redondinho com as mãos grandes. Rebolava inconscientemente no colo de Chanyeol, e o contato já estava deixando-o louco. A cabine estreita havia se tornado uma bagunça de fios, saliva e lamúrias, que eram abafadas pela boca alheia que não ousavam se separar do beijo nem por um segundo. Estavam completamente envoltos pela aura romântica da lua cheia que os assistia, junto com um ursinho de testemunha. Foi ali mesmo em que Park deixou os rótulos para trás, deixou que as máscaras caíssem, e estava gostando demais da bagunça que Jongin tinha feito em sua vida para se importar. Estava apaixonado! E não interessava mais se fosse chamado de _gay_ ou qualquer outra coisa, desde que se perdesse e se encontrasse em Kim.

Tiveram de se separar quando a roda gigante já completava sua volta, rindo um para o outro, um tanto envergonhados. Mesmo com dezenas de atrações, era naquele brinquedo que passariam o resto da noite, até que o parque fechasse, não se importando com o tamanho da fila.


	12. Rosas e Segredos

Chanyeol estava em puro frenesi. Não havia conseguido pregar os olhos a noite inteira, apenas pensando em como havia sido fantástico finalmente beijar os lábios macios do bailarino. Ainda conseguia sentir o friozinho na barriga ao lembrar de Jongin levantando-se do seu lugar, só para sentar em seu colo e darem o passo crucial para iniciar aquela história que, na verdade, já havia se iniciado há muito tempo. Se pudesse escolher uma palavra para descrever aquele momento na roda gigante, seria _libertação_. Era libertador finalmente deixar o medo e os receios de lado e fazer apenas o que tinha vontade. Estava começando a entender melhor sobre várias coisas, e acabou concluindo que, bom... Estava tudo bem gostar de outro garoto. E _poxa_ , como gostava dele! Tudo havia se tornado mais fácil desde que aceitou que era apaixonado por Jongin, e permitiu que aquela tensão sexual, reprimida por tanto tempo, queimasse como fogo dentro daquela cabine apertada, ao qual assim que a volta se completava, eles retornavam à fila, só para poderem trocar beijos apaixonados lá no topo novamente. Park tinha certeza que nenhuma adrenalina causada pelos brinquedos se comparava à agitação de seu coração batendo com força no peito por causa do moreno bonito ao seu lado, que abraçava com força o ursinho de pelúcia que ganhara de presente. Se aquela era a felicidade, o _bad boy_ não tinha mais intenções em desembarcar. Foi difícil quando a hora de se separarem finalmente chegou.

Pensando nele, pegou o _Nokia_ embaixo do travesseiro e notou uma mensagem de texto de Jongin. Ele também não havia conseguido pegar no sono, e corou vergonhosamente ao notar os vários emoticons de beijinhos, chegando até a cobrir o rosto com os lençóis, mesmo que ninguém o pudesse ver. Contudo, sua própria consciência alarmava de forma barulhenta que estava completamente perdido quando, com as mãos grandes suadas e tremendo em nervosismo, respondeu aos emoticons românticos. Céus, era tão constrangedor! A troca de SMS se encerrou quando, ansiosos para ficarem sozinhos de novo, marcaram um encontro na biblioteca, naquela seção mais afastada. Já havia se tornado o lugarzinho dos dois e, nossa, o coração de Park já batia mais acelerado só ao imaginar em abraçar e beijar o bailarino ali! Estava viciado! E nada nunca o fizera sair tão cedo de casa antes. Colocou a mochila nos ombros e correu em direção ao ponto de ônibus, sem nem ao menos esperar pela carona do pai. Estava desesperado para encontrar o garoto que bagunçava todos os seus sentidos, permitindo que a mente vagasse nas lembranças do primeiro encontro. Era estranho, o beijo parecia recente o suficiente para a sensação do contato ainda formigar em seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo que parecia demasiado distante para que Chanyeol sentisse a tortura da abstinência.

Caminhava – com os pensamentos um pouco distantes dali – pelos corredores de El Dorado. Devido ao horário, o colégio ainda estava consideravelmente vazio, com apenas alguns grupinhos de esportistas e _CDFs_ aqui e acolá. Passou por alguns poucos alunos distraídos, que apesar de sua altura, nem ao menos chegaram a notar sua presença. Não era mais tão temido quanto um dia já fora, e muito menos popular. Havia se tornado um aluno comum, um fantasma. Doh Kyungsoo tinha espalhado a notícia da expulsão de Park do grupo de valentões por toda a escola, e deixou bem claro que se pegasse alguém de conversinha com o traidor, ou que até mesmo direcionassem um olhar para ele, sofreriam consequências. Amedrontados, todos passaram a fingir que Park simplesmente não existia. Doh tinha tirado tudo de si, o isolado na escola em que Chanyeol costumava dominar. Isso o tirou o sono durante muitas semanas, o sentimento de perda doía, era como ver todo o prestígio que havia demorado para conquistar, escorregar por entre seus dedos como água.

Passou direto pela escada que levava à sua sala de aula e seguiu caminhando pelo térreo, onde encontraria Jongin. Queria ver o bailarino antes mesmo de se livrar da mochila incômoda, chegando até mesmo a apressar o passo. Contudo, um pouco à frente, encontrou uma figura baixinha e um tanto marrenta. Só então Park se deu conta de que seus momentos de paz estavam prestes a acabar: Minseok havia voltado da suspensão, e em pouco tempo, Jongdae e Doh Kyungsoo também retornariam. Kim discutia com um outro aluno, tão alto quanto Chanyeol, mas isso não impedia que o baixinho o intimidasse. A tensão nos ombros do garoto era visível, enquanto o delinquente estendia a mão e balançava o pé impacientemente.

— São trinta mil wones, garoto.

— Mas você tinha dito que eram quinze.

— É, eu disse. Mas eu tive que ler uns livros, me atualizar na matéria e até mesmo gastei a ponta do meu lápis, então agora são trinta mil wones. Vai querer a _porra_ do trabalho ou não?

O garoto mais alto protestou e o baixinho apertou os papéis entre os dedos, ameaçando o rasgar. Desde que o grupo enfraqueceu e havia parado de dar alguma grana, se viu na necessidade de vender resumos, trabalhos mais complexos e até mesmo gabaritos roubados.

— Isso é extorsão!

— Então cai fora, seu _merdinha_! Dá teus pulos pra passar de ano sem a minha ajuda.

O garoto suspirou em desistência e, com uma cara feia, puxou algumas notas a mais do bolso.

Chanyeol assistia tudo a alguns metros de distância, encostado na parede. Viu o rapaz recolher as folhas de papel ofício, decoradas caprichosamente e preenchidas com diversas fórmulas matemáticas, assim como o baixinho contando seus trinta mil wones com um sorrisinho de lado.

— Então você está de volta. — Chanyeol cumprimentou primeiro. Kim, que ia pela outra direção, virou-se, só então notando a presença do ex-líder. — O que anda fazendo, Minseok?

— Não te interessa, pensei que tinha arranjado novos amigos. O Jongdae me contou que você se juntou com o esquisito pra dedurar ele, que belo _X9_ você se provou.

Minseok não estava totalmente errado. Chanyeol tinha os abandonado, virado a casaca. Mas já não se sentia mais o mesmo, _não era_. E a última coisa que poderia fazer para Kim como líder que uma vez já fora, era tentar mostrar que aquele caminho, que ele mesmo já trilhara antes, não poderia acabar bem.

— Eu aprendi muitas coisas nesses dois meses, _cara_. O que Kyungsoo fez pra salvar sua pele na diretoria?

— Pelo menos ele ainda está aqui pra gente.

— Sendo suspenso e levando todos vocês junto com ele. Eu estou aqui por você, e em consideração à amizade que já tivemos, eu te garanto que essas atitudes não vão te trazer nada a mais do que arrependimentos.

Minseok riu em um deboche. Park Chanyeol estava mesmo lhe dando uma lição de moral?

— Eu _tô_ precisando da grana. Se não vai ajudar, então cai fora.

— Você já não tinha mencionado que seus pais eram cheios do dinheiro?

Minseok fechou a cara quase imediatamente. As sobrancelhas marcadas pressionadas em uma expressão de raiva. A mão pequena que ainda segurava o dinheiro ficou tensa, amassando as cédulas que rapidamente foram guardadas no bolso do uniforme.

— Meus pais não ligam pra mim, eu sou emancipado. Saí de casa há algum tempo pra nunca mais voltar. Preciso do dinheiro dos trabalhos de classe pra me manter. — Chanyeol não soube o que dizer por algum tempo, olhava para Minseok, perplexo. O quão a história daquele garoto poderia ser igual à sua? Ao menos ele tinha dado o primeiro passo. Já Chanyeol, ainda permanecia preso à família Park. — _Foda-se_ , você não entenderia.

— E sem o apoio de sua família, adquiriu essa necessidade de fazer parte de algo fora dela. Acredite, eu consigo entender.

Minseok o olhou e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Park sabia que entre eles, Minseok sempre fora o mais inteligente, quase um gênio. Mas a decepção parental o havia transformado em um adolescente preguiçoso e rebelde, assim como o próprio Chanyeol.

— Acho que todos nós temos nossos demônios pra derrotar, afinal.

— Tem razão. — O ex-líder se aproximou, tocando seu ombro. — Não deixe ninguém te arrastar pro inferno. Você é muito inteligente pra isso, pode fazer o que você quiser no futuro.

— O que aconteceu com você? Que magia transformou você nesse pacifista? — Quando Minseok o olhou de cima a baixo, sua voz não era de raiva ou deboche, mas sim curiosidade. Era visível a forma que Chanyeol parecia muito mais focado nos estudos e sem aquela ira constante que precisava ser descarregada em algum aluno vulnerável.

— Não é magia. — Chanyeol respondeu, arrumando a mochila nas costas. — Eu... Apenas conheci alguém.

(...)

Jongin estava na última seção da biblioteca, com o _walkman_ azul que tinha ganhado de Chanyeol pendurado na cintura e movendo os quadris de uma forma suave através do ritmo da música. Se sentia feliz, apesar de não ter a mínima ideia de como as coisas se desenrolariam entre eles dali pra frente. Olhou na tela pequena do _Motorola_ e viu que Chanyeol estava dez minutos atrasado, o que era ruim, já que em poucos minutos a escola estaria cheia de alunos e eles teriam de tomar cuidado para não serem vistos de uma forma... íntima demais. Enquanto Park não chegava, leu um pouco do livro de fantasia que o outro tanto gostava e, finalmente, decidiu o nome que daria para o seu ursinho de pelugem marrom: Precioso. O nome era perfeito porque, bem, Park tinha se alastrado de uma maneira tão invasiva em seu coração, que já nem conseguia mais dizer se ainda pertencia a si ou a ele. Cada momento com ele havia se tornado a melhor coisa do mundo. Perfeito. _Precioso._

Largou o livro de capa grossa na estante de qualquer jeito, sendo pego de surpresa quando sentiu braços enormes rodearem sua cintura. Chanyeol afundou o nariz na curvatura do pescoço do outro e aspirou o perfume de rosas. Ele estava sempre cheiroso.

— Não faz isso, alguém pode ver a gente. — Jongin protestou, mas a voz manhosa e os olhos fechados entregavam que ele estava aproveitando muito bem.

As mãos grandes de Chanyeol pressionaram seu quadril, fazendo o bailarino virar de frente para ele.

— Não tem ninguém aqui. Só eu e você.

O polegar de Chanyeol acariciou a bochecha de Jongin, logo em seguida descendo a mão para seu pescoço. Ele puxou o bailarino para mais perto, de leve, que espalmou as mãos delicadas no peito largo do outro, impedindo que os corpos se juntassem.

— Eu sei, mas a gente _tá_ na escola, não é seguro aqui.

— Nossa, Jongin... Até parece que você _tá_ com vergonha de mim.

— Claro que não, idiota. — Jongin respondeu com um tapinha no ombro de Park, sabendo que o outro usaria de todo o seu drama pra conseguir o que queria. Havia sido assim na noite anterior, quando Chanyeol se negou a ir em outros brinquedos só para ir de novo e de novo na roda gigante. — É que eu não quero que você tenha problemas por causa de mim.

— Então olha nos meus olhos e diz que não quer me beijar. — A voz saiu um tanto rouca. Diabolicamente sensual. — Porque eu quero beijar você. E muito.

Com aquilo, Jongin se derreteu completamente nos braços de Chanyeol. Claro que queria beijá-lo novamente e até mais que isso se fosse ser sincero. Contudo, tinha medo de serem flagrados e ambos pararem na diretoria. Muita _merda_ poderia acontecer caso isso se concretizasse e, poderiam até mesmo nunca mais se verem. Jongin sempre tentou ser a parte racional daquele início de relação, mas com o _bad boy_ o encarando daquela forma, como se fosse o comer vivo, ficava muito difícil. Um brilho dançava e passeava por cada parte do corpo do bailarino, esperando apenas um sinal verde para destruir aquela irritante distância entre eles. Parecia impossível não se entregar à impulsividade de Park. Chanyeol era o tipo de cara que havia vivido muito tempo de um jeito morno, pelos meio termos: entre o delinquente e o filho do pastor e entre ser o cara que beijava uma bailarina que ele gostava, mas não o suficiente para avançar para outra coisa, fosse ela uma relação séria ou só sexo. Então, quando um determinado novato chamou sua atenção, ele até que tentou continuar em suas meias verdades, mas não por muito tempo. Jongin era a primeira pessoa que fazia ele se perder daquela forma, se apaixonar daquela forma e desejar daquela forma. Tudo com ele, mesmo que fosse proibido, parecia ser totalmente certo. Por causa disso, Park não conseguia oferecer a Jongin meios termos, meios beijos. Era tudo muito intenso e descontrolado.

Quando os braços de Jongin se entrelaçaram por seu pescoço, Chanyeol atacou seus lábios com vontade. Não encontrou resistência alguma quando tentou alcançar a língua do bailarino, que prontamente a envolveu e chupou com desejo. Sentiu uma parte de seu corpo pulsar com aquele contato quente, puxando o quadril de Kim ainda para mais perto. Perdendo completamente o senso, Jongin tentou desabotoar, atrapalhadamente, alguns botões do uniforme do outro para tocar em seu peitoral mas, sem sucesso, acabou desistindo e puxando logo de uma vez a parte do tecido que estava por dentro da calça para tocar a pele por baixo da camisa, que se arrepiou violentamente. Chanyeol soltou um rosnado grave quando Jongin arranhou seu abdômen, o som fez um estrago ainda maior no bailarino, que até esqueceu que era ele quem estava por tentar colocar juízo no outro, pouquíssimos momentos antes. Quando deu por si, Chanyeol já o segurava pelas coxas, apertando com força, enquanto as costas de Jongin batiam na prateleira logo atrás. O boné de Park já estava caído no chão, dado a bagunça que o bailarino fazia em seus cabelos, puxando os fios para trás a fim de alcançar o pescoço seu pescoço, mordendo e chupando o seu pomo-de-adão. A calça estava apertada demais e, em busca de algum alívio, o _bad boy_ passou a esfregar a virilha na bunda de Jongin, que propositalmente apertou mais ainda as pernas ao redor de seu quadril. Só se deram conta de que estavam quase transando na biblioteca da escola, quando um dos livros de capa grossa caiu pesado no piso, fazendo um estrondo tão alto que Kim praticamente pulou de seu colo para o chão, assustado.

— Nossa... — Chanyeol disse, tentando apressadamente arrumar o uniforme bagunçado para dentro da calça. — Isso foi...

— É, eu sei. — Jongin completou com um sorrisinho nos lábios enquanto juntava o tal livro do chão. Seu fone estava todo embolado e o _walkman_ na cintura ameaçava cair. — Foi ótimo. Mas foi coisa de louco, Chanyeol, a gente poderia ter sido flagrado e, nossa. Meu Deus!

Ambos estavam ofegantes e vergonhosamente excitados. Tentaram manter uma distância segura quando ouviram passos, e a bibliotecária veio checar a origem do estrondo anterior. Jongin sorriu amarelo para a mulher e Park fingia mexer em algum livro insignificante na prateleira. Assim que os passos se distanciaram e perceberam estar sozinhos finalmente, Chanyeol correu para agarrar o outro pela cintura de novo e atacar-lhe o pescoço. Adorava o cheiro de rosas de Jongin e o jeito que ele se encolhia todo em arrepios sempre que sentia a boca carnudinha de Park lhe tocar a pele. Dessa vez, ele deixou uma mordida ali, que veio junto com um gemido de reprovação.

— Você não escuta nada do que eu digo, não é?

— Ah, escuto sim, pode acreditar.

Chanyeol percebeu como o bailarino era sensível quando estimulado naquela região, então abusou de beijos, chupões e mordidinhas em toda a extensão de sua nuca, indo desde o pomo-de-adão até sua orelha. Ouvir Jongin gemer e se esfregar em si em um pedido mudo por mais estava sendo _fodidamente_ gostoso.

— Chanyeol... — Jongin chamou em meio a um arfar, a voz quase falhando.

— _Hmm_?

— Eu estou... É... _Hm_... Melhor a gente parar por aqui ou eu vou enlouquecer. — Segurou o rosto de Chanyeol com as duas mãos e deu um selinho demorado nos lábios inchados, tentando se acalmar. Se continuassem naquele ritmo, as coisas poderiam ficar complicadas para os dois. — A gente vai ter outras oportunidades pra ficarmos sozinhos, _ok_?

Park respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça. Desde que descobrira com Jongin que não era o clássico heterossexual coisa nenhuma, se pegava imaginando como era o sexo entre dois homens, coisa que nunca se permitiria imaginar antes. Claro que tinha uma vaga ideia, mas mais do que nunca queria experimentar. Perder a virgindade com o cara que gostava e que claramente era retribuído, parecia bom demais para a sua mente frágil. O grande problema era que, bem, Chanyeol tinha muito tesão acumulado.

— Desculpa. É que é difícil manter o controle quando se trata de você. Você é perfeito.

— Também não é fácil pra mim, Chan. Eu quero... Muito.

Park sorriu todo bobo com o apelido, que saiu de maneira espontânea, e passou os dedos entre os fios castanhos de Jongin. Depositou ainda alguns selinhos em seus lábios, logo em seguida apertando o corpo do bailarino contra o seu em um abraço de urso.

— O que está fazendo? — Jongin perguntou rindo, a voz abafada por Chanyeol apertar mais e mais o seu corpo, como se quisesse fundir-se a ele. — _Chan - yeol_... Está me machucando.

— É que hoje é sexta-feira. Vou passar o sábado sem te ver, e no domingo a gente não vai poder se aproximar muito, você sabe — recordou. Era sempre difícil atuar apenas como colegas de escola enquanto estavam na igreja. — Então já estou matando a saudade antecipada.

Park afrouxou o abraço, só para ver o biquinho que Jongin fez em reprovação. Ele ficava tão fofo daquela forma, fazendo manha, completamente diferente do furacão de pouco tempo atrás.

— Oh, é verdade... Não podemos dar um jeito de nos vermos amanhã?

Chanyeol negou com a cabeça, observando o biquinho se intensificar ainda mais.

— Vou ter que ajudar meus pais na floricultura.

— Então podemos nos comunicar por telefonema. Quando você puder falar, me manda uma mensagem que eu te ligo, tudo bem?

— Claro que sim. Como eu sobreviveria ao meu final de semana sem ouvir a voz do meu ursinho? — Chanyeol falou naquele tom dramático.

Jongin riu alto com o apelido, chegando a cobrir o rosto corado no peito largo do outro. Mal começaram com aquilo e já agiam como um casal de velhinhos piegas. Estava gostando, era como se finalmente pertencesse a algum lugar.

— Felizmente eu tenho o Precioso pra me fazer companhia à noite.

— Foi esse o nome que deu pra ele? — Park questionou surpreso, recebendo uma confirmação orgulhosa. Jongin sempre colocava nomes bobinhos em seus bichinhos de pelúcia e em seus personagens dos jogos online, aquele era o melhor que havia conseguido pensar. — Vai dormir abraçado com ele à noite?

— Toda noite — confirmou. — Não é você, mas dá pro gasto — respondeu, não resistindo em olhar de um lado para o outro e tocar rapidamente os lábios de Chanyeol com os seus.

Ah, se Jongin soubesse como Chanyeol guardava pra si o desejo de dormir ao seu lado, abraçando seu corpo, sentindo seu cheiro, admirando Kim enquanto ele passeava pelos mundos dos sonhos. Toda noite. E quando acordasse, a primeira coisa que visse seria a expressão sonolenta de Jongin. Todo dia.

Ah, Park Chanyeol já não pertencia mais a si mesmo.

(...)

— Você vem, certo? Eu já falei pra _vózinha_ que você vinha.

Demandava muita paciência para lidar com Zhang Yixing, que já ligava lá pela décima vez pra confirmar a presença do namorado. E como em todas as chamadas, Sehun respirou fundo, e lhe deu a mesma resposta.

— Estarei aí.

Aguardou a despedida de Yixing do outro lado da linha, que não veio. Ao invés disso, ouviu um suspiro cansado.

— _Baby_... Quantas vezes mais eu preciso te ligar pra você me contar o que tá rolando?

Sehun, que andava pelas ruas movimentadas de Seul, num sábado à tarde, procurou um banquinho para se sentar. Ele não ligava para o olhar de estranheza das centenas de pessoas que passavam para lá e para cá, sussurrando e dando risadinhas entre elas. Mas o assustava a possibilidade de os avós de Yixing não gostarem de si. Na verdade, tudo relacionado ao chinês o deixava daquela forma, de pernas bambas. Queria, mais do que tudo, agradar o namorado, e sabia que não conseguiria tal feito se, já de cara, não se desse bem com a sua família, afinal, além da aparência um tanto chamativa, o gótico não era lá muito sociável.

— Como... você acha que eu devo me vestir?

Ouviu uma risada do outro lado, como se o que tivesse falado fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

— Como você quiser, _baby_. Por que está me perguntando isso? — Sem a resposta de Sehun, tirou suas próprias conclusões, e passou a rir mais alto ainda. — Você não vai assustar meus avós, Oh Sehun, se é isso que está pensando.

— Tem certeza? Não quero ser o responsável por fazer seu avô voltar para o hospital por causa de um susto.

— Deixa de ser bobo! Minha vó quase não enxerga um palmo à frente e meu avô vai é agradecer por ter alguém em quem ele possa se segurar. Você não precisa mudar nada, eles enxergam com o coração.

— Como você?

— Eu enxergo muito bem com os meus dois olhos o homem lindo que você é. Dá pra parar de imaginar abobrinhas?

Sehun passou a mão nos cabelos tingidos de laranja e suspirou. Beirava o cômico o fato de Yixing todo dia fazer questão em o elogiar, dizer o quanto Oh era especial pra ele, como era lindo, tão cômico, que quando aquelas palavras saíam da boca de Zhang, Sehun acreditava.

— Onde você está? _Tá_ demorando muito, eu _tô_ com saudades já. — Yixing começou a reclamar na linha, um drama digno de ator, mesmo que tivessem dormido juntos na noite passada.

— No centro.

— Pois se apresse! Preciso desligar, tenho que ajudar a vovó a assinar uns papéis. — Yixing se despediu, mandando vários beijos estalados pelo telefone. — Até logo.

O gótico levantou o olhar e avistou, ao longe, uma placa bonita e brilhante, indicando que ali funcionava uma floricultura.

— Te vejo em poucos minutos, só preciso comprar algo antes.

(...)

— Chanyeol, preste atenção no trabalho e embale os lírios direito! — O senhor Park advertiu irritado, novamente.

A loja estava uma correria. Finalmente, parecia que o negócio estava começando a ir bem, a Floricultura Park já até mesmo tinha clientes regulares e, em finais de semana como aqueles, Chanyeol precisava ajudar os pais a atender os fregueses, tarefa essa que odiava, definitivamente, pois o pai parecia o tratar como uma criança de cinco anos, incapaz de enrolar uma flor em uma folha de plástico.

— Mas eu estou fazendo direito! — Se defendeu, tentando controlar o tom para não levar um esporro, ainda que a vontade fosse de colocar pra fora a raiva que sentia do próprio pai.

Pegou a tesoura na gaveta e começou a aparar os caules compridos dos lírios, os preparando para a montagem de um novo buquê. Distraiu-se fantasiando todas as coisas que gostaria de estar fazendo naquele momento, e com quem. Se perguntou, seriamente, como conseguira em toda sua vida guardar tantos segredos por tanto tempo e viver uma vida dupla, mas quando se tratava de sua relação com Jongin, não gritar aos quatro ventos o quanto estava feliz com ele, parecia a coisa mais difícil do mundo inteirinho. Precisava de muito autocontrole para não revelar ali mesmo que andava beijando outro garoto, já podia até mesmo imaginar a expressão de choque dos pais. Acordou de seus devaneios quando sentiu a pontinha da tesoura cortar a carne e o sangue manchar o branco do lírio de vermelho. O pastor ouviu o filho reclamar da dor, mas não se importou com nada além de suas preciosas flores.

— Seu desastrado! Por que não consegue fazer nada certo?

— Foi um acidente.

— Você foi o acidente!

De repente, não era o dedo machucado de Chanyeol que doía mais, e foi impossível não sentir a queimação das lágrimas se formando. O mais velho agarrou-se ao buquê quando a porta da floricultura foi aberta, e passando por ela estava um rapaz esquisito, alto e magricelo, que se vestia completamente em preto, o que deixava os cabelos tingidos ainda mais destacados.

— Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo. — Chanyeol reclamou, um tanto chocado, e por pouco não xingou. Amaldiçoou mentalmente o momento em que pensou que seu dia não havia como piorar.

— Vai ficar parado aí? Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ter preconceitos com a aparência dos fregueses. Vai logo atender!

— Não... Eu... É que... — Chanyeol não queria atender aquele adolescente, não ele, não enquanto se encontrava em uma situação tão embaraçosa. Pegou o primeiro pedaço de pano que viu, e enrolou no polegar, estancando o pequeno sangramento que pingava no avental bege. — Talvez seria melhor se… Se o senhor fosse.

— Foi só um cortezinho no dedo, deixa de ser _mulherzinha_ , Chanyeol. Anda logo!

O pai se retirou junto com os lírios para limpá-los, até que estivessem adequados para a venda. Observou o cliente recém-chegado se aproximar do balcão onde estava, já aguardando as alfinetadas grosseiras do gótico. Sehun permaneceu calado enquanto prestava atenção em cada detalhe da lojinha, desde a variedade de produtos às cruzes penduradas nas paredes. Então olhou para Chanyeol e apontou para um buquê enorme e aparentemente muito caro da prateleira de vidro à sua frente.

— Quero esse — pediu, simplista, exatamente com a expressão como de quem encontrava todos os dias o – _ex_ – _bad boy_ da escola trabalhando em uma floricultura do centro, com o dedo enrolado em uma flanela e os olhos marejados. Chanyeol quis rir em nervosismo, mas talvez ser ignorado daquela forma o fizesse se sentir menos um _merda_. — Uma caixa de chocolates também.

— São pro Zhang? Deve ser uma ocasião especial, essa dúzia de rosas vermelhas custa uma pequena fortuna. — Estava curioso, o gótico não parecia o tipo de pessoa romântica que presenteava com flores e chocolates.

— São para a vó dele. E meio que é uma ocasião especial, mas não do jeito que eu gostaria.

— Pelo menos vocês não parecem ter medo do mundo, ou da própria família. Podem ser quem são.

Sehun suspirou. Se fosse contar todas as vezes que sua família fez o mundo lá fora parecer fichinha... Apesar de ter a mesma idade que Chanyeol, o gótico possuía muito mais experiência com a sua sexualidade, enquanto o outro era apenas um adolescente afoito para viver suas aventuras; se quisesse sobreviver naquele mundo hostil, Park teria que aprender uma das lições mais importantes. Conseguiu ler naqueles olhões enormes o que o incomodava, porque já havia passado pelo mesmo, até que entendesse que cada coisa tem o seu tempo certo de acontecer.

— Todos a relacionam ao amor, mas você sabe o que a rosa vermelha significava na idade média, Park? — Chanyeol negou com a cabeça, mas parecia interessado no assunto. Então Sehun continuou o conto, com uma voz sussurrada e desnecessariamente misteriosa. — _Segredos_. Eles penduravam uma rosa vermelha no teto para simbolizar que, os assuntos que fossem conversados ali, deveriam ser mantidos em completo segredo.

— Foi por isso que você não me encheu pelo fato de eu trabalhar aqui?

— Não. Na verdade, eu não dou a mínima pra o que você faz da vida — respondeu. E lá estava aquela cara de novo. O puro desinteresse enquanto encarava o esmalte negro que descascava das unhas curtas. Ele não havia confrontado ou debochado, também não parecia interessado em espalhar a informação para a escola. De uma forma meio estranha, sentia que podia confiar em Oh.

Chanyeol virou-se para pegar o pedido da prateleira e colocar em cima do balcão de madeira.

— Então o que isso quer dizer? — Park perguntou enquanto Oh contava a quantidade de flores e conferia a qualidade das mesmas. Era tão grande e com o vermelho lindo e vívido.

— Que às vezes é melhor manter certos assuntos em segredo. Pelo menos por um tempo.

Chanyeol não sabia ao certo o quanto Sehun sabia sobre a sua relação com Kim, mas parecia saber o suficiente para o alertar. Entendeu o recado e, talvez Oh estivesse mesmo certo. Jongin parecia entender isso também. Não duvidava que seu pai o mataria com as próprias mãos se descobrisse sobre os dois, mas era torturante continuar em uma vida de mentiras, fingindo que não passavam apenas de colegas de escola na frente da família e da igreja.

O pai de Chanyeol retornou do depósito e seus olhos brilharam quando viu que Oh Sehun compraria um de seus produtos mais caros, junto com uma caixa de chocolates enorme. Realmente, não julgaria a aparência daquele que colocava dinheiro no seu caixa.

— Meu jovem, eu tenho certeza que sua namorada vai adorar o presente. Mulheres adoram flores. — Park disse, com o sorriso falso de ponta a ponta.

— Eu não tenho namorada não, senhor. — Sehun respondeu, guardando no bolso o recibo do pagamento e se agarrando ao buquê gigante. — Mas tenho um namorado que adora chocolate, e espero que a vó dele goste das flores.

O queixo do pastor, que quase bateu no chão com a audácia do jovem cliente, fez com que Chanyeol soltasse uma risadinha logo às suas costas, sem ao menos se importar com os sermões que poderia receber. Sonhava com o dia em que cuspiria aquelas verdades na cara de seus pais e iria embora da residência dos Park.


	13. Mal-entendido e Segredos

— Oh! Soo... Você veio pra casa, finalmente. — Doh abriu a porta pesada de madeira, que rangia, denunciando o quão velha a casa era. — Vai dormir por aqui hoje?

O baixinho negou com a cabeça e sentou-se no sofá gasto, observando a jovem, um pouco mais alta que si, andar de lá para cá enquanto carregava uma vassoura.

— Vi o velho saindo e só quis entrar pra ver você.

Fazia alguns dias desde que vira a irmã mais velha, e sentia saudades. Ali, parado, tentou resgatar em suas memórias mais distantes o momento em que se tornaram aquelas pessoas amaldiçoadas, esquecidas por qualquer deus, vivendo na pobreza em um bairro de merda, sem nenhuma expectativa de vida. Mas não as achou, Kyungsoo havia deletado suas memórias há muito tempo.

— Deve ter ido pra jogatina gastar toda a grana dele por lá.

Assentiu, sabia com certeza que o pai estaria em alguma casa de jogos clandestinos. Era um viciado em apostas e, mesmo que fosse um _puta_ azarado ao ponto de perder tudo, nunca parava de ir. Era apenas uma de suas compulsões. Sempre que recebia algum dinheiro do trabalho, torrava tudo com jogos, álcool e cigarros. Foi com ele que Kyungsoo tivera sua primeira experiência com a nicotina, se tornando um fumante ainda na infância. Era a única forma que o baixinho conseguia conviver com as brigas dentro de casa: roubava um maço do pai, uma caixa de fósforos da cozinha e fugia de casa no meio da noite montado em sua _bike_. Havia um parque florestal na cidade, em que gostava de fumar enquanto deitava-se na grama e observava a lua. Com o tempo, as brigas foram se tornando mais constantes e, após a morte de sua mãe, Kyungsoo passou a mal pisar em casa.

— Como você _tá_? — Perguntou e observou um sorriso amarelo no rosto da irmã. Deus sabia o quanto ela era a única pessoa com quem ele se importava naquela vida.

— Como eu _tô_? — A mais velha riu. — Não sei porque se dá ao trabalho de perguntar se você já sabe a resposta.

A jovem deixou a vassoura de canto e se escorou no balcão da cozinha pequena. Olhou para Kyungsoo, surpresa em como seu irmãozinho já praticamente se tornara um homem. Ele permanecia sentado, mas levantou-se desconfiado ao notar que a irmã vestia um moletom pesado, enquanto o calor da estação tornava insuportável aquele tipo de vestimenta. À medida que o baixinho se aproximava a garota se distanciava, segurando o pulso como se guardasse algo sob as mangas.

— Sooyoung, que _porra_ é essa? — Agarrando o tecido e o levantando a força, a Doh mais velha reclamou de dor. Foi então que Kyungsoo viu as marcas vermelhas em seu braço.

Ela havia escondido, sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde o mais novo apareceria por lá e ferveria em ódio quando descobrisse, exatamente do mesmo jeito que estava naquele momento. — Eu juro que vou matar aquele velho maldito!

Kyungsoo socou forte o balcão de madeira com os dois punhos e começou a se desesperar, andando para lá e para cá. Ninguém tocava em sua irmã. Já bastava a confinar dentro daquela casa antiga, sem dinheiro, sem vida, servindo apenas como uma empregada doméstica particular.

— Não foi ele, foi um dos amigos bêbados dele que veio inaugurar a televisão. Ele queria que eu fosse buscar uma cerveja e eu neguei, então... — O irmão tremia de raiva. Mesmo que não tenha sido obra de seu pai, o velho não teria feito nada para impedir. — Não foi nada demais.

— Nada demais? Esse _merda_ machucou você e isso eu não posso permitir, eu... Eu vou tirar você daqui!

— Ah, é? E como você vai fazer isso, irmãozinho? Nem emprego você tem — perguntou, rindo. Mesmo que tivesse sonhos e ambições, a garota já havia se conformado há muito tempo. Era a vida que Deus tinha reservado para si, o azar de nascer na família Doh.

— Eu vou conseguir uma grana em poucas semanas e vou arranjar um lugar pra gente.

— Como? Grana boa pra alugar um canto não vem fácil assim, Soo.

— Só confia em mim, _beleza_?

Kyungsoo suspirou pesado enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo ralo. Sabia que não tinhas muitas opções e, talvez a única além de morrer de fome e deixar sua irmã ser agredida, fosse topar fazer coisas ilegais.

— Por acaso isso tem a ver com suas idas até a boca? Eu sei da dívida da mamãe, mas me diz que você não tá envolvido com aqueles bandidos.

— Eu só tenho que receber um pacote, coisa simples, daí ele me paga e a gente dá o fora desse inferno.

Com a confirmação, Sooyoung pareceu se enfurecer. Preferia morrer dentro daquela casa como escrava ao se envolver com coisa errada, tinha o exemplo do que acontecera com a própria mãe. E ver seu irmão mais novo, aquele quem ela deveria cuidar, ir pelo mesmo caminho… lhe trazia maus pressentimentos.

— E você acha que ele vai te deixar sair depois que você já tiver dentro do _esquema_? Não seja ingênuo, Kyungsoo.

— A gente pensa no que vai fazer depois, eu só não posso permitir que você continue nessa situação.

— Não vem dizer que tá fazendo isso por mim, porque a partir do momento que você se tornar um criminoso igual a eles, pode esquecer que tem uma irmã.

(...)

— Abram mais essa flexão, meninas. Quero esses pés lá em cima! — A professora ditou alto.

Na sala, uma música clássica agitada tocava enquanto as bailarinas – e Jongin – davam seu máximo em um passo de dança complicado. Estavam nos ensaios para a _Feira Artística_ , a época do ano mais importante para os dançarinos, músicos e atores da escola. Como de costume, a professora Lee fingia que o garoto não estava presente, mesmo que ele desse o seu melhor e que fosse claramente o mais habilidoso dentre os presentes daquele salão. Isso o irritava profundamente, mas sabia que não tinha muito o que fazer. Não importava o quanto tentasse com que aquela mulher gostasse de si, quem ele tinha que impressionar de verdade eram os olheiros que vinham para a apresentação.

Com exceção das caras feias que já recebia por ser _gay_ , a semana estava caminhando sem grandes dificuldades. Estava tudo demasiadamente quieto e acontecendo do jeito que Jongin queria. Continuava se encontrando com Chanyeol na biblioteca cedinho antes das aulas, e trocavam beijos e toques que já começavam a extrapolar os limites. Naquela manhã, em específico, não conseguiu resistir ao impulso de invadir as calças de Chanyeol e apalpar seu membro, sentindo a cabecinha já molhada. Ambos estavam duros, mas era a primeira vez que um deles tocava diretamente ali. Park deu um salto para trás na mesma hora, envergonhado, e se apressou em fechar o botão do uniforme que havia sido aberto por Kim. Sentiu-se culpado por atravessar uma barreira sensível e nova para o outro sem que antes conversassem sobre. Sentiu-se pior ainda quando Chanyeol deixou a biblioteca apressado, com a desculpa de que a aula já começaria.

Foi ali que sua vida começou a desandar.

A aula de balé havia terminado e Jongin recuperava o fôlego em um dos banquinhos de madeira. Estava um tanto cabisbaixo por não conseguir parar de pensar que tinha vacilado com Chanyeol e que agora Park deveria estar se sentido invadido. Afinal, beijos e algumas mãos bobas não se comparavam à uma – quase – _punheta_. Precisava se lembrar que, além de Chanyeol ser virgem, ainda havia pouco tempo desde que tinha aceitado sua sexualidade.

— Jonginnie! — A voz doce de Seulgi chegou animada e logo a jovem sentou-se ao seu lado, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Oh! Oi, Kang! — Cumprimentou, despertando dos pensamentos melancólicos.

— Eu já disse que você é a melhor pessoa? _Hein, hein_?

A bailarina cutucava seu braço com um sorriso de ponta a ponta, e era impensável como ela ainda se mantinha tão energética após um treino cansativo como aquele.

— O que houve para você estar tão feliz assim? — Perguntou, seguido de um bocejo. Já conseguia sentir o peso do esforço anterior castigar seus músculos, e mesmo que gostasse muito de Kang, só desejava que ela fosse breve, assim poderia ir logo para casa, de encontro a sua cama macia.

— O Chanyeol. Nós reatamos!

Jongin demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação, mas assim que seu cérebro pareceu acordar, arregalou os olhos como se tivesse ouvido o maior absurdo de sua vida e levantou repentinamente. Como Chanyeol poderia estar novamente com Seulgi se há algumas horas atrás, o beijava com tanta paixão?

— O... O quê? — Decidiu perguntar novamente, torcendo para que tivesse ouvido errado.

— Alguns dias atrás nós voltamos a trocar mensagens de texto e hoje nós marcamos de nos ver. Isso não é ótimo? Seja o que for que você tenha dito a ele, muito obrigada!

— Mas você tem certeza de que... Quer dizer, ele falou sobre... voltar a rolar algo entre vocês?

— Claro que tenho certeza! Por que mais um garoto pediria para ir na casa de uma garota à noite? — Seulgi cobriu a boca com as mãos. As bochechas coradinhas e os olhos brilhando provavam que a garota não estava mentindo. Chanyeol, definitivamente, não poderia estar brincando com os dois. — Eu fico nervosa só de imaginar. Será que? Oh meu Deus, eu não sei se estou preparada...

— Preparada para o quê? Kang, o que o Chanyeol... O que o Park disse pra você?

Sem perceber, Jongin começou a ficar irritadiço. Batia o pé, passava a mão entre os cabelos, roía as unhas e, mesmo que já tivesse ouvido o suficiente, ainda torcia para que aquilo não fosse verdade.

— Quando ele disse que precisava me ver, eu perguntei se ele gostaria de ir ao _shopping_ ou ao parque de diversões, eu queria tanto ir ao parque! Mas aí ele me disse que preferia ir até minha casa e de preferência quando eu estivesse sozinha. Isso significa que vai finalmente acontecer... _aquilo_?

Jongin jogou-se novamente no banco, e ele deveria ter desconfiado no momento em que tudo começou a dar tão certo para si. Mesmo que soubesse que não deveria tirar conclusões precipitadas antes de conversar com Chanyeol, era impossível não sentir o incômodo do ciúme borrar sua visão, ainda mais quando eles não tinham uma definição para aquele relacionamento, ou um compromisso.

— Que bom, parabéns. — Tentou forçar um sorriso. Afinal, Seulgi não poderia desconfiar de nada.

— Eu estou tão feliz! Mas parece que não fui a única pessoa aqui a ter sorte no amor, _hein_? — Jongin a olhou confuso, e a bailarina apontou para seu pescoço. Assim que tocou na região, sentiu uma pontada, uma dor leve. — Preciso ir, meu pai já vem me buscar. Até mais!

Assim que ela se despediu, Jongin correu para o vestiário. Olhando-se no espelho, assustou-se ao notar a pele já arroxeada de seu pescoço e xingou até a décima geração do _bad boy_ que havia deixado aquela marca em si.

(...)

Quando Chanyeol chegou em sua própria casa e sentou-se em sua cama, percebeu que talvez tivesse sido um pouco exagerado com Jongin. Suas bochechas esquentaram no momento em que se lembrou de mais cedo na biblioteca, quando Kim o tocou mais intimamente e foi um covarde em fugir. Ninguém além de si mesmo havia posto a mão _ali_ e fora impossível não se chocar com o ato, mas se fosse parar para analisar o jeito como as coisas estavam se encaminhando, era sabido que mais cedo ou mais tarde algo do tipo viria a acontecer. Não era como se não quisesse, na verdade, já tinha se tocado várias vezes pensando em Jongin. Chanyeol se perguntava como alguém havia conseguido o deixar assim tão louco. No entanto, talvez devesse ouvir os conselhos de Oh Sehun e ser mais cuidadoso em controlar os próprios hormônios. Os encontros entre as estantes e livros estavam ficando cada vez mais arriscados, por vezes apenas poucos segundos os separaram de serem pegos, e sabia bem o que poderia acontecer caso fossem flagrados na escola. Sem que notasse, passou a considerar possíveis locais onde os dois pudessem ficar a sós, sua mente lhe pregando uma peça e sendo forçado a voltar ao seu juízo no momento em que se viu dentro de um caixão, o que certamente aconteceria caso seu pai encontrasse um outro garoto no seu quarto.

Pegou o _Nokia_ dentro da mochila e jogou-se deitado no colchão, tentando criar coragem para discar o número que brilhava na telinha. Sabia que teria de resolver o clima estranho que havia ficado entre ele e Jongin. O primeiro toque da chamada foi longo e, a cada segundo que seu ursinho demorava para atender, seu nervosismo aumentava. Iria compreender se Jongin estivesse magoado consigo, afinal tinha o deixado para trás feito bobo, e apesar da aparência emburrada que o bailarino aprendera a criar como auto defesa, sabia que na verdade era um garoto sensível e provavelmente se culpava pelo ocorrido. Como se os céus tivessem ouvido seu clamor interno e antes que pudesse se lastimar mais, ouviu a voz aveludada dizer " _alô_ " do outro lado da linha. E como desconfiava, o tom de Jongin não era dos melhores. Respirou fundo antes de tentar uma voz que não tremesse tanto.

— Eu acho que te devo desculpas. — Começou, se sentindo na obrigação de concluir sua fala desde que Jongin não o respondera nada. — Eu devo ter magoado você hoje mais cedo, _né_? Eu reconheço que fui um idiota e você provavelmente pensou que eu tinha ficado com raiva de você quando na verdade eu só estava confuso. Não confuso sobre você, mas sobre o que eu deveria fazer em uma situação daquela e... Eu vacilei em deixar você lá sozinho, mas isso não vai mais acontecer, eu prometo. Me desculpe.

Nunca imaginou que se importaria tanto com alguém ao ponto de seu corpo todo ficar gelado enquanto proferia um discurso de desculpas, mas já tinha se conformado com o fato de que o antigo Park durão havia ido embora no momento em que conheceu o bailarino.

Durante algum tempo, apenas o som da respiração era ouvido do outro lado da linha, mas Chanyeol daria o tempo que Kim precisasse.

— Eu também reconheço que tive culpa, não devia ter agido daquela forma sem conversar com você antes. Estamos quites.

— Não, não teve! Foi bom, e eu gostaria de tentar de novo. — Park se apressou em explicar. Se sentia mais aliviado agora por poder soltar o ar que vinha segurando por tanto tempo. — Então... Tá tudo bem entre nós, não é?

— Claro, não se preocupe com isso.

Algo no tom de Jongin que estava incomodando Chanyeol. Na verdade, sua voz estava calma demais e era aí que se podia perceber algo de errado. Era um tom indiferente, como se tivessem voltado várias casas naquela relação, tinha receio de que tivesse algo além do assunto anterior pelo qual tivesse que se preocupar.

Já Jongin não estava esperando que Chanyeol o ligasse assim tão rápido, e se fosse ser sincero, nem desejava falar com Park tão cedo. Desde que ouvira aquelas palavras vindas de Seulgi não conseguiu tirar o peso do peito, chegou até mesmo a perder o coletivo por ficar divagando na parada de ônibus, em pesadelos onde Park Chanyeol mantinha um relacionamento com ele, mas também com a bailarina. Estava abalado, mas assim que escutou a voz rouca e sincera do outro lado da linha, percebeu que talvez tenha sido um mal-entendido ou quem sabe a própria Seulgi tivesse interpretado de uma outra forma. Amaldiçoado fosse o amor juvenil e os sentimentos de insegurança que vinham juntos dele de brinde. Com todos os momentos entre os dois em mente e ciente de tudo pelo qual Park havia aberto mão apenas para que fosse capaz de protegê-lo – mesmo que de longe – na escola, decidiu que o certo seria perguntar logo de uma vez e livrar-se daquele aperto que já o maltratava mais que todo o _bullying_ que já recebera na vida.

— Chanyeol, sobre a Kang... Vocês ainda se encontram? — Não queria parecer possessivo ou algo do tipo, afinal, ainda não haviam tocado no assunto namoro, e até mesmo o relacionamento entre Chanyeol com Seulgi também não envolvia troca de alianças de aço ou armários personalizados de casal, como os da maioria de seu colégio. Mas ainda assim, a bailarina nunca o colocou contra a parede para que pudessem selar um compromisso. Kang Seulgi sempre entendeu o seu lugar. — Eu sei que não tenho o direito de exigir nada de você porque, bem, começamos a sair recentemente, mas é algo que eu preciso saber, já que você nunca fala dela.

— O que eu teria para falar dela? Nós só saíamos de vez em quando.

— Durante um ano, Park Chanyeol. Pare de tratá-la como se fosse uma _peguete_ qualquer sendo que qualquer cego pode ver que ela gosta de você de verdade.

Até aquele dia ou até aquele momento de silêncio na ligação, em que nem mesmo tinha-se certeza se o outro ainda estava na linha, Jongin nunca tinha se dado conta de seu próprio erro. Havia aceitado que a bailarina se aproximasse de si, quando todas as outras alunas do clube o ignoravam. Ouvira as histórias dela, formaram duplas nos aquecimentos e podiam até mesmo dizer que se tornaram bons amigos. Kim sabia dos sentimentos verdadeiros de Seulgi para com Chanyeol, mesmo que em relação ao gosto do _bad boy_ pela garota fosse um completo mistério. Seu coração doeu ao recordar que Kang até mesmo pedira sua ajuda para conquistar Park, e enquanto isso, o próprio Jongin se envolvia com ele às suas costas, e isso o fez se sentir a pior das pessoas. Tinha uma parcela de culpa no cartório e precisava reconhecer isso. Em sua defesa, Jongin nunca pensou que se envolveria com o ex-líder de um grupo de delinquentes, e a todo momento tentou negar aquela aproximação que simplesmente parecia irrefreável. Empurrou a situação com a barriga por achar que não daria em nada e até mesmo voltou a colocar o joelho no chão todas as noites e pedir aos céus que, pelo amor de Deus, parasse de sentir aquelas coisas entranhas por um cara que se sabia detalhadamente de todas as complicações. E era erro seu achar que por finalmente terem dado um passo maior que a perna, as dificuldades simplesmente desapareceriam. As coisas andaram rápido demais e agora ambos se encontravam em um impasse.

Chanyeol riu baixinho do outro lado, o sopro rouco o acordando do labirinto de possíveis caminhos que havia desenhado em seu pensamento.

— Por acaso isso tudo é ciúme?

— Não, não é ciúme. E você não respondeu minha pergunta. Você e a Kang ainda estão saindo juntos?

— Depois de tudo que _tá_ acontecendo entre a gente? Claro que não, Jongin. — A resposta veio alta e clara.

— Ela é uma boa pessoa. — " _Talvez até mesmo melhor que eu_ ", pensou. — Eu me sentiria mal em participar de um... triângulo amoroso, e acabar machucando-a.

Repentinamente, Jongin lembrou-se de algo que leu há algum tempo em um dos livros da biblioteca: " _O amor é a única coisa que não se pode esconder por muito tempo_ ". Na época não encontrou sentido na frase, mas então percebeu que já havia magoado Seulgi, e quando ela descobrisse, doeria ainda mais do que se nunca tivesse retribuído sua amizade.

— Não tem lugar pra outra pessoa na minha vida desde que eu conheci você. — Ia tudo bem, Kim até mesmo sentiu seu coração aquecer com a declaração. Tinha certeza que, não importava o que acontecesse dali pra frente, sua escolha seria sempre Chanyeol. Mas então uma simples frase foi capaz de implantar novamente a sementinha da desconfiança na mente de Jongin. E ele sabia que era mentira. — Ela até já desencanou, relaxa.

Mais cedo na escola, Seulgi não parecia nenhum pouco convencida com o término, muito pelo contrário, ela parecia animada demais com a perspectiva de um reencontro. Seu sangue pareceu esquentar e Jongin passou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, inquieto. Sabia que se continuasse a questionar Park pelo telefone, continuaria a receber palavras bonitas até que se cansasse e desistisse. Mas não era isso que queria, queria a verdade e queria ser levado a sério, e com a personalidade ansiosa em seu ápice, não conseguiria esperar até o dia seguinte.

— Se você está dizendo. O que acha da gente se encontrar no fliperama mais tarde então? — Convidou. Queria desesperadamente olhar nos olhos de Park e ouvir de sua boca que havia conversado com a bailarina e que ele era sua escolha, assim como o _bad boy_ era a de Jongin.

— Hoje? — O tom de voz era hesitante, como se ponderasse entre outras opções de sua agenda.

Jongin não era estúpido, e marcara naquela data justamente por saber que, supostamente, estaria com Kang.

— Sim. Tem algo para fazer hoje, Chanyeol?

Chanyeol recusou o convite, lhe dizendo algo sobre estar ocupado com o trabalho na floricultura naquela noite, mas que no dia seguinte se veriam na escola e que Kim se preparasse, pois ele teria uma surpresa. Em seguida, encerrou a chamada.

Sentiu-se largado no escuro e, acima de tudo, odiava surpresas. Se seria algo bom ou ruim, Jongin teria que aguardar até o dia seguinte para descobrir.

(...)

Chanyeol caminhava apressado pelos corredores da escola, segurava a mochila com as duas mãos coladas ao corpo, como se carregasse algo muito valioso ali dentro, frágil até. Aparentemente, após a chamada telefônica com Jongin no dia anterior, estava tudo bem, apesar do tom usado pelo bailarino para se despedir. No entanto, seu peito estava cheio de excitação e, depois que se encontrassem na biblioteca – onde Kim confirmara por SMS que o esperaria –, Park tinha esperanças de que as coisas voltassem ao normal após o outro ouvir o que tinha a dizer. Na verdade, tinha plena certeza de que tudo ficaria ainda _melhor_.

Por cada sessão de livros que passava, era como se as palavras que tanto havia ensaiado em frente ao espelho fugissem, e ao chegar – finalmente – no local marcado. Não foi capaz de proferir uma palavra sequer, apenas a raiva o atingia naquele momento, pois não era Kim Jongin quem estava lá para Chanyeol.

— Estava esperando outra pessoa, Park? — A voz rouca, maltratada pela nicotina, chegou irônica, e nos lábios carnudos, um sorrisinho lateral e debochado estava presente.

— Doh Kyungsoo... O que está fazendo aqui?

Desde que Doh ameaçou roubar seu lugar como líder do grupo, Chanyeol sonhava com o dia em que daria um bom troco no baixinho, afinal, tinha tomado de si aquilo que mais havia demorado para conquistar. Mas foi no dia em que armou para Jongin, que Park prometeu para si mesmo que socaria aquele rosto até que ninguém mais reconhecesse Doh Kyungsoo. Havia feito uma promessa pessoal de que protegeria Kim, e sentia que enquanto Kyungsoo continuasse a andar pelos corredores daquele colégio como se não tivesse machucado a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, então a sua promessa ainda não estaria cumprida.

— Calma aí, Park — disse Kyungsoo assim que Chanyeol largou a mochila no chão para agarrar a gola de seu uniforme com força, o encarando com ódio no olhar. — Acabei de voltar pra a escola, não _tô_ afim de ser suspenso de novo.

— E pra que _diabos_ você voltou? Ninguém te quer aqui!

O baixinho riu, mesmo que um outro aluno muito maior estivesse em uma posição de vantagem sobre si. Contudo, sabia que estavam em uma zona branca da escola e que seria estupidez de Chanyeol iniciar uma briga ali.

— Aparentemente nem você, _né_? — Doh zombou. — Onde será que está o _viadinho_ nesse momento?

Chanyeol sabia que ele estava fazendo de propósito, e foi preciso muito controle para ouvir alguém desrespeitar Jongin daquela maneira, na sua frente, e não o estrangular com a própria gravata. Empurrou Kyungsoo para longe, mostrando que tinha tanto nojo do outro ao ponto de o querer bem longe de si.

— O que você fez a ele? Como descobriu sobre esse lugar? — Park falava entre roçar de dentes, tão _puto_ que descontava com pressão no punho fechado, os dedos já brancos pela força que colocava.

— Eu tenho os meus meios, você sabe. — Explicou enquanto arrumava a camisa amassada do uniforme. Olhou de um lado para o outro como se analisasse o lugar, estava mais que claro o que Park e Kim costumavam fazer ali, e Kyungsoo não poderia se sentir mais satisfeito por ter tirado mais uma coisa do ex-líder: seu esconderijo com Jongin. — É um _point_ legal, esse. Pouco movimentado, dá pra ouvir quando tem alguém se aproximando, perfeito pra duas _bichas_ se pegarem em segredo.

— O que você disse para o Jongin, Doh? — Chanyeol perguntou, ignorando tudo o que poderia acontecer agora que Kyungsoo sabia sobre eles.

Além do perigo iminente de um metro e sessenta e oito à sua frente, Chanyeol possuía algo que lhe preocupava ainda mais naquele momento: o porquê de Jongin não estar lá. Certamente ele e Doh haviam se esbarrado enquanto Kim o esperava e temia o que o maldito tenha dito a ele. Se tivesse chegado alguns minutinhos mais cedo, poderia ter impedido muita coisa.

— Não disse nada além do que ele já não saiba, _oras_. Que você é um mentiroso de _merda_ , um _hipocritazinho_ e que vai enganar ele da mesma forma que faz com todo mundo. Inclusive, acho muito difícil que ele queira olhar nessa sua cara de novo.

Chanyeol deu um passo longo para frente com o punho cerrado, pronto para desferir um soco certeiro, mas parou no caminho quando o baixinho negou com a cabeça enquanto se entretinha com as reações exageradas de Park. Kyungsoo estava brincando com sua cara, o manipulando como um bonequinho e isso o fazia se sentir ainda mais patético. Contudo, um dia já fora durão e não tinha a intenção de perder sem ao menos lutar.

— Pode não ser hoje e pode não ser aqui dentro dessa escola, Doh Kyungsoo, mas você ainda vai ter o que merece. — Ameaçou.

— Você não está em posição de advertir ninguém, Park. Você apenas recebe ordens e agora vai ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer. — Antes que Chanyeol pudesse mandar Kyungsoo à merda, o baixinho continuou a falar. — Eu tô precisando de uma grana aí, uma grana boa, não é _merreca_ não. Eu sei que tua família tem dinheiro, então vamos fazer o seguinte: Você tem até o final de semana pra colocar dois milhões e meio de wones na minha mão, ou o _papaizinho_ pastor vai descobrir que você gosta de se encontrar com garotinhos afeminados na última seção da biblioteca.

Quando Kyungsoo deixou sua irmã dentro daquela casa, mesmo contra sua vontade, estava mais determinado do que nunca a livrá-la daquela situação. Apesar da discussão dos dois, Doh sabia que se ele fizesse algum trabalho para aqueles criminosos, ele nunca mais poderia sair, pelo menos não vivo. E entre perder a própria vida ou perder Sooyoung, Kyungsoo ainda tinha uma terceira opção. Havia seguido não só Chanyeol, mas também os outros membros do seu ex-grupo de amigos. Tinha conhecimento sobre a floricultura – que vinha cada vez mais dando lucros –, como também da igreja em que o pai de Park ministrava, o qual era o maior negócio da família.

— C-Como? — Gaguejou. — Por que está fazendo isso? Já não basta tudo o que você tirou de mim? — Sua voz falhou, assim como suas pernas. Não era suposto que Doh descobrisse sobre essa parte de sua vida. Estava na palma da mão de Kyungsoo e não havia nada que pudesse fazer contra isso.

O baixinho cruzou os braços, se divertindo como nunca ao captar todo o desespero do mais alto. E não estava satisfeito. Se dependesse de si, destruiria tudo na vida de Chanyeol, até que não houvesse mais nada pelo qual continuar vivendo.

— Qual foi, achava que eu não sabia? Eu sei da vida de todos com o qual eu convivo. O dia-a-dia dos outros é muito sem graça, uma _merda_ , claro. Mas a sua, Park Chanyeol... Ah, é de longe a mais interessante, como você consegue? — Doh quase gargalhava enquanto cuspia aquelas palavras. Chanyeol passou sua vida toda indo à igreja, mas o verdadeiro diabo estava ao seu lado desde o início do ensino médio.

— Você me odiava o tempo todo, não era? — Perguntou, revivendo as memórias de todas as vezes em que o baixinho o contestou ou o olhou com desprezo. Como havia sido burro! Estava tão contente que era enfim o chefe de algo, que nunca percebeu que era ele quem estava sendo manipulado. — Você não é muito diferente de mim, fingiu esse tempo todo que estava ao meu lado, mas estava apenas esperando uma brecha e agora está usando o Jongin.

— Bingo! Mas... Eu sou muito diferente de você sim. Eu sou uma pessoa ruim, Park, eu confesso que sou. Se você quer ser alguém que faz coisas boas, então vá para a igreja aos domingos e ore, ou se você quiser ser uma pessoa má e agir como a _porra_ de um valentão na escola, que seja. Mas você é o pior dos dois tipos, e eu simplesmente odeio hipócritas como você.

— Se você acha que eu vou roubar do meu pai, você está muito enganado.

— Tem certeza disso? — O baixinho advertiu. — Você viveu por muito tempo essa vida dupla, mas agora finalmente vai ter que escolher: sua vida boa ao lado da família que você odeia ou sofrer junto com o seu... imoral amor adolescente. — Kyungsoo desfrutou da expressão enraivecida e desesperada de Park pela última vez antes de caminhar em direção ao corredor, deixando seu aviso final. — Até o final de semana... _chefinho_. E lembre-se, nada fica em segredo para sempre.

(...)

— O quê?!? Eu não acredito que _essazinha_ teve coragem de fazer isso com você. Eu vou jogar uma bomba nessa escola, não é possível!

Zhang Yixing – que também se apresentaria daqui a dois dias na importante feira de artes – tinha acabado de sair do treino do seu clube de _hip hop_ e, enquanto esperava Oh Sehun vir buscá-lo para irem para casa juntos, resolveu ligar para seu amigo com a intenção de confirmar o passeio de mais tarde. Entretanto, recebera não uma, mas duas péssimas notícias que, se não fosse por pedido do próprio Kim, o chinês daria a volta ali mesmo para tirar satisfações com a professora Lee do clube de balé. Nunca tinha ido com a cara daquela mulher mesmo.

— Você vai ficar com raiva de mim por cancelar nosso boliche? Eu sei que você queria muito ir, mas hoje realmente não _tô_ no clima.

Jongin nunca fora o tipo que se lamenta, era acostumado a resolver seus problemas sozinho e, no momento, tinha muitos nas costas que haviam acontecido de uma maneira súbita demais para que fosse capaz de absorver tão rápido. Quando recebeu a ligação de Yixing, ponderou mesmo se deveria atender e, por consideração a amizade dos dois, contou tudo o que o outro lhe perguntou. Era de se desconfiar que Zhang faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance pra o ajudar naquele momento, porém Kim preferia lidar com seus demônios da maneira que sempre fizera: sozinho, em seu quarto, isolado de qualquer contato além da própria avó, até que estivesse pronto para pisar no colégio El Dorado novamente.

— Esquece o boliche, Jongin, por mim não tem problema. Mas eu poderia passar aí na sua casa com algumas fitas VHS, salgadinho e chocolate. A gente assiste aos filmes e enchia a barriga de porcaria até esquecer do mundo, o que você me diz?

— Muito obrigado, Yixing... Mas eu quero ficar sozinho mesmo. Eu te mando notícias depois.

Após algumas tentativas falhas do chinês em convencer o amigo, Jongin desligou a chamada, assim como o próprio celular. Suspirou. Se o cabeça dura de Kim Jongin achava que o melhor amigo de toda a Terra iria desistir dele assim tão fácil, então ele estava muito enganado. Tiraria ele daquela casa, escalaria até sua janela se fosse possível, só precisava se encontrar com Oh, então os dois poderiam bolar o melhor plano para a missão de resgate – como Zhang nomeou mentalmente –. Só não contava que, além dele mesmo e Sehun, uma terceira pessoa também estaria atrás do paradeiro do bailarino. Um alguém demasiadamente alto, de cabelos bagunçados e ofegante por correr por toda a escola a procura do chinês.

— É... Park? — Yixing olhou pra aquela confusão de suor e palidez bem à sua frente e quis socá-lo. Jongin tinha o contado sobre Chanyeol, Kang Seulgi e sua conversa com Kyungsoo e, bem, o chinês era um amigo muito protetor. — É melhor você sair da minha frente ou eu vou acabar com você por ter magoado o meu Jonginnie.

— Escuta, eu não sei o que ele disse a você, mas é tudo um mal-entendido. Eu gosto dele de verdade.

— _Tá_ , e você veio aqui pra me dizer que gosta dele? Não acha que _tá_ falando isso pra pessoa errada não?

Chanyeol passou a mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados e puxou o zíper da mochila. Se quisesse que o chinês colaborasse, então deveria abrir o jogo com ele, afinal sua vida toda havia desandado justamente por causa de seus segredos e medos. Zhang observou o _bad boy_ pegar um objeto delicado de lá, porém agora quebrado e explicar todas as suas intenções. Yixing, como a pessoa imoderada que era, quase caiu para trás quando Park o expôs sobre sua vida pessoal, inclusive por ser filho de um pastor evangélico e a ameaça que recebera de Doh Kyungsoo. Foi difícil, afinal era a primeira vez que revelava isso de sua própria boca para alguém, sem que descobrissem por outros meios. Sabia que, para que Yixing o desse ouvidos, teria que ser sincero até o último fio de cabelo para que o outro entendesse também o seu lado.

— Eu vim até você para pedir a sua ajuda.


	14. Baile de máscaras e Segredos

— Ah, estão todos aqui. 

Ainda era cedo da manhã, antes do período das aulas, quando Kyungsoo adentrou uma das salas vagas e mais afastadas. Tinha um comunicado a fazer, portanto enviara uma mensagem de texto para seus colegas de grupo – os Kim – marcando a reunião. A primeira coisa que o baixinho reparara, era em Junmyeon. O garoto que antes ostentava madeixas compridas e muito bem cuidadas, agora possuía cabelos curtos e se encontrava distante dos outros, escorado na parede e com um olhar centrado no piso padrão de cerâmica. Fazia tempo desde que _stalkeava_ um dos Kim, a vida deles conseguia ser mais entediante que a sua, assim pensava. Mas se fosse dar um palpite, algo tinha dado errado com o irmão mais velho de Junmyeon, que morava no exterior. 

— Ele tá desse jeito tem umas semanas aí. — Jongdae se pronunciou quando percebeu o olhar de estranheza de Doh. — Melhor _deixar ele_ quieto.

— Que seja. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros e sentou em uma cadeira que lhe desse visão dos três. — Podemos começar?

— Eu quero começar. — Junmyeon aproximou-se a passos lentos, até que estivesse na frente de seu atual líder. Doh sempre havia considerado o garoto como seu braço direito, sempre topava tudo o que sugeria. Contudo, agora Junmyeon parecia o mais avulso dos Kim, com seu olhar desfocado ou talvez apenas focado demais em um outro caminho. — Eu _tô_ caindo fora.

Jongdae quase cuspiu o pirulito de uva, arrancando uma risadinha do que estava ao seu lado. 

— Ok, por essa eu não esperava — sussurrou para Minseok, que também parecia um pouco surpreso. Todos acreditavam veemente que Junmyeon seguiria fiel ao lado de Kyungsoo até mesmo após a formatura. 

— Desculpe, Kyungsoo. Mas aqui não dá mais pra mim — continuou. — Quando eu digo aqui, eu quero dizer a Coréia... Eu _tô_ indo embora com meu irmão para os Estados Unidos. 

Kyungsoo ouvia tudo calmamente enquanto batucava os dedos na coxa apertada pela calça jeans rasgada – que não fazia parte do uniforme oficial –. Junmyeon chegou a agradecer a companhia e os bens materiais que conquistaram naqueles anos de parceria, e mesmo que agora reconhecesse que o que eles faziam era muito errado – todo o _bullying_ , agressão e pressão psicológica –, sentia como se tivesse feito parte de algo por aqueles anos.

— É mesmo? — Kyungsoo riu ao ouvir que Byun, seu meio irmão, até mesmo ajudaria Kim a aprender inglês e que agora estava à procura de uma faculdade Nova Iorquina a que pudesse ingressar. — Que baboseira... Só falta você me dizer que agora vai virar padre. 

Junmyeon tinha pensado muito sobre e, como não se via exercendo nenhuma profissão decente, talvez devesse tentar seguir os conselhos de Baekhyun.

— Na verdade, eu estava pensando em algo como a Academia de Polícia — anunciou, ainda que de cabeça baixa, tinha certeza de que Doh riria tanto até o ponto que sua barriga ficasse dormente, mas, para sua surpresa, Kyungsoo apoiou os cotovelos em cima da carteira e em seguida, pousou o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas, completamente sério. Era assustadora a forma como o delinquente o encarava, como se fosse capaz de enxergar sua alma através das íris castanhas. 

— Junmyeon. — A voz pesada ecoou pela sala. — Você não vai conseguir pagar seus pecados tentando ser uma pessoa boa, quanto tempo acha que vai aguentar? Você é igual a mim, uma criança machucada e moldada por uma família de _merda._

Kim o olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, irritado. Tudo bem que não esperava receber um grande encorajamento de Doh Kyungsoo, não era de seu feitio, mas isso não queria dizer que aceitaria continuar sendo usado e diminuído daquela forma. Já estava farto!

— Se quiser, pode continuar saqueando _CDFs_ pelo resto da vida então, eu _tô_ me mandando — respondeu-lhe ríspido, dando as costas para Doh e caminhando em direção aos outros dois Kim. Apertou suas mãos em um toque enfeitado com um _high five_ ensaiado e então, antes que pudesse atravessar a divisória tênue entre a sala e o corredor, para nunca mais se verem, ouviu Kyungsoo gritar que, algum dia, ainda encontrariam um ao outro de novo. _Provavelmente no inferno_ , Junmyeon pensou.

— Mais alguém tem algo a declarar? — Kyungsoo questionou. 

Jongdae formava uma grande bolha com seu chiclete sabor frutas quando ouviu a pergunta do líder e foi praticamente forçado a estourá-la, obrigado pelo encarar nada amigável de Minseok a responder à pergunta. Afinal, os melhores amigos haviam feito seus próprios planos, juntos, e não incluíam obedecer a ordens de um outro adolescente, provavelmente mais _fodido_ do que eles.

— Nós temos! — Exclamou, levantando o braço de maneira exagerada, mesmo sem necessidade. — Eu finalmente comprei o que tanto queria com o dinheiro que a gente conseguiu fazer com os _nerds_ , mas agora eu também não sinto que quero continuar fazendo isso. 

Jongdae tinha um biquinho nos lábios. Pra ele, era sempre tão difícil negar algo para os amigos. Para sua sorte, Minseok estava ao seu lado, compartilhando da mesma opinião. Tranquilo, logo voltou sua atenção à nova bola de chiclete que tentava fazer. 

— A gente também _tá_ vazando — Minseok se pronunciou. — O ano letivo tá no fim e eu posso passar pelas provas finais com as melhores notas. E observando há um tempo, me parece que seus objetivos em relação a esse grupo mudaram. Enfim, acho que já deu o que tinha que dar.

Doh levantou-se e caminhou até os outros dois com um sorriso lateral no rosto. 

— É tão reconfortante saber que vocês pensam o mesmo que eu, simplesmente tiraram as palavras da minha boca. — Os Kim o olharam com estranheza, confusos, ao passo que Kyungsoo continuou a falar. — O motivo de eu ter reunido vocês aqui hoje era pra dizer que eu não preciso mais de vocês, rapazes. E descobrir que vocês me usaram o tanto que queriam da mesma forma que usei vocês, me deixa até um pouco mais aliviado, sabe? 

Jongdae quase se engasgou com o chiclete. 

— Isso é bom, não é? Parece que foi bom enquanto durou — Minseok completou. — Como último trabalho, eu vou te dar uma informação. Eu sei que você ainda está obcecado com aquele novato, eu _vejo ele_ frequentemente pela biblioteca, às vezes o Park também está por lá.

— Oh, é verdade? Sempre achei você o mais útil mesmo, Kim Minseok. — Kyungsoo pareceu surpreso, mas já decidia o que fazer com aquela valiosa informação.

— Agora você está por sua conta, Doh Kyungsoo. — Minseok disse, por fim, antes de tocar o ombro do melhor amigo e o acompanhar em direção à saída. — Vamos, Dae.

No fim, Kyungsoo só precisava dele mesmo para concluir o que planejava: Acabar de uma vez por todas com seu rival, Park Chanyeol. 

(...)

Kyungsoo possuía um ódio latente, porém contido, por Park Chanyeol desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio. Desde então, manteve seu inimigo unilateral por perto, à espreita, somente aguardando qualquer mísero vacilo que desse àquela mente maliciosa uma oportunidade para prejudicá-lo. Doh tinha certeza que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, esse dia chegaria. Para o azar de Chanyeol, o baixinho era um cara muito paciente. Naquele terceiro e último ano, Kim Jongin caiu como uma luva para seus planos. Na época foi impossível não notar a primeira tensão entre os dois, lá no início da chegada do bailarino, na sala da coordenação, quando o ex-diretor da escola sugeriu que Park apresentasse a instituição para o novato. O líder engoliu em seco e não recusou, nem ao menos tentou. Logo após, vieram as provocações mútuas, os olhares cheio de raiva, ambos esperando que o outro rebatesse para reiniciarem o ciclo de insultos. No entanto, as ordens eram para que os outros não incomodassem demais o novato, como se Chanyeol não quisesse de fato machucá-lo com aquilo, e Doh poderia até mesmo dizer que possuía um ciúme por parte do _bad boy_ ali.

Teve então a ideia de testá-lo. Surpreendeu até mesmo os outros membros do grupo quando jogou ao chão o precioso _walkman_ de Kim, quebrando o toca fitas em pedacinhos. Observou cuidadosamente todas as expressões de Park, desde choque, à empatia e... _culpa_. Naquele mesmo dia, Chanyeol se abaixou minimamente para lhe pedir desculpas e deixou os apelidos e xingamentos de lado para o chamar de Jongin. " _Que bullie de merda pede desculpas para a vítima e a chama pelo primeiro nome?_ ", Kyungsoo se questionou. Testou o líder mais uma vez e teve de usar um aluno irrelevante como mediador, um chinês monitor do clube de _hip hop_ , que tinha uma fama tão grande de ser puro e honesto, que o delinquente precisou confirmar por si só, plantando certas sapatilhas em seu armário. Kyungsoo deduziu que Zhang ajudaria Jongin, e que o estrangeiro lhe seria útil novamente. Park Chanyeol jamais permitiria que alguém o confrontasse como o bailarino o fez no telhado, e o líder parecia pisar em ovos quando se tratava de escolher entre seu grupo de amigos e um _carinha_ que havia chegado há pouco tempo, mas que mostrava controlá-lo como ninguém o fizera antes, nem mesmo Kang Seulgi, uma das garotas mais lindas da escola. Porém, Kim Jongin não era um alguém qualquer, era a ferramenta que Kyungsoo usaria para derrubar Park de seu trono de ferro. E se dependesse dele – e ele tinha certeza que dependia – Chanyeol e Jongin não ficariam juntos no final.

O armário enferrujado rangeu quando o abriu para procurar algo, logo encontrando as _polaroids_ entre o amontoado de papéis dobrados e amassados. Quando tirara aquelas fotos, logo quando seguiu Park Chanyeol pela primeira vez, não imaginou para que fim as usaria, mas mesmo assim as manteve. Talvez fosse obcecado, afinal. Agora, com a situação em que se encontrava, a meia dúzia de fotos lhe seria útil. Caminhou, então, até a biblioteca. Devido ao horário, a escola ainda estava pouco movimentada, com apenas alguns _CDFs_ estudando aqui e acolá e poucos funcionários. Se Minseok estivesse falando a verdade, Kim Jongin estaria entre algumas das altas estantes de livros. Teria de ser rápido, em questão de minutos a escola já estaria cheia de adolescentes irritantes. O encontrou na última seção, rebolando o quadril e com os _headphones_ plugados no _walkman_ preso na cintura. Kyungsoo talvez não estivesse pensando naquilo no momento, mas também odiava Jongin, e a raiva que sentia por ter levado um soco de um novato afeminado, no telhado, não iria embora assim tão facilmente. Talvez pudesse matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. O bailarino quase se desequilibrou entre seus movimentos, quando virou para trás e viu que quem o encarava não era Park Chanyeol. 

— Boo! — Zombou. — Está sozinha, _boneca_?

A expressão surpresa de Jongin logo deu lugar para sobrancelhas franzidas e olhos enfurecidos. Já não estava muito provido de paciência desde o dia anterior e tudo o que _não_ precisava era de Doh Kyungsoo no seu pé.

— Infelizmente, agora não estou mais — respondeu, ríspido. — O que você quer, Doh?

— Você pode não acreditar em mim, mas... Eu quero ajudar você. 

Kim rolou os olhos e, ciente de que dali coisa boa não sairia, deu alguns passos em direção ao corredor. Kyungsoo sabia que não teria uma chance como aquela para confrontar Jongin, então se pôs à sua frente, próximo demais do bailarino para seu gosto. 

— Sai da minha frente!

Doh deu uma risada soprada, metendo a mão em um dos bolsos da calça _jeans_. Quando Jongin visse o que tinha sido fotografado ali, sabia que a confiança dele no Park seria abalada.

— Não é de mim que você deveria sentir raiva agora. — Kyungsoo deu um passo para trás e lhe ofereceu o que estava em suas mãos. — Pegue, foram capturadas ontem à noite. 

Jongin hesitou por um tempo e se amaldiçoou violentamente por ser um curioso de carteirinha. Deveria ter negado, o empurrado para longe, porque assim que colocou os olhos nas fotografias, não achou que seria capaz de esquecer o que acabara de ver. Eram Chanyeol e Seulgi aos beijos, em frente à uma casa luxuosa, provavelmente da família Kang. A confirmação do que vinha o matando desde o dia anterior, foi como um buraco negro que se abriu bem abaixo de seus pés.

— Então você tem o _hobby_ de tirar fotos das pessoas escondido, Doh? — Pensou que seria melhor se fazer de indiferente à situação, mas Kyungsoo notou quando a respiração do bailarino se quebrou.

— Isso importa? Apenas olhe as fotos, Kim Jongin. 

Não queria mais olhar para aquilo porque, céus... Doía tanto. 

— Pra que eu iria querer isso? As pegue de volta. 

— Eu sei o que _tá_ rolando entre vocês, não precisa se esforçar para esconder isso. — Kyungsoo falava com uma voz mais suave, pois sabia que para atingir Jongin, ele não poderia agir de seu modo agressivo costumeiro. — A questão é que, como pode ver... Ele está enganando você, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que é isso que ele faz. 

— Você deve ter uma vida muito lixo pra se intrometer tanto na nossa. Por que não vai arranjar outra coisa pra fazer?

— Eu só achei que você deveria saber. Porém, é... Você acertou na parte que minha vida é um lixo.

— Você também acertou em uma coisa. — Concluiu antes de passar reto por Kyungsoo em direção à saída. — Eu não acredito em você.

Doh sorriu satisfeito, sabendo que Kim estava mentindo quando contou as _polaroids_ que lhe foram devolvidas e faltava uma. 

As coisas nunca davam certo para pessoas como Jongin, e ele estava se sentindo um tremendo idiota por acreditar que tudo seria diferente pra ele naquele ano. Foi até o banheiro do último andar e chorou durante todo o período das aulas na cabine do canto, sentindo as lágrimas quentes molharem a calça do uniforme. Era suposto que ele dividisse no mínimo duas aulas com Park naquele dia, mas Chanyeol era a última pessoa que ele queria ver naquele momento. Tinha sido estúpido o suficiente por entregar seu coração para um cara que praticava _bullying_ na escola, e quem podia lhe garantir que aquela conquista não tinha passado de uma aposta entre os seus colegas? Quando a sirene tocou, Kim ainda permaneceu sentado na tampa do vaso por alguns minutos, levantando num pulo quando lembrou que tinha treino, e mais importante do que aquilo, era o dia da chegada do figurino da apresentação da _Feira Artística_. O bailarino até mesmo preenchera a ficha com suas medidas e efetuara o pagamento antecipadamente, de tão animado que estava. Ainda que não fosse o destaque da apresentação – cujo papel era de Kang Seulgi –, se sentia agradecido pela oportunidade de dançar. 

Caminhou até o clube de balé com toda cautela para não topar com nenhum de seus amigos – e nem com Chanyeol –, não estava com psicológico para dar satisfações, talvez o balé o ajudasse a se distrair e lhe proporcionasse alguns bons momentos, assim pensou. Mas o universo parecia insistir em o lembrar que não existia final feliz para ele. Assim que adentrou pela porta grande de madeira do salão de dança, a professora Lee já distribuía os figurinos de cor rosa choque e saias armadas cheias de frufrus. Jongin nunca se importou com cores, gostava de todas, apesar de inicialmente estranhar por pensar que o figurino seria de cor branca.

— Boa tarde — cumprimentou a classe. — O nosso figurino será em tom de rosa? Legal! Onde está o meu?

Todas as bailarinas se olharam e passaram a cochichar entre elas, o que fez um sentimento estranho lhe perturbar. Ora, tinha ciência de que era um excluído ali, mas era como se houvesse algo que só Jongin não sabia.

— Bom, querido... — A professora falava em um tom penoso. — Eu tive uma conversa com o novo diretor sobre, infelizmente, você não se encaixar no nosso número e... Bem, é com pesar que eu informo que você não poderá se apresentar conosco.

— Como é que é? — A informação havia chegado aos seus ouvidos tão violentamente que Jongin até mesmo falou com informalidade. — E você vem me dizer isso agora? 

Aquela era a desculpa mais esfarrapada que já ouvira em toda sua vida. Seria muito mais fácil que a professora confessasse não gostar dele ou que não o desse esperanças de ser notado por algum patrocinador na _Feira Artística_ , doeria muito menos. Porque, bem, não havia lugar onde Kim Jongin se encaixasse melhor do que na arte. Além do mais, as possibilidades eram infinitas com um dançarino como ele no grupo, poderia fazer um dueto com a estrela da noite, Kang Seulgi, poderia ser mais do que apenas um _figurante_. Sabia disso. E por pensar na garota, Seulgi permanecia de cabeça baixa enquanto a senhora Lee proferia seus absurdos. Ela, que sempre o defendia, fingiu que nada ouvia. Imaginou que, talvez a garota tenha descoberto sobre ele e Park e agora estava o ignorando. Não podia culpá-la, na verdade, teoricamente, só um dos dois poderia se dar bem, em ficar com o papel principal e com o mocinho – no caso, _bad boy_ –. Parecia que esse alguém não era Kim Jongin, no fim das contas.

— Mas como sou benevolente, jovem Kim, você pode continuar comparecendo às aulas regulares. 

— Eu não quero comparecer à aula nenhuma, eu não quero ser o prêmio que você usa pra fingir que é uma boa pessoa. — Sentia a visão borrar e o nariz esquentar. Já tinha aturado muita _merda_ naquele dia e ele mal havia começado. Se pudesse voltar no tempo, teria pedido para a avó o matricular em outra escola. E quer saber? _Que se dane_ , pretendia falar aquelas palavras no final do ano letivo, mas não tinha intenção de voltar para aquele lugar no dia seguinte. — Sabe o que eu quero, professora Lee? Quero que você vá se _foder_ , sua preconceituosa do _caralho_!

— O que disse, jovem Kim? 

Toda a classe estava chocada, assim como a mais velha, que repousava a mão no peito, sem palavras. 

— Você ouviu muito bem!

E para fechar com chave de ouro, antes que passasse por aquela porta para nunca mais voltar, Kim a ofereceu o dedo do meio com a melhor expressão de desdém que conseguiu reproduzir. Nunca imaginou que, com aquele seu ato de rebeldia, fosse se sentir tão leve, como se tirasse um peso de suas costas. E não se arrependeria daquilo. 

(...)

_Dia da apresentação._

— Não me deixa cair ou você vai virar viúvo.

Yixing subia lentamente trêmulo os degraus que o levava até a janela da casa de Jongin. Quem passasse pela rua e visse aquela cena, provavelmente acharia estranho e chamaria a polícia, um adolescente vestido totalmente em preto segurando uma escada quilométrica enquanto um outro a escalava. Por sorte, as janelas dos quartos ficavam viradas para o jardim, do lado de trás do casarão bonito.

— Deixa de ser dramático, Xing, e me diz o que você vê.

Sehun rolava os olhos lá debaixo. Assim que ouvira o plano de resgate do namorado, achara um absurdo, no entanto, aqueles olhinhos piscando rapidamente e as covinhas que se acentuavam quando o chinês inflava as bochechas, o convenceram a levantar da cama cedinho para rodar a cidade em busca de uma loja de ferramentas que vendesse a escada mais longa que pudessem encontrar. 

— Eu preciso falar alguma coisa para me distrair. — Zhang morria de medo de altura, porém achava que seria demais pedir para que Oh fizesse aquela tarefa, afinal, a ideia havia sido sua e já devia se considerar sortudo demais por ter alguém o apoiando em literalmente tudo.

" _Esse plano é infalível_ ", tinha garantido, agora sem muita certeza de suas próprias palavras, já que a cada degrau que subia, era como se um pedaço de sua alma deixasse o seu corpo. Subitamente, Yixing começou a descer as escadas com uma rapidez quase que desesperada, enquanto tossia e simulava vômitos. Era mesmo um dramático de renome. 

— O que aconteceu lá em cima? — Sehun logo tratou de o abraçar, sem conseguir evitar ficar preocupado. 

— Quarto errado. 

— Parece que viu um fantasma. 

— Pior que isso! — Yixing o abraçou de volta com ainda mais força. — Eu vi... a vó do Jongin... só de camisola... Eca!

— Que pesadelo... — Ironizou, rolando os olhos novamente. Da forma que Yixing desceu, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, pensou que tinha sido algo grave, mas aparentemente preocupou-se por nada.

— É sério, Hunnie, deu pra ver a calçola dela.

O gótico pôs fim no abraço e andou até a escada pesada, girando os pinos para que diminuísse de tamanho e assim pudessem realocá-la.

— Me ajuda aqui, ainda temos algumas janelas pra invadir.

O chinês fez uma cara feia. Segundo Yixing, não estavam invadindo coisa nenhuma e sim ajudando um amigo a voltar para suas atividades sociais normais, amigo esse que já estava há dois dias sem contato nenhum, com o telefone desligado e não aceitando visitas. Bom, talvez tivessem invadido um pouquinho o jardim dos Kim, pulando a cerca e tudo o mais, porém, era para um bem maior, já que Jongin havia passado por uma barra e talvez só precisasse de um empurrãozinho. Após mais umas três subidas, Yixing já quase não aguentava mais, no entanto, algum deus pareceu ter ouvido o seu clamor, porque, olhando pela vidraça, finalmente conseguia ter o vislumbre de cabelos castanhos que fugiam por debaixo do edredom de ursinhos.

— Achou ele? — Sehun perguntou, visto que Zhang soltou, audível demais, um suspiro aliviado. 

Foi respondido com um _joinha_ e covinhas que acompanhavam um sorriso. Por sorte, a fechadura estava aberta. Talvez Jongin não conhecesse assim tão bem sobre o que os amigos eram capazes ao ponto de facilitar a entrada daquela forma, Yixing abrindo a janela sem muita dificuldade, logo passando uma das pernas para o lado de dentro e dando um sinal verde para Oh.

— Olha que deprimente... — Yixing sussurrou ao assistir Jongin enrolado nos lençóis, os pés do lado de fora e roncando baixinho, como se estivesse num sono profundo.

Fazia um frio tremendo lá fora e, por conta da janela que fora deixada aberta e o vento do inverno adentrando o quarto, os pés de Jongin começaram a ficar gelados, fazendo com que o garoto despertasse aos poucos. Porém, Oh Sehun não estava afim de ficar esperando a boa vontade do bailarino em sair de seu mundo dos sonhos, e puxou o edredom de uma só vez.

— Mas que _diabos_? — Kim deu um salto e encolheu-se na cama, assustado. Odiava ser forçado a acordar, e ter o vislumbre de um cara alto, vestido de preto e maquiagem pesada logo ao lado de sua cama conseguia ser pior do que a avó batendo em suas costas no domingo de manhã.

— Acorda, belo adormecido. — Yixing riu. Jongin já possuía, naturalmente, as maçãs do rosto proeminentes, mas era muito engraçado vê-lo com a cara toda inchada ao acordar.

— O que estão fazendo aqui? — Questionou aos bocejos. 

— Então você tem o costume de dormir com bichinhos de pelúcia, Kim? — Sehun debochou, só então Jongin percebeu que o ursinho que tinha ganhado de Chanyeol estava bem no meio da cama. Tinha dormido abraçadinho com o Precioso e o fato de sentir tanta a falta do _bad boy_ o fazia se sentir ainda mais idiota.

Recolheu a pelúcia e o colocou na escrivaninha ao lado. Pensou em responder algo para o gótico, todavia, estava muito cansado mentalmente, e seguindo a ideia de que se você ignorar o problema, ele some, Jongin voltou sua atenção para o que diabos seus amigos estavam fazendo em seu quarto.

— Eu lembro de ter dito à vovó para não deixar ninguém passar pela porta.

— Na verdade, entramos pela janela. — Sehun esclareceu.

O vento frio, que vinha violento junto de seu soprar irritante já diminuíra bastante a temperatura interna e Jongin se encolhia, trêmulo. Até mesmo tentou recuperar seu edredom das mãos de Oh, talvez mais porque queria novamente se socar embaixo do tecido e fingir que aqueles dois não estavam ali. Sehun jogou a peça pesada em algum lugar do quarto e se virou para fechar a janela que já o chateava e bagunçava os cabelos que havia dedicado tanto tempo penteando naquela manhã.

— O que ainda está fazendo parado aí, Jongin? Não acha que deveria estar se preparando para algum evento, hein? — Zhang chamou sua atenção enquanto o encarava de braços cruzados. 

Se fosse ser sincero, Kim nem ao menos sabia que dia era aquele. Não saía do seu quarto, não se desenrolava do edredom, não comia direito, apenas se martirizava por ter se envolvido onde não devia, e agora a dor da perda se mostrava muito maior. 

— Oh! Então já é hoje o dia da _Feira Artística_ , não é? — Palpitou. 

— Sim, e também a noite do baile de máscaras que precede as apresentações.

Jongin suspirou alto, voltando novamente a deitar-se. Tinha ansiado tanto por aquele dia, mas agora todos os sonhos haviam se transformado em pesadelos. Sua mente divagava em todas as possibilidades do que poderia acontecer naquela noite: topar com Chanyeol, com Doh, ou até mesmo assistir ao clube de balé se apresentar sem ele. Doeria demais. Sua cama macia parecia muito mais acolhedora.

— Olha, _caras_... Eu sei o que vocês estão tentando fazer e eu agradeço, mas eu realmente não _tô_ no clima pra ir a esse baile. 

Pelo tom entristecido que disse aquelas palavras, seu amigo sabia que estava mentindo.

— Auto piedade não combina com você, Jongin. Onde _tá_ aquele cara _foda_ que peitava quem ousasse se meter com ele?

— Eu não tenho que ser _foda_ o tempo todo, Yixing. — Àquela altura, os olhos de Jongin já se enchiam de lágrimas, as quais ele tentava a todo custo conter. Ainda que tenha sido forte por todo aquele tempo, todos os últimos anos, Jongin ainda era um menino de dezoito anos lutando para sobreviver em uma sociedade cruel. — Você sabe que a professora Lee me tirou da turma, eu não vou poder dançar. Além do mais... Chanyeol provavelmente vai estar lá e eu não quero encontrá-lo. 

Yixing aproximou-se e sentou na beirada da cama grande. Kim o olhou de soslaio, e foi o suficiente para notar os olhos solidários do chinês. Provavelmente uma das coisas que mais gostasse em Zhang, era como ele não o tratava de maneira penosa. Até mesmo sua avó o olhou com pena – mesmo que não tenha feito por mal – quando o viu naquela situação. _Porra_ , ele havia escalado sua janela para o arrancar dali mesmo sem saber se funcionaria.

— Por falar nele, você não acha que vocês dois precisam conversar cara a cara? Ele veio me procurar pra perguntar sobre você, disse que sente a sua falta.

— Eu não quero conversar com ele, Doh Kyungsoo me contou tudo. 

— Você não acredita no Park, mas acredita naquele diabinho? Pelas barbas que eu já barbeei, Kim Jongin, dê o benefício da dúvida para o rapaz. 

— Ele me mostrou uma foto... do Chanyeol com Seulgi. — Jongin levantou-se da cama procurando a _polaroid_ guardada em uma de suas gavetas e entregou-a para o chinês, que prontamente se juntou ao namorado curioso. — Olhe!

Yixing olhou bem para a fotografia e a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça ao analisá-la foi: " _Por que Doh mostraria aquilo para Jongin?"._ Era chocante o que havia sido capturado, pois aqueles eram claramente Park Chanyeol e Kang Seulgi, e se o fato fosse confirmado, ele mesmo – com a intimidadora ajuda de Oh Sehun – acabaria com a raça do _bad boy_. No entanto, algo como uma mosquinha ainda rondava em seus ouvidos, pois não havia nada que saísse de Kyungsoo que não fosse perfeitamente calculado.

— Digamos que Doh Kyungsoo não seja capaz de tudo pra conseguir o que quer e que o conteúdo dessa foto seja mesmo verdadeiro... Você vai mesmo ficar aqui trancado nesse quarto chorando por causa dele? 

— Eu não estou chorando, eu só... — Tentou mentir, sentindo seu orgulho demasiadamente ferido, mas seus amigos o olhavam tão seriamente como se pudessem ver através de sua carinha emburrada.

Oh Sehun rolava os olhos de sua maneira costumeira. Em contrapartida, Yixing já quase perdia sua inabalável paciência, puxando o amigo pelo braço, o arrancando da cama à força em direção ao grande espelho na parede. 

— Olha bem pra você! — Yixing apontava para sua imagem refletida e o sacudia de um lado para o outro. — _Porra_ , repara nessa bunda gostosa.

— Eu estou ouvindo. — Oh se pronunciou logo atrás.

— Se... Sehun não fosse o amor da minha vida, eu poderia cair aos seus pés.

A expressão brava do gótico foi capaz de arrancar algum sorriso do Kim. Sentia-se um pouco melhor agora que Zhang e Sehun estavam ali consigo.

— Vocês são os melhores — confessou. 

Podia odiar _El Dorado_ e quase todas as coisas que lhe aconteceram desde que se matriculara naquele inferno, mas aqueles dois o acompanhariam para o resto de sua vida. Yixing o abraçou forte e Jongin deixou que as lágrimas caíssem livremente durante longos minutos, até que o choro cessasse.

— Volte para a escola, nós estamos morrendo sem você. — Yixing fungava e Sehun concordou, pondo sua mão no ombro de Jongin, o que significava _muito_ para um cara como ele.

— Além de que, Yixing jurou que se você não fosse vê-lo se apresentar, ele não subiria no palco.

— Não. — Jongin contestou. — Você não pode fazer isso. 

— Não duvide de mim, Kim Jongin. 

— Não tente lutar com ele, Jongin, só... só diga que vai. — Sehun suspirou pesado. Era a prova viva de que se Yixing queria algo, ele conseguia. Ainda mais quando o chinês tinha pensado em tudo para que aquela noite fosse perfeita.

— Nesse caso, então talvez eu precise de uma máscara. — Jongin expôs um sorriso.

Ironicamente, naquela mesma noite, a verdade por trás das máscaras seria revelada.

— Você tem sorte de eu ser um baita indeciso e ter comprado várias delas. — Yixing anunciou, animado, enquanto Oh só conseguia se recordar do pesadelo que havia sido esperar o namorado escolher dentre tantas opções e, impaciente, o gótico acabou comprando todas. — Agora vamos ver o que tem dentro do seu guarda-roupa, _hm_?

Jongin abriu as portas de madeira, dando de cara com várias roupas sociais ensacadas nas cruzetas. Possuía alguns ternos que talvez teria de passar antes, mas ainda tinham tempo. Yixing, por outro lado, parecia indeciso em qual fita colocar para tocar no rádio de madeira em cima da escrivaninha, quando viu uma fita do _ABBA_. _Head Over Heels_ começou a tocar e, talvez fosse pra isso que os amigos serviam, para ajudar o outro a retomar seus pés no chão.

_And with no trace of hesitation, “he” keeps going_

_...Head over heels._

(...)

Chanyeol havia entrado escondido no escritório do pai e ali estava, escorado na mesa de madeira encarando o cofre da parede com os braços cruzados, de novo. Era detrás daquele pedaço maciço de metal que estavam os documentos mais importantes da família Park; os contratos das propriedades, parcerias que o pastor tinha com alguns fiéis de sua igreja e o que mais importava naquele momento: Os títulos de crédito. Park KangSoo não guardava grandes quantias de dinheiro dentro de casa, pois tinha receio que em alguma invasão, perdessem tudo. Com o tempo e uma certa confiança já ganha, o mais velho lhe deu a senha – com a justificativa de que era bom mais alguém da família ter acesso aos documentos – em caso de segurança.

Doh Kyungsoo tinha lhe pedido uma grande quantia e seu prazo já estava estourando. Para que o seu segredo com Jongin continuasse guardado e manter o bailarino em segurança, longe do delinquente, só precisava girar a chave na senha correta, pegar um dos títulos e sacar o dinheiro. O problema é que estava tão nervoso que tremia, suava frio, pois ia muito além do que já fizera alguma vez com seu grupo no colégio. Aquilo era um roubo de verdade e, agora ou no futuro, seu pai receberia uma ligação do banco e ele estaria condenado para sempre. O que estava pensando em fazer era errado, muito errado. Contudo, deveria repensar o que era mais importante em sua vida.

Ouviu passos e logo pulou da mesa de seu pai até a poltrona mais próxima, não esquecendo de algum livro qualquer que puxou da prateleira sem prestar muita atenção, apenas para fingir uma leitura. Seu pai passou pela porta com um sorriso no rosto e uma roupa social perfeitamente passada, sem nenhuma ruga sequer. Park KangSoo nem sempre era um tirano e aquilo só confundia mais ainda a cabeça de Chanyeol.

— O que está fazendo aí, filho? — Perguntou, parecendo um pouco surpreso por vê-lo em seu escritório ao invés de seu quarto. Afinal, Chanyeol quase nunca pisava naquela parte da casa.

O mais novo pigarreou um pouco, o metal do maldito cofre brilhava como se o tentasse. Desviou o olhar para baixo, onde segurava o livro pesado em suas mãos e, céus, parecia que Deus estava o observando cheio de julgamentos. De tantos livros disponíveis nas estantes, havia trazido consigo uma bíblia.

— Eu... estou estudando a... palavra da salvação. — Gaguejou em meio a própria mentira. Sentia um peso na consciência tão grande que nem conseguia olhar o pai nos olhos.

— Chanyeol, olhe pra mim. — O pastor pediu. — Como estou? 

Park levantou o olhar, um tanto receoso, mas provavelmente envergonhado fosse um adjetivo que se encaixasse melhor. O pai havia adotado os fios grisalhos que já apareciam em número há muito tempo, e o cabelo estava embebido em gel, sem nenhum fio para fora do topete perfeito.

— Está ótimo — respondeu, virando o olhar logo em seguida. — Qual a ocasião para tudo isso? 

— Vou levar sua mãe para jantar no restaurante favorito dela. 

Chanyeol suspirou penoso pela própria mãe, uma sensação de _déjà-vu_ o lembrando da verdadeira personalidade do genitor. O mais velho sempre oferecia um jantar para a senhora Park após fazer besteira e, bem, Chanyeol teve dificuldades para adormecer na noite anterior por conta da discussão que durara horas.

— O segundo jantar e ainda nem saímos do começo do mês — comentou, se esforçando para que suas palavras não saíssem num tom atrevido demais que pudessem lhe colocar em problemas. — Oh! Estou com inveja da mamãe.

— Não seja assim, Chanyeol, inveja é um dos sete pecados capitais. — Seu pai corrigiu às gargalhadas. — Além do mais, deixei uns trocados para você em cima da mesa da sala. Não deveria estar indo para algum evento da escola agora?

Chanyeol estava propositalmente atrasado para a Feira Artística e a verdade era que tinha muita coisa para encarar naquele prédio, muita coisa que deveria ter seu _ultimato_ naquela noite e que decidiriam o seu futuro. Doh Kyungsoo aguardava sua resposta do tratado e ainda nem tinha certeza se Jongin estaria lá, e talvez colocar os pingos nos _is_ com o bailarino fosse o que estivesse o deixando mais nervoso. Em sua própria concepção, somada às opiniões de mais dois adolescentes a quem ele fora obrigado a recorrer, Park Chanyeol só fazia _merda_ e, em uma tentativa de resolver seus próprios assuntos sem envolver Kim, acabou o magoando. Agora tinha que se certificar de nunca mais deixar assuntos ocultos de Jongin, ou poderia colocar tudo a perder. Não queria nunca mais ficar longe daqueles lábios doces e perfume de rosas, aqueles dois dias de abstinência haviam sido tortuosos demais.

— Eu já estou indo. — Levantou-se, deixando a bíblia no exato lugar onde estava antes.

— Você quer uma carona até lá? 

— Vou usar o dinheiro que você me deixou e vou de táxi. — Decidiu. Era melhor caminhar alguns quarteirões até o ponto do que dividir o Santana com os pais, por mais confortável que o automóvel fosse.

— Chanyeol. — O mais velho chamou. 

— Sim, pai. 

— Quando você se formar, vou te dar um carro. — Anunciou e o jovem levantou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiado. — Você logo fará dezenove anos, já está no seu tempo. Além do mais, agora suas notas estão ótimas, você parece mais esforçado no trabalho da floricultura... Então decidi que seria uma boa recompensa.

Era um tanto cômico como Park KangSoo parecia satisfeito com o novo desempenho do único filho, como se Chanyeol houvesse finalmente parado de lutar contra os seus deveres familiares e religiosos. O mais velho só não imaginava que o garoto estava se esforçando tanto por seus próprios motivos, que envolviam juntar uma grana e sumir para bem longe dali assim que fosse aprovado no ensino médio. Porém, Chanyeol hesitou em seus próprios pensamentos. Seria mesmo correto aceitar o agrado vindo do pastor, quando havia passado dias se esgueirando para o escritório, pensando no que Jongin pensaria de si após roubar aqueles títulos?

— E com que dinheiro o senhor vai comprar esse carro? 

— Deixe isso comigo. — O mais velho sorriu, arrumando a gravata no espelho que ficava ao lado de seu tesouro na parede. — Não precisa se preocupar, estamos nos tempos das vacas gordas. 

A floricultura dos Park, apesar de estar tomando seu espaço no ramo, ainda era pequena comparada às suas concorrentes e um carro novinho custava muito caro. Chanyeol sabia que seu pai desviaria o dinheiro da igreja. De alguma forma, o certo ou errado nunca havia lhe parecido tão claro antes. Já estava pronto para sair pela porta do escritório do pai, ainda tinha de ir ao seu quarto dar uns retoques finais em seu figurino, bem como também pegar sua máscara. Porém, o _bip_ de seu celular chamou sua atenção e um sorriso de todos os dentes nasceu assim que viu que a mensagem de texto era de Zhang Yixing.

_“Com muito sufoco, consegui tirá-lo de casa. Eu não sou demais? Estamos a caminho.”_

(...)

— Não sei não... — Yixing resmungava dentro do carro em movimento. — Kang Seulgi colocou apliques? Lembro de esbarrar com ela esses dias pelos corredores e ela estar com os cabelos mais curtos.

— Deve ter cortado, não sei, geralmente a vejo com coque nos treinos. — Jongin respondeu, também olhando atentamente para a fotografia. Chanyeol parecia exatamente o mesmo, com o boné preto costumeiro virado para trás. Amaldiçoado fosse o ser humano que enganara Park lhe dizendo que aquilo era estiloso.

Para seu azar, havia aprendido a gostar até da maneira que o _bad boy_ retirava o acessório para arrumar os cabelos. E havia fantasiado com aqueles dedos longos mais vezes do que gostaria de admitir.

— Vocês estão olhando para essa porcaria por horas, acho que já chega. — Sehun se pronunciou, ao volante. — Afinal, você sabe o que deve fazer, Jongin. E se martirizar com essa foto não vai resolver nada.

Com os olhos ainda na estrada, Oh levantou a destra para desligar a lanterna de teto, mantendo firme a direção com a canhota. Yixing achava que poucas coisas no mundo conseguiam ser tão _sexys_ quanto o namorado dirigindo com apenas uma mão. Acompanhou a palma grande de Sehun com os olhos até que pousasse em sua coxa, próxima ao seu joelho, e se ajeitou melhor no banco com um sorrisinho no rosto.

— Eu sei o que tenho que fazer, mas é que... — Jongin guardou a fotografia no bolso interno do _blazer_ caramelo que usava e esparramou-se no banco traseiro, aos suspiros. Agora que pensava com todos os seus neurônios, mais calmo, tinha de concordar que deixara o local antes que Park pudesse ao menos se explicar. — Eu vou parecer muito possessivo ou ciumento se exigir algo dele? Nós nem mesmo namoramos.

— Qual é, Jongin. Vocês estavam indo a encontros, trocando mensagens fofas e se pegando feito loucos há apenas alguns dias atrás. — Yixing riu no banco da frente. Em sua opinião, o bailarino se preocupava demais, quando para Zhang parecia muito mais fácil apenas pegar o que queria e deixar a vida o levar. Talvez tenha visto algo do tipo em um provérbio chinês, mas não tinha certeza. — Você tem todo o direito. Inclusive, acho que deveria marcar seu território logo de uma vez. 

— Marcar meu território? Como? — Decidiu perguntar só para ter certeza. Quando se tratava de Yixing, não duvidaria se o amigo o aconselhasse a urinar em Park.

— Manda _ele_ escolher entre você e a Kang, ué. — Zhang passou a citar inúmeras razões pelas quais Kim Jongin seria uma escolha muito melhor do que a garota, desde a sua aparência incrível, digna de um ídolo de _boy band_ , à sua personalidade forte e ousada. Aquilo fez com que se sentisse mais confiante. — Se ele não escolher você é porque ele é muito burro, e você vai sair de cabeça erguida.

Jongin ajeitou-se no banco de couro e respirou fundo, encarando logo à frente sua própria imagem refletida no retrovisor. Era lindo, mas mais do que isso: era apaixonado por Chanyeol. E se fosse pra marcar seu território, faria direito.

— Desculpa, Yixing, mas eu não vou fazer isso — respondeu, e Yixing virou tanto o corpo que Kim pensou que o amigo invadiria o banco de trás só para lhe dar uma surra depois de todo o esforço para o tirar de casa. Até mesmo Sehun aproveitou o semáforo vermelho para o encarar.

— Escuta aqui, Kim Jongin...

— Eu vou confrontá-lo sim, porque eu preciso saber de toda a verdade — interrompeu. — Mas eu não vou até lá para fazer papel de bobo e esperar o Chanyeol escolher entre mim e Seulgi. Ele vai vir até mim, eu sei que vai. Porque ele pertence a mim.

Oh Sehun entortou um pouco a boca e virou-se novamente para o trânsito, já estavam próximos da escola e até mesmo podiam ter a visão do prédio alto com a bandeira da Coréia do Sul balançando em seu topo. Yixing pareceu satisfeito com a resposta.

— Agora sim. — Zhang sorriu. — Esse é o Jongin que eu conheço. 

Tiveram de estacionar a algumas quadras de distância da entrada principal, pois nos arredores da escola estava concentrado um engarrafamento infernal. O bailarino nunca imaginou que uma feira dos clubes de artes renderia tanta gente assim, parecia que os pais de todos os riquinhos da cidade haviam se reunido em _El Dorado_. Os amigos pareciam três deslocados na pequena multidão, andando avulsos entre famílias socialmente perfeitas compostas por mãe, pai e a talentosa prole que se apresentaria no evento.

— As famílias de Seul não se divorciam? — Yixing notou como era irônico o fato de todos parecerem iguais. — Ou morrem.

— Eu sou de Seul. — Sehun disse antes de girar a chave, desligando o carro. — E se querem saber, mesmo que essas pessoas ainda estejam morando sob o mesmo teto, não quer dizer que não estejam vivendo um casamento de _merda_.

Alguns pais que estavam caminhando por ali olharam feio para Sehun pelo comentário propositalmente audível. Já ele, parecia se divertir com sua sinceridade um tanto ríspida, caminhando calmamente até a porta frontal do passageiro.

— Oh Sehun, você é um cavalheiro, sabia? — Yixing abriu um sorriso, agradecendo logo após o gótico estendê-lo a mão.

— Não vai abrir a porta pra mim aqui também? — Jongin gritou do lado de dentro, com um sorriso arteiro e a cabeça para fora da janela. 

Recebeu um dedo médio de Sehun, que tentava disfarçar as bochechas coradas. Apesar de ainda se sentir envergonhado em mostrar o seu lado doce, assim, publicamente, não queria que o chinês se magoasse caso não agisse como de costume apenas porque Kim estava ali.

— Eu deveria ter deixado você vir a pé, isso sim. 

Após Jongin sair do automóvel, caçoando sobre o quão brega o casal soava, apesar de fofo, travou o carro. Era um _Toyota Corolla 1997_ novinho, preto e sem nenhum arranhão.

— Cara, ainda não acredito que sua mãe é _Kwon Boah_. — Jongin comentou, logo após lembrar-se de Yixing o contar, o que explicava o _Toyota_ e as roupas de marca. — Você sabia que o Xing é o maior fã dela? Ele sabe dançar todas as coreografias.

Yixing magicamente apareceu ao seu lado, desferindo tapas enraivecidos no bailarino, que resmungava sem entender nada.

— Idiota! Eu te avisei pra não contar nada pra ele. — Yixing desesperou-se, mas travou ali mesmo ao lembrar que não, não havia pedido para Jongin guardar segredo. No dia que contou para o amigo, estava tão anestesiado pela novidade e, principalmente pelo seu primeiro beijo com Oh, que havia esquecido.

— O quê?! — Jongin contestou, passando a mão pela blusa social agora um pouco amassada. — Você não me avisou nada!

Zhang suspirou, desalinhando alguns fios negros do gel ao passar a mão pelos cabelos. Estava envergonhado, não queria se passar por um _fanboy_ da mãe do próprio namorado. E se pensasse que Yixing era mais um que se aproximava dele por conta da fama de sua mãe? Entretanto, quando retornou seu olhar para Sehun, ele não parecia surpreso, apenas portava a expressão séria costumeira.

— Eu já sabia — revelou. — Achei um pôster dela debaixo da sua cama. Você deveria ter se certificado de não deixar nenhuma pontinha pro lado de fora.

— Você... sabia?

— Ei! Ainda estou tentando entender o porquê apanhei de graça. — Jongin tentou chamar a atenção para si, ainda confuso.

— Achou que eu ficaria chateado com você por ser fã dela? Eu não me importo. — No entanto, Sehun o ignorou.

— Por que não me disse que tinha descoberto? — Yixing indignou-se. Não conseguia acreditar que todo o esforço que fizera para parecer indiferente quando alguma música de _BoA_ tocava aleatoriamente na rádio, no carro de Oh, fora em vão.

— Porque você não disse. Eu não odeio minha mãe, é só que... É complicado. Mas isso não é importante, você e ela são duas pessoas diferentes — esclareceu. Apesar de um assunto como aquele ser tão trivial para o próprio Sehun, o fato de Zhang levar com tanta seriedade, deixava o gótico genuinamente feliz.

Yixing possuía mesmo um bom coração. 

— Parece que você se preocupou por nada, Xing. — Jongin debochou.

O garoto bufou forte antes de desbandar na frente dos outros em direção à escola, ainda tinham algumas poucas quadras pela frente até _El Dorado_ e Jongin e Sehun conheciam o chinês bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava envergonhado. Os amigos se olharam antes de seguirem Yixing, até que o gótico parou subitamente e retornou correndo para o _Corolla_. Quando voltou, trazia nas mãos um objeto grotesco. 

— Tinha esquecido minha máscara. 

Não tinha um ser humano sequer que não estivesse olhando para Oh Sehun naquele evento. Obviamente, o gótico fora advertido diversas vezes pelos monitores da escola, e não respondia nada além de que aquele era a _porra_ de um baile de máscaras e ele estava na _merda_ do caráter. E de fato, no folheto informativo não havia nada que proibisse algum aluno de usar a máscara do _Ghostface_ , o assassino em série da franquia _Scream_. Jongin e Yixing pareciam divertir-se com a cena, Oh Sehun era mesmo um cara excêntrico. Uma interferência aguda e irritante nos alto-falantes do grande salão chamou a atenção de todos para o comunicado mais importante da noite: O início das apresentações. E o coração de Jongin foi parar na garganta quando chegou aos seus ouvidos de que a noite se iniciaria com o clube de balé.

— Essa é a maior injustiça que eu já vi na minha vida. — Yixing reclamou. — Como pode proibirem o melhor bailarino deles de se apresentar só porque é um garoto? E por acaso se dança com o pinto?

— Tá tudo bem, eu meio que já aceitei isso. — Jongin abaixou a cabeça para encarar os próprios pés, que naquela noite não calçariam suas preciosas sapatilhas. Ainda que estivesse se esforçando para não lembrar tudo que estava perdendo por não poder subir no palco, seus amigos sabiam que nada estava bem.

Mas Kim estava tentando ser forte, mesmo após ter o seu sonho tirado de si.

— Nós podemos sair daqui se você não quiser assisti-las. — Sehun deu a ideia, tendo a noção de que talvez aquilo fosse difícil para Jongin de acompanhar. O clube de música, onde costumava praticar piano, também iria se apresentar na feira, mas o gótico não se inscreveu. 

— Elas devem estar se preparando agora nos bastidores. 

Jongin estava nervoso. O salão, com toda aquela gente, estava insanamente quente, todavia a forma com que ele balançava os braços e batia os pés, inquieto, era a maior culpada pela transpiração abundante de seus poros. Respirou fundo antes de dar um passo em direção ao palco, aumentando sua velocidade antes que perdesse a coragem. 

— Ei! Aonde você vai? — Ouviu a voz de Yixing, preocupado.

— Eu preciso fazer uma coisa antes. Me esperem aí! — Formou uma concha com a mão e gritou de volta, deixando para trás seus amigos, que só torciam para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira.

Foi então até a coxia, local onde os artistas aguardam a deixa para entrar em cena. Um monitor, dos grandalhões, tentou barrá-lo segurando forte em seus pulsos e o empurrando até a saída, afirmando que nenhum garoto a não ser os que trabalhariam com a música e iluminação, estavam permitidos a entrar. Maldita professora que imaginou que Jongin tentaria algo. Só foi solto quando uma voz doce pediu para que o funcionário o largasse.

— Ele é um dos nossos. — Seulgi disse.

O bailarino arregalou os olhos e parou de lutar contra o monitor, que pareceu acatar o que a garota havia dito. Kang Seulgi estava simplesmente linda; o figurino rosa choque, a maquiagem singela e o coque alto a faziam parecer uma princesa dos contos de fada. Todavia, ela não sorria.

— Você... está ótima — elogiou, sincero.

— Sem querer ser rude, mas o que você veio fazer aqui? 

O tom de Seulgi era frio, apesar de sua voz ainda soar suave, e ela olhava para Jongin não da forma afetiva que o olhava antes, mas como se estivesse decepcionada com ele. 

— Eu vim conversar sobre o Chanyeol. 

— Ah, claro que veio. — A garota sorriu sem humor. — Por que mais seria? 

— Eu devo desculpas a você — se explicou. — Você foi a única que me tratou bem e mesmo assim eu não consegui me controlar perto dele. O tempo todo eu sabia que você era apaixonada por ele, mas isso não me impediu de ter algo com Chanyeol. Eu fui egoísta e um péssimo amigo. — Jongin encarava o chão, envergonhado demais para subir o olhar. — Por favor, me desculpe.

Nunca havia se imaginado naquela situação. Era humilhante, mas ao mesmo tempo era o certo a se fazer. Apreciava muito a amizade de Seulgi para não tentar consertar. Ainda assim, achava que aquele discurso tinha sido muito pouco comparado ao que a garota merecia. Ela sorriu sem humor novamente, piscando os olhinhos como se também fosse muito difícil segurar um choro.

— De que adianta eu gostar dele se ele também não gosta de mim? — A garota fungou um tanto. — Deu tudo errado, Jongin. Eu achei que ele havia pedido um encontro para, sei lá, a gente finalmente engatar em algo sério. — A garota deu uma pausa e impediu uma lágrima de cair pelo cantinho dos olhos, de maneira delicada, com todo o cuidado para não borrar sua maquiagem. — Mas então eu vi. — Sua última frase saiu sofrida, quase trêmula. 

— O que você viu? — Perguntou, mais confuso do que nunca. Não era suposto que a garota estivesse triste quando tinha provas de que Seulgi e Chanyeol estavam juntos.

— As marcas no pescoço dele. — A garota revelou. — Eu posso ser ingênua para muitas coisas, Jongin, mas não sou estúpida. A frequência com que ele começou a aparecer no salão depois de você chegar, as discussões constantes, como ele se ferrou tanto pra proteger você, até o jeito que eu percebi que ele te olhava... Eu tentei relevar todos esses sinais porque eu tinha um pingo de esperanças com ele, mas depois que vocês dois apareceram, no mesmo dia, com marcas no pescoço... Ficou tudo claro para mim. 

— Eu não entendo, eu... — Jongin gaguejou, balançando a cabeça para lá e pra cá como se estivesse recebendo mais informações do que pudesse processar. — Eu achei que... 

— E ele confirmou. — Seulgi interrompeu. — Chanyeol nem mesmo piscou quando eu perguntei se vocês estavam juntos. Então ele me disse que tinha ido até minha casa pra dizer que não podia mais continuar com aquilo, porque que ele estava apaixonado por você.

Jongin petrificou e seu coração parecia ter parado de bater por um minuto inteirinho. A própria Kang o estava contando aquilo, nitidamente triste e, Deus o perdoasse, mas o bailarino nunca esteve tão feliz por estar errado antes. Entretanto, antes de finalmente soltar o ar em alívio, ainda tinha algo muito estranho a ser esclarecido. 

— E sobre isso? — Estendeu para ela a fotografia, agora um tanto amassada e pensou no melhor argumento que explicasse a razão pela qual o bailarino ter uma foto de Seulgi e Chanyeol, claramente capturada sem a permissão de ambos. — Alguém colocou no meu armário — mentiu.

Kang pareceu se enraivecer como que viu. 

— Alguém nos seguiu?! Eu e Chanyeol não temos fotos juntos. 

— Estou tão confuso quanto você. — Jongin defendeu-se. 

Enquanto a bailarina analisava a foto, Kim a encarava com expectativas de que a foto fosse falsa. 

— A foto é verdadeira. — Seulgi revelou. — Mas não é recente. Eu já não tenho mais esse casaco amarelo e meu cabelo está diferente também. Eu diria que foi tirada há mais ou menos um ano atrás.

Jongin soltou o ar preso nos pulmões e bagunçou os cabelos em um ato eufórico. Enquanto isso, Kang Seulgi secava suas lágrimas da melhor maneira que podia, mas provavelmente teria de fazer uns retoques na maquiagem.

— Obrigado por me contar a verdade. 

— Não é do meu feitio mentir. O que eu poderia fazer, afinal? 

Quis, do fundo do seu coração, abraça-la. Seulgi, definitivamente, não era uma rival e aquilo nunca fora um triângulo amoroso. A bailarina era, dentre todos os riquinhos metidos e os _bullies_ maldosos, alguém que não tentaria o derrubar para conseguir o que queria. 

— Eu espero que nós possamos voltar a ser amigos um dia. Isso seria possível? — Jongin perguntou, um tanto receoso pela reação da garota. 

— Eu ainda preciso digerir tudo isso. 

Acenou positivamente com a cabeça e ela lhe direcionou um sorriso conformado, antes de curvar-se singelamente e virar as costas, onde ainda terminaria de se aprontar para a apresentação. 

— Kang Seulgi! — Chamou. — Você vai se sair bem, o papel principal combina com você. 

— Perdemos de um lado e ganhamos do outro. A vida não é assim? — Seulgi concluiu antes de sumir por entre as cortinas.

Jongin tentava processar a informação enquanto quase se arrastava pelo salão, chegando a esbarrar em alguns alunos pelo caminho e por pouco não passando direto por seus amigos. 

— Ei, aconteceu alguma coisa? — Yixing interveio, preocupado, tocando seu ombro para que despertasse de seus pensamentos profundos.

Jongin assentiu e levantou o olhar para os amigos.

— Eu deixei ele me manipular. — Então riu, por sua própria estupidez. — _Merda_! Eu deixei Doh Kyungsoo me manipular. 

— Não se culpe, ok? — Zhang tentou acalmá-lo. — Ele é só um cara que sabe usar muito bem as oportunidades. Agora cabe a você entregar o jogo ou não.

— Onde será que _ele_ está? — Pensou em voz alta.

Kim procurava entre a multidão por algum sinal de Chanyeol, quando o chinês tocou em seu ombro e apontou para a entrada principal. Park, parado embaixo de um enorme arco de rosas vermelhas, era o culpado de quase fazer seu coração falecer.

(...)

— Eu estava esperando por você. 

Ouviu a detestada voz rouca atrás de si e prontamente virou-se com sua maior cara de desgosto.

— Doh — cumprimentou amargo, entredentes. 

O baixinho estava escorado na parede com os braços cruzados e o coturno militar pesado manchando a perfeita pintura branca.

— Temos um assunto pendente, Park. — O delinquente recordou, dando um passo para frente e movendo a cabeça em um convite. — Vamos pra um lugar mais reservado.

Chanyeol hesitou, mas o seguiu. Kyungsoo o levou para um dos banheiros desertos e riu ao perceber que aquele era um dos banheiros em que seu antigo grupo fora punido a limpar na detenção. Doh era, em seu âmago, um dramático. Park não ousou perguntar o que o delinquente queria dele, pois já sabia. Kyungsoo checou todas as cabines só para ter a certeza de que não havia nenhum casal transando por ali e agarrou o maço de cigarro amassado do bolso da calça, acendendo e tragando uma quantidade demasiada de fumaça. 

— Vamos relembrar os velhos tempos. — Ofereceu o Derby barato para Chanyeol, que aceitou. 

Dividiram alguns tragos enquanto apoiavam-se na pia de mármore e, só por aquele breve momento, fingiriam que não se odiavam. 

— _Porra_ , se eu soubesse o verdadeiro filho da _puta_ que você é, jamais teria te recrutado. — Chanyeol confessou, deixando a fumaça quente se esvair pelas narinas. 

— Se eu soubesse que você era um _viado_ , não teria deixado você alguma vez me dizer o que fazer. 

— Hoje eu percebo que... A gente sempre se achou superior a todos, mas é porque nos achamos incapazes em outras áreas. — Usou seu próprio exemplo e, quando parava para pensar, sempre chegava à conclusão de que não era bom o suficiente para fazer Jongin feliz, não depois de toda _merda_ que já tinha feito. Podia ter feito as coisas certas, se dedicado a algum esporte, ter conhecido o bailarino em outras circunstâncias. Algo que não o teria levado a dividir cigarros com Doh Kyungsoo em um banheiro sujo em uma situação de guerra fria. — O que rolou com você? 

Doh o olhou com estranheza. Se Chanyeol estava tentando o fazer mudar de ideia, trazendo-o para seu lado de novo, estava muito enganado. 

— Para de falar _merda_ , Park. — Puxou o último cigarro da carteira e pressionou o isqueiro, observando a ponta queimar lentamente. — O que acontece na minha vida não é da sua conta. 

— Então as coisas vão ser mesmo desse jeito, não é? 

— É isso mesmo. — Kyungsoo confirmou, não querendo prolongar o papo. — Então, cadê a minha grana? 

Por todos esses anos observando avidamente Park, Doh conhecia o _bad boy_ mais do que ele mesmo. Ou assim pensava. Chanyeol se importava com as aparências, com os títulos e nunca arriscaria ter seu romance escolar descoberto pelo pai. Porém, aquele era o antigo Park Chanyeol, o atual se importava muito mais com Kim Jongin e com o que o bailarino pensava dele. E acima de tudo, estava cansado de fingir. 

— Não vai ter grana nenhuma, Doh — respondeu, direto. 

— Como é que é? — Quase engasgou-se com a fumaça. Se o seu organismo já não fosse tão acostumado com o tabaco, poderia culpar a nicotina pelo que havia acabado de ouvir. 

— Você _tá_ surdo? 

— Você vai mesmo abrir mão da tua vidinha de luxo por causa daquela _bichinha_? Ele vale tudo isso? 

O soco que veio certeiro no rosto de Kyungsoo o fez cambalear, precisando buscar apoio na pia para não ir de encontro ao chão. Já tivera um confronto corporal com Chanyeol antes, mas Park nunca tinha, de fato, o agredido. A forma como o baixinho sentiu a pele fina de seus lábios rasgar, provou que o mais alto era capaz de muito além do que só dar ordens, mas de defender a si mesmo e não permitir que ninguém mais proferisse algo sujo sobre Jongin de novo. 

— Vale muito mais do que você imagina — disse, ofegante. — E pra que eu daria dinheiro pra você? Se fosse pra roubar do meu pai, eu já teria feito isso e me mandado desse lugar há muito tempo. Então faz o que você quiser. Conta pra o meu pai, conta pra todo mundo. Eu não vou negar e não vou mais me esconder. Mas eu te avisei que se aprontasse algo assim de novo, eu iria com tudo pra cima de você. 

Kyungsoo se sentiu humilhado no momento em que uma lágrima rígida, quase seca, escapou. Só conseguia pensar em Sooyoung e na promessa que tinha feito a ela. Acreditou que o jogo já estava ganho e, pela primeira vez, iludiu-se com a possibilidade de um futuro melhor. E por isso, odiou ainda mais Park Chanyeol. 

— Tudo bem, você venceu. Eu me rendo. — Kyungsoo levou ambas as mãos pra cima. — Vou deixar vocês em paz. 

— Você já mentiu melhor. — Não se convenceu. Os olhos do baixinho, sempre opacos, exalavam cinismo. Chanyeol sabia que deveria se preparar para o pior. — Mas não vou ficar aqui brigando com você. Está decidido!

Park virou-se em direção a porta e Doh aproveitou para dar uma última tragada em seu cigarro. Ainda restava uma pontinha acesa, esta que usou para atacar Chanyeol pelas costas, fincando o fogo em seu pescoço. Park gritou de dor e, enquanto tentava retirar a bituca que havia ficado colada em sua pele, o delinquente o desequilibrou com um chute no abdômen. 

— Você tem razão. — Kyungsoo debochou, se divertindo com a cena de Park agonizando no chão. — Eu ia ferrar vocês de qualquer jeito. 

Pretendia descontar todas as suas frustrações em Chanyeol, até que o ex-líder cuspisse sangue. Todavia, a porta do banheiro fora aberta num supetão e passando por ela, Yixing e Sehun. Os dois haviam visto Chanyeol e Kyungsoo juntos anteriormente e sabiam que coisa boa dali não viria quando os perderam de vista. Por sorte, o grito de Park entregou onde eles estavam, livrando-o, talvez, de um destino pior do que apenas uma queimadura e alguns chutes. Com a raiva que Kyungsoo estava, seria capaz de qualquer coisa. 

— Vai mesmo continuar com isso, Doh? — Yixing ofereceu a mão para Park, que levantou-se cambaleando. — São três contra um.

— Contra meio. — Sehun interferiu, debochando de sua altura. 

— Onde está o Jongin? — Chanyeol perguntou ao notar que o bailarino não estava com eles, sendo ele sua única preocupação no momento.

— No terraço, te esperando. — Zhang revelou. Kyungsoo permanecia calado e sem ação, talvez por notar que não teria chance de atravessá-los fisicamente. Precisava de uma outra estratégia. — Vai atrás dele, a gente cuida desse aqui. 

Park concordou, tentando recuperar a postura e depositar um pouco de confiança naqueles dois. Entendia que também era culpado pelo que estava colhendo, se não tivesse formado aquele grupo idiota e liderado _bullying_ por quase três anos, o baixinho provavelmente nunca teria notado a sua presença. 

(...)

Após toda a tempestade, ver a imagem de Jongin trouxe a Chanyeol a mais pura paz. Ele estava apoiado na borda, como quem observava as pessoas lá embaixo, tão distantes, seguirem seu próprio caminho. Quando Park fechou o portão de ferro, que rangeu alto, Jongin virou-se, notando sua presença. Ele estava lindo! Usava uma mascarilha dourada e brilhosa, que ainda deixava seus belos lábios expostos. Os cabelos castanhos moviam-se juntamente com o vento ameno que corria pelo terraço, tais como as fitas de cetim cor de mel enlaçadas atrás de sua cabeça.

— Você não está usando uma máscara. — Jongin disse primeiro. — Se esqueceu que é uma festa à caráter? 

— Sem máscaras hoje — respondeu, ainda um tanto distante daquele que o aguardava.

Aquele era apenas Park Chanyeol, em seu estado nu e cru.

Jongin o olhava com olhar de saudades, com um olhar de que dois dias sem poder admirar sua imagem mais pareciam uma eternidade. Semicerrou os olhos, notando que algo estava errado e então correu até o outro, preocupado.

— O que diabos aconteceu? — Encheu-se de indignação ao ver o pescoço machucado de Park e, por um segundo, teve a sensação de que a própria pele ardia. — Quem fez isso com você? 

— Doh Kyungsoo me queimou com um cigarro — contou. Jongin aproximou a mão delicada de sua nuca, mas não ousou tocar. — Ele foi apenas um covarde. 

— Se eu soubesse que ele tentaria algo assim, teria ido junto para impedir. — Chanyeol negou com a cabeça, indicando que estava tudo bem. Jongin havia concordado em deixar Sehun e Yixing lidarem com a situação porque sentia que se encontrasse Doh cara a cara, socaria o delinquente com as próprias mãos, por tudo o que o fez. — O que aquele desgraçado queria? 

Chanyeol ponderou contar a verdade. Não tinha a pretensão de voltar a esconder algo de Jongin, qualquer fosse a sua intenção, já bastava quase ter o perdido recentemente. Todavia, conhecendo bem Kim, tinha certeza que se ele viesse a ter conhecimento sobre a chantagem de Kyungsoo, se culparia. Jongin jamais aceitaria ser o responsável por Chanyeol chegar a ser expulso de casa, apesar de que tinha o pressentimento que ser despejado seria o menor dos males caso o pastor soubesse que seu filho gostava de outro garoto. 

— Nada — mentiu, com uma pontinha de receio, mas prometendo a si mesmo que o contaria no momento certo, sem que colocasse em risco aquele início de relação. — Acho que ele ainda está com raiva por causa da detenção e tudo mais. 

Jongin pareceu convencido com a explicação, afinal, não era de se esperar que Kyungsoo quisesse apenas bater um papo ou algo do tipo. Assentiu, então.

— Se não tratarmos isso logo, vai infeccionar. 

— Depois. — Não conseguiu conter um risinho satisfeito pela maneira como Jongin parecia fofo enquanto estava preocupado. — No momento tenho uma coisa mais importante pra fazer.

Levou as duas mãos grandes até o laço de cetim atrás da cabeça de Jongin, que amarrava a mascarilha ao seu rosto e o desfez. Queria olhar nos olhos daquele que tinha sentido tanta falta, recordar novamente cada detalhe do seu rosto. E suas íris pareciam ainda mais brilhantes. As luzes coloridas externas, que decoravam a escola, pintavam os traços de Kim em tons quentes. O bailarino, envolto naquela aura romântica e proibida, dividia sua atenção entre os orbes grandes e negros de Park e sua boca naturalmente avermelhada. Deixou que a fantasia dourada caísse ao chão. Com a destra, deslizou o polegar pelo maxilar marcado de Jongin da maneira mais cuidadosa que pôde e com a canhota, o agarrou pela cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto, colando os corpos. O bailarino fechou as pálpebras devagar, como se estivesse se entregando, a respiração já mais descontrolada, ansioso para o que Chanyeol faria a seguir. Sem pressa, Park resvalou a pontinha de seu nariz ao do outro, como um carinho inocente e íntimo e então, aproximou-se de sua boca já entreaberta e beijou tortuosamente lento seu lábio inferior. Jongin arfou pesado. Chegava a ser humilhante a forma com que o _bad boy_ mexia com sua mente e corpo, parecia ser inevitável tentar se controlar diante dele. As pernas bambearem quando Park pressionou sua nuca com os dedos rudes e invadiu sua boca em um beijo mais profundo e intenso, precisando agarrar-se em sua jaqueta para não perder o equilíbrio. As línguas pareciam sedentas para se encontrarem, e toda vez que se chocavam, ambos tinham a certeza de que não queriam beijar mais nenhuma outra pessoa na vida. Separaram-se contra suas próprias vontades e, por conta dos muxoxos que Jongin produzia, Park fez questão de lhe deixar vários beijinhos, até que o biquinho manhoso se desfizesse.

— Desculpa por ter duvidado de você. — Jongin desculpou-se primeiro. Os olhos eram cheios de arrependimento, mas após o beijo, estava aliviado por enfim terem feito as pazes. — Eu criei tantas ideias na minha cabeça, Chan, eu... Tive medo de encarar a verdade. 

— Mas a culpa é inteiramente minha. _Droga_! Eu sabia que deveria ter contado pra você antes, mas achei que seu senso de amizade por Seulgi o faria sentir responsável, então quis resolver sozinho. Mas na verdade, eu deveria ter terminado aquilo há muito tempo.

No fundo, não era apenas por Jongin, Chanyeol apenas estava com Kang sem nenhuma expectativa para o futuro. Todavia, conhecê-lo e apaixonar-se por ele, foi o pivô para que Park abrisse seus olhos e entendesse sobre muitas coisas que antes não dava a mínima. Jongin segurou seu rosto pelas bochechas e uniu as bocas novamente, não o deixando continuar. Já estava farto daquele assunto e agora só queria aproveitar aquele momento, sem interferências. 

— Não foi só você, armaram pra gente. 

— Eu sei que sim. Mas ninguém vai conseguir nos afastar. 

O que Chanyeol disse esquentou uma parte do coraçãozinho de Jongin que o fez corar violentamente. Oh céus, estava perdido por aquele maldito rebelde! 

— O importante é que a gente resolveu isso. — Jongin o abraçou, sendo acolhido em seus braços. — Não vamos mais duvidar e nem esconder algo um do outro novamente, certo? 

— Eu prometo. — Com exceção a omissão sobre o caso de Kyungsoo, pretendia realmente manter a promessa. — Me desculpe por isso. Eu fui tolo em usar esse método pra te fazer uma surpresa. 

Jongin levantou a cabeça, antes apoiada no ombro de Park, para lhe olhar com sobrancelhas arqueadas. 

— Surpresa? — Perguntou, só então lembrou-se que Chanyeol tinha mencionado algo sobre isso na última chamada telefônica que tiveram. — Oh... O que era? 

Chanyeol arrependeu-se assim que abriu a boca, mas ainda não era o momento certo de revelar. Nem ao menos estava com o presente ali, em mãos. Foi salvo pelo volume máximo do _Nokia Tune_ quando Yixing o ligou. O chinês estava gritando do outro lado da linha e era muito difícil ouvir o que ele estava tentando dizer, pois uma música clássica tocava ao fundo. 

— Cadê vocês, _porra_? A apresentação de balé já vai terminar! 

— A gente já vai. _Tá_ tudo pronto? 

— Claro que _tá_ , é comigo com quem você está falando. E você, já fez o que tinha de fazer? 

— Sim, estou segurando a mão dele nesse exato momento. 

— Pois traz logo ele pra cá, esse número tá um tédio! 

Chanyeol finalizou a ligação, guardando novamente o celular no bolso da calça. 

— Vamos! — Segurou firme na mão de Jongin e o guiou em direção ao portão, às correrias. 

— Para onde vamos? Quem era no telefone? — Jongin tentava o seguir, mas odiava aquela sensação que o dizia ser o único a não saber de algo importante. 

Chanyeol parou repentinamente, antes de descerem o primeiro degrau das longas escadarias. 

— Era o Zhang — revelou, segurando ambas as mãos do bailarino e deixando ali um beijo encorajador. — E nós estamos indo em direção ao palco. Porque Jongin, meu amor, você vai dançar. 

(...)

Fora difícil convencer Jongin a acompanhá-lo até o salão principal, onde o palco estava montado. Demandou muita paciência e quase um discurso sobre as oportunidades de um olheiro o notar, para que cogitasse a ideia. Todavia, quando Chanyeol contou que havia bolado todo um plano com Yixing e Sehun, o bailarino aceitou, mesmo que pudesse ser penalizado por desobedecer a uma mentora. Eles, praticamente, no sentido mais selvagem da palavra, invadiriam os bastidores. Zhang, como monitor do clube de _hip hop_ , a turma mais numerosa de toda a escola, impediria a ação dos brutamontes de farda até que Jongin subisse no palco. Oh daria um jeito de introduzir uma trilha sonora e Park cuidaria da iluminação, garantindo toda a atenção que Kim merecia. 

— Finalmente. — Yixing reclamou ao os avistar. — Elas já estão saindo do palco. 

— O Sehun já _tá_ em posição? 

— Está lá na sala de som. Uma hora dessas, já deve ter assustado o _DJ_. 

— Ainda acho isso uma loucura. 

Jongin esfregava as mãos suadas. Estava nervoso e nem mesmo tinha preparado um número solo. Chanyeol se pôs à sua frente e desceu os dedos por entre seus cabelos, o olhar lhe passando confiança. 

— É o seu sonho, não é? Porque nem morto que eu vou deixar você desistir disso. 

Jongin espiou em todas as direções, mas o local convenientemente escuro em que estavam favoreceu a união dos lábios, em um selinho rápido. Zhang pareceu não se incomodar com a vela, ao invés disso, deixou escapar um “ _own_ ” arrastado. Era nítido como mesmo com todas as barreiras, Park Chanyeol – por mais improvável que esse par fosse – estava fazendo bem ao seu amigo. Jongin sorria de ponta a ponta. 

— Claro que não vou — respondeu, os olhinhos espremidos. — Obrigado a vocês por não terem desistido de mim. 

Jongin estava com uma roupa confortável. Uma camisa social branca por dentro do blazer caramelo e uma calça _skinny_ elástica, estrategicamente sugerida por Zhang. No entanto, ainda existia um problema: seu calçado. Chanyeol se esgueirou até uma caixa que havia escondido ali mais cedo e retirou de lá as sapatilhas pretas de Kim. Passou a palma sobre o couro para retirar o pouco de poeira que tinha acumulado e lembrou-se de quando o mesmo zoava o novato bailarino. Hoje, seria o _bad boy_ quem as entregaria em suas mãos. 

— Acho que você vai precisar disso. 

As lágrimas fujonas desceram quase imediatamente e Jongin pensou que, mesmo se não conseguisse chamar a atenção de nenhum olheiro, aquela noite já teria valido a pena. 

— Rápido! A apresentação terminou, lá vem elas. — Yixing alertou.

Esconderam-se atrás de uma das cortinas enquanto a turma de balé passava, para que a professora Lee não o visse e tudo fosse por água abaixo. Tentava, às pressas, amarrar as fitas, ao apertar o laço, Zhang confirmou com a cabeça. 

— Pronto? 

— Estou pronto! — Respondeu confiante, o coração aos pulos por estar prestes a fazer algo tão ousado. 

— Ótimo! Vou avisar os machos alfa para ficarem em estado de alerta. — Yixing debochou, referindo-se aos dançarinos do clube de _hip hop._

— Tem certeza que não vai ser prejudicado, não é? 

— _Nah_ , não se preocupe. — O tranquilizou. — Se fizessem alguma coisa com a gente, não teria _show_. 

Zhang Yixing se despediu com um aceno e deu sinal verde para Kim se preparar. 

— Agora é a sua vez de ir lá e mostrar pra todo mundo como foi que eu fiquei tão caidinho por você. 

Jongin teve de cobrir a boca para não rir alto. Park sempre pareceria engraçado ao falar algo romântico, já que sua expressão não era a das mais fofas e havia sempre aquele finco entre suas sobrancelhas. Era, à sua maneira, _sexy_. Pra caramba. 

— É? — Retirou o _blazer_ de uma maneira provocativa e, mesmo o local não sendo muito provido de iluminação, Chanyeol conseguiu captar todos os músculos do peitoral de Jongin sob a camisa branca e não pôde evitar o arrepio que correu por todo o seu corpo com a imagem. — Você ainda não viu nada. 

Soltou uma piscadela e, como se só houvesse aquela oportunidade, correu para o palco, abrindo as cortinas em um impulso e dando de cara com um público que, naquele momento, curtiam o intervalo entre as apresentações. Chanyeol havia _molhado a mão_ do garoto do sistema de luzes e isso lhe deu acesso total para concentrar a maior delas na figura de Jongin no palco. Quando o público notou a presença do bailarino, o falatório deu lugar ao silêncio constrangedor, pois ninguém aguardava aquele número fora do cronograma. Todavia, logo a música começou a tocar e Oh Sehun fazia um ótimo trabalho ritmando entre som de órgão e notas suaves de piano. Com todos aqueles olhares para si, esperando alguma ação, Jongin respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça. Pego de surpresa, sem alongamento e tendo de improvisar. 

Andou, daquele seu jeito elegante, até o centro do palco e as luzes o acompanharam. O primeiro passo de Jongin, foi fechar os olhos. Sabia que a plateia o estaria olhando com estranheza e não queria que o pré-julgamento atrapalhasse sua performance. _Ora, era um garoto! Um garoto com sapatilhas de balé_. Moveu o pescoço para trás, deixando o pomo-de-adão à mostra, que subia e descia cada vez mais lento, à medida em que ele respirava fundo e se acalmava. E então, começou a sentir a música entrando por cada músculo seu, o guiando, o dando combustível. Ouviu sons de preocupação vindo da plateia quando se jogou ao chão. Mas as pernas flexionadas eram apenas para o possibilitar de fazer outro movimento; uma abertura unilateral, enquanto abria os braços fluidamente como uma onda. Novamente um som vindo dos espectadores, mas diferente da primeira, era uma reação de surpresa, quando Jongin executou um rolar rasteiro e, rapidamente, levantou-se novamente, pronto para fazer o seu corpo obedecer aos comandos de sua mente. Ele movia-se, rodopiava e dava saltos com a maior facilidade, como se tivesse nascido para aquilo. Não demorou muito para que sentisse como se estivesse em casa e tudo acontecesse naturalmente. A música ficou mais lenta, então deitou-se no chão e trabalhou os braços, como asas. Levantou o tronco e, apoiado com a mão esquerda, agarrou com a destra o pé direito, até que sua pontinha estivesse tocando o topo de sua cabeça. A música teve seu compasso acelerado, com a mistura de algum elemento eletrônico e então, sentindo o ápice se aproximando, apoiou-se na ponta rígida das sapatilhas só para levar a perna ao alto e, em seguida, pegou impulso ao flexionar levemente os joelhos e executou um perfeito _Grand Jeté_ , mais conhecido como “ _voo da bailarina_ ”, geralmente reproduzido apenas por bailarinas com grande experiência e técnica. A plateia prosseguia em silêncio, estática e, já começando a ouvir pelas cortinas atrás de si uma confusão crescente, junto com a voz gritada da professora Lee, que exigia uma resposta para o que diabos o garoto estava fazendo no palco. Jongin finalizou com um _Pirouette_ suave e deixou que os braços caíssem levemente.

Jongin abriu os olhos hesitante e deu de cara com algumas centenas de pessoas o olhando arregalados, estáticos, boquiabertos. O peito doeu e já estava para sair de cabeça baixa, mas na primeira fileira, os assentos mais chiques do salão, todos se colocaram de pé e o aplaudiram. Foi aí que Jongin descobriu, pela primeira vez, que naquele mundo poderia sim existir um lugar para si. Um espaço onde ele fosse capaz de mostrar sua arte. O restante das pessoas presentes também se levantaram para o homenagear. Se curvou em agradecimento para o público e se retirou do palco antes que caísse no choro ali mesmo, de tão emocionado que estava. Nunca esteve tão eufórico em toda a sua vida e, assim que passou pelo tecido rubro das cortinas, o primeiro rosto que viu foi de Park Chanyeol.

Daquele lado, o caos havia se alastrado em um confronto entre os monitores da escola e uns quarenta alunos magricelas que tentavam os impedir de chegar até Jongin. Park veio correndo em sua direção e, agarrando em sua mão, o levou para longe dali.

_"Porque o balé é uma extensão do meu corpo, mas você é a extensão do meu coração.”_


	15. Eu te amo e Segredos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [+18] [LEMON]

Olhava o próprio reflexo sorridente através do espelho, deslizando os dedos pelo _band-aid_ com estampa de ursinhos coloridos. Jongin lhe havia comprado o curativo na noite anterior, após saírem da escola, desbandando velozes pelas redondezas, enquanto curtiam a excitação de estarem juntos novamente. Chanyeol cessou os passos, querendo olhar nos olhos daquele que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido do que a própria correria. Suas mãos estavam quentes, assim como o hálito que se misturou ao seu, junto do gostinho do chiclete de _tutti-frutti_ recém aberto. A boca era macia e irresistível, tanto que não ficou incomodado por beijá-lo em público. Que vissem. Que dedurassem. Estava louco de amor.

— Você foi... Perfeito agora há pouco. — Suspirou entre o selar, arrancando do outro o que ele julgava, em sua humilde opinião, ser o sorriso mais lindo do mundo inteirinho. — Você nasceu para aquilo. Não imagina como fica lindo quando está dançando.

— É mesmo? — As bochechinhas adquiriram um tom rosado e os olhos se fecharam, aproximando os rostos novamente. — Pois eu acho que eu nasci pra beijar você, Park Chanyeol.

Agarrava a cintura do bailarino à medida que os lábios afoitos se encontravam novamente, até que Jongin separou-se e balançou nos dedos finos chaves de carro que retirara do bolso interno do _blazer._

— O que é isso? — Perguntou com aquele finco entre as sobrancelhas. — Como arranjou um carro?

— É do Sehun, ele me emprestou — explicou, parecendo animado demais enquanto caçava o carro de luxo com os olhos. — Vem, vamos dar uma volta.

Chanyeol o seguia, desconfiado, ainda mais quando Kim parou em frente a um caríssimo _Corolla_ , que nem mesmo seus pais, com a grana desviada dos fiéis, ousavam adquirir. Quem diabos era a família de Oh Sehun?

— Espera! Você ao menos tem licença para dirigir? — Questionou, notando a visível dificuldade que Jongin possuía ao tentar destravar o carro. — Quer dizer, preciso saber antes de confiar minha vida a você.

— Na verdade não tenho, mas sei o suficiente — revelou, mas com uma expressão arteira de quem tinha certeza que Park entraria naquele carro mesmo assim. — Acha que só você pode ser o rebelde por aqui?

— Rebelde?! — Indignou-se, andando a passos rápidos até Kim e o agarrando pela cintura, mas nos lábios lançando um sorriso charmoso. — Eu não sou rebelde.

— Ah, desculpe-me, senhor. Como você se chama mesmo? Lembrei: _bad boy._

O afastou pelos ombros, adentrando o carro enquanto gargalhava.

— Ei, eu nunca disse essas palavras — reclamou ao abaixar-se para o encarar na janela. — Isso não é meio brega?

Jongin rolou os olhos, chegava a ser engraçado como Park se ofendia com muito pouco.

— Entra logo no carro, bonitão.

O elogio em tom de deboche, mesmo que piegas ao extremo, amaciou Chanyeol ao ponto de lhe arrancar um sorriso, ainda que tentasse esforçadamente disfarçar. A sensação de sentar-se no banco do carona, com Jongin girando a chave para conduzir o automóvel, era estranha. Era de seu desejo que estivesse sempre na linha de frente, o guiando e o defendendo, mas lhe parecia que, não importava o quanto tentasse, Jongin era sempre quem estava tomando conta de si. Levou um longo tempo pensando que, talvez fosse toda aquela personalidade voraz de seu ursinho que tivesse o feito cair em seus encantos, como um inseto quando é hipnotizado por uma planta carnívora. Kim Jongin era, no sentido mais puro da palavra, uma rosa. Desde a flor aos seus espinhos. Porém, infinitamente mais bela do que qualquer uma que já pudesse ter visto na floricultura de seus pais.

Tentando conformar-se com o fato de que, com Kim Jongin, Chanyeol nunca teria para si o controle, optou por preocupar-se com a direção que estavam tomando, não conseguindo segurar o riso ao perceber que o outro dirigia segurando com força as duas mãos no volante, quase parando pelas ruas ainda pouco movimentadas, receoso de bater o carro alheio. Recebeu em resposta uma encarada emburrada, que freou na ponta da língua as piadinhas que estava pronto a fazer.

— Aonde estamos indo?

— Farmácia. — Jongin respondeu com os olhos em formato de lua. — E depois eu vou te deixar em casa.

— E o que diabos eu sou? Uma princesa da Disney? — Sentiu-se um tanto insultado, todavia, respirou fundo e tentou engolir o próprio orgulho. Havia passado a beijar a boca de um outro garoto e até mesmo tinha se apaixonado por um, mas ainda era um homem, não era? Não esperava ficar inerte enquanto Kim fazia tudo por si.

— Não fique me olhando assim, Chanyeol, _hm_? — Notara o inchar das bochechas, como se estivesse irritado, desde que havia pedido para virar o rosto e cuidar de seu ferimento. O antisséptico doía mais do que a própria queimadura de cigarro, mas era hilário como Park se esforçava para ser durão e não demonstrar nenhuma emoção. — Mais cedo, no baile de artes, você cuidou de mim, me encorajou e provavelmente mudou o meu futuro. Eu teria desistido, mas você não desistiu de mim, você estava lá pra mim. Então será que você pode aceitar que eu também cuide de você? — Chanyeol virou o olhar para si e Jongin teve o vislumbre de um sorriso que poderia até mesmo classificar como inocente. — Nós cuidamos um do outro. É isso que fazemos.

Aquele curativo deveria conter alguma propriedade mágica, pois assim que Jongin o colou em sua pele e Chanyeol viu o reflexo dos ursinhos coloridos através do retrovisor do automóvel, sentiu-se bem como nunca. Além de todo o desejo carnal e dos sentimentos à flor da pele, também existia cuidado ali. Chanyeol tinha um colo para deitar-se e ser afagado nos cabelos. Ambos sempre tomariam conta um do outro, como havia sido desde o momento em que se conheceram. No entanto, agora, não fingiriam mais seus _motivos._

Naquele ano de 1997, a vida de Park Chanyeol mudou completamente. Não restava muito de um _bad boy_ ali para contar história, mas talvez ainda restasse muito de um rebelde, afinal, se quisesse ter um futuro com Jongin, era preciso de muita rebeldia para enfrentar a tempestade que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, bateria à sua porta. Sabendo disso, tentava ocupar sua mente com os bons momentos em que lhes eram ofertados, como jogar-se na cama macia enquanto lia as mensagens de texto com _emoticons_ que recebia e demorar mais tempo que o indicado para responder, só porque estava tentando formar um grande coração com os caracteres. Jongin tinha pesquisado em _blogs_ sobre como formar um cachorrinho – animal que dizia ser o espírito de Chanyeol – com asteriscos. Recebeu um ursinho de jogos da velha em resposta.

(...)

Doh Kyungsoo tinha que admitir: Park Chanyeol tinha ganhado a batalha daquela vez. E ver seu plano perfeito escorrer por entre seus dedos, o obrigou a tomar uma decisão a qual pudesse conseguir uma grana rápida.

Atravessou o beco escuro até que estivesse em frente a um portãozinho de ferro, onde bateu três vezes – um código da trindade que a gangue preestabelecera –. A janela se abriu, dando visão aos olhos rebaixados e avermelhados que, ao visualizarem que o visitante se tratava de Doh, permitiu sua entrada.

— Chefe, olha só quem _tá_ aqui.

Com o anúncio, o dono do lugar, que parecia fechar algum negócio com um sujeito não muito bem aparentado, pediu que o homem aguardasse, afinal, ter Doh Kyungsoo ali de surpresa, quando a data para o pagamento da dívida de sua falecida mãe ainda não estava próxima, era no mínimo curioso, e o chefe estava muito interessado em saber se a visita traria algum benefício para ele. O baixinho caminhou até o outro lado da sala. No meio do caminho, foi cumprimentado por alguns criminosos beberrões que jogavam sinuca e que já estavam acostumados a ver o delinquente zanzando por ali.

— Doh Kyungsoo — saudou. — Meu garoto favorito.

Kyungsoo rolou os olhos com a mentira mal contada. Em todo o tempo que convivera com aquele tipo de gente, já era sabido que o favoritismo era medido por negócios, e o traficante já havia deixado mais que claro o interesse em si.

— Me poupe das suas bajulações — respondeu enquanto se aproximava.

— Sente-se. — O mais velho abriu uma caixinha de madeira, de onde tirou um charuto marrom de cheiro forte e, em seguida, ofereceu a Doh. — São cubanos. Os melhores.

— Não quero sentar. — Negou sem titubear. — E não vim aqui para fumar seus charutos também.

O sorriso no rosto do mais velho sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão nada satisfeita. Doh estava mais irritado do que o normal. Naturalmente, já possuía uma personalidade um tanto ríspida, mas após o fatídico acontecimento com Chanyeol na escola, onde o soco em seus lábios ainda parecia queimar, transpirava ódio como nunca e o impulso da adrenalina seria o auge para que o baixinho entrasse em problemas ainda maiores. Obviamente, após agir grosseiramente com o dono daquele local, o narcotraficante mais temido do bairro, todos os presentes pausaram suas atividades para encará-lo com feições nada amistosas. Era só um garoto emburrado comparado aos verdadeiros criminosos que seguravam as armas de fogo em suas cinturas.

— Eu o recebo em minha casa e te ofereço um dos meus melhores produtos como cortesia e é assim que me retribui? — Ameaçou. — Me dá um motivo pra eu não te colocar pra fora daqui em um saco preto, moleque.

Kyungsoo foi obrigado a baixar a cabeça, postura que odiava adotar. No entanto, no momento em que decidiu se dirigir até aquele lugar, tinha em mente que teria de fazer coisas que não gostaria. O desespero somado ao seu senso distorcido de que aquela era a única saída, o levara até ali. Esperava apenas, do fundo de seu coração, que Sooyoung pudesse o perdoar um dia.

— Me desculpe. — O pedido saiu com dificuldade devido ao orgulho ferido. — Eu vim aqui perguntar sobre o trabalho que me ofereceu antes.

O homem pareceu suavizar a expressão e novamente um sorrisinho nasceu no canto dos lábios ressecados. Agora que Kyungsoo citara estar ali por conta de sua proposta, estava interessado em ouvir até o fim e, se fosse atrativa, talvez deixasse Doh sair daquele local com vida. Um dos empregados do traficante, um homem grande e com várias cicatrizes pelo rosto, apertou rudemente seu ombro e Kyungsoo achou que seria mais prudente obedecer a ordem antes dadas, sentando-se e provando do tabaco que certamente era mais estimado que os cigarros vagabundos que costumava adquirir nas bancas de esquina.

— Agora está falando minha língua, garoto — disse. — O que me oferece?

— Se eu o oferecer meus serviços, quanto irá me pagar? — Perguntou sem rodeios, afinal, era seu único interesse ali.

Normalmente, alguém que não era membro da ‘família’, em hipótese alguma se sentaria em frente ao chefe e negociaria diretamente um trabalho com ele. Começavam por baixo, vendendo verdinha para os _playboys_ nas festas ou quando eles estacionavam pelas vielas com seus carros de luxo. Se iniciava dessa forma, até que o novato criasse a confiança dos superiores para dirigir carros de fuga ou receber encomendas. Todavia, Kyungsoo tinha nascido no bairro e crescido naquelas ruas, já vira muita barbárie com aqueles olhos redondos e negros, mais do que uma criança deveria presenciar. Além disso, o mais velho via potencial em Doh, pois não havia mais brilho em seus olhos. Eram opacos. Isso significava que sua alma provavelmente já tinha sido, de certa forma, vendida para algo muito sombrio.

— O suficiente para eu esquecer da dívida da tua mãe e pra você poder dar uma vida pra tua irmã. — O delinquente se viu tentado com a oferta, sem nem possuir a certeza de que a promessa seria cumprida. — Não é isso que você quer?

Mas, bem, era exatamente o que Doh queria. Queria tirar a irmã daquela casa, lhe dar alimentação e vestimentas dignas, queria sentir-se capaz de protegê-la dos malditos imundos que a tocavam sem seu consentimento enquanto a jovem servia cervejas na sala de estar. E ainda que as palavras de Sooyoung ecoassem em sua mente, mesmo que topar qualquer parada ilegal fizesse que a mais velha não fosse mais sua irmã, ainda assim desejava ser um irmão pra ela. Sabendo que, ao entrar para o esquema, não seria mais permitido que saísse, Kyungsoo suspirou antes de tomar sua decisão.

— O que eu tenho que fazer?

(...)

_Uma semana depois._

Chanyeol desceu pelas escadas correndo, encontrando seu pai dando tapinhas no televisor de tubo, como se a atitude fosse adiar o fato de que o aparelho clamava para ser trocado há eras.

— Chanyeol, me passa a lista telefônica — pediu ao notar a presença do filho. — Vou pesquisar novas _TVs_ , essa porcaria aqui não quer mais pegar os canais.

O mais velho então passou a mexer, sem muito jeito pra coisa, na antena de parede, onde tentava fazer cessar os chiados da telinha. Acabou por xingar alto após receber um choque, sem pudor e intenção alguma de dar exemplo ao filho que assistia à cena. Na realidade, Chanyeol não possuía o mínimo interesse no que acontecia ali, não era como se sentasse ao lado da família ao final do dia para assistir a programas de _TV_ ou algo do tipo. Se fosse de sua vontade, nem ao menos teria se deslocado de seu quarto. Mas bem, era necessário.

— Pai, posso ir ao aniversário do Kim Jongin? — Não sabia se era uma boa hora para perguntar, mediante ao estresse quase palpável do pai, mas tentou mesmo assim, estava ansioso demais para esperar uma outra oportunidade que não sabia quando iria chegar.

Talvez fosse um tanto vergonhoso um rapaz de seu porte e beirando os dezenove anos de idade, ter de pedir permissão para ir a um simples aniversário. Porém, nunca tinha ido a festas sem a companhia dos pais antes, festas essas que costumavam ser dos próprios fiéis do pastor Park.

— Quem é esse? — KangSoo questionou, com a atenção ainda presa na _TV_. Foi aí que Chanyeol achou que poderia se aproveitar de sua distração. — Um amigo? Você não tem amigos.

— Ele é o neto da Sra. Kim, aquela senhorinha que frequenta a sua igreja. — Chanyeol praguejou, percebendo quando o pai esboçou uma leve expressão de estranheza. — _Nossa_ igreja.

— Quando?

— Amanhã à noite — respondeu imediatamente e exageradamente animado com a perspectiva de uma resposta positiva.

Estava tão nervoso, havia planejado com Jongin de que, após a festa, passasse a noite lá. As ideias que rondavam sua cabeça só com o pensamento de ficar sozinho com Kim, o fazia ter calafrios pelo corpo todo. Cada pelinho arrepiava-se ao se imaginar naquela situação, entre quatro paredes, com o garoto que gostava.

— Não. — Seu pai deu o veredicto, frio, quebrando todas as fantasias que Chanyeol pudesse ter criado para aquela noite. — Você tem que me ajudar na floricultura amanhã, temos muito trabalho a fazer.

— Mas é segunda-feira — insistiu. Não havia motivo para que seu pai não deixasse, além de, claro, sua própria personalidade mesquinha, onde mais parecia sentir satisfação em tirar de seu filho qualquer pequeno momento de felicidade. O início de semana era o dia de menor clientela, muitas vezes ficava entediado por não ter mais um centímetro da lojinha para limpar enquanto aguardava os fregueses. Não queria furar com Jongin, muito menos pedir para que remarcassem para outra data, afinal, era aniversário dele. Mesmo que tivesse que fugir para ir ao seu encontro, estragar aquele dia tão especial estava fora de cogitação.

— Não interessa. — O pastor continuou com seu pulso firme. — Na segunda-feira o comércio funciona normalmente, quer você queira ou não.

Sentiu a cabeça doer e o corpo esquentar. Estava com raiva e sabia que assim que tentasse ter um mínimo diálogo com o progenitor, já estava sujeito a passar por aquele tipo de sentimento para pior. Entretanto, as coisas não se resolveriam magicamente caso se deixasse extravasar ali.

— Pai, Kim Jongin não tem amigos, eu sou a única pessoa que ele conhece naquela escola e que ele convidou para seu aniversário, por favor. — Se esforçou, mudando de tática e tentando ganhá-lo pela misericórdia. — A avó dele até disse que faria um bolo especial pra comemorar. Quer mesmo fazer essa desfeita com um membro da nossa igreja?

Chanyeol parecia finalmente ter conseguido chamar a atenção de seu pai. O mais velho parou de tentar consertar o maldito televisor e se pôs a pensar. A senhorinha Kim não faltava a um culto sequer aos domingos e era a fiel que mais pagava dízimos gordos, todo santo mês. Seria muito feio deixar seu neto comemorar o aniversário de maneira solitária, quando fora o próprio pastor quem fizera questão de apresentar os adolescentes quando os Kim se mudaram para Seul.

— Tudo bem, você pode ir. — O pastor confirmou e Chanyeol buscou não demonstrar toda sua euforia interna com a resposta. — Mas eu vou deixar e buscar você, quero falar com a senhora Kim pessoalmente. Não insista.

Conhecendo o próprio genitor, sabia que aquilo seria o máximo que ganharia vindo dele, então procurou conformar-se, ainda que estivesse decepcionado por ter que voltar para casa quando queria tanto que passassem a noite juntinhos. Pegou a lista telefônica da cômoda e entregou ao pai, conforme o mais velho pedira. Subiu as escadas novamente, digitando cabisbaixo nos botõezinhos do _Nokia_ antes guardado no bolso da calça de moletom, só para avisar Jongin de que compareceria ao seu aniversário, porém infelizmente, não do jeito que haviam planejado.

(...)

— Ele se parece exatamente como um charlatão. — Yixing disse de dentro do carro.

Conversavam enquanto observavam Chanyeol e seu pai, Park KangSoo, tocarem a campainha da casa da família Kim. Sehun parecia despreocupado, com o braço envolto no namorado ao mesmo tempo em que o chinês descansava a cabeça em seu peito.

— É porque ele é.

Yixing riu com a constatação óbvia. Precisavam aguardar no _Corolla_ – que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua – até que o pastor fosse embora, para só então adentrarem na casa de Jongin. Zhang deu umas boas gargalhadas quando o gótico lhe contou do dia em que conhecera Park pessoalmente, na floricultura, onde comprara as rosas para sua avó e os chocolates para o namorado. Se descobrisse que Sehun, o adolescente estranho que o afrontou diretamente, era amigo de Jongin, capaz do pastor sair enfurecido dali e levar Chanyeol junto. Ouviu Zhang murmurar quando se moveu para o banco traseiro, dando batidinhas em suas coxas como se pedisse para que o outro sentasse ali.

— Vem aqui.

Yixing fez o que lhe fora pedido e logo acomodou-se no colo aconchegante.

— O que está pretendendo, Hun? — Contestou com os olhos semicerrados em desconfiança. O ambiente do carro era escurinho e agradável, não sendo a primeira vez que o gótico se aproveitara do clima romântico para arrastá-lo até o banco de trás. Todavia, quaisquer fossem os planos de Oh, não adiantaria tentar resistência, pois era levado facilmente pelas mãos grandes que subiam por sua cintura, agarrando-se ali. — Sabe que nem podemos fazer nada, já vamos ter que entrar e não é bom deixar o Jongin esperando em seu próprio aniversário e-

Foi calado com um beijo intenso que lhe invadiu a boca.

— Eu te amo, Zhang Yixing. — Sehun confessou repentinamente, antes de voltar a o beijar.

(...)

Quando o filho lhe dissera que ninguém além de si iria comparecer ao aniversário de Kim, Park KangSoo não achou que seria realmente verdade. Porém, quando adentrou na residência e viu apenas um bolo pequeno e algumas centenas de salgadinhos, além da decoração singela, se convenceu de que Chanyeol não havia tentado ganhá-lo pela pena, sentimento esse que, inevitavelmente o acometeu. O garoto do interior realmente aparentava não ter amigo algum.

Ao ver Chanyeol, Jongin se esforçou a todo custo para não demonstrar o que seu coração quase gritava para o mundo. O cumprimentou pelo sobrenome, apertou sua mão e encarava os balões vermelhos pendurados ao redor enquanto Park e sua avó conversavam sobre o horário em que viria buscá-lo. Tinha certeza que, se fitasse as íris brilhantes do Park, iria sorrir feito um bobo apaixonado, o que não era nada bom quando tinham uma figura tão imponente no mesmo ambiente. No entanto, Chanyeol não estava conseguindo suportar a distância, sentia que iria morrer caso não tocasse a tez macia e bronzeada de Jongin, tal como passar os dedos entre os cabelos castanhos brilhantes que exalavam um cheirinho mentolado. Demasiado dramático, talvez, assim como aquela paixão proibida era. Olharam-se cúmplices e nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita para que entendessem as intenções um do outro. Chanyeol informou uma falsa necessidade em ir ao banheiro, sendo acompanhado logo em seguida por Jongin, com a desculpa de que lhe mostraria o caminho. No entanto, sua única necessidade estava em abraça-lo, ato que puseram em prática assim que se viram sozinhos.

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta. — Jongin externou, não demorando em depositar as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Park e o puxar para um beijo.

— Eu também, Jongin, eu também... — Chanyeol disse de volta, porém estava mais preocupado em retribuir os selares de Kim.

Levou a boca até a orelha alheia, deixando uma mordidinha em seu lóbulo, enquanto fazia questão em dizer o quanto Jongin estava lindo naquela noite, e mais ainda do que costumava estar nos dias em que se antecederam. Kim sentiu as pernas moles quando Chanyeol deslizou a pontinha do nariz pelo seu pescoço, deliciando-se no aroma floral de sua pele sempre perfumada. Com o sutil desequilíbrio de Jongin, o segurou pela cintura com as mãos grandes, aproveitando-se do fato de Jongin ser tão leve e elevou seu corpo até que estivesse sentado sobre a pia de mármore. Com as pernas ao redor do quadril de Chanyeol, voltou a beijá-lo com fervor. A cada dia que se passava, a cada ósculo trocado, controlar as reações de seus próprios corpos se tornava mais difícil. Chanyeol já aceitara sua própria sexualidade, estava mais do que ciente de que cada pedacinho de Jongin o atraía, todavia, após o ocorrido com o bailarino na biblioteca, sentia que o outro passara a hesitar em seus toques, como se precisasse da autorização de Park. Não querendo pressioná-lo e agarrando-se na esperança de que naturalmente as coisas fluiriam, assim como acontecera com seu relacionamento desde o início, continuaram o beijo, sem que nada além de mãos bobas acontecesse, até que o tempo excedesse o indicado para que deixassem o pastor KangSoo aguardando na sala de estar. Jongin desceu primeiro para não gerar desconfianças e chegou a tempo de acompanhar Park saindo pela porta e ligando o _Santana_ bordô estacionado na vaga de sua calçada. Ao ouvir o barulho característico do motor, Chanyeol desceu as escadas às pressas, encarando junto de Jongin a senhora Kim com uma expressão confusa.

— Ele foi embora sem antes falar comigo? — Perguntou. Não era do feitio do pai o deixar sem que repassasse todo o cronograma pela milésima vez.

— Ah, sim. — A idosa respondeu, balançando as mãos enrugadas em frente ao rosto. — Eu conversei com o senhor Park e consegui um pouco de privacidade para os pombinhos.

— Ela... Ela sabe sobre nós? — Os olhos arregalaram-se na direção de Jongin, que sorriu em resposta.

— Eu não guardo segredos da minha avó — respondeu, dando de ombros. Chanyeol se viu surpreso, nunca imaginou que uma fiel religiosa como a senhora Kim aceitaria tão sem tabus a relação homossexual do neto. — Aliás, conseguiu convencê-lo, vovó?

— Com um pouco de esforço, ele concordou. — A expressão de Jongin se iluminou, o mesmo tempo que Chanyeol apenas revezava sua atenção entre os dois, sem entender nada. — O garoto pode passar a noite aqui.

Praticamente saltou até sua avó e a encheu de beijinhos. Olhou para um Chanyeol de olhos saltados e sorriso frouxo, que ainda digeria a informação. Park sentiu inveja ao notar como a relação entre os Kim era agradável, pareciam com uma família de verdade, diferente da sua própria.

— Obrigado, vovó — agradeceu, mas a senhorinha estava carrancuda. Afinal, odiava mentiras, mas odiava mais ainda a ausência de um sorriso no rosto do neto. — Você é a melhor!

— O que eu não faço por você — reclamou. — Agora vá chamar seus outros amigos pra comemorar seu aniversário.

A vela de dezenove anos era enorme, de uma maneira desproporcional para o bolinho de cenoura que a senhora Kim havia preparado. Yixing e Sehun compraram presentes casados; um par de passagens e reservas para algum hotel de frente à praia. Pensaram que umas férias em uma cidade vizinha e mais pacífica que a agitada Seul era o que Jongin e Chanyeol precisavam após um ano letivo tão conturbado quanto o seu último. Ter a tão famosa melodia de parabéns cantada pelas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida – sua avó, seus verdadeiros amigos e Chanyeol – fez Jongin chorar feito um bebê no meio da sala de estar. Ainda que apenas uma das pessoas presentes fosse sua parente de sangue, considerava todos ali como sua família e não sabia como agradecer por tudo o que Zhang e Oh haviam feito por si nos últimos meses, assim como o muro maciço em volta de seu coração que Park conseguira derrubar. Ao apagar a velinha, Jongin desejou poder congelar aquele momento para sempre.

(...)

— Peguei um lençol pra você. — Jongin aproximou-se da sua cama de casal, entregando o cobertor para Chanyeol. — Vai fazer bastante frio essa noite.

Chanyeol aceitou e se acomodou melhor em seu lado da cama. Apesar de não ser tão mais alto que Jongin, seus pés ficavam para o lado de fora do lençol de uma maneira engraçada e o outro riu com aquilo, o sorriso no olhar era fofo e causava um formigamento gostoso que passeou por todo o corpo de Park. A luz do quarto fora desligada e sentiu o colchão afundar com o peso de Kim que se deitava ao seu lado.

— Boa noite, ursinho. — A voz se fez presente no breu completo.

— Boa noite, _bad boy._

Após minutos de puro silêncio, ambos não conseguiram pegar no sono. Então, apenas encaravam o teto e os fios de luz dos carros passantes que eram refletidos através da janela. Uma das mãos de Jongin estava pousada sobre sua barriga, enquanto a outra batucava o colchão em um claro sinal de inquietude. Estava morrendo de ansiedade, não queria pegar no sono porque era a primeira vez em que ficava junto de Park daquela forma, sozinho, e em um local confortável como seu próprio quarto. Além disso, não tinha ideia de quando a oportunidade viria novamente, e parecia um grande desperdício apenas se deixar levar para os braços de _Morfeu_ sabendo que o pastor Park estaria em sua porta pela manhã para buscar o filho.

— Não está conseguindo dormir? — Chanyeol perguntou ao envolver sua palma com a mão grande.

Atônito pela voz que veio ao lado e sem se desvencilhar do contato, esticou-se até que conseguisse alcançar o abajur na mesa de cabeceira, acendendo uma bela coloração amarela ao cômodo, que o iluminou em um tom quente não conivente com a noite fria que Jongin enganou-se ao pensar que seria. Sentou-se na cama ainda com o cobertor até suas coxas e tornou o olhar para Chanyeol, que o encarava com atenção.

— Não estou com sono, na verdade — confessou. — Que tal se fizermos algo para passar o tempo então? Poderíamos ver algum filme, eu aluguei umas _VHS_ que ainda não assisti.

— Me parece bom — respondeu. — Mas pra ser sincero, eu pensei em algo melhor.

— O que está passando pela sua cabeça? — Jongin questionou, notando que o outro agora se aproximava de si tão furtivamente, como se o mínimo movimento brusco pudesse estragar o momento.

— Me beije. — Pediu baixinho e Jongin não poderia concordar mais sobre a ideia ser muito melhor que a fita de _Titanic_ em sua gaveta. — Fique comigo esta noite.

Os olhos negros de Chanyeol refletiam um brilho em um tom de amarelo lindo demais para que pudesse negar qualquer súplica vinda dele. Respondeu com um contato singelo, permitindo que os lábios deixassem ir embora o gélido do inverno e se adaptassem ao calor de seus desejos. Só soltou a mão do bailarino para poder trazê-lo ao seu colo, os dedos finos já pareciam instintivamente lhe agarrar os fios da nuca. O furor no estômago de ambos era cada vez mais irrefreável, ainda mais quando as línguas se tocavam, sendo tudo intensificado pelo mordiscar daquele jeito meio rude que Chanyeol sempre fazia questão de lhe deixar ao final de um beijo. Mas, como se houvesse aquela barreira os impedindo de dar mais um passo, ali estava novamente a insegurança em fazer algo que pudesse fazer o outro se sentir constrangido.

— Jongin — o chamou após o ósculo. — Você pode me tocar.

— Chanyeol...

— Eu estou pedindo, Jongin, por favor me toque.

Park respirava com dificuldade, a boca avermelhada entreaberta e os olhos focados nos de Kim. Iria ficar louco e sua cura, ou sua completa decadência, apenas dependia do moreno que descia as mãos pelo seu pescoço, deslizando com suavidade até que encontrasse a barra da calça _jeans_ que ainda vestia. Ouviu o som do botão sendo aberto e do zíper que, azarado como era, fizera o favor de emperrar. Jongin ostentava as bochechas vermelhinhas e estava tão ansioso quanto si próprio quando arqueou as costas e elevou o quadril para que o outro abaixasse sua peça. Primeiro, o tocou sobre o tecido fino da cueca boxer preta, prestando atenção em cada mínima reação, em como ele franzia as sobrancelhas e espremia os olhos. Enquanto movimentava a mão que se adaptava sobre o membro já rígido, deixou alguns beijos molhados pelo pescoço que Chanyeol pendia para trás e mais parecia que seu pomo-de-adão dançava ao ritmo descompassado de sua respiração. Jongin se conhecia muito bem para saber que não se contentaria apenas em tocá-lo, haviam ultrapassado uma barreira que não havia mais volta. Deslizou-se devagar, ainda o masturbando sobre o tecido, até que a boca farta estivesse à altura do quadril de Chanyeol. O _bad boy_ tremeu em surpresa quando Kim fincou os dentes no elástico de sua cueca e desceu a peça lentamente. Jongin possuía um poder sobre si tão forte que não tinha ideia do estrago que fazia em cada músculo seu apenas com o sorrisinho lateral que produzia, antes de pôr a língua para fora e lhe lamber tortuosamente todo o comprimento de seu pau grosso. Chanyeol não esperava ser chupado e poderia jurar que não havia nada no mundo melhor que os beijos e toques do bailarino, até aquele presente momento, em que Jongin abocanhou a cabecinha e engoliu todo seu membro.

— Meu Deus — blasfemou, involuntário. — Nini-ah...

Conseguia sentir a glande pulsando na garganta estreita. O urro arrastado de prazer que Chanyeol produziu saiu sem que conseguisse controlar e aquilo pareceu encorajar Jongin a chupá-lo com ainda mais vontade, só para ouvir a melodia bonita e gutural que desprendia da boca do Park. Ele subia e descia, pressionando os lábios e estimulando com a língua, cumprindo bem o trabalho de deixar seu pau bem molhado, o que tornava tudo mais gostoso quando a respiração quente batia de encontro com a pele já sensível. Jongin o olhou diretamente nos olhos com a boquinha preenchida por seu membro duro e que Deus o perdoasse por todas as coisas sujas que estava pensando em praticar com aquele garoto. Kim desceu mais um pouco e dedicou alguns beijos à parte interna de sua coxa e em seguida dando atenção às bolas, ainda continuando o movimento de vaivém no pau encharcado de pré-gozo. Chanyeol pensou que fosse se desmanchar ali mesmo.

— Eu quero... tanto você — confessava entre ofegos. — Jongin...

Ver Chanyeol praticamente implorando por si o deixou ainda mais louco de tesão. O próprio pau incomodava apertado dentro das calças. Desejou tanto ouvir aquelas palavras, esperou tanto por aquele momento. Seus poros exalavam desejo na mesma intensidade em que era desejado e deveria ser considerada proibida a visão de um Chanyeol ofegante com o pênis duro batendo no próprio abdômen... Em cima de sua cama.

— Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? — O questionou. Afinal, a tão esperada, e temida, penetração era um ato muito mais íntimo e intenso que o meio termo em que se encontravam. Precisava se certificar de que Chanyeol não se arrependeria e, que de alguma forma, a relação entre os dois não sofreria dali em diante. Se Jongin sentia o nervosismo lhe acometer só em se imaginar completamente exposto na frente de Chanyeol, então o outro provavelmente estaria apavorado, afinal, ainda era um adolescente imaculado e que jamais imaginara perder a virgindade com outro garoto.

— Tanta certeza quanto meu nome ser Park Chanyeol e tão decidido quanto no dia em que resolvi me declarar apaixonado por você. — O coração de Jongin errou a batida e se viu sorrindo bobo demais para a dada situação. — Mas tudo bem, sabe, se você não quiser...

— Eu quero! — Respondeu de imediato, se inclinando e deixando um selar nos lábios de Park. — Eu quero muito. Mas preciso fazer algo antes, eu... Eu já volto, tá bem?

Chanyeol acenou com a cabeça mesmo sem entender sobre o que Jongin estava falando. Ele aguardou ainda deitado na cama, a mente agitada não o deixando esquecer nem por um segundo que, céus, _aquilo_ iria finalmente acontecer. O corpo tremia em ansiedade e limitava-se a olhar para a porta do quarto, por onde Kim passaria a qualquer instante, e questionar se retirar as peças de roupa antes de sua chegada o faria parecer muito desesperado. Mas não estaria mentindo se dissesse que realmente estava. No momento em que Jongin voltou, Chanyeol se pôs de pé e tirou alguns longos segundos para admirar como ele estava gostoso naquela calça de moletom colada.

— Ainda está vestindo isso? — Jongin perguntou, se divertindo com as caras e bocas envergonhadas que Chanyeol fazia. — Tira pra mim.

Quase tropeçou ao tentar se despir de maneira apressada e Kim não pôde deixar de notar como ele era lindo em seu estado mais natural. Os cabelos estavam mais compridos e formavam ondinhas charmosas que pendiam bagunçadas acima da sobrancelha. O corpo, apesar de magro, possuía alguma definição. Foi aproximando-se do mais alto que pode notar uma saliência na pele de seu ombro, onde Jongin deslizou os dedos com carinho. Era uma cicatriz violenta e que, de acordo com a reação melancólica de Chanyeol, devia lhe trazer alguma lembrança ruim.

— Quem machucou você assim? — Falou em um tom baixinho e esforçando-se para não o pressionar de alguma forma. Além da curiosidade, possuía uma ideia de quem ferira Park.

— Não importa. — Balançou a cabeça. Apesar de Jongin ser a primeira pessoa a quem expunha todos os seus demônios, não queria relembrar da dor, ainda mais em um momento como aquele. — Porque você me curou de ferimentos muito mais profundos do que esse.

— E você me fez acreditar que o amor pode ser pra mim também.

Jongin o beijou. Segurou com as duas mãos em seu pescoço à medida que o puxava para cama, onde Kim logo jogou o corpo grande de Chanyeol. Enquanto ele o observava, tratou de retirar as próprias roupas bem devagar, como se o torturasse. Começou pelo casaco e Park soltou um audível suspiro ao ver os músculos do corpo de Jongin em relevo com a luz amarela e como aparentava bela a decoração que as pintinhas faziam em todo seu torso. Há apenas alguns meses, jamais poderia pensar que sentiria o seu próprio corpo responder daquele jeito por outro cara e, ainda que não fosse muito ligado a coisas como arte, não conseguiria pensar em uma palavra que descrevesse melhor um Jongin completamente nu à sua frente e engatinhando pela cama até que estivesse sentado em seu colo.

 _Porra_! Se sentia o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

— Você é perfeito — disse ao tocar a pele bronzeada, completamente estonteado com sua maciez.

— _Sh_... — Jongin o impediu de continuar a citar todos os sinônimos para perfeição ao colocar o dedo contra seus lábios. — Não fala nada agora, só me faça seu.

O estômago de Park repuxou forte com o pedido. Cada segundo com suas bocas separadas parecia um martírio, então logo trataram de uni-las novamente, dessa vez em uma luta brutal por controle onde não havia vencedor. Em meio aos movimentos bruscos, Kim mexia-se de uma maneira prazerosa demais em cima do pau rijo de Chanyeol, que friccionava entre a bandas da bunda de Jongin. Como se estivesse apreciando as falhadas na respiração de Park, bem como a coordenação motora que ele perdia entre os beijos afoitos, o bailarino movia-se ainda mais intenso em um vaivém gostoso. As unhas curtas eram enterradas na pele morena e Chanyeol buscava pelo próprio prazer, levando o quadril estreito para frente e para trás, estimulando mais ainda seu membro enquanto uma língua envolvia a outra com determinação. Kim podia sentir o pré-gozo melado de Chanyeol raspando em sua entrada e a sensação fez seu próprio pau dar uma guinada violenta, jogou o corpo para o lado em um pedido mudo para que Chanyeol ficasse por cima e só separou as bocas devido a necessidade de direcionar Park para o que fariam em seguida. Precisava, com urgência, externalizar todo aquele seu tesão.

— Chanyeol... — Chamou com a voz manhosa e Park o olhou diretamente nos olhos com aquelas sobrancelhas franzidas, como se o questionasse sobre o que o bailarino necessitava. — Eu quero que faça algo pra mim.

— Me diga, Jongin. — Acenou com a cabeça. — Me diga que eu farei.

Jongin trouxe a mão grande de Chanyeol para perto de seu rosto e lambeu de um jeito demasiado obsceno o seu indicador. Park grunhiu algum palavrão com a visão e instintivamente esfregou os quadris, sentindo a pele subir e descer ao redor da glande inchada. Jongin fez questão de chupar bem seu dedo até que ficasse bastante babado, após isso, abriu um pouco as pernas e guiou a mão de Park até que a ponta de seu indicador encostasse no cuzinho que piscava, clamando por atenção.

— Por favor — pediu arrastado. — Mete em mim, Chanyeol.

O corpo de Park tremeu em nervosismo e o coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Não tinha ideia de como fazer aquilo e tinha o receio de, sem modos como costumava ser, mais machucar Jongin do que o oferecer prazer. No entanto, também desejava aquilo. Queria conhecer todos os lados de Kim, suas faces e todos os seus tons de voz. E se fosse para ouvi-lo o chamar mais vezes daquele jeito manhoso e entregue, então Chanyeol se dedicaria como nunca antes fizera na vida. Enfiou a pontinha a princípio, preocupando-se em observar as reações do outro, o peito subia e descia ofegante e ele soltava pequenos muxoxos a medida em que o dedo ia ganhando mais espaço lá dentro.

— Isso, desse jeito... — Disse com a respiração pesada e a voz carregada em malícia. — Você tá indo muito bem...

Começou a meter devagar e o próprio pau doía com a expectativa de seu membro sendo engolido por aquela cavidade quente que parecia mais apertar em volta do seu dedo. A pedido de Jongin, cuspiu na entradinha vermelha e a massageou, assistindo a forma pecaminosa como se contorcia só para ele e então, enfiou dois dedos grossos, sendo recebido sem muita contestação. Kim arqueou as costas e soltou um gemido sôfrego, ao que indicava o bom trabalho que Chanyeol estava fazendo ao estocá-lo com dedicação, talvez estivesse pegando o jeito da coisa e era extremamente excitante ver Jongin se movendo contra seus dígitos de maneira involuntária, arrastando-se na cama.

— Olha no bolso... da minha calça. — Kim pediu entre ofegos. — Tá no... chão.

Chanyeol retirava os dedos devagar e pôde perceber a cavidade o pressionando, como se não quisesse deixá-lo ir e Jongin sentiu-se vazio após Park estar fora de si. A entradinha vermelha piscou e a necessidade de bombear o próprio pau com a cena pornográfica demais para seu frágil psicológico lhe acometeu de uma maneira violenta, a glande escorrendo uma quantidade vergonhosa de pré-gozo, quase pingando na cama. Foi até a calça moletom, ao mesmo tempo que masturbava o membro rígido com a destra e caçou os bolsos com a canhota, o estômago enrijecendo no momento em que sentiu a textura plástica. Os pacotinhos coloridos de camisinha eram decorados com ilustrações frutais, enquanto haviam também alguns simploriamente pretos com a grafia erótica ao lado de uma pimentinha. Engoliu em seco, tudo ao redor remetia à pecado; a visão sexual de Jongin batendo uma à sua frente, todo exposto para si; a meia luz do cômodo, seus cabelos desgrenhados, assim como o cheiro animalesco que desprendia dos poros de ambos. Kim gemia seu nome enquanto movimentava a mão lentamente no próprio membro, a cabecinha despontando para fora da pele deixou Chanyeol subitamente desnorteado. Era uma visão muito linda para que permitisse ir embora com suas memórias, guardaria para sempre em sua mente aquele Jongin de bochechinhas coradas e lábios entreabertos como se fosse a mais importante das fotografias. Sem deixar de masturbar o pau que latejava em sua palma, abriu porcamente a embalagem de lubrificante e deixou que o líquido viscoso escorresse pelos dedos rudes, estes que não tardaram a ir até a entrada vermelha do Kim, que se contraía. Introduziu devagar dois dedos, quase perdendo a lucidez quando a cavidade o engoliu de maneira gulosa. Jongin gemeu vagarosamente com o contato e arqueou as costas, forçando a cabeça contra o travesseiro macio. Suas reações exageradas deixavam Park com mais vontade de tentar formas de proporcioná-lo prazer, então enfiou um terceiro dedo, fundo. Um ganido manhoso reverberou por todo o quarto, mas não parou nem por um segundo sequer, continuou o fodendo com os dedos compridos e grossos, o mais profundo que conseguia alcançar.

— Eu quero tanto sentar em você. Tanto, Chan... — Chanyeol tremeu. Havia pesquisado na internet – mesmo que furtivamente e envergonhado pela curiosidade –, em um dos computadores da escola sobre como dois homens transavam e, mesmo tendo uma noção básica de como as coisas se encaixavam, quando começaram as preliminares, não haviam determinado quem seria passivo ou ativo e a perspectiva da incerteza o deixou aflito a princípio. No entanto, até um detalhe tão decisivo como aquele aconteceu de maneira natural para os dois, Jongin a todo instante o guiando, dizendo como gostava de ser estimulado e o fato o deixou mais confiante de ir em frente. — Eu não quero esperar mais.

— Eu também não quero mais esperar, Jongin. — Se inclinou até que selasse a boca carnuda de Kim, ainda o estocando, mas dessa vez mais lento, o torturando e se deliciando com a visão dos olhos espremidos e dos muxoxos que eram presos na garganta. — Eu quero te fazer meu, te foder até você gozar pra mim.

A vergonha em dizer coisas sujas parecia ter indo embora junto com o frio que antes os assolava entre aquelas quatro paredes, e o cômodo agora se fazia quente como o inferno onde desceria quando terminasse de praticar todos os atos de luxúria que desejava com o bailarino. Afastou-se para pegar um dos pacotes de camisinha e talvez tivesse demorado um pouco demais tentando decidir-se entre tantos sabores frutais. Todavia, nenhum gosto parecia mais apetitoso que o próprio Jongin.

— Você sabe vestir isso? — Foi questionado e mediante a falta de resposta, Kim tomou o pacotinho de sua mão e, com o indicador em seu peito largo, deitou Chanyeol até que estivesse com as costas escoradas nos lençóis. — Deixa que eu faço isso pra você, amor. — Posicionou-se no meio das pernas do _bad boy_ e arrancou a pontinha da embalagem com os dentes de uma maneira _sexy_ demais que fez todo o corpo do pobre Park arrepiar-se. — Morango? _Hm_ , sempre quis experimentar esse sabor.

— Podemos provar todos que você quiser.

Jongin abaixou-se sorrindo e Chanyeol ofegava, quase falecia, só ao sentir a textura da língua quente de Jongin contra sua glande. Ele olhava em seus olhos enquanto, aos poucos, seu comprimento preenchia as bochechas do moreno. Céus, sentia ciúme só de imaginar com quem Kim aprendera a chupar tão bem. Mamava com tanta maestria que Chanyeol revirava os olhos enquanto puxava as cobertas, tão gostoso que nem notou quando Jongin, com a boca mesmo, o vestiu a proteção. Ele sugou da base até a cabeça, onde um _ploc_ pornográfico resultou em uma guinada violenta no falo dolorido de Park.

— _Porra_! Senta logo no meu pau, vem.

O bailarino mais parecia um íncubo engatinhando até que uma das mãos delicadas estivesse pousada sobre o seu peito, enquanto a outra posicionava a cabeça do membro grande e grosso de Park em sua entrada. Forçou a pontinha e Jongin quase chorou manhoso em como ele escorregou para dentro pela lubrificação prévia. Chanyeol, por outro lado, teve que se conter muito para não subir o quadril de uma vez e meter tudo forte e fundo, mas reuniu todo o seu autocontrole, pois machucar Kim era a última coisa que ele queria naquele mundo, ainda mais em um momento especial como a primeira vez em que os dois faziam aquilo juntos. Jongin voltou a descer devagarzinho e os gemidos soaram quebrados, entorpecidos e em uníssono. Pela expressão de Kim e a forma que os olhos se espremiam antes de voltar a movimentar-se, aparentava doer para um inferno, todavia, ele aos poucos ia se acostumando com a sensação gostosa que era engolir Park. Desconfiavam que o lubrificante possuía alguma propriedade quente, pois ambos queimavam em um prazer gostoso à medida em que o Jongin subia e descia, quase cavalgando.

— Você é maravilhoso, sabia? — Chanyeol dizia com a boca contra a pele de Kim. Deslizava a língua devagar por seu abdômen, subindo até o peitoral que se movia rápido por conta da respiração entrecortada. Percebeu o mamilo duro e foi impossível não levar os lábios até lá, bem como lamber em sua volta. — Tão gostoso...

Aprendeu sobre como Jongin era sensível naquela região e usou e abusou da nova informação, o sentindo tremer em seu colo, vez ou outra errando o ritmo dos movimentos por conta da carga elétrica que percorria todo seu corpo. Chanyeol deitou as costas novamente e o ajudou empurrando o quadril para cima, estocando com força. Jongin estava quase sem ar e já não tinha mais poder sobre os sons eróticos que fugiam da sua garganta, o suor brilhava em trilhas sensuais que caminhavam pelo tronco definido e sua pele mais parecia colorida em um tom de dourado lindo demais para que o outro conseguisse se conter em tocar. Gemeu alto quando Park segurou o quadril estreito com as duas mãos grandes e passou a estocar ainda mais fundo, urrando grave e rouco. Era a melhor coisa que já havia experimentado na vida e duvidava muito que existisse algo mais entorpecente e prazeroso do que foder o cuzinho que o apertava cada vez com mais pressão. Assustou-se no momento em que Jongin tremeu de uma forma violenta, em que todos os seus poros ficaram visivelmente arrepiados e ele rolou os olhos, jogando-se para trás como se houvesse perdido as forças. Park precisou segurá-lo com os dois braços para que ele não desmoronasse.

— Faz isso de novo. Por favor, faz de novo. — Jongin implorou. A sensação da próstata sendo massageada pelo pau do Park fora gostosa demais para que se satisfizesse assim tão rápido. — Você é tão grande, Chan...

Chanyeol riu soprado contra a pele bronzeada de seu pescoço após entender que Kim estava, na verdade, fraco de prazer e fazia bem ao ego saber que era por sua causa. O membro pulsou intenso e dolorido com o pedido safado. Passou o braço ao redor da cintura fina de Jongin e voltou a estocá-lo enquanto o beijava com furor. Metia com vontade, com sede e uma fome insaciável. Os dois gemiam desesperados e descompassados entre os ósculos molhados, chupando a língua alheia, mordendo o lábio. Jongin quase ronronava, a voz vezes ficando presa na garganta, vezes saindo arrastada. Toda vez que sua próstata sensível era pressionada, um choque o atingia em cada pequeno músculo e tinha certeza que poderia desfalecer de tanto tesão ali mesmo, a qualquer minuto. Chegou um momento em que o bailarino já nem conseguia mais manter o tronco de pé e ia aos poucos cedendo à gravidade, caindo nos braços de Chanyeol. Deitou Jongin na cama, tomando o controle pra si e ritmando em uma velocidade tortuosamente lenta. Porra, era imoral a forma que a entradinha devorava cada centímetro que a preenchia com gula. Chanyeol demorou-se admirando a imagem. Quando tornou o olhar para o rosto de Kim, ele o encarava com depravação. Se o Diabo os observava, podia apostar que até mesmo o pai da luxúria se sentiu tentado quando o bailarino elevou uma das pernas até que estivesse esticada ao lado do travesseiro. Quase gozou com a cena de Jongin mordendo o lábio em provocação, com aquele rabo todo exposto só para ele, o baixo ventre pareceu endurecer ao lembrar de Kim dentro do _collant_ justinho, que marcava toda sua forma, se alongando no salão de balé, onde provavelmente treinara sua flexibilidade daquela forma. Era _sexy_ demais para o coração fraco do _bad boy_. Meteu todo o comprimento de uma vez, o mais forte que conseguiu e acabou gozando quando a voz doce de Jongin gemeu seu nome bem vagarosamente e imerso em tesão. Todo o seu corpo parecia ter sido atingido por um raio, assim como a energia que foi esvaindo de seus músculos pouco a pouco, enquanto Kim sorria satisfeito com a bagunça de fios, suor e xingamentos graves de Chanyeol.

— Foi bom? — Jongin questionou com um toque de sarcasmo, já sabia a resposta. Acariciava os cabelos úmidos do outro ainda dentro de si. Ele escondia o rosto quente e rubro no pescoço que, não adiantava quantas horas se passassem, sempre cheirava a rosas.

— _Bom_? — Chanyeol levantou o rosto para o olhar nos olhos. — Foi a coisa mais gostosa que eu já fiz na minha vida. Você não tem ideia do estrago que faz comigo, Jongin. — Park se retirou devagar do interior de Kim, que reclamou com um muxoxo baixinho. — Eu quero tentar uma coisa.

— O que você quer? — Chanyeol estava morrendo em nervosismo, mas Jongin fingiu não notar para não o afligir ainda mais, visto que ele mordia o lábio inferior que já se encontrava inchado após todos os beijos sedentos trocados. — Só me dizer, _hm_?

— Eu quero muito... Chupar você — confessou, envergonhado. Nem ao menos sabia como Kim reagiria com o que acabara de expor.

Jongin arregalou os olhos, um tanto surpreso, mas de uma forma muito boa. Todos os ativos com quem transara antes o reduziam a apenas um buraco e, não é como se na maioria das vezes não tivesse sentido prazer, mas nunca recebera um boquete na vida e ver Chanyeol tão interessado assim em lhe proporcionar aquilo... Achou que seu coração não aguentaria mais guardar tanto sentimento por aquele maldito.

— E depois você diz que eu que sou o perfeito aqui? — Sorriu e deslizou o polegar pela bochecha pintada com o tom da timidez. — Eu vou adorar ter sua boca em todas as partes do meu corpo.

O pau batia no abdômen de tão excitado que Jongin estava, a expectativa era enorme e o que estava prestes a acontecer se tornou real quando acompanhou Chanyeol retirar o preservativo de morango e jogar o nó em algum lugar do chão. Em seguida, pegou um dos pacotinhos de lubrificante e derramou uma quantidade abundante nos dedos. Contornou a entradinha vermelha com o indicador, assistindo como o bailarino parecia prender a respiração em ansiedade e inseriu os três dedos de uma só vez. Jongin se contorceu inteiro, gemendo arrastado, soltando todo o ar pela boquinha carnuda. Com a outra mão, Park agarrou o pau rígido pela base e lambeu a cabecinha pulsante. Olhava para Kim a cada novo movimento, em busca de aprovação, mas sua resposta estava logo ali: Jongin tremendo aos seus toques, arqueando o corpo, pressionando-se contra o travesseiro e confirmando, mesmo que entre falas desconexas, que Chanyeol estava fazendo um muitíssimo bom trabalho. Para compensar a inexperiência, mamava com vontade e dedicação, investindo também nas estocadas que Jongin já demonstrava gostar até demais. Teve de tomar um tempo quando engasgou após o membro duro tocar-lhe a garganta.

— Tá tudo bem? — Preocupou-se ao ouvir as tosses secas de Park. Com a resposta de que apenas precisava respirar, Jongin acariciou os cabelos ondulados em um carinho encorajador. Estava tão bom, tão prazeroso que, se Park continuasse a estimulá-lo daquela forma, não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. — Não para não, amor. Por favor... Continua.

Sentia-se um pobre coitado por implorar tanto por Chanyeol naquela noite, mas já tinha aceitado que havia caído num buraco fundo demais do qual não conseguia sair. _E nem queria_. Tinha esperado tanto por essa transa que o friozinho na barriga ainda lhe acometia violentamente. Chanyeol recuperou o fôlego e voltou a abocanhá-lo gostoso, vez ou outra deixando que um rosnado grave lhe escapasse a garganta. Os dedos grossos eram enterrados no cuzinho sensível em uma velocidade rápida, de um jeito que Jongin não conseguia ao menos raciocinar. Se debatia, quase chorava, gemia mais alto do que deveria, sem nem se importar se sua vó pudesse ouvir a apenas algumas paredes ao lado.

— Chan... meu Deus! — Gritou ao ter a próstata esmagada pelos dedos ágeis. — Chanyeol, eu vou... — Girava os olhos e agarrava os lençóis com força. O corpo estava tão quente que a qualquer momento entraria em combustão. Park ouvira o aviso e entendera o recado, mas continuou lambendo, chupando, estocando e gemendo contra o pau babado. — Engole toda a minha porra, vai.

Chanyeol assustou-se um pouco quando o líquido agridoce e viscoso lhe preencheu a boca, mas nem de longe sentiu-se enojado, ao contrário, recebeu tudo de bom grado. Ver Jongin voltando a si após um orgasmo intenso seria outra fotografia na qual nunca apagaria de sua mente. Após um longo muxoxo manhoso, o bailarino sorriu envergonhado, sendo decretada a partir dali como a expressão favorita de Chanyeol no mundo inteirinho.

— Eu te amo, Kim Jongin — confessou repentinamente, o bailarino cobrindo a boca com as duas mãos, completamente extasiado. — Eu te amei no momento em que pus meus olhos em você.

O beijo veio logo em seguida, nem se importando com o próprio gosto na boca alheia.

— Eu também amo você, Park Chanyeol — correspondeu. No entanto, apesar da alegria da reciprocidade e de ouvir o que tanto desejava há muito tempo, os olhos amendoados entregavam melancolia. — Não me deixe — disse com a voz contida.

— Por que eu faria isso, ursinho? — Chanyeol questionou com as sobrancelhas frisadas e o súbito medo de ter feito algo errado.

— Você uma vez disse que quando se formasse, se mudaria para o mais distante daqui.

Park tentou recordar a fala, sendo levado para meses atrás, em um pôr-do-sol no terraço, quando dividiu uma detenção com Jongin. Porém, ambos sabiam que ele não era mais o mesmo cara. Havia evoluído como ser humano e homem graças ao mais puro sentimento. Ele sorriu e caminhou, nu e cru, até a própria mochila. Kim o acompanhava com o olhar curioso, até que retirou de lá um objeto aparentemente delicado, como Jongin, mas que duraria até onde o relacionamento os levasse.

— Não há lugar nenhum sem você. Eu estarei onde você estiver. — O coração batia acelerado, finalmente havia chegado a hora de mostrar a surpresa na qual tanto colocara esforço e verdade. A primeira que preparara acabara quebrando dentro de sua própria mochila quando a soltara no chão, enraivecido, ao ser confrontado por Kyungsoo na biblioteca, e, assim como as dificuldades que passara com Jongin, não desistiria e tentaria reconstruir aquele relacionamento quantas vezes fosse necessário. — _Uma rosa que guarda todos os meus segredos, para quem me conhece por trás das máscaras._

Tinha guardado na memória o que Sehun o dissera sobre o significado de rosas vermelhas e não havia ninguém nesse mundo que conhecesse mais seus obscuros segredos do que Jongin. Achando que seria uma maneira apropriada de se declarar, escolheu a mais bela e vívida flor da floricultura e a endureceu em resina, manualmente. O resultado havia sido uma bela rosa que nunca murcharia, além de, claro, a emoção que transbordava pelos olhos de Jongin, formando lágrimas de alegria.

— Chanyeol... — Chamou ao perceber o anel singelo encaixado no caule. — O quê...

— Namore comigo. — O coração quase saía pela boca por conta da ansiedade. Jongin estava tão chocado que as palavras mais pareciam ter fugido, envergonhadas pela cena melosa. — Eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se você dissesse “sim”.

— Mas é claro que sim, super sim! — Respondeu, se jogando em seus braços com ambos caindo na cama aos beijos e risadas. Após todo o sufoco do maldito ano letivo, era suposto que se agarrassem naquele momento de felicidade.

Chanyeol tomou para si a mão elegante que tanto contrastava com a sua calejada e deslizou o anel de aço em seu anelar direito. Sentiu as bochechas queimando ao imaginar que, um dia, a possibilidade de colocar uma aliança de ouro do anelar esquerdo de Jongin, ainda que fosse um sonho demasiado distante, pudesse acontecer. O presente simbólico foi parar no colo do ursinho Precioso, na estante. Park caminhou até o bolso da mochila e pôs o par do acessório – com uma diferença de tamanho gritante – em seu dedo também. Nos lábios bonitos de Kim, formou-se um biquinho irritado e puxou Park para cama só para retirar o anel de seu agora namorado e recolocá-lo ele mesmo. Era assim que as coisas deveriam ser.

— Que horas são? — Chanyeol perguntou.

— 1 da manhã, por quê?

O _bad boy_ sorriu ladino, distribuindo beijos molhados no pescoço de Jongin, o fazendo arfar pesadamente. A mão grande foi de encontro à carne farta da bunda redondinha com claras segundas intenções, estas que o moreno cedeu e fechou os olhos, completamente entregue.

— _Hm_ , então ainda temos tempo para experimentar a de chocolate.

(...)

O homem o olhou de cima a baixo, analisando-o. Com tudo nos conformes, carimbou o passaporte e sua passagem de retorno, o entregando em seguida.

— Aqui seus documentos, senhor — disse, com um sorriso. — Pode seguir em frente.

Doh Kyungsoo assentiu para o funcionário e caminhou pelo corredor amplo, junto do pouco mais de uma centena de passageiros que desembarcaram consigo do avião. Havia, finalmente, retornado à Coréia após o trabalho que lhe fora dado. Estava no meio do caminho, só o que faltava era pegar a mala e logo estaria em casa. Entretanto, estava nervoso como não costumava ficar, a mão o tempo todo era esfregada involuntariamente no _jeans_ gasto, afoito para agarrar a carteira de cigarro de dentro do bolso frontal e movimentava-se de um lado para o outro, ainda que se esforçasse para não levantar suspeitas. Ali, no meio do aeroporto lotado, onde amantes beijavam-se e famílias se reencontravam em meio a sorrisos e demonstrações de carinho, Kyungsoo refletia se havia feito mesmo a coisa certa, porém seu orgulho era uma característica forte demais e nunca confessaria estar arrependido. A rampa movimentava-se lentamente, trazendo consigo uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas que procurava atentamente por seus pertences que iam, pouco a pouco, sendo resgatados pelos donos. Assim que avistou sua mala, preta e estrategicamente comum, a tomou em suas mãos e tratou de apressar o passo, sem ao menos olhar para trás. Enquanto caminhava, apenas desejava que pelo menos algo desse certo em sua vida, no entanto, uma alfinetada gélida atingiu seu coração quando um guarda do aeroporto parou logo à sua frente, junto de um cachorro policial que parecia muito interessado no que estava segurando, mexendo o focinho freneticamente.

Após o cachorro latir, o policial logo percebeu que tinha algo de errado com o que Kyungsoo trazia consigo de sua viagem.

— Poderia vir comigo, senhor? — Lhe pediu em um tom calmo, porém claro o suficiente para o delinquente se dar conta de que estava, _e muito_ , encrencado.

As pessoas passavam por eles com expressões julgativas, espiando curiosas a abordagem. Naquele momento, Doh sabia que não adiantaria correr.

Assentiu, seguindo até a tão temida alfândega. O homem alto e sério sempre o checava de rabo de olho, como se fosse um possível criminoso. Bem, agora havia oficialmente se tornado um. Não tinha deixado a Coréia e desembarcado no Japão para diversão ou encontrar amigos, mas sim para um trabalho perigoso, que consistia em encontrar um fornecedor, que lhe entregaria a mercadoria ilícita escondida por baixo dos panos de uma mala preta, esta que agarrava como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Afinal, se não fosse preso pelos federais, certamente o chefe lhe faria algo muito pior.

Ao chegar no gabinete, foi recebido por mais uma meia dúzia de autoridades, cujo nome _Unidade de Narcóticos_ era estampado em suas fardas, lhe trazendo a realidade de que estava num beco sem saída e que provavelmente, nunca mais traria uma vida digna para Sooyoung. Aparentemente, nem para si. Talvez, não merecesse mesmo ser considerado seu irmão. Um homem de meia idade e com cara de poucos amigos se pôs em frente a si e o brilho do distintivo quase o cegava.

— De onde vem, rapaz? — Perguntou, com os olhos pequenos e profundos o encarando. — Qual seu nome?

— Meu nome é Doh Kyungsoo — respirou fundo antes de responder. — Vim de Tóquio.

— E quanto tempo passou lá, senhor Doh?

— Um pouco menos de uma semana. O homem franziu o cenho, desconfiado.

Aquela era, definitivamente, uma circunstância a qual odiava ser submetido; ter de se explicar o dava nos nervos. Além disso, as mãos dos policiais pairavam sobre suas armas de fogo, atentos a qualquer movimento brusco.

— Posso ver seus documentos? — Fez o que lhe fora pedido, pegando o passaporte junto da passagem no bolso de trás, entregando-lhe, um pouco ansioso. Nunca seria um bom sinal ir parar na alfândega. — O que estava fazendo em Tóquio em uma época dessa? Só tem dezoito anos, não deveria estar terminando o colegial?

— A formatura da minha escola aconteceu mais cedo — mentiu, mas o policial não pareceu nem um pouco convencido. — Fui até lá visitar um parente.

— Essa mala é meio grande para apenas uma semana, não acha? — Foi confrontado, mas nada respondeu. Ao invés disso, engoliu em seco. Era realmente uma mala enorme, digna para uma viagem com duração de um mês. — Vamos precisar revistá-la, tudo bem?

Não era como se estivesse escolha, afinal. Um deles levou o objeto até a mesa e abriu um caixote de ferramentas que usaria para revirar o pertence que, na verdade, não lhe pertencia, apesar de conter algumas vestimentas suas em seu interior. Sabia bem para onde iria se chegassem a encontrar o que a mala escondia. Agora, não havia mais o que fazer. Enquanto abriam a mala, analisando cada mínimo centímetro, cada costura que tinha sido refeita, sentia seu corpo suar frio, entretanto, tentava passar uma falsa imagem relaxada. Ao retirarem tudo o que estava no interior e, em seguida removerem um fundo falso, uma substância branca espirrou pela mesa. Tremeu em nervosismo e seus poros produzirem uma quantidade absurda de suor. Quando os federais trocaram olhares entre si, Doh Kyungsoo se convenceu de que estava muito, muito _fodido._

— Doh Kyungsoo, o senhor vai vir conosco. — O policial informou enquanto puxava as algemas e as apertava no pulso do delinquente. — Você tem o direito de permanecer calado, de um advogado ou de um defensor público.

Kyungsoo se permitiu gargalhar. Não importava a quem recorresse ou quantas palavras se privasse de proferir, não existia defesa para o seu caso.

(...)

— É, caros amigos... — Yixing lia o papel fixado no quadro de notícias com um sorriso no rosto, apesar do empurra-empurra de outros alunos que também queriam ver seus resultados. — Nós passamos de ano!

— Eu fui aprovado em física! — Chanyeol praticamente gritou pela surpresa. Era a matéria que mais detestava, mas com esforço, mesmo que suas notas não fossem todas azuis, conseguira a média necessária para que se considerasse formado no ensino médio. — Nem _tô_ acreditando, _porra_.

Jongin o encarava cheio de orgulho pela pessoa sorridente que Park havia se tornado e tinha seu olhar retribuído por aquele que o fez menos arisco para com suas relações pessoais.

— Já sabem o que querem cursar na faculdade? — Jongin perguntou.

Todos se olharam e o único que parecia de fato decidido, era Yixing, com seu grande sonho de se tornar um ídolo do _hip hop_. Sehun não possuía muitas ambições e pensou que, se um curso o pudesse interessar, seria fotografia, assim capturaria todas as feições fofas de Zhang. Chanyeol balançou as mãos em frente ao rosto, negando prontamente, tinha certeza que desfaleceria caso fosse obrigado a pôr os olhos em mais um livro. Por fim, Jongin suspirou desesperançoso, teria que dar muito duro para entrar em uma faculdade de artes. Sabendo como dificultariam a entrada de um garoto na turma de balé, se questionava quantos anos – ou décadas, talvez – teria de trabalhar em empregos que não se sentia feliz para se sustentar, até que arranjasse alguma companhia que o aceitasse.

— Só o que me interessa hoje é o ponche batizado da festa de formatura. — Sehun disse, arrancando risadas dos outros três.

Só faltava a cerimônia de entrega dos certificados – que aconteceria naquela noite – e estariam oficialmente livres de _El Dorado_. Estavam prontos para irem até seus armários, onde colocariam a combinação pela última vez e retirariam todos os seus pertences para irem para casa, todavia, uma voz profunda e carregada com um sotaque chinês gritou por Jongin no corredor.

— Jovem Kim! — Era o diretor Jun acompanhado dos monitores que, para a alegria de todos os alunos, nunca mais veriam. — Venha comigo. Agora.

O bailarino gelou, estagnou completamente como se os pés estivessem pesados demais para conseguir levantá-los. Chegou a sentir o gosto da liberdade pelo fim do ano letivo, mas a lembrança das regras que havia quebrado nas últimas semanas o martirizara e o fizera temer sobre o que poderia acontecer. Não poderiam fazer com que prestasse serviços comunitários por mandar uma professora homofóbica à merda, não é mesmo? Ou... Punirem a si e seus amigos por roubar a cena na apresentação da feira artística, ainda que tivesse sido proibido de participar.

— Sim... senhor? — Perguntou nervoso, caminhando temeroso até o mais velho. O diretor apenas o encarou sério e, em seguida, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Precisa vir comigo até o clube de balé — informou. — Tem alguém que quer ver você.

Chanyeol tinha o acompanhado e estava logo atrás de si, na tentativa de o providenciar algum apoio emocional.

— Quer que eu vá junto? — Park ofereceu, pensando que aquilo faria Jongin sentir-se menos tenso. Porém, o próprio Kim achava que tal feito seria impossível e não havia muito o que o outro pudesse fazer para lhe ajudar, afinal. — Eu posso aguardar você do lado de fora.

— Não precisa. — Negou com a cabeça, mas no fundo estava agradecido pelas boas intenções de Chanyeol. — Vai ser melhor se me esperarem aqui. Eu encontro vocês logo em seguida.

Park assentiu, sem que a feição preocupada desaparecesse de seu rosto e Jongin sumiu pelos corredores junto do diretor e dos brutamontes fardados. Seu corpo estava todo arrepiado e na sua cabeça, não parava de passar as cenas das broncas que receberia. Não era um garoto que costumava receber sermões, ainda mais na escola, mas ora... Não se sentia arrependido por nada do que fizera naquele último ano.

Quando entrou no salão espelhado, deu de cara com a infernal professora Lee e a turma de balé reunida, estavam todos com o uniforme regular, já que não haveriam mais treinos naquele ano. Ao que parecia, apenas aguardavam sua chegada, o que aumentava ainda mais a queimação em seu estômago.

— O senhor Kim está aqui. — O diretor anunciou. — Como requisitado.

Jongin notou que haviam alguns homens sentados no banquinho onde antes costumava descansar entre os treinos. Um deles, com a aparência do dobro de sua idade, se aproximou, com uma pasta em uma mão e a outra estendida para si.

— Sou Choi Siwon, diretor da Universidade de Artes de Seul. — Ele se apresentou. — Estava ansioso para conhecê-lo, jovem Kim.

Retribuiu o cumprimento, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Olhou ao redor e a professora Lee o encarava enraivecida, como se já soubesse de algo que dizia respeito ao bailarino.

— Por que gostaria de me conhecer? — Questionou confuso.

— Eu assisti sua apresentação e posso dizer que nunca vi nada parecido. — O homem lhe disse com um sorriso no rosto. — Você dança balé muitíssimo bem, jovem Kim. É um talento que nós da Universidade de Artes teríamos o prazer de agregar à nossa instituição.

— Isso é um absurdo! — Lee se pronunciou, contrária às intenções de Choi Siwon. Porém, em seu âmago, a bailarina sabia que Jongin era incrível no que fazia, o que só a deixava com ainda mais inveja, pois nenhuma de suas alunas fora convidada pelo diretor. — Não acredito que está cogitando oferecer uma bolsa de estudos para... ele!

— Cogitando, não. Eu estou, de fato, oferecendo. Com exceção da senhorita Kang, não pude ver nada de extraordinário em sua turma, senhorita Lee, sinto muito. Mas este garoto, ele é o futuro. — O senhor Choi apontou para Jongin e logo a pose de superioridade da professora foi desfeita e ela calou-se, sentindo-se humilhada. Em seguida, o homem tornou a direção para Jongin. — E então, rapaz, o que me diz? Você aceitaria estudar com uma bolsa integral na Universidade de Artes de Seul?

Kim começou a tremer, sentindo as pernas enfraquecerem. Nem conseguia acreditar que após toda a desigualdade que havia enfrentado na vida, algo assim pudesse acontecer. Parecia um sonho.

— Aceite, Jongin! — Seulgi se pronunciou, recebendo um olhar bravo de sua professora. Não se importou muito, afinal, não responderia mais a ela. — Você merece, sabe disso.

Jongin abriu um sorriso de todos os dentes. Mal conseguia falar, balbuciava entre soluços sobre como diabos, em qualquer universo existente, poderia recusar uma oportunidade daquelas.

— Eu aceito! É claro que eu aceito — respondeu. Sentia os olhos queimarem molhados, segurando a todo custo as lágrimas. O diretor Choi aproximou-se e lhe entregou um punhado de folhas e uma caneta, daquelas adornadas com iniciais douradas.

— Assine — pediu. — Com esses documentos, sua matrícula estará reservada. Então, é só comparecer pessoalmente à instituição para formalizarmos tudo e você será oficialmente nosso aluno.

Jongin se perdeu lendo e relendo o nome em destaque escrito nas folhas, com receio de que, se apenas piscasse, se dissolveriam em suas mãos. Porém, era real e enquanto assinava seu nome, deixou que uma lágrima escapasse, molhando o papel. A professora Lee deixou o salão aos bufos, mas Kang Seulgi permaneceu ali ao seu lado.

Chanyeol, do lado de fora, estava inquieto, batucando os pés contra o chão, junto de Sehun e Yixing que já se sentavam no piso, rendidos ao cansaço por esperar o amigo. Após quase uma hora, Jongin retornou, balançando folhas nas mãos e quase não conseguindo falar pelo tanto que gargalhava, ainda desacreditado.

— Eles me deram uma chance! — O bailarino gritou ao ser questionado pelos três, que se levantaram alertas assim que o viram se aproximar. — Eles acreditam em mim!

Ali, nos braços dos seus verdadeiros amigos e do cara que amava, desabou. Chorou todas as dores passadas, tudo o que estava preso em seu coração, mas principalmente as alegrias.

_No ano de 1997, Kim Jongin descobriu que também havia lugar no mundo para ele._

(...)

Como era costume, retiraram as gravatas do uniforme e jogaram para o alto. A gritaria da comemoração de pouco mais de um milhar de alunos quase ensurdeceu os quatro amigos, que seguravam em uma das mãos o tão suado certificado de conclusão do ensino médio.

— _Merda_! — Chanyeol xingou, olhando para a fiação que balançava as pequenas lâmpadas coloridas. — Minha gravata ficou presa lá em cima.

— Você nem usava ela mesmo. — Jongin rolou os olhos, fazendo menção à vestimenta rebelde de mangas cortadas e colarinho frouxo.

— Eu sei. — Pressionou as sobrancelhas, completamente frustrado. — Mas queria guardar como lembrança da formatura.

Se sentiu menos azarado quando percebeu que várias outras também haviam ficado penduradas no alto. Yixing e Sehun imitavam os outros formandos ao redor, que recuperavam suas próprias peças do chão. A gravata era onde escreviam em canetinha o nome daqueles que haviam feito o seu ano letivo melhor ou o marcado, de alguma forma. Jongin jamais pensou que, ao final dele, a assinatura de Park Chanyeol estaria gravada ali.

— Ei, alunos! — Um homem sorridente com uma câmera enorme em um tripé chamou a atenção dos amigos, ao seu lado, um jovem aparentemente entediado segurava alguns bloquinhos de filme em branco. — Querem uma foto de recordação?

Dos quatro, Yixing e Jongin confirmaram quase em um uníssono, tratando de agarrar os cotovelos de seus namorados para que coubessem todos na fotografia. Chanyeol não gostava muito de fotos, mas cedeu, espremendo os lábios em um curvar tímido. Jongin sorria com todos os dentes e a marca registrada de Yixing – sua covinha – fora capturada pelo _flash_. Sehun foi o único a não sorrir, como o esperado, porém, sabiam que o gótico – com os cabelos retocados em um vermelho vívido e lápis de olho marcantes – estava igualmente feliz. Quando o filme foi revelado, instantaneamente, encararam a fotografia com certa emoção, era o primeiro registro deles juntos e foi em uma concordância mútua que decidiram ser justo Chanyeol ficar com a única cópia.

— Vira. — Jongin pediu. — Deixa eu usar suas costas.

Park acatou e teve a fotografia apoiada em si. Jongin retirou a tampa de uma canetinha vermelha que estava guardada no bolso e escreveu suas iniciais no verso, entre elas, um coração. Os outros também quiseram assinar, Yixing pediu para que não roubasse mais o dinheiro do almoço alheio e finalizou com um “ _bro_ ”, o que todos achavam esquisito demais, mas o chinês explicava ser alguma gíria do meio _hip hop_. “ _De seu hipotético quase-amigo_ ” foi a mensagem deixada por Oh Sehun. Havia perdido sua gravata, mas ganhara muito mais em retorno. Conquistou amigos, ainda que improváveis e inimagináveis a princípio, e alguém especial que fazia seu coração bater mais do que a própria função a ele atribuída.

 _Dancing with myself_ de _Billy Idol_ começou a tocar e todos os alunos correram eufóricos em direção ao palco, sacudindo os braços, onde uma banda mais ou menos tentava fazer um _cover_ minimamente decente. Jongin queria ir até lá com Chanyeol, seus músculos pareciam se movimentar de forma automática, era amargo o sentimento de querer dançar com Park, mas ser sempre parado pelos olhares de julgamentos. Contrariando a multidão, Sehun caminhava a passos despreocupados até a fonte que jorrava ponche de groselha, encheu uma concha até a metade e bebericou ali mesmo.

— Ruim. — O gótico reclamou com uma cara fechada. — Não tá batizado.

Chanyeol se aproximou com a face de quem possuía uma ideia diabólica quanto àquilo.

— Eu sei onde a gente pode encontrar álcool — avisou com um sorriso arteiro, Oh parecendo interessado onde a conversa levaria. — Uma garrafa cheinha. Whisky tá bom pra você?

— Até que você não é um completo imprestável, Park. — Já acostumado com os modos de Sehun, deu de ombros. Yixing o encarou com as bochechas infladas, mas Chanyeol defendeu-se, alegando que não era o dinheiro do almoço de ninguém. — Onde vamos conseguir isso?

— Na sala do diretor. — Chanyeol respondeu. Jongin e Yixing arregalaram os olhos. — Vi algumas coisas legais lá quando fui parar na detenção.

— Eu topo. — Sehun arqueou uma sobrancelha, só esperava que fosse ao menos um _Black & White_ para que valesse se esgueirar pelos corredores que eram monitorados e invadir a sala do quase ditador chinês. — Vamos.

Jongin achava aquilo uma péssima ideia, sempre lhe traria um frio na barriga a perspectiva de Chanyeol em perigo, quase tão amedrontado quanto se o senhor Park descobrisse sobre os dois. No entanto, ao ver que ele estava se divertindo, não quis interferir, mas sim estar _ao lado_ dele. Contudo, não ousou os acompanhar, combinaram de se encontrar na beira da piscina, um lugar mais afastado da festa sugerido por Zhang e, bem, enquanto aguardavam, não fazia mal que o amigo o interrogasse com a desculpa de estar colocando o papo em dia.

— Eu sabia que você gostava dele! — Yixing falou primeiro enquanto Jongin retirava os sapatos e as meias. — As brigas constantes e sem fundamentos e a forma que você olhava pra ele quando se esbarravam no corredor. Há uma linha muito tênue entre ódio e amor, sabia?

— Parece que nada se esconde de você, não é? — Jongin riu, sentando-se na beirada da piscina e mergulhando os pés na água. — Eu tentei odiá-lo. Como pude me envolver com alguém que era justamente o tipo que eu mais detestava?

— Vai ver ele só precisava conhecer você para perceber que não era aquele tipo de pessoa. — Yixing falou acompanhado de um sorriso sereno, mas que logo se desfez. — Fico aliviado dele ter percebido isso antes que fosse tarde, eu juro que se ele tivesse encostado um dedo em você, eu mesmo teria acabado com a raça dele.

— Ah, eu tenho certeza que teria, Xing — gargalhou. Era muito engraçado como o chinês mudava o humor da água para o vinho. Em um momento, defendia Park para logo em seguida o contrariar. — Mas aparentemente, mesmo após tudo o que passamos, as coisas acabaram se acertando. Talvez alguém lá em cima ainda goste de mim.

Jongin balançava os pés, se divertindo com as ondinhas que se formavam. Yixing franziu o cenho, pondo-se a pensar. Estava realmente indo tudo muito certo, feliz demais para o seu gosto e isso o preocupava. Talvez fosse apenas a personalidade desconfiada que aprendera a adquirir após todos aqueles anos.

— Onde está Doh Kyungsoo? — Perguntou ao lembrar que sua desagradável presença não atormentava os alunos de _El Dorado_ há alguns dias. — Não o vi nas últimas aulas e ele também não veio se formar hoje. Que estranho, ele não é de largar o osso.

— Não sei e nem quero saber. — Jongin deu de ombros. Tinha tanta coisa boa para ocupar sua mente, que até mesmo havia esquecido do delinquente.

— Espera aí... — Yixing logo percebeu algo esquisito quando o amigo não rolou os olhos ou fez alguma careta pela menção daquele que tinha infernizado todos os seus dias naquela instituição. — Kim Jongin, você transou, não é? — O outro virou o tronco para si em clara pose defensiva e ficou tão vermelho que Yixing não precisou que dissesse mais nada, ali estava a sua resposta. — Eu sabia! Por isso você está tão sorridente desde a sua festa de aniversário. Essa é exatamente a expressão de quem deu muito o cu, eu conheço de longe.

— Não fale como se você também não fizesse a mesma coisa com o Sehun. — Tentou aliviar sua barra devolvendo a fala. — Não tem nada de errado nisso, tem?

— Claro que também faço. Às vezes por baixo, às vezes por cima, não temos essas limitações.

— Deus! Isso é tão embaraçoso...

Yixing gargalhou ao notar a vergonha quase palpável de Jongin, que tentava esconder o rosto com as mãos. Se juntaria ao amigo na atividade aparentemente divertida de chutar a água da piscina, mas Oh voltava da sala do diretor com seu triunfo em mãos e, ao que parecia, já haviam aberto a garrafa no meio do caminho. Chanyeol tinha descolado copinhos coloridos da festa que rolava no salão principal e dava goles generosos no whisky amargo.

— Amor... — Park caminhou até Jongin com os braços abertos. — Você é tão lindo que dá vontade de agarrar você aqui mesmo. Vamos! Vamos para a sua casa.

Com a cena, Yixing quase engasgou com a quantidade pequena do líquido que queimou na sua garganta. Jongin estava petrificado, completamente envergonhado, enquanto o _bad boy_ envolvia os braços longos em volta do seu corpo, falando audível o quando queria repetir o que fizeram entre quatro paredes.

— Chan... Você já está bêbado? — Sem saber onde enfiar o rosto corado, descontava o nervosismo em tapinhas no braço exposto do namorado, que reclamava. — Não estou acreditando nisso, primeiro Yixing e agora você? Eu joguei pedra na cruz?

— Vamos contar pra todo mundo, _hm_? — Chanyeol se afastou um pouco de Jongin só para virar o copo de uma vez e encher o pulmão para gritar o que estava entalado. — Eu não quero mais guardar segredos, quero gritar pra todo mundo que você é meu namorado!

— Esse também é o meu desejo, mas concordamos de fazer isso depois que você arranjar um emprego e puder se manter sem a ajuda de seus pais, lembra? — Jongin tentou o recordar com um pouco de juízo, mas não podia negar que estava amedrontado com a possibilidade de Chanyeol fazer uma besteira enquanto bêbado. Portanto, resolveu que não iria ingerir nada alcoólico naquela noite, assim poderia manter o mínimo controle da situação. — Não vamos arriscar tudo agora que estamos tendo um pouco de paz.

Chanyeol pareceu entender, o que indicava que não estava tão fora de si assim, só tinha adquirido uma súbita coragem desenfreada. O que estava em jogo era muito mais que a liberdade do Park – pois tinha certeza que se fossem descobertos, seu pai o trancaria em casa e dificilmente se veriam novamente –, mas também possuíam o medo de serem machucados fisicamente. Haviam entrado em um acordo: quando Chanyeol possuísse independência financeira, assumiriam o namoro e sendo aceitos pela família Park ou não, não teriam mais o direito de interferir na vida do filho maior de idade.

Uma música começou a tocar demasiadamente alta, chegando até onde estavam. Chanyeol gostava de _Duran Duran_ e a vontade de cantar para Jongin enquanto o reflexo da água batia contra seu rosto o acometeu bruscamente. A voz suave do vocalista da banda cantava a letra e Park completava com a sua, grave e rouca:

_“Who do you need?”_

— I need you, Jongin.

_“Who do you love?”_

— I love you, Jongin.

Kim sorria bobo e apaixonado para a cena que o _bad boy_ fazia, fingindo que o copo era um microfone e tentando um coração um tanto desengonçado com os dedos. Jongin não estava alcoolizado, não havia ingerido uma gota sequer, mas sentia as bochechas insuportavelmente quentes. Yixing e Sehun já estavam em alguma parede próxima aos beijos e Park pensou que seria uma boa ideia beijar Jongin também. Se aproximou e colou as bocas, e só então se deu conta do quanto precisava daquele contato, como se fosse um combustível, como se fosse o ar que respirasse e em nenhum momento, pelos corações que batiam acelerados, desistiriam um do outro. Afastaram os lábios, assustados, quando ouviram um grito desesperado de uma aluna que havia entrado na área onde estavam. Ela estava acompanhada de um rapaz engomadinho e ambos olhavam chocados para os garotos que trocavam carícias. Chanyeol os encarou, lhes ofereceu o dedo do meio e em seguida voltou a beijar Jongin, enquanto Sehun tratava de os expulsar dali, irritadiço por atrapalharem seu momento com Zhang. Continuaram daquela forma, próximos um do outro na beira da piscina, conversando e trocando ósculos com sabor de um whisky sofisticado, até que passasse tempo suficiente para que sentissem o álcool começar a se esvair de seus corpos, até que o toque do _Nokia_ de Chanyeol indicasse que a hora de se despedirem estava próxima.

— Era o meu pai — falou seguido de um suspiro. — Avisou que já está perto daqui e em menos de cinco minutos passa pra me buscar. Você quer uma carona?

— Não, eu vou com o Sehun — respondeu nitidamente triste. Além do mais, não queria dividir uma viagem com o pastor Park. Por que o tempo passava tão rápido quando estavam juntos? Chegava a ser injusto. — Mas posso acompanhar você até a entrada da escola.

Enquanto caminhavam até lá, tentavam planejar o futuro incerto e como fariam para continuar a se encontrar agora que não teriam mais a desculpa de estudarem juntos. De qualquer forma, tentavam se agarrar na esperança de que ali não era o fim para eles, apenas o fechamento de um ciclo. Ainda tinham muita coisa para viver juntos.

— Queria poder me despedir apropriadamente. — Chanyeol encarou seus lábios enquanto ouvia a buzina estressada do carro do pai a alguns metros. — Eu te envio uma _SMS_ assim que chegar em casa.

— Eu também, mas só mais um pouquinho, certo? Precisamos aguentar só mais um pouco. — Não sabia se tentava convencer mais a Chanyeol ou a si mesmo. — Até lá...

Park confirmou com a cabeça e pôde ler um “eu te amo” mudo nos lábios de Jongin. Respondeu com um “até logo” antes que ele caminhasse de costas enquanto acenava até o _Santana_.

— Será nosso _segredo_.


	16. Epílogo: Por trás das máscaras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa história <3  
> Thanks for reading! <3

Quando Chanyeol adentrou o _Santana_ bordô, seu pai estava com uma expressão rígida, beirando a decepção. Ele cumprimentou o mais velho, que não o respondeu, então colocou o cinto, enquanto o pai encaixava a primeira marcha e dava partida no automóvel. Seguiram todo o caminho até em casa em silêncio, Park KangSoo apertava o volante com força e Chanyeol sentiu o característico frio na barriga quando o pai acelerou – mais do que a velocidade indicada – na estrada. A primeira vez durante todo o percurso que o mais velho lhe direcionou alguma palavra, foi quando estacionaram a algumas quadras de casa e o pastor pediu para que olhasse o porta-luvas. Chanyeol o fez, sem entender, mas logo descobriu quando encontrou um envelope amarelo e gasto.

— Abra. — O pai pediu, a voz trêmula indicava uma alteração nada agradável de suas emoções.

Chanyeol deveria ter desconfiado quando as coisas começaram a ficar calmas demais para ele. Não havia possibilidade de que, após tudo o que fizera em seus tempos rebeldes, o carma esquecesse de sua existência. O conteúdo do envelope eram diversas fotografias de Chanyeol se embriagando e fumando cigarros baratos com seus amigos no terraço da escola. Olhou hesitante para o pai, que não conseguia encarar o rosto do próprio filho e continuou a passar as fotografias. Todas as articulações pareceram enrijecer quando, entre elas, haviam fotos dele e Jongin trocando afetos na biblioteca.

— Pai. — Tentou se fazer ouvir, mas sabia que com o genitor que tinha, não adiantaria até mesmo o melhor dos discursos. — Eu posso explicar.

— Então além de marginal, você também é _viado_? — Seu pai virou o rosto para encarar a avenida, alguns carros passavam e foi com a luz dos faróis que pôde perceber os olhos marejados do mais velho. — Logo você, Chanyeol? O filho de um pastor.

A notícia era chocante para sua família, sabia disso. Ele não se orgulhava de todas as ruindades que fizera com outras pessoas, outros alunos, mas não se arrependia de ter se envolvido com Jongin, sendo seu único desejo tê-lo conhecido em outra ocasião que não envolvesse toda a história caótica que lhes rondava. Chegou a pensar que seu pai estivesse decepcionado por se preocupar consigo ou por ter uma ideia oposta do filho que carregava ao seu lado na igreja evangélica, mas sua última sentença só o provara com _o que_ e com _quem_ o pastor se importava. Na verdade, Park KangSoo não ligava muito para o álcool e para a nicotina, acreditava que umas boas surras de cinto pudessem resolver o problema, entretanto, tinha vergonha que seus fiéis chegassem a descobrir que Chanyeol estava envolvido com outro garoto.

— Então é só com isso que você se importa? Com o que os outros vão pensar? — O olhar confirmativo do pai doeu no fundo de seu coração, mais do que sua ação seguinte. — Sim, aqui sou eu beijando outro garoto, e daí? — Levantou a fotografia para que o pastor a encarasse, o que desencadeou mais ainda sua ira. — Nós estamos juntos e eu o amo!

O tapa que lhe atingiu a face foi forte e seco, latejava de um modo que Chanyeol teve de levar longos segundos para se recuperar.

— O ama?! — O mais velho riu soprado, desgostoso. — Eu tenho nojo de você, saia do meu carro.

— O quê? — Perguntou ainda atordoado. — Pai...

— Eu mandei sair do meu carro! — O mais velho retirou seu cinto de segurança à força, abriu a trava e o empurrou contra a porta entreaberta. — Não volte mais para casa, eu não tenho mais filho.

Expulso do automóvel, Chanyeol ficou largado na calçada, tentando digerir as palavras duras do próprio pai, aquele que era suposto lhe proteger do mundo. Ainda com as fotografias em mãos, as guardou no envelope e se permitiu analisá-lo melhor. O destinatário, Park Chanyeol; no verso, onde continham as informações do remetente, apenas um recado: _Um presentinho de Doh Kyungsoo_. Maldito! Deveria ter desconfiado que o delinquente o levaria junto para o inferno.

Andou dezenas de quadras a pé, até que estivesse em frente de sua casa, com os pés doloridos e o peito ofegante pela extensa caminhada. Em frente à residência, o _Santana_ se encontrava estacionado. Nunca pensou que choraria como chorou naquela noite do lado de fora, perdendo a noção do tempo enquanto tocava incessantemente a campainha, que não fora atendida. Como esperado, sua mãe não tomara atitude alguma, afinal, era apenas uma submissa. Seu pai não dera o braço a torcer, então Chanyeol ficou ali, sentado na calçada até que os carros parassem de vagar pelo bairro e somente a lua brilhasse no céu sem estrelas. Seu celular vibrou dentro do bolso e, ao abrir o _flip_ , viu ser uma mensagem de Jongin, provavelmente preocupado com a _SMS_ prometida que até então não havia chegado. Não queria o incomodar com seus problemas, mas não tinha escolha, não tinha para onde ir e mais parecia que a cada minuto que se passava, mais fria a rua deserta ficava. Chanyeol segurava os próprios braços, que tremiam, enquanto rangia os dentes. Sua boca já se encontrava arroxeada quando nem percebeu o namorado chegar em um táxi, o cobrindo com uma manta quentinha.

— Minha vontade era de entrar aí à força e dizer umas verdades para seu pai, mas eu sei que não adiantaria. — Jongin disse ao notar o choro angustiante ainda preso na garganta de Chanyeol e o ajudou a se levantar em um abraço aconchegante. — Por ora, vamos para a minha casa.

Se limitou a concordar com a cabeça, sentando no banco traseiro do carro amarelo acompanhado de Kim, e deixou que a cabeça pendesse em seu ombro. Era estranha a sensação de que a casa alheia mais parecia o seu lar do que a que crescera e vivera por dezenove anos. A senhora Kim preparou a ele um chocolate quente e lamentou o ocorrido, lhe informando que no dia seguinte mesmo iria até a residência dos Park para pegar seus pertences, pois não o submeteria à tortura de voltar para lá. Chanyeol agradeceu pela hospitalidade, apesar de, em seu íntimo, sentia que era apenas mais um problema para os Kim, os fazendo acordar tão tarde só para o acolher.

Jongin estabeleceu os lados da cama de casal, mas logo acabaram por invadir o território imaginário do outro, só para dormirem abraçados. Ali, no colo de Jongin, foi onde Chanyeol passou suas noites. Durante muito tempo.

(...)

_6 anos depois._

_Seul, Coréia do Sul, 2003._

— _My Precious Flower_ , bom dia!

A porta foi aberta delicadamente, fazendo o sininho denunciar a entrada de uma nova cliente na floricultura que começava a ganhar seu espaço no mercado do bairro. Chanyeol estava por trás do balcão, anotando alguns pedidos através do telefone, a loja estava consideravelmente mais movimentada naquela semana e seus poucos funcionários estavam todos ocupados, fazendo Park ter que colocar o avental e se virar na tarefa de tornar a vida de seus fregueses mais alegre e florida.

— Psiu. — Concentrado em anotar o endereço de sua próxima entrega, nem notou quando a mulher se aproximou, apenas levantando o olhar após ela o chamar pela segunda vez. — Será que pode me atender?

— Seulgi! — Reconheceria aquela voz e o rosto em qualquer lugar, mesmo que tivesse adotado um visual mais moderno e maduro, o batom cereja que coloria seus lábios lhe ofereciam um sorriso sincero em vê-lo.

— Está fazendo um bom trabalho aqui, Yeol. — Elogiou ao olhar a decoração a sua volta. Era a primeira vez visitando o novo negócio de seu antigo conhecido de escola e adorou como, mesmo havendo flores e jarros para todo lado, nada parecia exagerado. — A loja está linda!

Park a devolveu uma risada rouca pela observação, nitidamente mais grave do que a de alguns anos atrás.

— Dê os créditos para Jongin e seu gosto por organização — revelou, saindo de trás do balcão para cruzar os braços em frente à Kang. — Em que posso ajudar?

— Obviamente, estou precisando de flores, muitas delas. — Seulgi respondeu com as bochechas infladas, como se estivesse prestes a revelar um grande segredo. — E quando soube que abriu sua própria floricultura, não poderia pedir socorro a outra pessoa além de você.

— Fico feliz em ganhar seu dinheiro. — Chanyeol brincou e Kang rolou os olhos. — Qual a ocasião?

Ela estendeu a mão direita na frente do rosto de Park, mostrando o anel enorme e brilhante.

— Eu vou me casar! — Praticamente gritou agudo, animada. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos em surpresa, abrindo aos poucos um sorriso de todos os dentes.

Era de se esperar que mais cedo ou mais tarde o pedido viria, já que a bailarina conservava um relacionamento de quatro anos com uma celebridade que conhecera quando se mudou para estudar balé em Paris.

— Casar? — A voz entusiasmada veio do outro lado da lojinha. Jongin vinha do depósito, abraçado com alguns buquês enormes, esses que deixou em cima do balcão para correr até Seulgi, arregalando os olhos para seu anel. — Dizem que o tamanho da aliança corresponde ao amor do parceiro que fez o pedido e, considerando como esse diamante deve ter custado uma fortuna, ele deve amar _muito_ você.

— Estou feliz por você, Seulgi. — Chanyeol foi sincero, estava genuinamente feliz que Kang encontrara alguém que a merecesse. Após ela descobrir sobre seu relacionamento com Jongin, culpou-se por magoá-la, afinal, era uma pessoa boa. Depois de algum tempo, voltaram a se falar aos poucos, até que juntamente de Kim, puderam estabelecer uma boa amizade novamente, dessa vez, sem segredos entre eles. — O tal sortudo seria o lutador de _MMA_?

— Você quis dizer _o campeão invicto de peso médio_? — Ela sorriu, transparecendo orgulho pelo noivo francês. — Sim, é claro que é ele.

— É, Gigi... — Jongin se pronunciou, usando o apelido que sempre vinha junto de um deboche. — Parece que você tem uma tendência a gostar de _bad boys_.

— Pois é, engraçadinho. — Ela rolou os olhos enquanto os dois gargalhavam. — Tive que arranjar outro já que você roubou o meu.

Aquele era o tipo de conversa que já não atingia mais os três amigos, até mesmo faziam piadas sobre isso. Haviam superado o ocorrido e agora a lembrança apenas remetia ao ensino médio e à distante adolescência.

— Bem que poderíamos almoçar todos juntos, o que acham? — Jongin sugeriu.

— Eu adoraria, mas preciso acertar o número de convidados com o _buffet_ ainda hoje. É por isso que preciso, urgente, da resposta dos dois sobre uma coisa.

— O que seria? — Chanyeol questionou um tanto preocupado mediante ao tom de voz dramático de Kang. — Tem algo errado?

— Algo vai estar definitivamente errado caso ousarem dizer um ‘não’ para mim. — Ela respondeu, trazendo de volta o biquinho mimado da Seulgi do colegial. — Kim Jongin e Park Chanyeol, aceitariam ser meus padrinhos?

Ambos se olharam e Chanyeol quase quis rir por ser a primeira vez na vida em que imaginava dois homens como padrinhos da noiva, ainda mais se tratando de uma cerimônia religiosa. Mas já deixara de se importar com coisas assim há alguns anos e nem queria imaginar a reação dos pais de Kang ao descobrirem sobre a escolha da filha.

— Eu topo — respondeu com um sorriso e tornando o olhar para Jongin.

Ele estava com as duas mãos na boca, quase emocionado. Nunca imaginou receber um convite daqueles e, deveria confessar ser um de seus desejos após assistir a tantos programas de _TV_ sobre casamentos. Além disso, pensou que a bailarina teria arranjado outros amigos, talvez mais apropriados para o cargo, no tempo em que passou na França. Mas Seulgi retrucou, alegando que só pareceria certo se fossem eles e mais ninguém.

— É claro que aceitamos. — Jongin confirmou. — Seremos então seu padrinho e padrinho.

Consideraram consumado quando Kang sacou o lançamento _BlackBerry 6230_ da bolsa e adicionou o nome do casal em sua lista de convidados especiais.

— Para onde vai com tudo isso? — Perguntou ao perceber Jongin tomar em mãos novamente, com certa dificuldade, os buquês que antes colocara sobre o balcão.

Chanyeol o auxiliou a acomodar as flores em seus braços de uma forma que não ficassem amassadas e em seguida guardou uma folha dobrada em seu bolso traseiro, dando tapinhas leves que fez Kim corar violentamente por estarem em público.

— Aos finais de semana o Jongin me ajuda com as entregas, já que são os dias de mais movimentação aqui na loja e todos ficamos ocupados. — Chanyeol respondeu ao perceber que Kim estava mais preocupado em olhar de um lado para o outro, a fim de confirmar se algum funcionário ou freguês havia presenciado a mão do chefe em sua bunda. — Os endereços estão no bolso esquerdo, amor.

— É, eu notei — respondeu, envergonhado. — Nosso almoço fica pra depois então, certo? — Seulgi sorriu, confirmando com a cabeça e Jongin se despediu ainda com as bochechas coradas. — Nos vemos em breve, Gigi.

Chanyeol acompanhou o namorado até a porta, a abrindo para que passasse com a mercadoria e selando seus lábios em um selinho rápido como demonstração de carinho. Ao fechar a porta de vidro, percebeu que gostava do tilintar do sininho mais do que imaginava, pois fora uma das primeiras coisas nas quais ele e Kim escolheram quando compraram a lojinha, após muito esforço e anos de economias. Aquele som significava que aquele lugar era seu por conquista e, ao olhar ao redor, conseguia enxergar muito de seu amado ali também. Retornando para o balcão, onde Seulgi o aguardava para escolher que tipo de flor gostaria como decoração, Park deu uma última olhada para a entrada da loja, certificando-se de que Jongin não havia voltado para buscar algo que esqueceu, como quase todas as vezes lhe acontecia.

— Agora que Jongin já saiu, eu posso te contar algo que venho planejando há algum tempo. — Chanyeol disse em um tom meio misterioso, quase se inclinando para sussurrar ao ouvido de Kang. — Na verdade, eu também tenho um convite para você.

(...)

Abriu os olhos devagar, ainda pesados, e encarou a cortina, que deixava escapar pelas extremidades alguns feixes de luz que iluminavam o quarto meio-escuro. Sorriu ao lembrar da discussão amigável que tivera com Chanyeol, no dia em que escolheram os móveis e decorações daquele lugar. Queria a cortina amarela, enquanto Park preferia tons mais monótonos e escuros. No entanto, Jongin ganhou a discussão, pois, mesmo que o apartamento fosse de Chanyeol, cores quentes lhe recordavam Kim e servia como um tipo de consolo quando o namorado não estava dividindo a cama consigo. Não era o caso daquele dia, a propósito, quando Jongin despertou e sentiu o abraço do homem adormecido atrás de si, assim como a respiração pesada que batia contra sua nuca. Com todo o cuidado do mundo, tentou mover o braço forte de Chanyeol de sua cintura, não tinha a intenção de o acordar e se permitiu observar, só por uns minutinhos, os fios já um pouco longos que se emaranhavam no travesseiro. Deixar aqueles lençóis era sempre uma tarefa árdua, todavia, não mais dolorosa que cinco anos atrás, quando Park conseguira seu próprio emprego, dos mais simples, e decidira deixar sua casa, alegando que não se sentia bem em permitir que a senhora Kim cuidasse de si para sempre. Afinal, era um crescido agora, e um adulto deveria arcar com suas próprias responsabilidades.

Depositando um beijinho na bochecha amassada, que se seguiu de um resmungo, finalmente levantou-se, sentindo na sola dos pés o chão frio lhe ajudar a despertar. Era uma manhã de segunda-feira e havia muito o que fazer naquele dia.

— Oi, pequenininho. — Cumprimentou Toben, o cachorrinho filhote de Chanyeol, que rodopiava pela cozinha, abanando o rabo felpudo freneticamente. Foi num dia chuvoso quando seguiu Park até o portão de seu condomínio, e até relutou em ficar com o animal por pensar que um cachorro tão bonitinho como ele já deveria ter um dono, ou então escapado de um _pet shop_. O levou para dentro do apartamento só para o alimentar e ceder um lugarzinho quente para dormir, porém, quando percebeu que ninguém o procurava, decidiu adotá-lo permanentemente. — Você deve estar com fome. Se eu encher a sua vasilha de ração, você não me dedura pra o _bad boy_ , não é?

O cachorrinho moveu a cabeça para o lado, provavelmente o achando esquisito por cair na gargalhada ali sozinho, ao pensar que mesmo após seis anos, algumas coisas – como os apelidos que ainda costumavam trocar entre si – nunca mudavam. No entanto, um detalhe de extrema importância em sua vida ainda o incomodava. Constantemente lembrava-se do dia em que recebeu o convite de Choi Siwon para ingressar na Universidade de Artes de Seul, com a promessa de que tudo seriam flores. Por um tempo, tudo correu bem. Jongin fez alguns colegas na faculdade, os professores eram atenciosos, até que começou a perceber que, da mesma forma do colegial, não se encaixava em nenhum grupo. Era novamente o garoto bailarino e solitário, fadado a suportar o peso da desigualdade social. Contudo, não desistiu e agradeceu aos céus pela oportunidade que lhe fora dada. Passou pelos perrengues, que lhe custaram algumas lágrimas e momentos de desespero, e formou-se após quatro longos e árduos anos, sendo bom o suficiente para arranjar uma entrevista de emprego logo que conquistou o diploma. Agora, já há dois anos fazendo parte de uma boa companhia de dança, Jongin ainda se sentia infeliz no quesito profissional. O salário era bom, _muito bom_ , mas lhe doía no coração enxergar que seu papel como o único homem na companhia era apenas prover mais visibilidade ainda para as bailarinas de sexo feminino, como se uma identidade de gênero o fizesse ser menos merecedor dos holofotes, nunca tendo seu próprio número e servindo apenas como um apoio para coreografias inéditas, que enchiam os olhos do público de brilho e admiração, sem que soubessem como Jongin se sentia verdadeiramente. Uma atração de circo. Uma espécie de novidade que lhes proporcionava um friozinho na barriga que logo se esvaía com o fechar das cortinas.

“ _Este garoto, ele é o futuro_ ”. Com o pensamento da frase que um dia fora direcionada para si, que Jongin grudou um bilhetinho para Chanyeol na geladeira, logo ao lado das várias fotos bregas do casal, e saiu pela porta, em busca de seu futuro.

Foi uma surpresa geral quando, justo no dia de pagamento daquele mês, Kim Jongin reuniu-se com seus colegas de profissão no meio do salão e informou sua saída da companhia. Claro, nem todos ali eram completos egocêntricos. Existiam os que o abraçaram em despedida e sinceramente lhe desejaram sucesso, mas também os que só conseguiam reclamar e questionar como agora performariam os números de romance sem ele. Honestamente, não se surpreendeu com esse segundo tipo, há muito tempo deixara de criar expectativa com as pessoas e, no mínimo, teriam de procurar nos quatro cantos de Seul até encontrar um bailarino à altura de Jongin. Curvou-se antes de passar por aquela porta pela última vez, estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentia a dorzinha fina lhe acometer o peito, deixar um pedaço de si para trás era difícil e possuía uma tendência a apegar-se e criar raízes profundas, ainda mais quando se tanto batalhou para chegar onde chegou. Contudo, sabia que ali não era o seu destino final e raízes, quando muito profundas, podem te prender em uma vida de acomodação, onde as pessoas se convencem de que está tudo bem não seguir em frente.

Não teve muito o que lastimar por conta do celular que vibrava, o forçando a focar no conteúdo da mensagem de texto. Era Chanyeol, informando que tinha acabado de acordar e visto seu recadinho na porta da geladeira. O florista estava animado como uma criança após a criação dos _emojis_ – as imagens miudinhas que agora podiam ser inseridas nas _SMS_ –, e enviou várias carinhas sonolentas para Jongin, o perguntando se já havia encontrado o tal do seu futuro. Kim riu, quase esbarrando em alguém enquanto caminhava até a calçada, e lhe devolveu _emojis_ pensativos, seguido da mensagem: “ _Estou indo até o meu futuro agora mesmo, não me espere para o almoço_.”

(...)

— E então, o que o senhor achou? — A corretora questionou, agarrada na prancheta, cheia de expectativas. — Este imóvel acabou de ser desocupado e fica em uma área nobre e central de Seul.

Jongin se demorou em fazer mais perguntas sobre o valor e qualidade – inegável – do _duplex_. Ela suspirou, cansada, quase implorando para que, pelo amor de Deus, o rapaz fechasse negócio. Já faziam várias semanas desde que perambulava por aquela cidade feito louca em busca de um imóvel que atendesse às necessidades do cliente. Precisava ser um local grande, de dois andares, e com muitos, _muitos_ espelhos. Jongin analisou pela milésima vez cada centímetro do salão, surpreendendo-se consigo mesmo por agir de maneira tão exigente, porém, ninguém podia o julgar, tudo que queria era ter certeza antes de assinar os papéis, afinal, eram anos de economias. Por fim, tornou o olhar para a jovem que o assistia no aguardo de um veredicto e abriu um sorriso, a corretora certamente descolaria uma ótima comissão.

— Eu gostei — disse, notando a expressão da moça relaxar. Finalmente, encerraria aquela busca que por muito tempo lhe pareceu eterna. — Na verdade esse lugar é perfeito, eu quero comprar!

— Que ótimo! — Ela pareceu aliviada. — Então o próximo passo é preencher essa ficha de reserva do imóvel e amanhã mesmo seu contrato já estará pronto.

Enquanto escrevia, brincando com a corretora sobre como agora estava livre de seu cliente mais difícil, a porta grande de vidro foi aberta, e por ela passou um marmanjo com os olhos marejados e nariz vermelhinho, o que logo entregou que tinha passado longas horas chorando, novamente.

— Olha só, nem inauguramos a escola de dança ainda e meu sócio já está atrasado. — Assinou no final da folha e entregou a prancheta para a moça, que se curvou para ambos e se retirou do local. — O que houve?

— Acabei de deixar o Sehun no aeroporto. — Yixing explicou enquanto fungava. — Ele foi fazer uma sessão de fotos em Hong Kong.

— E você começou a chorar de novo, não foi? — Brincou com um rolar de olhos. Entretanto, para Zhang, as viagens constantes de Oh para modelar nas mais conceituadas revistas de moda alternativa eram um assunto demasiado sério e melancólico. — É assim todas as vezes, não é como se fosse a primeira revista dele. Pelo visto muita gente possui um gosto exótico pra essas coisas...

— Você fala desse assunto com uma cara deslavada porque não é você quem vai passar duas semanas longe do Chanyeol.

— Pelo menos você mora com o Sehun, eu e Chanyeol ainda revezamos os dias de quem dorme na casa de quem — devolveu, com um bico se fazendo presente em seus lábios cheinhos. Só ali parou para pensar sobre como era difícil aguentar a saudade de Park após seis longos anos de relacionamento e ainda morando em casas separadas. Não é como se o convite não houvesse sido feito, mas fora escolha de Jongin não deixar a avó, já com a idade mais avançada, completamente sozinha em casa. Yixing pareceu um pouco mais convencido com o argumento e esfregou as costas da mão no nariz pela última vez. — Não fique triste, logo ele estará de volta. Além do mais, não é de todo mal, porque vou precisar de todo o seu foco aqui no planejamento da escola.

Zhang concordou com a cabeça e acompanhou Kim, que lhe apresentava o salão.

— Eu vou dar aulas no andar de baixo? — Questionou, sendo a primeira vez em que pisava no imóvel. Todavia, gostou do que viu, mas as sobrancelhas marcadas logo demonstraram estranheza ao encarar uma parte específica da decoração. — Por acaso aqui funcionava uma escolinha do jardim de infância? Eu odiei essa parede com pintura de nuvens. — Apontou como se ali residisse um monstro.

— É só cobrir com um papel de parede. — Jongin deu de ombros. Já estava acostumado com a personalidade exagerada de Yixing, mesmo quando as soluções para dados problemas fossem tão simples. Parando pra pensar, talvez o chinês fosse mais espalhafatoso que o gótico em muitos outros sentidos.

— Tem certeza que vai abrir vagas para garotas também? — A voz suave fez um eco por conta do lugar grande e vazio. — Eu achei que o nosso foco aqui seria trazer mais garotos para a arte da dança.

— Que tipo de luta por igualdade seria essa se acabássemos por excluir alguém? — Jongin respondeu. Durante dois anos infelizes na antiga companhia de dança, sempre se questionou sobre o que faltava em sua vida e porque sentia-se daquela forma, incompleto. O cansaço pesava em seus ombros, fazendo questão de mostrar ao bailarino que estava em uma constante batalha. E, enquanto continuasse a se divergir de outras pessoas, isolando-se como se fosse fazer valer a fuga, a guerra estaria perdida. — Sem falar que, assim como os meninos precisam de visibilidade no balé, também seria bom ver meninas engajadas no _hip hop_ , não?

— Você está certo, será mais que interessante trabalhar com um público diferente. — Yixing concordou, lembrando-se que na época de escola, a turma de _hip hop_ era formada inteiramente por meninos. — Só acho que nós pensamos em tudo, menos em um nome para a nossa própria companhia de dança — disse, com o indicador batucando no queixo fino e tomando longos segundos de reflexão. — Que tal _Everybody_? Como aceitaremos inscrições de todos, sem distinções, um nome que indicasse que aqui é um lugar em que todo mundo é aceito e acolhido, cairia bem.

— Eu gostei. — Não precisou de muita insistência para que Jongin concordasse, afinal o bailarino não era muito criativo com títulos, a forma que chamava seus bichinhos de pelúcia o deduravam. Além do mais, o nome proposto transmitia exatamente a mensagem que queria. — Yixing, você é um gênio.

— Sem falar que... Mesmo após esses anos, _Everybody_ continua sendo o melhor _comeback_ dos _Backstreet Boys_. — Jongin suspirou enquanto negava com a cabeça, o que lhe rendeu xingos irados por parte de Zhang, fã de carteirinha da _boy band_. Teve de se explicar que a reação não havia sido direcionada ao melhor álbum de _pop_ de todos os tempos, do qual gostava muito, mas sim por se recordar de um _Dia da Vestimenta Livre_ específico, lá no colegial, e implorou para todos os deuses existentes que Yixing não aparecesse para lecionar vestido de pijamas. — Ei! Quando podemos ir comprar as tintas e os papéis de parede? Eu realmente odiei aquela pintura de nuvens...

(...)

— Nini, esse restaurante é mesmo fabuloso. — Seulgi elogiou assim que Kim efetuou o pagamento integral da conta, alegando que se tratava de um convite de boas-vindas. — Geralmente não almoço fora por não ter opções para mim, e quando tem, costumam não ser muito saborosas. Mas a comida vegetariana daqui é incrível, precisamos vir mais vezes.

— Eu sabia que iria gostar, é o meu favorito em toda a cidade. — Sorriu satisfeito e se retiraram do estabelecimento sem muita pressa. — Na festa de inauguração, nos serviram dois hambúrgueres, quem acertasse qual era preparado com carne vegetal e qual era de carne animal, comia de graça.

— E no fim, quanto foi que deu a conta? — A bailarina debochou, o riso se tornando mais alto quando Jongin formou o conhecido biquinho irritado. Era muito óbvio que haviam perdido o desafio.

— Em minha defesa, se fosse sabor frango frito, eu jamais me confundiria.

Ambos atravessaram correndo na faixa de pedestre, antes que o semáforo ficasse verde novamente e seguiram caminhando na calçada movimentada, contaminados pela alegria, gesticulando e imitando os modos que Kang atravessaria os portões da igreja ao encontro de seu amado. Como era do feitio de Jongin ser alguém organizado e com bom gosto para decoração – como comprovou na floricultura alguns dias atrás –, a bailarina prezava por sua opinião, não deixando de pedi-la em exatamente todos os detalhes do casamento.

— E sobre a música, o que você acha que seria mais romântico? — Perguntou, atenta. Os olhos pesados quase pressionavam o outro. — Tradicional ou algo mais ousado?

— Quem vai casar é você ou sou eu?

— É, sou eu, claro. — Ela pareceu espantada e Jongin franziu a sobrancelha com a reação. Seulgi era meio espalhafatosa mesmo, sempre curiosa e muitas vezes ingênua. Porém, naquele dia em específico, estava mais intrometida que o usual, anotando cada resposta sua. Sinceramente, não duvidaria se a bailarina perguntasse até mesmo sua posição sexual predileta. Bom, talvez fosse a excitação para o evento mais importante de sua vida, tão resplandecente quanto o anel enorme que quase os cegava sob os raios solares do meio-dia. Ela abriu um sorriso e fechou abruptamente o caderninho de capa dourada. — É que você é o meu padrinho, é o seu dever me ajudar com isso.

O argumento era bom, Jongin não podia negar. E sua confirmação ao convite apenas dava carta branca para a noiva o interrogar sobre o que tivesse vontade. No fim, estava feliz em ajudar.

— Eu gosto de algo mais intimista — respondeu à pergunta anterior. — Voz e violão seria muito romântico. Mas claro que essa é a _minha_ definição de perfeição e você disse que o lutador não é muito bom no gogó, então...

Kang formou um biquinho, pois também gostava do conceito, mas se optasse por deixar o noivo perto de um microfone, era capaz de todos os convidados saírem correndo antes do “sim”. Abriu novamente o caderninho só para deixar registrado que uma melodia pré-gravada seria o mais ideal.

— Oh! Com isso você certamente vai poder me ajudar. — Ela ditou animada assim que passou os olhos pelo último item da lista. — Flores! Eu anotei os nomes e as fotografei para não esquecer suas aparências, mas ainda não consegui me decidir entre elas. São todas lindas. Rosa, cerejeira, margarida e tulipa foram as que mais me encantei.

— Não é surpresa para ninguém que eu sou amante das rosas vermelhas. — Seulgi concordou com a cabeça por uma constatação tão óbvia. — Mas sempre achei que lírios combinassem melhor com você. Na verdade, acho que flores de cor branca ou com pequenos detalhes coloridos caem muito bem para o estilo de decoração que você procura. Margaridas também, são delicadas e, em controvérsia, são as favoritas de Chanyeol. — Falar de flores sempre o remeteriam ao namorado, que religiosamente fazia questão de o presentear com as mais bonitas de cada estação. Sem perceber, já dissertava sobre o assunto com os olhinhos brilhando e o sorriso largo estampado no rosto. — Me lembro que, por vezes costumamos usar margaridas para tomar decisões em que não há uma concordância mútua. Sabe? Contamos bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer... Até que a última pétala decida.

Kang Seulgi sorriu e moveu a caneta pela última vez sobre o papel branco.

— Você foi de grande ajuda, Nini. — Ela disse com o sorriso arteiro nos lábios coloridos. — Vou me lembrar disso.

(...)

— Me diz... O que eu não faço por você? — Jongin reclamou ao passar pela porta da própria residência. — Quatro horas, Chanyeol! Quatro horas de filme...

Park abriu um sorriso bonito, enlaçando os braços grandes por trás de sua cintura enquanto tentavam andar grudadinhos.

— Acredite, essa é uma prova de amor muito grande — agradeceu selando o pescoço à mostra com um beijo carinhoso.

Chanyeol era um grande fã de _O Senhor dos Anéis_ , todos sabiam disso. Quando o primeiro filme foi lançado, em 2001, a alegria foi tão grande que faltou emoldurar os ingressos e os pendurar na sala do seu apartamento. Jongin pensou que aquele seria apenas mais um dos momentos bons que compartilhariam, então o acompanhava em todos, mesmo que não entendesse nada sobre a Terra Média e achasse muito difícil não cair no sono na sala de cinema.

— A vovó não está em casa? — Jongin pensou alto ao notar a residência demasiadamente silenciosa, com a maioria de suas luzes apagadas.

— Ainda deve estar na igreja. Hoje é domingo, não é?

Jongin quis correr até o telefone para se conectar com a vó, afinal, com a idade avançada que estava, causava preocupações sobre seu paradeiro. Contudo, Chanyeol não o deixou completar a ligação, alegando que ela estava bem onde estivesse e o enchendo de desculpas para que deixasse pra lá. Kim semicerrou os olhos, Park possuía um grande carinho pela senhora, o que resultava em uma proteção quase maternal. Vê-lo assim, despreocupado, deixou Jongin desconfiado, logo arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e encarando o namorado como quem havia sido pego na mentira.

— Você sabe onde ela está, não sabe? — Questionou, recebendo a confirmação quando Chanyeol engoliu em seco. — O que estão tramando?

Park suspirou em desistência. Manter uma surpresa para Kim Jongin era uma das coisas mais difíceis que já tentara na vida. Porém, de um jeito ou de outro, estava mais do que na hora de revelá-la.

— Você me pegou. — Sorriu envergonhado, bagunçando os cabelos escuros como se fosse o ajudar a pôr as palavras para fora. — Eu preparei algo para você. Está lá em cima, no seu quarto. Quer descobrir o que é?

Já fazia seis anos desde que se beijaram pela primeira vez e, apesar do tamanho intimidador e histórico escolar caótico, Chanyeol vinha se provando o belo de um romântico nos últimos anos, nunca economizando dinheiro e esforço para agradar o bailarino. Deu-lhe a mão em confirmação, estava ansioso para descobrir o que Park arquitetara com tanto carinho para si. O que mais, após todo esse tempo, surpreenderia Jongin?

Subiram pelas escadas e no corredor mesmo pôde notar as pétalas de rosas vermelhas que trilhavam um caminho até o quarto. Quando chegaram em frente à porta, Chanyeol pediu para que fechasse os olhos e então os cobriu com a mão grande, era possível notar o nervosismo de Park pela forma com que tremia. O interior do cômodo cheirava a velas afrodisíacas, recentes. Chanyeol não poderia tê-las preparado, já que estava consigo o tempo todo no cinema, certamente tivera ajuda da senhora Kim. Com a permissão, abriu os olhos e era quase mágica a dança das luzes das velas na pele porcelana de Park. Nas mãos que chacoalhavam, perdendo a luta para a ansiedade, uma flor de margarida. Esta tinha inúmeras pétalas brancas como leite, escolhida a dedo pelo florista.

— Você está prestes a tomar uma decisão séria, Jongin. Talvez para a vida toda — sussurrou um “eu espero que seja” com a bochechas já rubras.

Passou a flor para as mãos do amado, que deslizou os dedos longos por cada pétala. Era um hábito de ambos, apesar de que o que estava prestes a ser proposto fosse importante demais para ser decidido daquela forma. No entanto, havia algo poético em cada atitude, como se cada passo dado andasse lado a lado de significados que contavam a história deles. Sem entender, mas ainda assim curioso demais, Jongin começou a contar. Seu coração o dizia que aquele momento era além de uma surpresa comum, afinal, não havia data comemorativa específica naquela noite.

— Bem-me-quer... — Arrancou a primeira pétala. — Mal-me-quer... — Arrancou a segunda.

Chanyeol encarava atentamente o cair das pétalas até que pousassem levemente sobre o tapete felpudo. Quando Jongin destacou a penúltima, coincidentemente um “mal-me-quer”, as mãos de Park repousaram sobre as suas e os olhos enormes, marejados e cheios de expectativas, pesaram em direção aos seus. Eram os mesmos orbes negros culpados de fazê-lo se apaixonar no colegial e diria _sim_ a todos os seus pedidos, independente do resultado das margaridas.

— Há muito tempo atrás, um calouro teve a audácia de enfrentar o líder de um grupo de _bad boys_... — Relembrou, a voz trêmula. — Eu senti ódio, meu sangue fervia só em ficar perto de você... Até que você descobriu um segredo meu. A verdade é que eu me senti um pouco decepcionado quando a sua condição para não revelar sobre minha família seria te deixar em paz. Eu não _queria_ ficar longe de você e nem _conseguia_ , parece que o destino sempre nos unia nas situações mais imprevisíveis. Me desculpe por demorar tanto a tomar uma atitude e por permitir que você se machucasse. Foi quando percebi que eu me sentia diferente em relação a você, até mesmo me divertia com você. Por algum tempo, tive raiva de mim mesmo por não saber o que aquele sentimento caótico no peito significava, mas você me ensinou. Me ensinou que eu não tinha que atormentar outros adolescentes e agir como um rebelde sem causa para me sentir vivo, porque não há nada que faça um ser humano sentir-se mais vivo do que amar alguém. Eu precisei conhecer você para me tornar alguém melhor e sempre vou precisar de você ao meu lado. — Chanyeol respirou fundo antes de finalmente dizer as palavrinhas que tanto tiraram seu sono nas últimas semanas. — Kim Jongin, quer se casar comigo?

Por quase um minuto inteiro, mantiveram-se estáticos. Chanyeol com certo receio pela resposta, mesmo que já conservassem um relacionamento estável, não era um mestre da autoestima, no fim das contas. Já Jongin, não queria acreditar que tanta alegria assim pudesse caber em seu peito. Era como se, à medida que Park discursava, pudesse visualizar as cenas de dois adolescentes brigando e se apaixonando. _Se descobrindo_. Sem perceber, uma lágrima fujona já escorria pela bochecha e quase pediu para o outro repetir o pedido, mas apressou-se em responder quando notou que ele começava a se desesperar pela demora. Puxou a última pétala e fechou os dedos grandes cuidadosamente em volta dela, como se a guardasse na palma de Park.

— _Bem-me-quer_ — respondeu com o sorriso já começando a crescer. — É claro que sim! Qualquer resposta além da que eu aceito passar o resto da minha vida com você, está fora de cogitação.

O rosto de Chanyeol pareceu se iluminar automaticamente, os olhos brilhavam como se, finalmente, houvesse alcançado tudo o que almejava em sua vida. Sua própria moradia, seu próprio negócio e agora, o homem que amava como seu noivo. Ajoelhou-se para tomar para a si a mão elegante, puxando uma caixinha vermelha do bolso do casaco e encaixando o anel brilhante lentamente. Não era dos maiores, como o que o noivo milionário de Kang havia a presenteado, mas era uma aliança cara, resultado de anos de economia por parte do florista e que deixava a mão de Kim ainda mais bonita. Com o polegar, secou gentilmente as lágrimas de felicidade que já molhavam o rosto de Jongin, mas não era como se estivesse muito diferente.

— Sei que não é um diamante do tamanho da sua casa, mas...

— Bobo! — Jongin riu, Chanyeol havia mesmo ficado com aquilo na cabeça. — _Você_ é o meu presente mais precioso.

As bocas de resvalaram de leve, quentes e íntimas, sem pressa para provar do sabor alheio, aprofundando o contato aos poucos. Apesar do objetivo principal ter sido cumprido, a noite ainda estava longe de acabar. Sem deixar de distribuir beijos por todo o pescoço de Jongin, Chanyeol o virou de costas para si e puxou o casaco pesado que Kim ainda vestia. Agora de frente para a cama de casal, Jongin sentiu o frio na barriga lhe dominar ao vê-la toda decorada com rosas vermelhas e velinhas aromáticas ao redor.

— O que achou? — Chanyeol perguntou próximo ao seu ouvido.

— Que mesmo após seis anos, você ainda é capaz de me surpreender.

(...)

Jongin descobriu ser o último a saber sobre o próprio casamento. Pelas suas costas, Chanyeol combinou a presença de seus amigos e fez os preparativos da festa, tendo uma _grande ajuda_ sobre o que seria considerada uma cerimônia perfeita. Porém, para que a taça de Park transbordasse, apenas faltava uma coisa ali. _Alguém_.

— Ele não vem, não é? — Lamentou baixinho, enquanto esperava no portão o pai, que não compareceu.

Jongin pousou a mão sobre seu ombro, tentando o confortar. Não é como se Chanyeol tivesse muitas esperanças em se darem bem um dia mesmo. _O pastor nunca aceitaria o que o filho era_. Kim sentiu o coração apertar quando, ao estacionar um carro em frente à residência, Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, questionando "será que é ele"? No entanto, outra pessoa saiu do veículo e ambos decidiram que era melhor focar nas coisas boas que aquela noite ainda os oferecia, deixando o assunto de Park KangSoo para trás.

— Oh! Aí está ela. A enganadora profissional! — Jongin cumprimentou Seulgi, que vinha desfilando, toda trabalhada em um vestido vinho de lantejoulas. — Pessoal, já falei pra vocês que ela e o meu noivo estavam comungados para preparar essa festa?

— Umas quinhentas vezes. — Sehun resmungou enquanto bebericava a bebida alcoólica em seu copo.

Não era uma festa muito grande ou sofisticada. Por não poderem se casar legalmente na Coréia do Sul, tiveram que se contentar com uma reunião entre amigos no quintal da residência dos Kim. Contudo, Park, usando de sua habilidade como florista e da boa vontade de ajudar de Yixing e Sehun, foram capazes de transformar o local em um belo jardim, com mesas e cadeiras para os convidados e sem pecar em muita comida e bebida. Alguns ex-colegas de faculdade do bailarino também vieram para desejar felicitações ao casal.

— Se eu perguntasse qualquer coisa, você desconfiaria, então tive que usar outros meios.

— E então, onde vai ser o casório oficial? — Kang perguntou, sentando-se junto com eles e fechando o círculo de amigos formados no colégio _El Dorado_. — Quero a certidão na minha mesa.

— Países Baixos! — Jongin respondeu animado. — Lá já é permitido o casamento homoafetivo, enquanto aqui ainda é perigoso o simples fato de nos assumirmos.

— Infelizmente, nosso país é evoluído em muitos aspectos, mas em assuntos de extrema importância, como inclusão social, a Coréia ainda está muito atrás — lamentou Chanyeol.

— E quando vocês irão? — Dessa vez foi Yixing quem perguntou. Estava tão emocionado por seu melhor amigo, após tudo o que Kim passou na adolescência, ele merecia toda a felicidade que encontrara em Chanyeol. — Já compraram as passagens e reservaram o hotel?

— Sim, iremos em abril. Chanyeol quer conhecer a primavera em Amsterdã. Mas, na verdade, não me importo muito qual seja a estação, desde que eu esteja com ele.

O restante da mesa começou a soltar sons fofos e mimar os dois, até que Oh, já meio alterado pela vodca, resolveu também convidar o próprio noivo.

— Nós deveríamos ir para lá também oficializar nossa união — sugeriu com a voz mais audível que o normal, virando-se para Zhang.

Todos se olharam com estranheza, então Jongin desconfiou do motivo de Yixing estar usando um moletom, que cobria até a ponta dos dedos, em pleno verão de Seul. O chinês escondia um anel de diamante gigante, que deixou até mesmo Kang Seulgi com inveja.

— Vocês vão se casar? — Praticamente pulou de onde estava até a cadeira de Zhang, analisando a pedra que chamava mais atenção que a lua. — Quando isso aconteceu?

— Yixing não quis contar antes pra não tirar o foco da sua festa. — Sehun revelou.

— Ele quem pediu a minha mão. — Yixing respondeu. — Me levou até um cemitério e, apontando para uma cova, disse: _Quero ficar com você até que a morte nos separe_. — Chanyeol, Jongin e Seulgi arregalaram os olhos, mas acabaram por cair na gargalhada. Sehun era mesmo esquisito. — Foi fofo, vai? — Entretanto, aos olhos de Yixing, Sehun sempre seria, bizarramente, fofo.

Após algumas taças e muita conversa, Chanyeol levantou-se da mesa e foi em direção ao pequeno palco que havia montado. Das informações que Kang conseguira arrancar de Jongin, a única que ainda não tinha sido realizada naquela cerimônia, era a música. Voz e violão, como Kim julgava ser sua preferência. Para sua sorte, Park era bom nos dois, graças aos anos de experiência na banda da igreja que costumava frequentar.

— Essa canção é para o homem que, logo em breve, será meu esposo. — Chanyeol anunciou no microfone, todo envergonhado pelos olhares de expectativa. — Espero que goste, amor.

Era possível notar os pés de Jongin batucando no chão, que nada mais era do que uma mania do bailarino quando estava nervoso. Chanyeol limpou a garganta e começou a cantar _You Are So Beautiful_ , de _Joe Cocker_. Religiosamente, no mesmo horário que o florista costumava encerrar o expediente de sua loja, a rádio tocava essa mesma música e, no dia anterior ao da inauguração, os dois a dançaram no meio da floricultura, tendo como público apenas os arranjos que exalavam seus aromas adocicados. Portanto, foi quase impossível para Jongin manter a compostura, tendo de ser consolado pelos amigos, pois seu choro de emoção se unia ao canto de seu amado.

_You are so beautiful to me_

(Você é tão bonito para mim)

_Can’t you see?_

(Você não pode ver?)

_You're everything I hoped for_

(Você é tudo o que eu esperava)

_You're everything I need_

(Você é tudo o que eu preciso)

_You are so beautiful to me_

(Você é tão bonito para mim)

Dali em diante, os dois só viveriam momentos bonitos.

(...)

_Alguns meses depois._

Jongin ainda conseguia sentir a brisa da primavera resvalando em seu corpo e o cheiro gostoso do café holandês. Toda manhã, durante as semanas de lua-de-mel, Chanyeol o acordava com uma xícara de expresso quentinho e uma flor diferente repousada na bandeja. Se parecia com um sonho no qual Jongin nunca queria acordar, e as lembranças doces o puxavam de volta para as paisagens da Holanda. Porém, ainda tinha muito o que fazer na Coréia. Era o dia da inauguração de sua própria escola de dança e, desta vez, era Kim quem estava atrasado. Yixing o avistou passando sorridente pela porta de vidro e não o julgou, pois também se sentia realizado daquela forma. Eram pessoas fortes! Venceram o preconceito em uma sociedade conservadora e agora ninguém seria capaz de os parar.

— Seus alunos já estão lhe aguardando, professor Kim. — Zhang anunciou após permitir que seu sócio admirasse bem o belo trabalho que havia sido feito na decoração da escola.

Jongin demorou um pouco a responder, com sua atenção presa na movimentação das pessoas que entravam para se informar sobre o funcionamento, sendo recebidas por uma recepcionista simpática. Ela o cumprimentou, curvando-se levemente e Jongin sorriu, largo e orgulhoso. _Porra_! Era mesmo o dono de algo!

— Os seus também estão aguardando, professor Zhang — devolveu.

— Eu dei cinco minutos de pausa pra eles. — Deu de ombros. Os dois se abraçaram, passando conforto para o outro. — Nervoso?

— Tanto que acho que vou desmaiar, mas de uma maneira boa. — Jongin sorriu.

No andar de cima, encontrou uma pequena turma de crianças que esperavam pacientemente por seu professor, ao lado de alguns tutores que ansiavam em o conhecer pessoalmente. Foi nítida a surpresa de todos ao verem um homem belo como Jongin vestido em um _collant_ , pronto para demonstrar suas habilidades aos baixinhos e lhes ensinar a arte do balé. As crianças, sinceras como de costume, já o encheram de elogios e comentários sobre como a roupa do “titio” era apertada.

— Uau! Ele parece um príncipe! — A garotinha na fileira da frente gritou.

— Muito obrigado, Irene. — Por um momento, Jongin perguntou-se se seria capaz de fazer aquilo. Lá atrás, um pouco deslocado e sozinho, um garotinho acompanhava tudo com olhos curiosos. Foi aí que Kim decidiu que faria de tudo para encorajá-lo. Via muito de si naquele menino castanho. — Você! Venha aqui para a frente. — Com o pedido sendo obedecido, as perninhas logo o levaram para perto de Jongin, que se abaixou e afagou seus cabelos. — Qual seu nome?

— Lee Taemin.

— Você gosta de balé, Taemin?

— Sim, senhor.

— E o que os seus amigos dizem sobre isso?

— Eles dizem que meninos não podem dançar balé. — O garotinho respondeu. — Mas eu quero dançar mesmo assim.

O professor esforçou-se para não deixar que seus olhos marejassem ali mesmo, e passar vergonha logo no primeiro dia. Olhar para o pequeno Lee era como olhar para si mesmo. Já se sentia apegado.

— Quero que você fique aqui na frente a partir de hoje, tudo bem? — O garotinho assentiu, parecendo estar um pouco mais confiante. — Vamos começar o alongamento.

Talvez, o homem que lhe ofereceu uma vaga para a faculdade, seis anos atrás, não estivesse errado. Jongin poderia mesmo ser o futuro e, de criança em criança, jovem em jovem, mostraria que, apesar das pressões da sociedade, _seu lugar é onde você quiser._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @imfromeldorado

**Author's Note:**

> Link de Por Trás das Máscaras no SS: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/por-tras-das-mascaras-16608083
> 
> Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, nos comentários e no twitter @imfromeldorado


End file.
